Time Heals All Wounds
by gredandforgerock
Summary: How do you heal them faster? Get sent back in time and correct things. Some chars are OOC.
1. Attacked

The morning after the final battle Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down to Hagrid's hut. It had sustained substantial damage during the battle and the three of them had decided to fix it for him. As they passed the greenhouses another trio met them. Neville, Luna and Ginny had been working on some plants for Professor Sprout who was still hospitalized.

"Where are you all off to?" Ginny asked as they approached.

"We're going to fix Hagrid's hut since no one else has time to." Harry replied with a small smile at his ex-girlfriend. He really wanted to drop that ex part.

"Mind if we join you?" Luna asked.

"Not at all." Hermione replied, "Hagrid said it's in a real bad way so we could probably use help."

Luna and Neville joined Hermione and Ron while Ginny stayed in the back with Harry. She noticed he kept glancing at her as they walked so she slowed her walking down a bit to give the other group time to get farther ahead, Harry slowed with her. Once they were far enough back Harry broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" she was genuinely wondering which thing he was apologizing for.

"Everything." he said.

"That's a lot to be sorry for." She grinned, "I'm not sure everything is your fault."

"Maybe not everything." Harry agreed, "But I am sorry for breaking up with you and for making you worry."

"Those are things worth being sorry for." She agreed, "I accept your apology. What about trying to make me stay in the Room of Requirement?"

"No." he replied simply. Her frown made him explain further, "I wanted you to be safe. I know you know how to fight but so did many of the others who..."

"Ok I'll give you that." she agreed, "But you were fighting and could have… well you did die."

"I didn't have a choice." he sighed.

"I know." she grimaced, "At least we both made it." after a short pause she asked, "Did you meet any Veela?"

"Only Fleur." Harry held his hands up in surrender.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close. He lowered his arms to wrap around her in return. Just as he was lowering his head to kiss her shouts caught his attention. At first he thought it was just Ron objecting to them kissing. The few seconds taken by that thought was enough to let the death eaters get the upper hand. He was just raising his wand when his world erupted in pain. Spell work from near the school quickly incapacitated the six death eaters but not soon enough to stop whatever they had set in motion.

_***** Harry *****_

Harry woke with a start. He found himself completely incased in darkness. Like someone had thrown Peruvian Darkness powder at him. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He had woke from a dream where the six of them had been attacked by death eaters. On one hand he hoped that it wasn't a dream because he and Ginny had made up. On the other hand if it did happen they may have been captured in which case they would be in deep trouble. He sat up quickly and his head met painfully with a hard object. Grabbing his head he fell back to the pillow. After a few minutes he tried to sit up again but this time he went slower and felt around with his hand first. The edge his hand found had a familiar feel to it but he couldn't figure out what it was. He found a table beside the bed with his foot as he turned to sit on the side of the bed. His glasses were on the table but he couldn't find his wand. Harry put his elbows on his knees and dropped his head into his hands trying to think of where he might have left his wand. At the same time he was hoping it hadn't been taken away from him.

Deciding that it could have just fallen on the floor he pulled his hands away from his face and whispered, "Luminos."

Instead of lighting his feet the light came from above his head. He looked up hoping to find his wand and came face to face with the back side of some stairs. More specifically the stairs belonging to number 4 Privet Drive. Had he just dreamed the last seven years? He looked at himself and saw the skinny arms and knobby knees that he remembered from his youth. Falling back on his bed he was nearly in tears when he realized there was an glowing ball hovering near his ceiling.

His frown turned to a grin as he thought, "At least I still have magic no matter what else might have happened I still have that. Nox."

The light blinked out and Harry tried to go back to sleep.

_***** Ginny and Ron *****_

Ginny woke up screaming, "Harry nooo."

"Wake up Gin." someone shook her, "You're dreaming."

She took a couple deep breaths and whispered, "Thanks Fred."

Across from her Ron was sitting wide eyed and panting slightly.

"Nightmare?" George asked her.

"Yes, Ron and I were at Hogwarts with Harry Potter and three others." She said watching Ron, "We were attacked by death eaters and Harry was hit first."

Ron nodded imperceptibly. He'd been having the same dream.

"Awww were you Harry's girlfriend?" Fred rubbed her head.

"Fred stop filling her head with nonsense. They'll probably never even meet him and if they do he'll be too important have anything to do with them." Percy said stanchly.

"Shut up." Ron growled, "Can't you see she had a bad dream. It's really made her feel bad and you guys aren't helping any."

"Sorry Ginny." the two older boys said at once.

"Let's just go inside. I'm done camping for the night." Ginny said, "Besides the sun is up, Mum should have breakfast ready soon."

The three older boys grabbed the camping rolls and headed inside. Ron and Ginny gathered the pillows and followed at a slower pace.

"Did we dream the last seven years or what?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Ron said, "If not they somehow sent us back to our younger bodies. I not sure which one I want to believe."

"I have to believe they sent us back." she replied, "We'd just made up."

"If they did then I think all six of us were sent." Ron said, "Harry was hit first followed by you. I was farther away by the other three."

"Either way let's make sure we change a few things." she sighed.

"Ginny you have a visitor." Molly called from the kitchen.

_***** Luna *****_

Gasping for breath Luna sat up and looked around. She was in her room but something was different. It took her a few moments to realize what exactly the difference was. The pictures of her friends weren't on her ceiling.

"Odd." she said as she sat up.

She grabbed the hand mirror on her bed side and looked in it only to find a much younger version of her face. Jumping off the bed she quickly dressed and went to find her father. She found him working at his printing press.

"Morning Daddy." she called.

"Morning Princess, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine I guess. I think I've been sent seven years into the past and I going to talk it over with Ginny." she stated.

"Alright have fun. Are you using the floo?" he shuffled some of his papers, "Be back by dinner."

"Yes I am and I will." she called as she ran down another flight of stairs to use the floo. Emerging in the kitchen of the Burrow she spied the surprised Molly, "Moring Mrs. Weasley, I was needing to speak with Ginny is she about?"

"Luna you surprised me." Molly said, "She's just coming inside. They had a campout last night in the yard."

"How exciting." Luna said, "I'll have to have her tell me all about it."

"Ginny you have a visitor." Molly called out the window.

"Luna!" Ginny hugged her friend, "Ron was just going to help me move some of my dolls around you want to come help?"

"Ok." she smiled. Once in the bedroom Luna said, "I think I've traveled back in time seven years."

"Us too." Ginny agreed.

"That's three of us surely the others are here too." Ron said hopefully.

"What are we going to do about this." Luna said, "I'm sure you all want to change a few things too."

"First I want to get Harry away from the Dursleys." Ginny said, "After that I don't know exactly."

_***** Hermione *****_

Hermione sat up ready to scream. Looking around she sighed in relief finding she was still at home not at Hogwarts being attacked by death eaters.

"Wait one minute." she looked around again. Her pictures of her Hogwarts friends weren't on her dresser.

"Wake up dear." her mother's voice floated up the stairs.

"Must have been a dream. We've not even headed out for the hunt yet." she told herself. Reaching out to her bedside table she found her wand was missing. Sighing she decided she must have knocked it off in the night so she swung her legs off the bed. She just sat there in shock for a few minutes when she realized her feet didn't reach the ground. Finally she jumped down and ran to the mirror on the back of her door.

"I'm eleven." she whispered, "How in the world am I eleven again. Could that attack really have happened? Time travel isn't out of the realm of possibility, but I'm eleven."

"Hermione are you up?" the voice called again.

"Be down in a minute." she called back.

She quickly set about her morning routine and sighed when she got to her hair. Magic products really made this mess much simpler to deal with. She wondered idly for a moment if Harry had ever tried any of them. That thought brought her up short. She wondered how many of the others were here. They had all been attacked at the same time could they have sent them all here.

"I've got to get Harry out." she stated firmly.

"Breakfast is ready Hermione." her mother called again.

"Coming." she turned and left the room trying to decide how she was going to accomplish the task she had set for herself.

_*****Neville*****_

Neville tried to roll out of the way of the curse the death eater had thrown at him. Instead he just fell out of bed.

"Neville are you awake?" he heard his Grandmother call.

"I am now." he called back.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Nightmare and fell out of bed." he replied.

"Well get dressed nicely we're going to visit Frank and Alice today." she instructed.

"Ok." he called back still half asleep.

It wasn't until he tried to reach for a towel that he noticed a difference. it was in the wrong place, a several inches too high he thought. Shrugging he dried off and dressed then opened the door to go down for breakfast.

"Don't buy him a wand." he heard his Uncle say, "He doesn't have enough magic to qualify the expense."

"I'm not going to." She replied, "He can use his father's just fine. We talked it over yesterday and he agreed."

"Don't know why you're even bothering he won't get a letter." Algie stated, "That one's a squib through and through. Complete waste I say."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Augusta harrumphed, "I think you're just jealous he has more than you."

"Not one single bout of accidental magic." Algie pointed out.

"Because I don't need it." Neville interrupted his uncle, "I'll do just fine thank you. Gran I want a wand to fit me. My best bet is to purchase it. I'll agree to take Dads to Mr. Ollivander to see if it will work but I'll buy one myself if it doesn't."

"Neville we already discussed this." Augusta pointed out.

"No you told me I'd use Dad's wand." Neville said, "You never asked my opinion or what I wanted. If Mr. Ollivander says it will work then I'll use it."

"Neville once you prove yourself…" Algie was the one to start this time.

"I won't be able to prove myself if the wand won't work for me." Neville stated hotly. A few dishes rattled in the cupboards, "I will get a wand."

"Ok." August agreed glancing at the cupboards, "After you get your letter."

As Neville walked back to his room he wondered to himself, "How in the world did I end up being eleven again. I need to talk to Hermione."

_***** Dursley household *****_

Late in the morning the phone began to ring. Petunia sighed. She was in the middle of cooking and couldn't stop. Harry happened to walk in the back door at that moment so she chose to glare at him, "Answer the phone. If you're not polite I'll make sure you regret it."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry sighed and went into the hall and picked up the phone, "Dursley residence."

"Harry?" a familiar voice questioned.

"Hermione?" he asked in wonder.

"Thank goodness you remember me." she said, "I thought I was the only one."

"We really did come back then." he said, "I thought I was going crazy except I still could do... stuff."

"What have you been able to do?" she asked.

"I can light up a room." he said, "I thought I had dropped… it and called out so the tip would light. It's not here of course but my room lit up."

"Cool." she said, "Now how are we going to get you out of there."

"If I can hold on until my birthday I'll send a letter." he whispered.

"That's still a week away." she argued.

"I survived last time, I'll do it again." Harry heard his Aunt call him, "I've got to go."

"Be careful." she said just before he hung up.

"Who was it?" she demanded.

"Wrong number." Harry answered, "They were sure this was the Dustan residence."

"Fine get back out to work then." she grumbled.

"Fine." he responded.

On the morning of his birthday Harry quickly cooked breakfast and headed into the back yard before the mail could arrive. He stood just out of sight of the kitchen and waited to see if an owl would approach him. It did and he pulled the letter off and then attached his reply that he had been working on for the last week. It was a fairly long letter and not quite the truth, but it got his point across. He assuaged his guilt at lying because it had happened, just not today.

_*****Hogwarts *****_

Another owl winged its way into Minerva's office. This one bore a reply that looked to be quite long. She pulled it open and read it twice before going to the floo and calling for the headmaster.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he arrived.

"I have a reply from Harry Potter." she said.

"Excellent." he clapped his hands together.

"You would think that this would be good news but… let me read it to you." she sighed, "Dear Professor McGonagall. Thank you for your generous offer to come to your school. I foresee a few problems with this. First I've never heard of letters being delivered by owl, is that normal at your school? I don't have one myself so I think communication will be difficult."

"Advanced language skills." Albus nodded.

"Second my aunt and uncle hate magic so badly I'm not allowed to even say the word. They also don't believe in magic so I think convincing them to let me go will be difficult. I would advise strongly for you to not come to the house but continue with the letters. I'd hate to think what Uncle Vernon would do to someone claiming to be a wizard. He already tells me I'm a burdensome freak and he doesn't even know I'm one. My third problem is where and how do I get supplies? I also have questions about platform 9 ¾ because every platform I've ever seen are whole numbers no fractions." She chuckled a bit at that part, "Sorry for the smudges on the paper I was pulling weeds when the owl came so my hands are a bit dirty. I would very much like to attend this school. I have more question but I have to stop writing now. My uncle says it's time I start painting the house. Best regards, Harry Potter."

"That doesn't sound good." Albus frowned.

"You think?" she growled, "They tell a child he is a burdensome freak. He's pulling weeds and painting the house in one day at the age of eleven. And he fears for our safety if we approach his uncle. I think not sounding good is a bit of an understatement."

"I'll check it out." he agreed.

"We will check it out, with Poppy." she decreed.

"Fine we'll head to Surry around eight." He sighed.

_***** Dursley residence*****_

"You ungrateful lump." Vernon shoved Harry into the cupboard under the stairs so hard he bounced off the wall and back into the door as it slammed shut behind him.

Harry rubbed the lump that was forming on his head with his left hand because his right arm was hurting too much to move. Vernon had caught Harry returning the pen to the kitchen drawer. He was being punished for using expensive ink that was not meant for freaks.

"He's a stupid lump." Harry thought to himself, "I think my arm is broken." He also could feel several bruises forming and the lump on the back of his head was still growing, "I should have been more careful."

He pulled himself onto his cot and closed his eyes to rest. He had no idea how much time had passed when he heard his name. He pulled himself up and tried to go to the voice. He thought Uncle Vernon was yelling for him. He ran into the door and bounced off and back to the cot. He hit his elbow on the wall when he fell back this time. He heard the locks being undone and a hand grabbed his and gently pulled him out of the cupboard. His unfocused eyes saw Madam Pomfrey before he fell to the side. He was caught before he hit the floor and within a few seconds his mind was clearing.

"Concussion, broken arm, multiple bruises, fractured wrist." Poppy grumbled as she waved her wand around fixing his injuries.

He was confused by the activity. Why were the professors and school healer at Privet Drive? His mind evidentially wasn't completely clear when he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry Harry." he turned to see Dumbledore squatting down by him, "I'm Professor Dumbledore. These fine ladies are Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall."

"From the school." Harry stated his mind clearing enough for him to remember what had been happening. He remember writing the letter.

"That's right." Minerva said from his other side, "Can you tell me what happened to you?"

"I was being punished." Harry said, "I'd taken a pen from the drawer and Uncle Vernon caught me trying to return it. He said freaks shouldn't use expensive pens."

"The boy is obviously not in his right mind." Harry heard his uncle proclaim.

"Sorry Uncle, I hit my head on the door when you closed it behind me." Harry sounded apologetic but he wasn't really. He wanted to use this opportunity to his advantage as much as possible.

"Tell me more about when you hit your head." Poppy suggested nicely.

"I bounced off the wall and fell back to the door as he was closing it. I hurt my arm on the wall and my head on the door." he answered.

"And when did your wrist get hurt?" she prompted.

"I don't know." Harry said, "I didn't feel anything."

"Does it hurt now?" she asked.

"A little bit." he answered truthfully, "My head is kind of taking all my attention right now."

"I need to take him back with us." Poppy declared, "I don't have all I need to heal him and he can't stay here regardless."

"Do I have to come back?" Harry asked, "I don't want to come back."

"But it's your home." Albus stated.

"This place has never been a home to me." Harry declared. He felt a slight shiver in the air after he had said his piece.

"We'll just be leaving then." Albus sighed not knowing that Harry knew exactly what he had done. The blood wards were down and nothing could bring them back. Number four Privet Drive was no longer a safe place for Harry Potter.

"I'll just get his things." Minerva said and then looked into the cupboard.

"Nothing in there is his. Nothing in this house goes with him." Vernon declared.

"There is nothing that I would want." Harry admitted.


	2. Hogwarts Supplies

With nothing but the clothes on his back Harry left Privet Drive forever. The only thing on his mind was finding a way to contact Hermione so she wouldn't worry anymore. He was shown to a bed upon his arrival at Hogwarts hospital wing, He had made plans to sneak out but when she handed him the cup of sleeping potion he knew that wouldn't be happening. However the next morning when he woke up no one was around. He quietly slipped through the school. In the empty library he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly wrote a note.

_****note****_

Safe at Hogwarts. Never going back.

HP

He got to the owlery without notice but he was caught when he returned to the Hospital.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Sorry I woke up panicked and I ran out. I was lost before I remembered what happened last night. Took me a bit to find my way back." he bowed his head and tried to keep a smirk off his face.

"Try not to do that again." she stated.

"I'll try." Harry replied, "Is that breakfast?"

"Yes hop up into bed." she ordered with a smile, "I want you to eat as much as you can but don't make yourself sick."

Harry managed to eat a bit of everything. He was full and ready to go back to sleep but still had more than half of the food left.

"I can't eat another bite." he yawned, "Can I have the rest later for lunch?"

She tucked him in without answering. He didn't notice because he was already asleep. She stayed by his bedside watching him until she was interrupted by the two Professors from the night before.

"Is he still asleep?" Minerva asked.

"No actually he's been up wandering the castle." she grimaced, "He forgot where he was and panicked. Found his way back though."

"I guess the trip exhausted him." Albus smiled lightly.

"No. He was still going until he ate." she chuckled, "I brought him a huge plate and he didn't hardly touch it. He wanted to keep going but nothing else would fit. I'd say his stomach is used to very little food."

"But the Dursleys had plenty." Albus said.

"They ate it all themselves." Minerva spat, "Didn't you hear him last night. Nothing in that house was for Harry's use."

"But surely…" Albus tried.

"He's not malnourished by choice." Poppy grumbled, "You can't be thinking of sending him back."

"No." Albus said, "I guess I just trying to assuage my own guilt. There isn't any way he would be safe there now."

"Like it was before?" Minerva asked angrily.

"He was safe from death eaters and Voldemort." Albus said, "I had blood wards up. But he broke them when he said it had never been his home. I hate losing that place but it's truly for the best that he's out. I forget that some people have no capacity to love others as they do themselves. I fell into the trap that says there are two kinds of people in the world, death eaters and everyone else."

"Actually, I think I'd place them in the category of a muggle death eater." Poppy said, "Harry has been basically tortured nearly to death."

_*****Diagon Alley*****_

"Pardon me." Hermione looked to see who had ran into her and was now apologizing. Brown eyes met blue.

"No problem." she answered, "Are you in first year too?"

"Yes. Sorry about running into you I'm growing fast so I'm still getting used to my feet." he laughed.

"Really it's no problem." she grinned. When the adults were talking a bit farther away she was wracking her brain trying to find a way to let them know who she was without freaking them out if they weren't who she thought they were.

"Are you ready for your adventure with trolls?" he whispered.

"Funny." she grimaced, "Good job though I was trying to figure out how to bring it up."

"Ginny and I talked to Luna and so we were sure all six of us had it happen." he whispered back, "I'm worried about Harry."

"Don't be." she grinned, "I called him and yesterday I got an owl."

She pulled the note out of her pocket and showed it to Ron. He grinned, "Good now maybe Ginny will quit being so antsy. If you talk to her she's devastated that she can't come to Hogwarts this year. Luna too."

"I bet." she grimaced, "Have you done anything with Scabbers yet?"

"I've got him locked up." Ron shrugged, "I'll keep him that way until Harry can decide out what to do with him. I figure it's his right."

"Good. Looks like we're leaving. See you soon." she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

He returned the quick squeeze and watched her rejoin her parents. Ginny looked over at him and he nodded. When the twins tried to tease him about having a new girlfriend he just walked over and stood by Ginny. He wasn't upset by the teasing he just didn't want them to see him agreeing with them. He was sure that would blow their cover.

"He's safe." Ron whispered to Ginny.

"Where?" she asked.

"Hogwarts." he grinned.

"How?"

"Don't know but he managed to owl Herm." he chuckled, "All it said was safe at Hogwarts and never going back."

"Sounds promising." Ginny agreed, "Oof."

"Sorry my fault." the boy said from behind her.

"No problem." she turned around, "Neville."

"I'm glad you know me." Neville's whisper sounded relieved, "I thought I was going crazy."

"No you're not, all six of us are here." Ron replied.

"Have you heard from him?" Neville asked.

"Hermione got an owl." Ginny said, "He's safe right now."

"Is he here today?" both shrugged and then his Grandmother called, "I'll keep an eye out for him."

In the book store Harry felt a nudge on his shoulder. Looking over he grinned at his best friend, "Hi."

"Who's with you?" she asked.

"McGonagall." he grinned, "Hogwart's has been great."

"I bet anything would be after the Dursleys." she grimaced, "How did you get out?"

"I told you I was going to write a letter." she nodded so he added, "It caused Dumbledore, McGonagall and Pomfrey to come check on me. Just so happened that Vernon got mad at me that afternoon and ended up breaking my arm and giving me a concussion just before they arrived. When Dumbledore tried to tell me it was my home I said it had never been. The wards broke and now I can't go back. It's not safe enough."

"Brilliant." she grinned.

"I agree." he laughed.

"I saw Ron and Ginny earlier. They said Luna's with us too." she changed the subject, "He's got Scabbers all locked up."

"Good I've been working on a plan for that. I'll let you all know on the train." he put the book back as Minerva came back to get him, "See you later."

"Bye." she replied and watched the happiest Harry she'd ever seen walk off, "Mum I need an owl."

Harry followed the Professor into the robe shop and almost grinned when he spotted the platinum blond already on a fitting platform. The professor left him while she talked with the seamstress. Draco Malfoy prattled on with the conversation just as Harry remembered it, until he got to a place Harry knew he could make a difference.

*****excerpt from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone*****

"But they were our kind weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." Harry retorted.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you?" Draco was ready to continue when Harry interrupted.

"Absolutely correct. I mean why would we want to be at school with a bunch of slaves." Harry used his best Slytherin impression.

"Slaves?" Draco was caught up short.

"Yes slaves. I mean that dark wizard makes them all call him Master so that means they must be his slaves." Harry ranted on, "I mean why would I want to associate with someone who sold themselves into slavery just for power and money. I mean if you are a slave you don't have any power, money nor will of your own it all belongs to Master. You just mindlessly follow the leader. What kind of life would that be."

"What dark wizard?' Draco asked worriedly.

"You-Know-Who is what everyone calls him." Harry said, "I've heard he even brands his followers with a mark. That's the same thing muggles used to do to identify slaves. I'd hate to have to be in his group. Could you imagine anything more degrading?"

"No." Draco had lost all the wind from his bluster.

"All done Mr. Malfoy." Madam Milken said.

"Thanks." Draco walked out of the shop with a thoughtful look on his face.

Harry tried to suppress a grin. He could see McGonagall's shoulders shaking in her corner. She was working hard to hold in the laugh. In his time at Hogwarts he had asked endless questions about Voldemort and his death eaters. He had made his opinions of them known. The laughing professor had no idea that Harry had done that just in case this situation presented itself again. When he finished his fitting he exited the shop ahead of the Professor just in time to be nearly ran over. He dropped as someone leaped over him.

"Sorry." A familiar voice called back at him.

Another familiar voice yelled, "Fred you pig." then quieter it said, "Sorry are you alright?"

"Just fine." he grinned into the face of Ginny Weasley.

"Sorry about my brother running you down." she said, "I was just about to pound his head in."

"Terrifying prospect I'm sure." Harry laughed.

"Are you alright Harry?" Minerva asked.

"I'm fine." he replied standing with Ginny's help. He didn't let her drop his hand when he stood.

"Minerva how are you." Molly called and they stepped away from the shops doorway to talk.

"How are you mate?" Ron asked.

"Fine other than the Fred on collision." he laughed then he lowered his voice, "I ran into Hermione a bit ago."

"We did too." Ginny said, "Neville's here as well. We've been in contact with Luna too but she's not here today."

"Is everyone ok?" He asked and grinned as Fred and George were grabbed by Molly, "Good to see them."

"Everyone's great now." Ginny giggled, "Neville thought he was losing his mind but after running into me he feels better now. I saw them go into the wand shop."

"Maybe he'll get his right off this time." Harry smiled.

"They're heading this way you better drop hands." Ron muttered. Ginny and Harry both growled but let go.

"Go ahead Fred." Molly pushed him forward.

"Sorry for running you over." he mumbled.

"No problem." Harry stuck out his hand, "My name is Harry."

"Fred." he shook his hand, "This is my twin George."

"Really?" Harry shook Georges hand, "Never would have guessed you look nothing alike."

The group laughed at his joke on the twins. The small group laughed and talked for several minutes until Minerva started to pull him away. Before they were able to leave though Fred had a brilliant idea.

"Professor, do you think it would be ok if Harry came by the Burrow some day to play quidditch or something?"

"Excellent idea Fred." Molly smiled.

"I'll have to check with his guardian but that should not be a problem." she agreed, "Molly, I'll owl you about it later."

_*****Hogwarts*****_

At dinner Harry ate to his fill again as he sat at the small table with the few professors that were at school already. It was a quiet affair until he pushed his plate away.

"Minerva tells me you met some schoolmates while in the alley today." Albus started.

"Several." Harry agreed, "I met the Weasleys , a girl named Hermione Granger and a blond boy called Draco Malfoy, we were fitted for robes together. The second time I was ran over it was by a boy named Macmillan." Harry said, "It went fine."

"Who was the first to run you over?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Fred Weasley." he grinned, "He was running from his sister. She's tiny but he was terrified of her."

"With good reason." Albus laughed, "I understand she has some powerful accidental magic when her brothers make her mad. Molly's had to call Madam Pomfrey a time or two to untangle things."

"I would have loved to see that." Harry laughed with him. His laugh was cut off by a yawn.

"Come now off to bed with you." Poppy stood and ushered him away.

After he was out of ear shot Minerva broke down with giggles, "You should have seen him today Albus."

"That good?" he asked.

"Better than I ever expected." She smiled, "His meeting with Mr. Malfoy was particularly eventful."

"Do tell." Pomona leaned in.

Minerva was grinning widely when she told about his speech to the Malfoy heir. Both Albus and Pomona had shocked looks when she finished.

"Do you think it did any good?" Albus asked.

"I think it got him thinking if nothing else." Minerva said, "The best part was he delivered the entire speech in the same sneering drawl that Malfoy uses."

"Do you think he knew the boys family are death eaters?" he asked.

"No. How could he." she shook her head, "I think he was just voicing an opinion the same as Malfoy was. I think his use of the speech patterns was a form of getting attention. It certainly made the boy listen. And before I forget the Weasleys have invited Harry over to play."

"That's a good idea." Albus nodded, "They hit it off even though Fred ran him over?"

"Like old friends of years not new mates." she said, "He makes friends easily. Although I think only Molly knows his last name."

_***** The Burrow*****_

"How was shopping?" Arthur asked as he sat with his children and wife at the dinner table.

"Great. Ron found a girlfriend and Ginny got a boyfriend." Fred and George sang together.

"Honestly." Percy shook his head, "You two were monsters today."

"We are never monsters, Perc." Fred said, "We leave that up to you."

"They weren't monsters." Ginny said sweetly, "If it hadn't been for Fred we would never have met Harry Potter."

"You met him?" George asked, "When?"

"That's who Fred ran over." Ron laughed at the twins, "But Fred made it up to him by inviting him over to play quidditch."

"That was Harry Potter?" Fred whispered.

"It was." Ginny grinned.

"Ginny, Ron you shouldn't tease your brothers like that." Percy reprimanded.

Ginny turned a frown on the oldest brother in the house, "I'm not teasing."

"Harry Potter is far too important to talk to you." Percy shook his head ruefully.

"Percy apologize to your sister." Molly instructed with a frown, "It was indeed Harry Potter. Ginny, it was good of you to stop and help him up after your brother ran him over."

"Thanks Mum." Ginny smiled and turned to her father, "He has quite the sense of humor. When I apologized for Fred I told him that he was running from me because I was going to beat him senseless. Harry laughed and said it sounded like a truly terrifying experience."

Arthur snickered at her audacity and the boys reply, "Did you charm your way into his heart yet?"

"Most assuredly." she grinned.

"I agree." Ron chuckled, "He didn't notice I was even there for a few seconds."

"I think he shouldn't come over then." Percy said disapprovingly, "He may not be able to act appropriately towards our little Ginny."

"Percy stop." Molly said, "They were just teasing. He's an eleven year old boy. He hasn't even noticed girls are different yet."

"Girls are different?" Ron asked sounding quite serious. But his grin gave him away.

"I don't believe it." Fred gaped at his brother.

"Ron has developed a good sense of joke timing." George finished.

"Well you have been working with me for years." Ron stuck his nose in the air, "It had to rub off at some point."

Arthurs belly laugh caught on with everyone and dinner ended up being the normal loud Weasley meal even missing the two older boys. After the children were put to bed Arthur cornered Molly.

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes it really was." she grinned but it faded as she talked, "Very polite, got on great with them, Percy wasn't there to see it, he'd gone off on his own. Minerva brought him for his supplies, she said the family he had been with had been abusing him. He had a concussion and broken arm amongst other things when they retrieved him. I believe Minerva left a few scratch marks on Albus for leaving him there. I offered our home if they need a place for him to stay during the holidays."

"Well done." he hugged her.

"He was so small." her tears shocked her husband a bit, "He's no larger than Ginny. She said he can't eat half of what he should be able to. His stomach is too small because he's never been fed enough. They're trying to stretch it so he can get what he needs."

"Maybe between you and Hogwarts we can get him straightened out." Arthur kept hold of his tearful wife, "Fred didn't hurt him did he?"

"No in fact he didn't even touch him." Molly assured him, "Harry has fast reflexes, he dropped to the ground and Fred was able to just leap over him. He had enough humor over the situation that he teased Fred and George."

"He did?" Arthur questioned.

"Fred apologized and shook his hand and then introduced his twin. Harry said, Really? Never would have guessed you look nothing alike." she giggled.

Arthur tried to keep his own snickers quiet, "Sounds like a good match for the family."


	3. Together Again

Two days later Minerva and Harry showed up at the Burrow to the surprise of the Weasley children, except Percy who was visiting a friend for the day. Within five minutes they were all outside on brooms. Harry patiently listened to the twins instructions on how and where to fly and then jumped on a broom and out flew them. Ron and Ginny grinned at each other and then joined him while Fred and George were still gaping on the ground. By the time Minerva and Molly came out to check on the group they were all flying and playing together. Fred and George were throwing apples for the others to chase. One apple for Harry was over thrown and he had to go into a dive to catch it. Molly and Minerva were sure he was going to crash into the ground but he made a spectacular catch hanging upside down with his hand just an inch off the ground. He flipped over and flew back into the air. Minerva was grinning widely when she called Harry down to return to Hogwarts hours later.

"Thanks guys." Harry called, "That was the most fun ever."

"For us too." The other four replied.

"When can you come back?" Ron asked hopefully.

"I don't know." Minerva answered the begging looks, "We're getting close to time for school to start. We'll just have to wait and see."

The next day Harry was back but this time with Albus and an overnight bag. Ron and Harry ran his things up to Ron's room while Albus stepped out to strengthen the wards.

"How long do you get to stay?" Ginny asked, she had followed them up the stairs.

"Until the first. I get to go to the station with you." he grinned.

"I'm calling Luna over." Ginny said, "She'll be thrilled to see you."

"Too bad we can't get Hermione and Neville here too." Ron sighed.

"Yes but we'll get to see them in another couple of weeks." Harry pointed out, "Then we'll be with them all year. But we won't see Ginny and Luna until Christmas at the earliest."

"Sorry Mate." Ron apologized, "I didn't see this from your point of view. I guess I still tend towards selfishness."

"We all have our moments." Harry agreed, "We'll just have to make these weeks fun."

The group trouped back down the stairs and Ginny called Luna. While they were waiting Molly offered Harry breakfast.

"Thanks but no. Madam Pomfrey had me stuff myself before we left." he patted his stomach, "If I try to put anything else in here I'll burst."

Luna came through the fire and they were already half way out the door when Percy called Harry back, "Harry a word if you will."

"Alright." Harry answered. As he walked away he heard Ginny practically hissing. Turning towards her he whispered to the group, "This may get ugly after what he said to you two. You may not want to hear it."

"I've been waiting a week to hear this." Ginny grinned, "I wouldn't miss seeing him being taken down a peg or two. Maybe this will help him later."

Harry nodded and turned back towards the older boy. Percy patted the seat next to himself and Harry just barely kept from rolling his eyes. He took the seat and stared at Percy waiting for the questions or comments to begin.

"Harry you need to know that you don't have to spend time with Ron and Ginny if you don't want to. No one will make you so if there is something else you'd rather do don't feel bad about doing it." Percy stated pompously. Harry stood and began to walk away. Percy got a look on his face that clearly said he was horrified by the boys behavior, "Where are you going?"

"You said if there is something else I'd like to be doing to just do it and not feel bad." Harry said, "Since I'd much rather be playing outside with my friends Ron, Ginny and Luna I thought you'd understand."

"Well I meant after we were done talking." Percy stated.

"What else do you have to say?" Harry asked.

"Really Harry you are an important leader to our community you should act a little more grown up." Percy told him.

Molly started to interrupt but Harry ignored her, "What do you mean, quit acting like an eleven year old kid?"

"Yes, you need to…" he started but didn't get to finish.

"Percy did you have a childhood?" Harry asked.

"Yes of course everyone does." he replied.

"Except me who needs to grow up and be the leader you think I should be." he stated, "Tell me Percy what were you doing when I needed help? My parents were murdered right in front of me did you do anything to stop it from happening?"

"No how could I?" Percy replied affronted, "I was just a child."

"So why should I now take up the leadership role for you?" he said, "You've done nothing for me but expect me to give up everything I want to fit your description of Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, blah blah blah. I have news for you. I'm eleven and I'm going to act eleven. I am not some figurehead hero for anyone to tell me how to live. I've already lived a life that was horrible I don't need the rest of it to be the same because you or anyone else thinks I should act the tragic hero or something else I'm not."

"Well said." Ron patted him on the back as they left the kitchen.

"Can you believe that?" Percy was outraged.

Molly again was interrupted, but this time by Fred, "The nerve of that kid wanting to be a kid."

"Shameful really." George added, "My word who would think he would want to have friends like a normal kid."

"When he can have fussy communications with a bunch of stuffed shirts." Fred added.

Both looked at Percy's frown and shook their heads.

"Off you go boys." Molly sat down opposite Percy. She waited until the twins had left before she had a heart to heart talk with her third oldest, "Percy you were so far out of line the line wasn't even in sight."

"But Mother did you hear what he said to me?" Percy asked.

"I was here for the whole thing." she nodded, "I think it was unbelievably rude how you were talking to him and about your own siblings. I'm disappointed in your attitude."

"Mother how will he ever make something of himself if he never grows up?" he said, "Ginny, Ron and the twins are already hopeless."

"How dare you decide who is hopeless and who is not. If you keep this attitude up I think you'll find yourself out of that prefect badge." she glared, "I think it's time you learn a thing or two about the real world. First of all your siblings are far from hopeless. Do you have any idea what it takes to make one of the twins jokes?"

"No but it can't be much." he said, "They spend all their time playing."

"It may look like that to you." she said, "But you don't see their room. They've got Bill and Charlie's old books from the attic. They're using sixth and seventh year spells to create pranks. I would bet they probably know more about potions than you do. They know what they want to do and they're going after it same as your older brothers have done. What are you wanting to do with your life?"

"I want to be Minister for Magic." he said.

"Ok and you're taking the right steps to head that way." she nodded, "But Harry's goal is not the same and you should be glad about that. If he decides he wants to be Minister I don't think anyone would stand a chance against him. Let him have his goals and reach them in his way. This is a privilege everyone gets, you don't get to decide what their goals are nor how they reach them."

"But it's such a waste." he claimed.

"It is theirs to waste." she pointed out, "To some you would be wasting your life by going into politics. Many believe that to be a job for liars and cheaters. I trust you wouldn't become one of those kinds of people because you've been raised better. Now go de-gnome the garden and think about what transpired today."

As he was leaving the house Dumbledore was entering, "Percy good day. Congratulations on being selected as a prefect."

"Thank you sir." he replied trudging past. He pulled up short and turned to his Headmaster, "Sir may I ask you a question?"

"You already did but I will allow another." he smiled.

"Do you feel you've had a successful life just being a teacher?" he asked, "Wouldn't you have been happier as the Minister for Magic?"

"Teaching has been the most rewarding experience." Albus smiled, "I was offered the position as Minister many times and I've turned it down each and every one. There are many jobs out there and they all need filled. How much would get done in the world if we were all politicians or healers. If you take a job solely for the money or honor it gives you than you have nothing but money and the esteem of your peers which can change at the drop of a hat. However if you take a job because you enjoy it then you have joy and that is more important than any amount of money or esteem. I hope that helps with your thoughts."

Percy nodded then moved into the garden and stood thinking for a while before he started picking up gnomes.

After leaving the kitchen Harry was still angry. He stomped out to the orchard with two of his three friends, he didn't notice Ginny leave the group. When he stopped finally he realized she was gone, "Where's Ginny?"

"I don't know." Ron said, "I thought she was right behind us."

"There she is." Luna pointed up.

She swooped down stopping in front of Harry and hopped off the broom. Wordlessly he took it and kissed her cheek before jumping on and flying like mad for several minutes.

"I should have thought of that." Ron said, "Thanks for doing the thinking."

"No problem." she stood by the other two to watch Harry burn off his anger.

After a few moments the twins arrived, "Where's Harry?"

Ginny pointed at the blur that was weaving between trees farther into the orchard, "Best to stay out of his way right now."

"Looks like it." George agreed.

"Percy is such a fool." Fred stated.

"Mum's having a talk at him right now." George added.

"Good. Hope she's letting him have it good." Ginny said, "I can't believe he's such an stupid, pompous, arrogant toad. Doesn't he know what Harry's life has been like. He doesn't deserve to be treated this way."

"I know." Ron added, "He never seems to catch a break."

"This time will be better." Luna sighed, "I think he's done."

Harry landed and the group collapsed on the grass to chat. It was just mindless chatter until they saw the Headmaster talking with Percy and then heading in.

"Ok something is up with you all." Fred said.

"Tell us." George stated.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"First of all none of you are acting like eleven year olds." Fred stated.

"We're not." Ginny grinned indicating herself and Luna, "We're ten my birthday was just last week."

"Second you three know Harry far too well to have only met him a few days ago." George added ignoring Ginny's comment.

"Third no way could Ron mature that much over night." they said together.

"You can't tell anyone." Harry said, "I trust you completely but I have to stress how important this. You can't let this slip."

"We never let anything slip." they answered together, "We'll keep it secret."

"Four weeks ago I was sixteen and dating Harry." Ginny said, "We had just fought a battle where Harry had defeated a resurrected Voldemort. Some death eaters who hadn't been caught found us and attacked. Next thing I know I'm waking up in that tent at our camp out and I'm nine again. Worst of all Harry's back with those horrendous relatives."

"Same for us but each in our own place." Luna stated, "I miss the pictures on my ceiling."

"Unless you can make them age with us I'd prefer you to wait to paint it until I'm not quite so skinny and short." Harry chuckled.

"I'll wait." Luna said, "I'm a much better artist in four years. I can't quite make my hands remember how to do it yet but I'm working on it."

"It may be the size difference." Ginny offered, "I've found I can't fly quite as well. Not enough weight on the turns."

"Wait so you time traveled?" Fred asked.

"What happened to your younger version's are they just gone?" George asked.

"We have time traveled and we don't know what happened to them." Ron said, "We're also planning on changing a few things."

"Like what?' Fred asked.

"Like me." Harry said, "When I was one and left with my relatives Dumbledore erected some blood wards to protect me. It was based on the fact that my Aunt is my mother's sister so they share blood. As long as I could call that place home it was safe from death eaters and Voldemort. But not from my relatives."

"Did you change that already?" George asked.

"Yes, I broke the wards. I told Dumbledore that the place had never been a home for me." Harry said, "Honestly when I found out how easy it was to break them I was surprised they hadn't been shattered my first day there. It never was a home for me."

"Ok so why are you telling us about this?" Fred asked, "I would have thought you would try to keep it a secret from us longer."

"We had already discussed telling you two because you spend so much time around us." Ginny said, "Ron and I are the ones most likely to be figured out. You can help us head off trouble by playing it down if they ask you questions and telling us of suspicions."

"Aren't you worried about changing your own time so much that you won't recognize it when you go back?" Fred asked.

"There is no going back." Harry said, "I spent the last few weeks at Hogwarts and did some digging. I was in the restricted section when I found the spell they used. It's supposed to rip our souls from our bodies and block us from returning. It never mentions sending us back in time or victims waking up."

"Ok so we're going to be your eyes and ears." George changed to a safer topic, "Any other changes?"

"Several very important ones that we'll need your help with." Harry grinned evilly.

"You know I like that smile on him." Fred said.

"I agree brother mine it has trouble written all over it." George laughed, "What's the plan."

"Sirius." Ron said.

"Serious is the plan?"

"Sirius Black, is Harry's Godfather." he told them, "He's in Azkaban for killing Harry's parents. But the problem is he didn't do it."

"I would say that is important." Fred said wide eyed, "Is that the important plan or just the next one."

"Just the next one." Harry said, "We still have Voldemort to take out so I wouldn't call it the most important one. Although I'm sure this is the most important one to Sirius. We'll get to the details later."

"How about some quidditch?" Ron suggested.

"Do you ever think of anything else?" Fred asked.

"Quidditch, food and Hermione, not necessarily in that order." Harry grinned.

"Hermione?" George asked.

"You just had to tell." Ron huffed, "Does that mean I get to tell that you and Ginny are together?"

"She already spilled the beans on that one." Luna pointed out.

"Right she did." Ron sighed and turned to the twins, "Remember the girl in Diagon Alley that you said was my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"That's my girlfriend." he grinned, "Hermione Granger. Her and Neville Longbottom are part of our group."

"As in they're on the same journey or you were friends before?" Fred asked.

"Both." he said, "I'm really glad too. I wasn't looking forward to fighting that troll for her affections again."

Harry fell over laughing at Ron's comment. Ron had to explain the whole story while Harry was trying to get his laughter back under control. Every time he thought he had it Ron would set it off again with another funny story. Ginny knew he was doing it just to help Harry's mood. He would suffer the embarrassment later just so his friend could have a moment of laughter now. He had matured, Hermione would be so proud. She vowed to speak to the twins later to make sure they took it easy on him.

"Thanks Ron, I needed that." Harry panted.

"No problem mate." he replied patting him on the back.

"Don't you two give him too much of a hard time." Harry waved his hand at the twins.

"We can't." Fred frowned, "We promised to keep your secret. It won't be that embarrassing if only the ones that know can hear about it."

"Unless your other two friends don't know." George rubbed his hands together.

"They know." Ron grinned, "They were in the middle of most of it."

"Kids lunch." Molly called.

Percy actually apologized during lunch that day and they didn't have a repeat of his attitude the entire time. The days seemed to just fly by and before they knew it Ron and Harry were packing their trunks to head off to Hogwarts. Ginny was trying to put on a brave face but Harry and Ron knew she was devastated at being left behind again. Harry managed to sneak off to the orchard with her for a few hours their last afternoon. They climbed into a large tree and Harry placed as many privacy charms as he could think of.

"Ginny, I know I haven't told you this before but it's been true for a while." Harry took a deep breath, "I love you more than life itself and nothing will come between us."

"I love you too." she hugged him, "Thank you for telling me. It makes me feel some better. But I'm still worried for your safety."

"I made it past Quirrell once and that was when I didn't know what was happening." Harry said, "I'll be fine. We'll get this war over before it has a chance to start. I promise to stay as safe as I can."

"You know that statement doesn't really help a lot." she said shakily, "You've always been a trouble magnet."

"I know what to watch for." he said, "I'll be safe, just return the favor will you?"

"I won't go looking for any death eaters." Ginny smiled.

"I'm going to write but the important stuff will have a password." he said, "Do you remember how to do that spell?"

"I do." she replied.

"Hedwig is at school. Professor McGonagall got her for a birthday present for me." Harry grinned, "So watch for her and keep owl treats handy. I'm going to have her go to your room first and then to your Mum for any other letters. She could still be intercepted so be careful."

"Always." Ginny grinned and looked around the tree they were in. Not seeing anyone she leaned to Harry and said, "I'm going to kiss you now." and she did.

When they pulled apart Harry groaned, "This is going to be a long eight years."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We have to wait to get married until you finish school. I only had a year to wait before, now I have eight." he grumbled.

"Married?" she asked, "But we'd just got back together."

"I was going to ask on your birthday if it all worked out." he sighed, "And I will but not for a few more birthdays. By the way sorry I missed your birthday this year. I have your present ordered but it's not in yet."

"What did you get me?" she asked.

"A box of chocolate frogs but they're specialized." he answered, "That part you'll have to figure out on your own."

"Intriguing." she nodded, "We better get back in."

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Somewhat, I'm still mad that I'm being left behind again." she sighed, "But at least I have Luna."

"You'll have my heart to keep you company too." he whispered.

"And you'll have mine." she kissed him again.


	4. The Great Reveal

The first half of the train ride to Hogwarts found Harry to be despondent. Surprisingly the thing that snapped him out of his funk was the arrival of Draco Malfoy and he was alone.

"I've been thinking about what you said and you're right." he said unsure of the other three in the compartment, "I don't know if you knew this but my father is one and I don't want to be. But I don't know how to get out of it."

"I suppose they expect you to go into Slytherin?" Harry asked and Draco nodded, "Start by trying to get into another house. I can understand that Gryffindor might be a poor choice but do you think you're brainy enough to get into Ravenclaw?"

"I think I could." he said, "But what about later?"

"We worry about later when we need to. First let's get you to a safer environment." Harry suggested.

"You mean move away from home?" he asked confused.

"No Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin." Harry said, "Although we might be able to work with the angle of getting you out of your parents house."

"Where would I go?"

"Another relative?" Harry suggested.

"They're all death eaters." Draco stated.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"I'd forgotten, my mother has two sisters. That might work. I have to go, I told them I was going to the loo." Draco started to leave, "You know I don't remember you name."

"Harry Potter." Harry stuck out his hand, "Good to see you again Draco."

"You're kidding right?" Draco looked half hopeful, half dreading the answer.

"Does my name bother you?" Harry questioned.

"You're the Boy Who Lived." he stated.

"So I've been told." he replied with a shrug, "All it means to me is that my parents didn't live."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Draco looked apologetic.

"No worries." Harry said, "Are you ok being my friend?"

"Yes." Draco said with a wry grin, "I guess if anyone can help me get out of being a death eater it would be you. See you later."

"You don't have to leave." Neville offered.

"I do. If I don't return the other kids I know will come looking for me and that won't turn out good." Draco sighed and left the compartment.

After he was out of earshot Hermione turned on Harry, "What did you say that made that drastic of a change?"

Harry laughed for a moment before he explained his meeting in Diagon Alley with Draco.

"Slaves." she smacked her head with her hand, "All it took was calling them slaves."

"I thought of the thing that would be most repulsive to him." Harry said, "You want to hear my idea about the great reveal?"

"Do I even want to know?" Hermione grumbled.

"Where's Scabbers?' he asked.

"Locked in his cage under the seat." Ron pointed at his feet.

Harry could just see the rat laying in the cage, "Looks asleep."

"I stunned him a while ago." Ron shrugged.

Harry silenced the cage so the rat couldn't hear him talk, "Put him in your pocket and take him to the Great Hall."

"Ok." Ron drew out the word , "Then what?'

"We have to get Fred or George to confund him. You will drop him and I'll force him out of his animagus form." Harry grinned, "Then Percy can help the rest of you throw a fit about getting your parents and the aurors there."

"Good idea." Neville stated.

"Do you see any problems Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Not as long as he is confunded well." she stated.

"Before the sorting or after?" Ron asked.

"After." Harry said, "You weren't last were you?"

"Zabini was after me." Ron said, "We'll have to time this just right. I'll have to stop and tie my shoe while he's being sorted then they can try and confund me."

"As long as it doesn't take long to sort him that will work." Hermione said, "I think we should have a secondary plan in place."

The sorting went almost the same as the time before. The only differences were that Neville took almost no time, Hermione's took a little longer and Draco Malfoy was sent to Ravenclaw. When Harry's turn came up he wasn't almost sorted into Slytherin, this time the hat tried to send him to Ravenclaw.

"But I don't like to study." Harry thought angrily to the hat.

"But you already know all this." it insisted.

"I don't want to change things that much." Harry insisted, "Some things I am willing to change others I am not. This is one I'm not."

"You sound just like your friend." the Hat grumbled.

"We want to stay together." Harry said, "Please. Will you keep our secret too?"

"Yes I will." the Hat replied, "Not like anyone would believe me anyway."

"One more thing. I'm going to need the sword this year instead of next. Is that going to be a problem?" he asked.

"No problem." it replied, "That snake is one school secret I never liked keeping."

"You have any others you'd like to pass on?" he asked.

"Then it wouldn't be a secret would it." the hat said and then to signal the end of the conversation it yelled, "Gryffindor."

"Until next time then." Harry grinned as he pulled off the hat and handed it to McGonagall as the rest of the room cheered.

Harry shook Fred and George's hands along with a few of their friends and Percy. There were still a few open seats but Harry chose to sit by Neville and left the open seat between Fred and Hermione for Ron.

"What took so long?" Neville asked.

"The Hat wanted to send me to Ravenclaw." Harry muttered, "I hate studying."

"It tried to send me there too." Hermione said, "Very insistent."

"Big surprise there." Neville chuckled, "Who would have thought you of all people should go to Ravenclaw. On the other hand trying to send Harry there is totally mental."

"Thanks I think." Harry grumbled, "Heads up, its Ron's turn."

Ron's turn took longer than it had before too but eventually it yelled Gryffindor and Ron started towards the table just to trip on his untied shoe lace. A few chuckles happened but Fred and George's high five made everyone think they had done it. Zabini was sorted in short order too and surprisingly went to Ravenclaw with Draco. Just as Ravenclaw was clapping for him Ron stood and started walking towards Gryffindor table again. This time George sent the cunfundus spell and it hit Ron's pocket. A loud squeak from his pocket got Ron's attention. He pulled the rat out and took a breath to yell at his brothers. Harry silently sent the animagus transformation spell at the rat and it started to change. Ron dropped him and yelled a bit as it grew into a man. The room was in complete stunned silence for a few seconds and Fred stood to throw a stunner at the man along with several teachers. Peter was confused but grabbed Ron around the throat.

"Anyone moves and the kid gets hurt." he yelled.

Everyone froze. No one moved and Peter started backing towards the door. Harry would have had his back to the man but he had turned around and half stood when Ron was grabbed. As he backed past Harry Peter glanced to his side and saw him, he dropped Ron and picked up Harry.

"The Dark Lord will give me a huge reward for bringing you to him Potter." Peter tried to sound menacing but his voice was too shaky to make Harry concerned.

Ron started to make a move but Harry quickly shook his head and gave a twitch of a smile. Ron rolled his eyes in return and just stayed on the floor. Peter backed his way through the tables, out the doors of the Great Hall and out of sight. Albus stood to go after them but they heard a high pitched squeal and a thump.

Harry's voice called back into the hall, "George did you say levitation was a swish and flick?"

"Yes." he answered.

Harry reappeared at the doors of the Hall and he said, "It's not working for me I must be doing something wrong. Someone want to give me a hand?"

"How did you get away?" Fred asked.

"Kicked him between the legs and then did that stupefy spell you told me about." Harry answered as teachers all thundered towards him.

"Are you alright Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Who is he?" Harry feigned ignorance.

"Peter Pettigrew." Albus breathed.

"I thought you said he was dead?" Harry asked.

"Evidentially not." Minerva strained to get a look at the man.

"So why was he hiding?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure." Albus said, "But we'll find out when we call the Aurors."

"Mum and Dad need to be here too." Fred said joining them, "He's been living at our house they'll want to know why."

"I want to know too." Ron said from behind Fred and George.

"Me too." Harry added, "He was taking me to Voldemort wasn't he."

"That is what he said." Albus agreed then flicked his wand and watched a silvery spell go through the door. He also added a freezing charm and anti-animagus spell on Peter, "Minerva please take care of the feast."

"Alright you four back to your seats." Minerva tried to direct the three Weasley's and Harry back into the hall.

"I'm not going until I know what is going on." Harry said, "He was trying to take me away. I want to know why."

"He was my rat and I want to know why he was hiding." Ron said.

"If he was a danger to our family we want to know too." Fred and George added.

"I'd rather like to know myself Professor." Percy had made his way to the entry too, followed by Neville and Hermione who were standing by Harry and Ron.

"I suppose it's hopeless asking you two to return to your seats?" Minerva glared at them.

"Completely hopeless." Neville stated wryly.

She wasn't quite able to suppress the chuckle as she turned back to the Great Hall and shut the doors behind her. Albus looked at the group of students and sighed before levitating the man and heading to his office. When he arrived he laid the man on his desk and conjured a few more chairs. Each of the students took a seat and waited. Molly Weasley was the first through the floo. She took one look at the group that contained mostly her own children.

"What did you do?" she sighed, "It's only the first day of school."

"Easy Molly." Arthur patted her shoulder, "Let's not get wound up until we need to."

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Staying the night at Luna's." Arthur answered.

"Have a seat." Albus said, "We're waiting on the Aurors. Ah here they are."

"Albus." Kingsley nodded at the Headmaster. He also acknowledged Molly and Arthur before asking, "Who is this?"

Molly turned to see what they were talking about. She hadn't noticed the man on the desk when she came in. All she had noticed were her own children. The confusion showed plainly on her face and was echoed in Arthur's.

"I believe this is Peter Pettigrew." Albus said, "The twins were playing a little during the feast and put a confundus charm on Mr. Weasley's rat. It then transformed into a man and grabbed him. When he saw Mr. Potter he dropped Mr. Weasley and picked him up instead. He said he'd take him to the Dark Lord."

"I thought Sirius Black was the spy." Arthur stated.

"They were friends in school." Albus stated, "They may be working together. A rat could get into and out of Azkaban without detection."

Harry was not happy with the way things were going so he decided to intervene, "I want to question him right now."

"Harry." Albus said, "You don't need to be exposed…"

"I've already been exposed." Harry interrupted, "When he chose to grab me I was exposed. At my relatives I was exposed. I want to know why and I want to know now. I'm done rolling over and allowing myself to be mistreated."

"I have some with me." Kingsley shrugged, "We could."

"Alright." Albus said to the students, "But if things get too excitable I will make you leave."

Five minutes into questioning and they were not getting anywhere. The truth potion made them tell the truth but it didn't make them talk.

"Professor." Harry gained everyone's attention, "If he's unwilling to talk maybe we should bring in Sirius Black."

"NO." Peter yelled.

"Why not?" Harry asked, "Isn't he your friend."

"Hardly." Peter sneered, "He tried to kill me."

"Why?"

"Because I got him blamed for killing James and Lily." Peter answered like he was talking to a four year old, "I out pranked him and I am smarter than he is."

"What prank did you play on him." Harry asked innocently.

"I got him to make me secret keeper without anyone else knowing." Peter grinned conspiratorially, "And when they died he got the blame and I was home free."

"So you told Voldemort where they were?" Harry asked.

"Don't say his name." Peter squawked, "He hates it when people use his name. We should fear it that is all."

"Why did he name himself that if he doesn't want anyone to say it?" Harry was truly curious about this question.

"I don't know but you don't want to say it." Peter shivered, "He'll crucio you if you say it."

"Did Sirius Black ever have the crucio curse used on him?" Harry asked.

"No he wasn't a follower." Peter shook his head and sneered, "He worships himself too much to ever bow down to anyone else. He wouldn't last a day in the Dark Lord's presence."

Harry started to ask another question but Albus stopped him, "I think that's enough."

"It is?" Harry looked at him, "So what now? Does this mean Sirius Black is innocent?"

"I believe it does." Kingsley stated and stunned Peter for the trip to the Ministry.

"This will take care of several problems." Albus scratched his chin, "That is if he's not insane."

"What problems?" Harry asked trying not to get excited.

"You mostly." Albus said, "He's your Godfather. If he's innocent he'll be the one to take care of you. Now all we need is a place to stay."

"He's my Godfather?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"What happens now?" Ron was the one to voice this question.

"He will go to the Ministry to await trial." Kingsley stated, "The two trials will be held in conjunction with each other."

"Who will the other one be?" Hermione wanted to make sure.

"Sirius Black will be brought from Azkaban to also have a trial." Kingsley stated.

"Will his other trial be brought up?" She asked.

"He… he didn't have a trial last time." Albus stuttered. Everyone in the room was in shock. None of them had ever heard the man stutter, "Sorry I'm just very upset with myself right now."

Harry was just barely able to suppress the angry retort he wanted to give. In his mind he shouted, "As you should be." Instead he managed to ask, "Why didn't he get a trial."

"Because we all knew he was the Secret Keeper." Albus sighed, "They were very open about it. I hadn't thought of it before but it was the perfect ruse. If only Mr. Pettigrew hadn't been the spy."

"What about my parent's will?" Harry asked with genuine curiosity, "I've never seen or heard of it. Are you sure they would want me to live with my Godfather?"

"It was sealed by the Wizengamot until you came of age." Kingsley told him.

"What if it had instructions for my care?" Harry asked.

"I did what I thought was best." Albus stated, "I protected you from Death Eaters trying to extract revenge. Grant it I didn't think Petunia would treat you that way but it did keep you alive. If I would have placed you with a wizarding family you would have been treated like someone famous."

"Not at the Weasleys." Harry muttered, "They've always treated me like a regular bloke. Just like one of the family, I even get chores. You should have sent me there."

Albus didn't hear him but Molly did. She was astounded that he felt that way after just a few weeks. She didn't know he was really talking about seven years worth of treatment. But to her it was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard. She was brought back to the present situation by Albus speaking again.

"Set the trials for tomorrow at nine. Make sure they bring Sirius in and keep the dementors at bay. And whatever you do get this done before anyone can owl their parents."

"You think some of the hidden Death Eaters will try something?" Kingsley asked.

"I do."

"May I go to the trials?" Harry asked.

"No." Albus stated shortly, "Not nearly safe enough and you have classes."

"But…"

"Harry it's really not a good idea." Hermione stepped in and supported the Headmaster.

He looked at her crossly for a moment before he nodded. Albus looked relieved and all was quiet until Ron's stomach gave a very loud grumble. The group of kids chuckled.

"Sorry." Ron rubbed his stomach, "This all happened before the feast started. Scabbers turning into a person made me forget about eating for a bit."

"You're kidding." Molly stated, "I didn't think anything would make you forget about food."

"I was holding the rat when he started to transform." Ron shuddered, "It felt really weird. Then he grabbed me and I thought I was dead."

"Maybe we should have Poppy check them out." Albus looked at them with a critical eye.

"As long as I get some food first." Ron stated.

"The feast is over but I'll have… enter Minerva." Albus started.

"I thought they might like some sandwiches." she turned the platter to the seven students.

"Great I'm starving." Ron was the first up and grabbed the tray.

He offered it to the others before Minerva took it back and allowed him to grab some too. Glasses of pumpkin juice were passed out and they all settled back. Kingsley took Peter away and started to go about getting Sirius brought out from Azkaban. The students were allowed to finish eating and then were sent to their common room and the adult Weasleys went home. When Percy led them through the portrait he was ready to give them the normal instructions and send them all off. That didn't happen as every single Gryffindor was waiting for their return.

"What happened?" Lee Jordan was first to ask.

The new group found places to sit and Fred started the story, "First I untied Ron's shoelace and made him trip."

"I meant to confunded him but I hit his rat instead." George added.

"You know everything after that until we reached the Headmasters office." Fred stated.

"Basically." Harry yawned, "We found out he's Peter Pettigrew, he was my parents secret keeper not Sirius Black. He was arrested and they're going to have a trial for Black since he never got one. When it's all over the guilty man will go to Azkaban and the innocent one will be free."

"Harry we could have drawn that out for hours." Fred complained.

"I'm tired and ready for bed." He grumbled, "You can give the long version later. Where's my dorm?"

George offered to show the boys while Lavender Brown was going to show Hermione. Once they were away from ears but not split up Harry grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Tomorrow you'll tell me why." he grumbled. She nodded and followed Lavender.


	5. Learning and the Mind

At breakfast Harry sat beside Hermione, he waited until she had taken her first bite to start their whispered conversation, "So why did you think it was a bad idea for me to attend today's festivities?"

She glared at him for a moment before she finished her bite, "You almost blew it last night. I was afraid you would blow it today."

"I did not." Harry huffed, "I did fine."

"You were close." she said, "If Dumbledore hadn't stopped your questions you very easily could have. Your anger was getting out of hand."

"I didn't have any more questions." Harry said, "I knew I couldn't ask any more. I was about to ask Dumbledore if he had any more questions."

"Fine but could you contain yourself today?" she asked, "I didn't think it would be good for you to see Sirius in such a stressful environment. You would have probably wanted to run up and hug him."

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked.

"You are an abused child. You should be standoffish to new adults until you get to know them a bit." she pointed out, "On top of that you are supposed to think he killed your parents until just last night. Add those things together and you should be wary of him at the very least."

"But Dumbledore said I get to live with him." Harry said, "Shouldn't that be enough to set me at ease?"

"No." they still held the conversation in whispers, "If anything it should make you more scared of him. You've had a terrible experience living with the adults Albus sent you to up till now. You're ok with the teachers because they saved you. But the idea of living with a new adult that is an unknown should scare you to death."

"Thanks." Harry sighed, "I hadn't thought of it from that point of view. How am I going to act now?"

"Think of it this way. We don't really know this Sirius to know if he's the same as our Sirius." she suggested, "Think of this as an alternate reality not our past."

This brought Harry up short. He thought for a moment and ask her, "How do we know it's not?"

"We don't except that anything we don't change on purpose is happening the same way it did before." she sighed, "I don't think an alternate universe would be this exact."

Harry nodded and they went back to their breakfast then had a quick check up before classes. Harry's day was long, more so than it was for his three other friends. The first eventful moment happened in Potions. The conversation started as he remembered.

"…our new celebrity." Snape drawled looking right at Harry and class went downhill after that.

When it was over Harry slowly put away his things and motioned for the others to go ahead. When he was alone with the potions master he sighed and turned to the man who was glaring at him.

"Get a move on or you'll be late to your next class." Snape sneered, "And I don't give passes."

"I want nothing from you." Harry stated, "I only want you to know I have done nothing to be a celebrity. I believe my mother must have been the bravest and smartest person ever. She stopped the man not me. I may look like my father but I am not him. I may have my mother's eyes but I am not her. I've already heard about their time at school some and it sounds like my Dad was a bit of a bully and you weren't much better. I've been bullied enough to last a life time. I won't pick on anyone but I won't be picked on either. I fully expect you to continue to hate me because of who my parents are but I will not hate you because of what you have done. Dumbledore says you're not a Death Eater any longer and I believe him. I know you are capable of doing great things I hope you get the chance to prove it."

Harry left the room before the man had a chance to reply. His three friends met him in the hall asking if he thought that it had done any good to talk to him. Harry shrugged and walked on to his next class intent on putting it behind him. At dinner Dumbledore had not returned. Harry sighed and picked at his dinner instead of eating it.

"Harry they're noticing that you're not eating." Hermione whispered glancing at the head table, "Pomfrey's watching you like a hawk."

"I can't." he said, "Too worried."

"It will be fine." Ron said, "They have all the evidence."

"But will Fudge listen to it." Harry countered, "It involves me and you know how he is."

"We do and right now to him you're the greatest thing since Merlin himself." Hermione reminded him, "If anything your involvement will help him."

"Alright there Harry?" Seamus asked joining the group.

"Sure mate, how are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm great to be sure." Seamus grinned, "I was just worried how you had survived talking to Professor Snape. He's still glaring at you."

"Great." Harry grinned , "Now I have an appetite. Pass the potatoes."

"Figures." Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes, "You had to make him mad."

"I didn't say anything offensive." Harry stated pointing his fork at his friend, "Is it my fault he hates the truth."

Dinner was nearly over before he felt a pain in his scar. He calmly set his fork down and closed his eyes. He'd never really gotten the hang of Occlumency but he tried to put everything into this moment. He cleared his mind hoping to hide his most important thoughts. After a few minutes the pain eased and he opened his eyes to see Ron, Hermione and Neville trying not to stare at him.

He smiled at them slightly, "I need to go to the library."

Hermione's mouth dropped open slightly and Ron groaned. Neville nodded in agreement and the four of them left the hall. Once they were safely in the library Hermione asked the question they had all been wondering.

"What happened?"

"My scar started hurting." Harry whispered.

"What does that mean?" Neville asked.

"It means Voldemort can get into his head." Ron said badly.

"What?" Neville stated loudly but Hermione's hand over his mouth smothered it.

"I have a connection to him." Harry stated, "I have to learn occlumency to block him."

"Could you do that before?" he asked.

"No I never could." Harry sighed, "But I have a lot more reason to hide from him now than I did then. He can't know where we are from and who all is with me."

"Right so we need the right books." Hermione stated and jumped up. When she returned she had half a dozen books, "There's more but I thought we should start with the beginning."

"That's easy the beginning is clear your mind." Harry stated, "That's all Snape ever told me."

"You should have done some outside studying." Hermione pointed out, "But at least you are now."

They each grabbed a book and started reading. Just like Snape had said, they all started with clear your mind. After that though they had much more information. The book Harry had suggested he imagine his mindscape as something protective and place the memories inside. It also suggested sorting the memories as they came up so they wouldn't be a jumbled mess. Harry sat his book aside and cleared his mind. He then pictured Hogwarts Castle filling his mind. He knew the school well enough he could build and exact replica. However the pictures were doors to memory vaults. A picture of a book was pulled open and memories from school were place in it. At least now it would be hidden to any visitors. He added a picture of a snitch for his quidditch memories. Inside it he placed the few of the current timeline on one side and the ones from the previous on the other.

"Harry are you asleep?" Hermione voice interrupted.

"No." he said without opening his eyes or changing the view behind his eyelids, "Putting some things into practice."

"Sorry."

"How long have I been sitting like this?" he asked.

"About twenty minutes." she replied.

"Ok, interrupt me when we need to leave." he sunk back into his mind and didn't even hear her agree.

He went back to his previous picture and sorted it by current and previous time lines too. When he finished with that part he stopped and looked at the paintings. The entryway was full of pictures.

"If he figures out one painting he'll have them all." he thought to himself, "I need to hide them better and protect them."

He spied a tapestry just down the hall. It was the normal tapestry that hung by the entry, there was nothing special about it in the real Hogwarrts. He pulled out the edge of the tapestry and a doorway appeared behind it. He put the tapestry back and looked it over carefully. He spied a unicorn middle of the left side and he reached out to pet it.

"Don't let anyone in unless I pet you." he stated and the unicorn bowed its head.

Harry went back to the entry and grabbed the painting of the snitch and walked back to the tapestry and tried to move it. It refused, he smiled and pet the unicorn. He was able to move it this time and stepped behind with the picture in his hand. The room was large and had plenty of space on the walls. He hung the picture and pulled on it to see the memories still held within. He did the same with the book picture. When he was finished he sat on a bench that appeared in the middle of the room. He was thoughtful for some time before he moved again. This time he requested a picture of a grave marker the birth date January first 1980 there was no death date as yet. Inside this picture he put all the current timeline knowledge of Voldemort. Then high up on the wall he created a second picture of a grave marker with the last date of their previous time line as the death date. Inside here was all his knowledge of the Voldemort from the previous timeline.

He sorted this one completely. He had a box for every time he met the man face to face and one for each Horcrux. Lastly he added a list of all the known death eaters from that time and then a secondary list for sympathizers. Back in the first picture he did the same. Although there was much less behind this one. He had the few things he had been told by the teachers and the one time his scar had hurt, followed by the list of those in prison, those marked but not in prison and finally sympathizers. He created two last paintings before he stopped for the night. One was a picture of his parents holding him as a baby. Behind it he stored everything from the previous timeline he hadn't sorted yet. He hung it right above the door. The second was a picture of Hogwarts. In it was everything else and he hung it on the back wall. Both were still jumbled messes inside but he thought if he did a little at a time he'd be able to organize it and probably make a lot more pictures . Finally he opened his eyes to a mostly deserted library and only Hermione still with him. He smiled and picked up the book he'd been reading along with several others that looked promising.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Pretty good. How long?" he asked.

"Two and a half hours total." she grinned, "Ron and Neville got bored."

"All five of you will have to learn this." Harry pointed out, "It may be the only way to keep it from Dumbledore and Snape, not to mention Tom."

"But we can't test ourselves to see if we're doing it right." she stated.

"We'll figure that part out later. This book says to place things you see as protective in your mind and then hid your thoughts inside it." he shrugged.

"Like build a castle and put a moat around it?" she asked.

"And guards, dragons or whatever." he said, "Protect it from intrusion."

"Currently I have a library." she said, "All my thoughts are on pages in the books."

"No wonder you can recite anything verbatim. Now you just need to protect your library and clear your mind." Harry said, "Clearing your mind takes away all incidental thoughts that may help them find your protected thoughts."

"I can clear my mind." Hermione said, "Its why I could never understand why you didn't do it. I spend each evening sorting through my thoughts and filing them in the proper book. When I'm done my mind is clear and I can sleep."

"You're more than half way there." Harry sighed and they left the library, "Now we just need to get the other four there."

"I could be mean and say Ron's half way there." she giggled.

"His head is fuller than you would imagine." he retorted.

"With something other than food or quidditch?" she asked.

"Just one really." Harry looked at her meaningfully.

She blushed knowing he meant her, "Well that's a given but anything else."

"Whatever's left is filled up with school." Harry shrugged.

"Finally finished?" Ron asked as they returned to the common room.

"For today." Harry said, "I want you two to learn too."

"Told you so." Neville snickered at Ron's sour look.

"So how do we start?" Ron grumbled.

"Clear your mind." Harry waved his hands used a voice like Trelawney.

Hermione laughed before adding, "You have to sort and protect your thoughts and knowledge."

"How?" Neville asked.

"Make a safe place in your mind." Harry said, "Then protect it. Where's Fred and George I want them in on this."

"Detention." Ron grinned, "They got it for tripping me at the feast. It's not too bad thought it's just lines with McGonagall."

"Curfew is soon so they should be back any time." Neville added.

'I'll have to make it up to them." Harry said rolling his shoulders, "I'm going to do a bit more sorting in bed, night."

"Night." they all called back.

Next morning Dumbledore still wasn't at breakfast. Harry sighed and took his seat next to his friends. He was sitting with his back to the wall and could see most of the Great Hall. He noticed Draco eating breakfast with Zabini at the Ravenclaw table and both looked relatively happy. Slytherin looked like a bunch of trolls sitting down to eat, there were just a few that you would consider good looking. Before going back to his breakfast he glanced at Hufflepuff and noted that Cedric Diggory was present and had several girls looking at him with moony expressions on their faces. One of those he was amused to see was none other than Cho Chang.

"I want to make of list of things to do." he said, "Can you help me with it?"

"Help or do?" she asked.

"Probably do." he said, "With your memory I could just tell you something and you could write it down when you had time."

"What do you want on the list?" she asked.

"To do: Kill the big snake, get the sword, find a way to neutralize polyjuice potion, destroy the stone and help Hagrid without getting caught."

"I hope you're not wanting to do all of that this year." Hermione commented.

"No the polyjuice can wait but we have to have it by the end of third." he sighed.

"The big snake isn't until next year is it?" she whispered so only Ron and Neville could hear.

"Don't want to take the chance." he replied.

"But she'll know not to write in the book." Ron stated.

"If she's the one it's given too." Harry replied.

"Good plan but you're even smaller this time." Neville said, "Can you kill it?"

"I killed it the hard way the first time." he whispered, "All I need is a cockerel this time."

"What for?" Ron asked.

"It will die if it hears it crow." Hermione said, "Much easier and safer for Harry."

"Why are you four always over here whispering?" Dean asked as he joined them for breakfast.

"We have secrets." Ron laughed, "Big, deep secrets."

Hermione smacked his arm, "We're studying together I've been quizzing them. They don't want anyone to know they actually study."

"Hermione you weren't supposed to tell." Ron grumbled, "Fred and George are never going to let me live that down."

Dean chuckled and was going to retort when Fred came up, "How could you Ronnikins. We had such faith in you to follow in our footsteps. We couldn't handle having another Percy for a brother one is bad enough."

"No way." Ron replied, "I am not going to become another Percy. Harry would stop me from doing anything that stupid."

"But he's studying too." George said, "It's Hermione's fault she's corrupting you."

Dean just laughed at the brothers teasing. The twins left and Ron shook his head and then dropped it on the table.

"You weren't kidding." Dean said, "So you're always studying."

"Not always." Neville said, "We're just friends and talk about friend stuff. Just like you and Seamus."

"I don't think they plot to take over the school though." Harry said with a straight face.

Dean gave him a very odd look until Neville busted out laughing, "That's terrible."

Harry grinned and chuckled with him, "Have you seen the prophet today?"

"I don't think mail has come in yet." Hermione offered, "Do you think the trial will be in there?"

"Hope so it was supposed to be yesterday morning." Harry sighed.

"What trial?" Dean asked as Seamus sat down next to him.

"Is it that guy who was pretending to be a rat?" Seamus asked.

"Yes. Did Fred ever tell you all the long story?" he asked.

"Yes but it was so long and drawn out I'm not really sure what he said." Parvati joined in the conversation this time.

"Evidentially the rat guy used to be friends with my Dad." Harry said, "Same as Sirius Black. There was a spy in the group fighting Voldemort." everyone except Dean, Neville, Ron and Hermione shuddered when he said the name, "They were trying to hide who the secret keeper was so they told everyone it was Black with in truth it was the rat. Unfortunately the rat was the spy and told Voldemort where to find them. Stop being so scared of a stupid name." he got angry when they shuddered again.

"So who's Voldemort?" Dean asked.

"He's a dark wizard that tried to take over the world. He attacked Harry when he was one and Harry killed him." Seamus informed him, "He was so horrible that people are still afraid to say his name."

"How did you kill him?" Dean looked wide eyed at Harry.

"I really didn't do anything. From what I've been told my Mum did something that blocked the curse he used." Harry shrugged, "I guess it hit him instead. But they don't know for sure if he's dead or not because there was no body."

"That is why everyone is staring and talking in whispers about you?" Dean asked, "But you didn't do anything."

"Exactly." Harry said, "But just try to tell someone that. They don't listen. They keep thinking I'm this all powerful wizard or something. I mean give me a break I'm only Eleven."

Lavender and Parvati giggled at Harry's exclamation. He was saved from having to talk anymore as the mail arrived. Hedwig was among the owls and landed on Harry's outstretched arm. He pulled off the letter and began to read it. He was laughing by the time he was done.

"What's so funny?" Neville asked.

"Ginny finally got her birthday present." Harry related.

"Who's Ginny and what did you get her?" Lavender asked.

"Ginny's my little sister." Ron said, "Harry stayed over for a couple weeks this summer and they're friends."

"I got her chocolate frogs and a joke book." he chuckled, "She wrote some of the jokes in the letter."

"Harry look." Hermione shoved him the newspaper she had just received.


	6. Results and Consequences

On the front page was the declaration of Sirius' innocence and Peter's arrest. Many articles were about the whole situation including the fact that Sirius was his Godfather. There were three quotes that were supposed to be from Harry in one article. He was shaking his head angrily when he finished it.

"I can't believe that." he shouted, "No one asked me for any comments how dare they make that up."

"Mr. Potter." McGonagall stepped down from the teachers table.

"Sorry Professor." he sat back in his place but had his back to the table.

"Quite alright." she stated, "No one likes to have false statements made. I was just going to let you know the Headmaster has already been to the Prophet this morning and has asked them to make a retraction. He also wants to see you in his office after breakfast."

"Yes Professor." Harry turned back to his meal.

He picked up the letter from Ginny, read it again and got a smile on his face before he tucked it into his robe pocket. After breakfast was finished he followed Professor McGonagall to the office. She left him at the stairs as she had a first hour class to teach. Harry made it to the top of the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Enter Harry." he called.

"Sir you wanted…" Harry froze as he entered.

Sirius was standing by the fireplace with Remus. Both had anxious looks on their faces. Harry wanted to run and hug the two of them but remembered what Hermione had said. So instead he just stayed froze in the spot until the urge calmed down.

"Ah, Harry come in and close the door." Albus called. Harry shut the door but didn't move any closer, "This is Sirius Black. The man you helped to free from an awful fate. The other man is Remus Lupin another friend of your fathers."

"Hello." Harry said softly.

"Nice to meet you Harry." Sirius took a quick step forward and held out his hand.

Harry stepped back from the sudden move at first but then took a deep breath and stepped up to shake his hand. Remus moved much slower and Harry didn't jump back. He could tell both men were just a nervous as he himself was, although Harry was nervous for a completely different reason. He was working hard on making sure he didn't say anything he shouldn't. After the handshakes Harry glanced at Albus as if asking, what now?

"Why don't we take a seat and have a spot of tea." Albus suggested.

Harry nodded and took a seat. He was joined shortly by Sirius and Remus. Harry decided it was time to cut some of the tension so he looked at Sirius, "How are you feeling? I've been told Azkaban isn't like a muggle prison."

"I'm fine thank you." Sirius replied, "I've never been to a muggle prison but I doubt they have dementors. So I would say that's a fair statement."

"What's are dementors?" Harry asked.

"A dark creature that… well its… I don't know how to explain them but they are horrific." Sirius tried to sort it out.

"They suck all the happiness out of a place." Remus offered.

"That sounds dreadful." Harry said, "I guess you feel really good when they leave and the happiness comes back."

"That part is brilliant." Sirius chuckled, "However I wouldn't go through being around them just to feel that again."

"I suppose not." Harry chuckled, "So… you guys were friends of my Dad?"

"The four of us were best friends." Sirius said, "But I think for the next while I'm going to ignore any part that Peter had in any of it. He wasn't a true friend anyway."

"No obviously not." Harry said, "I'm fine with ignoring him."

As they got deeper into conversation Harry noticed Dumbledore get up and leave. The trio talked for hours and weren't interrupted until lunch. Albus enter the office and offered for them to join the rest of the school to eat.

"Please I want you to meet my friends." Harry said, "Well at least those at school. You'll have to meet the other two later."

"Sounds fun." Sirius grinned, "How about you Moony."

"I'm in." He grinned.

"Why do you keep calling him that?" Harry asked just before they left the office.

"Because I'm a werewolf and that's the nickname he and your Dad gave me." Remus held his breath waiting on the reaction.

"Oh, well that makes since." Harry shrugged it off easily.

"I don't tell people normally." Remus sighed, "Most people are scared of us whether we're transformed or not."

"Well people are afraid of saying Voldemort too." Harry shrugged, "I've never thought many of them made sense. To be scared because someone goes furry once a month is stupid. It would be like giving Professor McGonagall catnip for Christmas because she's an animagus cat."

Sirius busted out laughing at the mental picture Harry had provided him. Remus had to help him down the stairs so he didn't fall down them. When they reached the floor Sirius had to lean on the wall while he tried to get his laughter under control.

"Your dad used to call it my furry little problem." Remus said with a grin, "It never phased him either."

"I'm glad to know that." Harry said, "I would hate to think less of him."

"You are so much like him." Sirius was beginning to calm down, "Except you have your Mother's quiet confidence instead of your Dad's loud one."

"That's a good thing." Remus stated, "His tended towards arrogance."

"Don't tell him that." Sirius swatted at Remus as they followed Dumbledore down the hall.

"I need to know that." Harry said, "I want to know the real them not some cleaned up version. I want to know what mistakes they made and what they accomplished."

"But they were such good people we should just remember that." Sirius tried to talk him out of it.

"They were wonderful but I have to put up with Professor Snape." Harry said, "I know you all weren't very nice to him and I know he returned the favor. I just want to know who they really were. Please tell me the good and the bad."

Sirius still grumbled but Remus was agreeable. When they made it to the Great Hall Harry was met at the door by his friends.

"I was going to ask you where you've been but that's pretty evident now." Hermione laughed.

"This is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, friends of my Dad's." Harry introduced them, "This is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom three of my best friends."

"Weasley?" Remus wondered, "One of Arthurs' kids?"

"Yes." Ron grinned and shook their hands, "Let's talk at the table, I'm starved."

"Longbottom then would have to be from Frank and Alice." Sirius added as they headed towards the door again.

"Sirius I don't think you know about…" Remus tried to stop him but Neville waved him off.

"My parents were attacked." he said, "But they didn't die. They're in the long term ward at St. Mungo's. Over exposure to the cruciatus curse. I'm very proud of how hard they fought to keep me alive."

"I'm sorry." Sirius apologized, "I didn't know."

"It's alright." Neville grinned, "Like I said I'm proud of what that were able to do."

"Do you live with Frank's Mum then?" Sirius asked.

"Yes it's just Gran and I." Neville said by this time they had sat down at the end of the table, "But Uncle Algie comes by now and again."

"I remember him." Sirius chuckled, "Frank used to tell a story about when he was young. Uncle Algie kept calling him a squib because he didn't have much accidental magic. One day his Dad caught Algie trying to scare it out of him by holding him out the window by the foot. His Dad pulled him back in and hexed Algie but good."

"He did the same to me but dropped me." Neville shook his head, "Luckily I bounced. Gran hexed him so bad that he had to go to St. Mungo's to get straightened out. She wouldn't allow him to come over for a year afterwards. Then he had to apologize and buy me a present."

"Tell me he didn't get you a toad." Remus shook his head.

"He did." Neville said, "I wanted to name it Algie but Gran wouldn't let me."

"Frank named his Algie." Sirius said, "Only called him Carl in front of your Gran."

"Mine's called Trevor." Neville grinned, "I managed to lose him so I couldn't bring him to school."

"Do you know where you lost him?" Remus asked.

"Sure he has a favorite spot out in the green house. He'll stay for about a week and then hop to the house to be fed." Neville grinned, "Sorry to say you can't owl a toad."

Laughter consumed the group. As they continued to chat and eat more students entered the Great Hall. Harry noticed when Draco entered the room and he turned and whispered to Sirius.

"Are you interested in taking on a second project?"

"I didn't know I had a first project." Sirius snickered, "What are these projects?"

"I'm your first project." Harry laughed at his Godfather then added quietly, "Professor Dumbledore wants to see if we get along well enough for you to take over my care."

"That is turning out to be an easy project." Sirius ruffled his hair, "What is the second?"

"Draco Malfoy." Harry spoke softly, "Let me give you some background on the two of us first."

Harry spent the rest of lunch telling the two adults about his summer at Hogwarts and the views he had developed. Then he told them about meeting Draco the first time and then again on the train. It took all of lunch and they had many questions that he answered.

"So Draco is in Ravenclaw now and that seems to be working for him, although we keep waiting for his father to show up or send a howler." Harry said, "The next big worry is what his father will try to force him into when he gets older? He's worried his best scenario is disowned and the worst is killed just because he doesn't want to be dark."

"Both are valid worries." Sirius said, "I was disowned but ended up inheriting everything when they died. My mother tried to kill me too but I managed to run away when I found out she was going to try."

"That's horrible." Hermione cried.

"Not unexpected though." Sirius stated, "I was one of the youngest and the only Gryffindor. All but one of my cousins was either a death eater or married to one. Andromeda the one that wasn't was about to run off and marry a muggleborn. When my mother approached them about helping her get rid of me Andy warned me instead."

A bell rang making Hermione jump, "Oh we have to get to class, we're late."

"Calm yourself Ms. Granger." Albus Dumbledore approached, "I have excused you all from the rest of your classes today. I think you all may help these two get to know Harry a bit better."

"Alright then." Hermione retook her seat much to the shock of the three boys.

"Are you feeling well Hermione?" Neville asked with a smirk.

"Hush." she mock glared at her friend.

The three men all had slightly confused looks on their faces so Harry took pity on them, "Hermione is the bookworm of the group. She had already read all her class books and the few extra ones her parents let her get before the train ride. Yesterday when Ron joked that we should just skip class and let me give them a tour of the school she went ballistic."

"I did not." she blushed.

"I quote, we can't skip class. We have to be prepared for end of term exams. Missing one class would put my schedule so far behind I'd never catch up." Harry grinned at the girl.

It wasn't what she had said, but it was a conglomeration of things she had said in the past. If he told them she really said that if they skip classes and still got good grades the others would get suspicious. He changed it just enough to cover them but not change her personality. She knew it and couldn't do anything but frown at him.

"We aren't' skipping today." she smirked back, "We have permission."

"She's our conscience." Neville laughed, "She keeps us on the straight and narrow."

"Look Remus a female you." Sirius laughed until Remus smacked him upside the head, "Ow! That could have hurt."

"You should be glad you had him." Hermione huffed.

"We were." Sirius agreed, "But he was rather violent when we didn't listen."

"Don't give her any ideas." Ron grumbled just before Hermione smacked him upside the head, "Ow!"

"Just don't forget to have fun too." Remus chuckled at their antics.

"Don't worry, I pranked all three of them this morning." she grinned evilly.

"What did you do?" Ron asked going pale.

"I didn't do anything." Hermione looked at him with an innocent smile, "You'll never figure it out anyway."

Ron stood and grabbed for her. She laughed and ran around the end of the next table. Harry and Neville were laughing along with the adults as Ron chased her around the room.

"Wonder what she did?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." Harry grinned watching them go, "She's just winding him up."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Neville answered, "We don't really know enough to do a real pranks yet. She could probably manage a color changing spell or some other obvious thing. We're still in our first week, but by Christmas I'll start to worry."

"Possibly before." Harry said, "I saw her borrow Fred's charms text yesterday afternoon. She was looking for something and it wasn't in the second year text she borrowed from someone else."

"How about we take this out to the lake and we'll talk some more." Remus suggested.

"Ron we're headed out to the lake." Harry called.

"Ok." he stopped chasing the girl and turned away.

Hermione watched him go then slipped in between Harry and Neville and followed him out. Once past the doors Ron leaped out behind her and grabbed her around the waste.

"Did you really prank me?" he asked.

"Yes but the prank was making you think you were pranked when she had done nothing." Harry chuckled.

The next several weekends Remus and Sirius were allowed to stop by to get to know Harry. On the third week end Harry met them by the lake like he always did but instead of sitting down he said, "He wants to meet you."

"Project two?" Sirius asked.

"Yes but we can't be seen." Harry replied, "We've found a room that we think will work. He's going to meet us there."

Harry led the two men to the seventh floor where his group was standing in an open doorway. They all entered except Harry who waited by the door for Draco. He was a few minutes late but smiled at Harry as he slipped into the room.

"Sorry, Blaise was holding me up. I had to tell him I had a meeting with a professor to get away." Draco apologized as he entered the room. He walked up to Sirius and stuck out his hand, "Mr. Black, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Just call me Sirius." the man replied shaking the boy's hand.

In the time that followed the group got to know each other and began working on some plans to save Draco from his father. They hadn't settled on any one idea but they had discussed them thoroughly. They continued to meet over the next few weeks until Dumbledore told them the visits would have to stop. By that time not only had they settled on an idea but they'd also provided the supplies to manage it.

At breakfast on October first Harry was sitting at his table and laughing with his friends. All at once his scar started hurting painfully. He stopped his conversation and closed his eyes. Remembering the lessons he learned before he decided to think on something that would drive Voldemort out. He didn't want to give away his feelings for Ginny so he concentrated on Sirius and the jokes and pranks they had shared. After a few moments Professor Quirrell yelled in pain and grabbed his head.

"What did you do?" Hermione whispered from his side.

"Tell you later." Harry grinned knowing he now had a weapon stop Voldemort from hurting him. True to his word the group of four was joined by Fred and George in the Room of Requirement, "Last time he kept attacking me and gave me horrendous headaches."

"So this time you're doing it to him." Fred stated after the explanation.

"Brilliant." George added.

"How?" Hermione asked, "You were never any good at it before."

"I learned when Dobby died." Harry lost his smile for a moment, "As long as I was in pain from losing him Voldemort didn't have any access to me. I wanted to know if it would work as well if I was very happy."

"You thought of Ginny?" Ron asked.

"No I don't want to endanger her." He grinned, "I concentrated on Sirius."

"It worked." Neville nodded, "I found out all his classes were cancelled for today and he spent the day in the hospital."

"I have a question." Hermione stated, "What are we going to do about the stone?"

"I'm not sure they're done protecting it yet." Harry said, "I think if we wait until just after Halloween we should be able to get to it."

"Why wait?" George asked.

"Get it now while it's unguarded." Fred agreed.

"We're not sure it's there yet." Harry pointed out, "We think it is after Halloween but we're not positive. I'll only know for sure once I find the mirror."

"I think we should wait." Ron suggested, "If we go right after you find it we're still months ahead of Quirrell. Stick to the old time line as much as possible so we know what to expect and don't get any nasty surprises."

"Are you just going to hide it somewhere else or what?" Neville asked, "What happened to it last time?"

"Last time Dumbledore destroyed it." Harry shrugged, "But I don't know how he did it."

"I can start researching that." Hermione offered.


	7. Collecting the Stone

"I have another idea." Ron said, "You know how Dumbledore always seems to know what's going on in the castle. I think disguises might be in order when we do something."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"We need to age so they don't know it's us." he scratched his chin, "Transfigure ourselves a bit I would think.

"Let's work on that." Harry silently asked the room for mirrors. The four younger ones stood in front of the mirror and began to do the spells, "We also have to work on our mannerisms. Luna could always find me no matter my disguise."

"When were you disguised?" Neville asked.

"Bill's wedding." he waved his wand at his hair making it a dirty blond, "I was polyjuiced into a red head but she walked right up to me and said hi Harry."

"Wonder if she would have been able to tell it was us at the ministry or Gringotts?" Ron chuckled.

"I still can't believe you impersonated Bellatrix." Neville pointed at Hermione.

"Bellatrix?" George asked.

"It's not like either of them could have done it." she shrugged.

"I know you are from the future and all that but this is just freaky." Fred admitted watching the younger kids transfiguring themselves like sixth and seventh years would do.

"I think we'll need an aging potion." Harry said as he grew three inches, "I don't think I'll be able to transfigure enough height. I'm just starting too small."

"Scrawny too." George and Fred threw out for him.

"Thanks." Harry grumbled, "I will outgrow you two you know."

"Eventually." Ron agreed, "But I'm taller than all of you."

"Who knows." Hermione giggled, "With proper nutrition over the next few summers he may just out grow you too."

"I'd was happy where I was." Harry shrugged, "Taller than Ginny is my only request."

"Tell me she doesn't out grow us too." George pleaded.

"You'll find out." Harry chuckled. In truth Ginny was the shortest of the siblings but he wasn't going to let the twins know. He'd let them sweat for a while on that. Ginny would love that joke he'd have to tell her when he wrote her later.

The four of them reversed the transfigurations and followed the twins out of the room after they had checked the map. The four younger students went to the library while the twins returned to Gryffindor. Harry quickly found the aging potion and duplicated the page when no one was around. Then he joined the others searching for information about the stone. When they finally stopped for the night they only had a few minutes until curfew. They decided to have a race to see who could get there first. They arrived at the common room at the same time and they all fell in a heap on the floor trying to get their breaths back.

"Who was chasing you?" Fred asked.

"No one." Harry gasped, "We had a race."

"Who won?" George chuckled at them.

"I did." Ron claimed.

"By a nose." Harry burst out laughing along with the others.

"My nose is not that big." Ron huffed before joining in on the laughter.

Over the next week the group ordered the supplies for the aging potion and found a method to destroy the stone. By Halloween they had the potion brewed and there were prepared. Even not knowing where the mirror was they decided to check out the place where the stone would be. They skipped the Halloween feast and went to the room of requirement. There they drank the aging potions and transfigured themselves and their cloths.

"Ninjas?" Hermione asked looking at her changed cloths.

"I was going for hid as much as possible." Harry said exasperated, "I wasn't trying for that look."

"It will work." Ron tugged her hand, "Let's get going."

They slipped through the shadows even though they were disillusioned. Once they reached the third floor they eased open the door and Neville provide the spell for music. Harry and Ron moved the dog and opened the trap door. Hermione jumped down first and conjured her blue bell flames to keep the plant at bay. Ron and Harry dropped down next while Neville followed dropping the music enchantment as he went. In the next room Harry and Ron grabbed the brooms and went after the key. They caught it quickly and moved to the next room.

"Instead of the knight be the king this time." Hermione suggested, "We don't want to have to go to the hospital."

"Wish I would have thought of that last time." Ron shook his head. The group took their places and played across the room. Winning decisively they moved to the next room to find it empty, "I guess we know where they got the troll now."

"I made us each a dose of the potion we need for this room." Hermione said as the flames sprung up behind and in front of them. She handed out the potion and they all moved forward.

The stone was just sitting on a pedestal in the next room. They moved around to get good looks from each angle. They couldn't see anything with the bare eye so Harry tried to summon the stone. It hopped off the pedestal and right into his hand. Shaking his head at the lack of protection here he unwrapped the stone and handed it to Ron and replaced it with a fake. Handing Harry the stone back the group reversed their course and slipped back out of the rooms. At the door to Fluffy's room they stopped and checked the time.

"Should be over." Harry said, "What does the map say?"

"No one is in the halls and the professors are all in the dungeon trying to find how the troll got in." Ron replied.

"Herb if you would please." Harry indicated Neville who nodded and mounted the back of his broom.

"Nicknames of our favorite classes?" Ron asked, "How did you come up with that Defe."

"Well Char. Until we get our other forms what else can we use. Tran agreed with me." Harry said defensively.

"Better than using our own names." Hermione shrugged as she mounted the broom behind Ron. They slowly floated up to the trap door and Hermione double checked the map," Still clear."

Harry pushed on the door with both hands as Neville performed the music spell again. Hermione levitated the dog s paw off the door and they pushed it open the rest of the way. Harry shrunk the brooms and put them back in his pocket while Hermione disillusion each of them. They sipped out and went to the room of requirement. Neville paced in front of the door again and they filed in quietly.

"Just in time." Hermione sighed, "The aging potion is wearing off."

Harry laughed as they group shrunk before his eyes. They ended the other enchantments as they shrunk. Soon they were four first years in school robes again. They quickly set up an area to do the next spell and destroyed the stone. Hermione banished the pieces and they left for the common room. One hallway before the door they were surprised by the Gryffindor ghost.

"McGonagall is inside the tower looking for you four." he warned, "Fred and George asked me to keep an eye out for you."

"We still have ten minutes to curfew." Neville shrugged.

"But where have we been and what were we doing?" Ron asked.

"I've got an idea." Hermione grinned digging through her pockets.

A few minutes later the group entered the portrait hole to find a slightly angry McGonagall glaring at them, "Where have you been?"

"An empty class room in the Charms corridor." Hermione said, "We've been studying."

"Why weren't you at the feast?" she asked still not looking very convinced.

"That would be my fault." Harry stepped forward but looked at his feet, "I didn't feel like enjoying myself at a Halloween feast this evening."

"We were just keeping him company." Ron shrugged.

"Well." McGonagall blinked rapidly a few times. Harry was shocked at her brief show of emotion, "Twenty points each to Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Granger. Well done. As it is curfew please stay inside for the rest of the evening."

"Yes professor." the four replied together.

"That goes for all of you." the strict professor was back, "The troll is contained but we don't want anyone to be out if he gets loose."

"What troll?" Harry asked.

An uproar of explanation met the ears of the four first years. McGonagall called for silence and explained what had happened during the feast.

"I want you all in bed at a decent hour this evening." she called as she left.

Once the portrait hole closed Dean Thomas turned to the group, "Why did she give you points?"

"My parents were murdered on Halloween." Harry explained, "That's why I didn't feel like going to the feast. These guys opted to stay with me instead of leaving me alone. She gave them points for their thoughtfulness. I don't really like talking about all this but I know you don't have any idea what's going on."

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to…" Dean started.

"It's alright." Harry said, "Let's just talk about something else now."

"Come eat." Fred called out, "We're still finishing the feast."

Ron's stomach gave a growl and Harry chuckled, "She should have given you an extra ten for going hungry."

"Just don't get between me and food and we'll call it even." Ron said as he moved to the table. The others joined him quickly as their stomachs agreed.

As Harry lay in his bed later that night he contemplated their next move. By breakfast he had more questions for Hermione, "Can we catch and contain a wraith?"

"What?" she whispered harshly.

"If we can catch him we can hold him until the other pieces are found and destroyed." Harry whispered back, "He can't cause any trouble if he doesn't get away."

"I don't know." she bit her lip, "I guess that's our next assignment."

Over the next two months they spent much of their time in the Library looking for a way to trap a wraith. When it came time for Christmas break Hermione and Neville both signed up to go home while Ron and Harry had to stay. Sirius didn't have a place safe enough for Harry and the Weasley's were going to visit Charlie. Harry wasn't happy about it and when he got Ginny's letter she was downright furious. After a few letters back and forth Ginny calmed down, at least in her letters. Harry reminded her it was the same way it happened last time and, no matter how much the two of them hated it, it was best to let things happen as they had the time before. Just as his first Christmas at Hogwarts Harry received his cloak amongst other things. He went for a walk after hours and wandered into the room with the mirror. He notice right away that Dumbledore wasn't present but that he had spells on the room to detect anyone entering. Harry went to the mirror and looked expecting to see his parents but was shocked when there was a lone red headed girl in the it instead.

"Ginny." he thought to himself. She looked the same as she did just before the time travel. Harry was frozen to the spot for some time. She was so beautiful she took his breath away. After watching her for quite a while he left and went back to the dorm.

When he climbed into bed Ron asked, "Did you find it?"

"Yes it was in the same place." Harry sighed.

"I feel like there was a but in that sigh." Ron said.

"I didn't see my parents." he told Ron reluctantly.

"Ginny?" he asked.

"Yes." Harry turned and looked at his friend, "Does that make you mad?"

"No." Ron snickered, "I kind of expected it. Well Hermione expected it." Ron corrected at Harry's look.

"Thanks." Harry turned on his back again, "For not getting mad."

"How can I be mad." Ron said, "If she means enough to you that she replaces your parents in that mirror you aren't going to dump her or use her or anything."

"Hermione has it all figured out doesn't she." Harry chuckled as he rolled over and tried to go to sleep.

Harry did not go back to visit the mirror again. He didn't want to take the chance that Dumbledore would realize that seeing his parents wasn't his heart's desire any longer. A few days later Sirius and Remus showed up again. Harry hadn't expected it because they had been there on Christmas.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, "I thought you wouldn't be able to come back."

"We're here to help Dumbledore find something he lost." Sirius grinned, "Nothing too important."

"What did he lose?" Harry asked trying to appear innocent.

"A little rock is all." Remus waved them off, "Sentimental value."

"Hope you find it." Harry offered as they walked away. He ran on to the table to eat with Ron, Fred and George. He spoke softly, "They know it's gone. I think they're in a bit of a panic."

"If you thought he had it wouldn't you." Ron pointed out.

"We're going to have to claim responsibility." Harry said.

"We aren't going to confess are we?" Ron hissed.

"No." Harry whispered fiercely. They held off doing anything until the other two returned to the school.

"So you just left them in a panic?" Hermione hissed.

"Would you rather Ron and I compose a letter to them?" Harry asked incredulously, "Really Ron and I?"

"Sorry I see your point." Hermione calmed.

"You didn't have to agree so quickly." Ron said sarcastically.

"Hush Ronald." Hermione scolded, "Did you at least figure out a name for the group?'

"Guardians." Harry said, "I think it fits."

"Good choice." Hermione and Neville agreed.

"I figure later we might add nicknames but for now just sign it from the group." Harry suggested.

After working for an hour the group had a passable letter. Neville asked, "Are we going to make sure Quirrell knows we have destroyed it or what?"

"How?" Ron asked.

"Howler?" Neville suggested.

"Have we found a way to contain a wraith?" Harry asked.

"No." Hermione said, "Everything I've found says you can force a ghost to stay in a certain area but a wraith just isn't the same thing. We aren't even certain he is a wraith."

"Ok . A howler during dinner?" Harry asked, "It would be interesting to see all of the reactions."

"They'll recognize any of our voices." Hermione tried to talk them out of it.

"There is a plant that when chewed it changes your voice." Neville suggested, "It's used to soothe a sore throat. The voice changing is a side effect."

"Do you have some?" Harry asked.

"I do." Neville grinned, "Gran usually sends me some for the winter in case I catch cold. Healers use a potion this is kind of a home remedy."

At the returning feast that evening a strange owl swooped into the Great Hall and landed by Dumbledore. The shocked professor untied the already smoking red envelope. He pulled it open and it shot up into the air.

"My Dear Albus." it stated in a deep loud voice and caught the attention of all in the room, "I am writing to tell you that we have disposed of your most recent problem. The stone hidden behind the Cerberus on the third flood has been destroyed. The dark was getting very close to achieving its goal of attaining that stone and we could not let that happen. We will be watching. Sincerely The Guardians of the Light."

The letter floated down to the table untouched. Harry was watching Quirrell for any reaction while Hermione was watching Dumbledore, Neville was watching McGonagall and Ron had the dubious honor of watching Snape. For the first several moments no one had any reaction. Finally Dumbledore reached for the letter at the same time that Quirrell grabbed his head and jerked off the turban.

"Nooooo." Quirrell yelled, "I tried, I'm so sorry Master. Please don't kill me."

Begging was of no use to the man as he collapsed to the ground and black smoke exited his skull. It rose in the air for a moment before diving at Snape. Harry threw up a wandless silent shield that knocked Snape to the ground and stopped the wraith. Screaming it took off through the nearest window. Several students screamed and started to cry. Harry sighed, he hadn't meant for it to happen quite like that. He glanced at Hermione and she shrugged in response both were thinking the same thing, who could have predicted that?

"Attention." Dumbledore's amplified voice filled the room and calmed the students, "The danger is over please calm down."

"Will it returned?" asked a boy holding a young girl who was sobbing.

"No it can't last on its own." Albus said, "I would guess it is finding some animal in the forest right now. I'll be setting up a new ward in a few moments to keep it out of the school in any form. It can only enter someone who is willing to be its host. If you decide to be its host than this is your future." he indicated Quirrell, "It kills you when it leaves."

"What was it?" Percy asked.

Dumbledore thought for a moment before saying, "It was a wraith. Now off to the common rooms I must set this up."

Back in the common room the four huddled together. Hermione pulled out her list and checked off two things. Harry was watching her and got a slightly puzzled look on his face.

When she looked up she realized what he was thinking, "Hagrid won't be winning a dragon egg off anyone."

Harry nodded and Neville grimaced, "When did that happen."

"Remember in first year when you got detention trying to warn us about Malfoy?" Neville nodded, "You did get us warned in a manner of speaking. Hermione and I were under the cloak not more than fifteen feet away with a dragon in a crate between us. I always felt so bad about doing that to you. If we had just let you know what was going on you wouldn't have gotten into trouble."

"If I had know what was going on I would have still tried to warn you." Neville chuckled, "Unless of course I was there helping you."


	8. Kill a Big Snake

"Can you believe that howler." Seamus and Dean joined the four others in their corner.

"That wraith was horrible." Lavender and Parvati were close behind them.

"Does anyone have any idea who sent the howler?" Harry asked.

"No. The upper years know what a wraith is though." Dean added, "I heard them talking about it. It's a spirit that is too much to be a ghost but not enough to have a physical body. They're usually angry and try to hurt you."

"Dumbledore said it could only hurt you if you became its host." Ron tried to sound confused.

"If it takes over an animal it could make the animal bite you." Lavender informed him.

Later as the groups were breaking up and going to bed Harry pulled Hermione aside, "Add becoming animagus to the list and I'm assuming you already have his… items."

"I do." she admitted, "I've also added find a way to keep your name out of the cup."

"Take it off." he said, "If we can get all his items before then it would be the perfect opportunity to finish it. And if not I don't want the others taken to face him."

"Good point." she nodded, "Anything else?"

"I can't think of anything." he said thoughtfully, "Unless you want to add for us to think of a way I can get into Dumbledore's office to get the sword and talk with Fawkes."

"Get the sword is already on the list." she shrugged, "I'll start to work on how."

Over the next few weeks most of the gossip in the school center around the Guardians. Everyone wondered who they were and if they really were on the side of the light. This gossip didn't stop with the students though, professors huddled in corridors and classrooms discussing the possibilities. The next thing the group was planning was getting the sword and killing the snake. Harry hoped Fawkes was willing to lend a hand again. Getting into the Headmasters office turned out to be much easier than he ever thought. Harry and Hermione were sitting at a table in the library studying. Fred and George approached the pair and started a sales pitch.

"Harry just the person we were looking for." Fred said.

"We have a job we'd trust to no one but you." George continued.

"We need to test this product." Fred finished.

"No." Harry said, "I will not test anything."

"Come on Harry be a sport." George wheedled.

"No." Harry declined again and went back to his homework.

"Harry." Fred called again.

Harry sighed and looked up to say no when he was hit in the face with a bubble. Before he could stop it he let out a loud belch and then turned very red.

"What did you doooo." he belched again.

"Burping Bubbles." George pointed to the bottle in Fred's hand.

"You idiots he said no." Hermione growled, "Where is the antidote?"

"Doesn't have one." Fred grinned as Harry tried to suppress another belch.

"He'll only burp four or five times."

Another loud belch escaped and got the attention of the librarian. She was not amused. Harry continued to belch as he was drug by the ear to the Headmaster office. The belches had subsided some while Madam Pince was trying valiantly to get him expelled or at least banned from the library.

"Harry what do you have to say for yourself?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fred and George hit me with a prank." he sighed, "I couldn't stop belching."

"Were they near him?" Albus turned to the librarian.

"They were." she admitted, "I'm sorry Mr. Potter."

Harry burped again. Dumbledore smiled and said, "Stay here please I'll be back in a moment."

Harry nodded and waited until the door was closed. He summoned the hat and pulled it on, "Can I have the sword?"

"Can't you do this with something else?" it asked, "I hate to poison that particular sword."

"Do you have anything else I can use?" Harry asked, "It has to be goblin made."

"I have a dagger." it stated, "It also belonged to Gryffindor but it's not as ornate or important. That sword was basically for display only and the dagger was used quite a lot."

"The dagger would be great." Harry agreed.

"Here it comes." the hat said, "Good luck Guardian."

Harry pulled the hat away and caught the dagger. It was rather large and had a dark skinned scabbard. Harry levitated the hat back to its spot and put the dagger in his cloak pocket. He then walked across the room to the perch Fawkes sat on.

"When I go to fight the snake can you come along?" he asked, the bird nodded, "Do I just call your name when I need you?" again it nodded.

Harry was still stroking the head of the bird when Dumbledore returned, "I see you've met Fawkes."

"He's a beautiful Phoenix sir." Harry smiled at the trill from the bird.

"What do you know about them?" he asked.

"Their tears have healing powers and they can carry heavy loads." Harry replied, it wasn't all he knew but it was the most well known.

"When they die they burst into flames and are born again from the ashes." Dumbledore also pet the bird.

"Fascinating." Harry said, "The burping has quit."

"Good. Unfortunately for them the Mr. Weasleys have detention." Dumbledore smiled.

"No too bad I hope." Harry said, "There really wasn't any harm done. I wouldn't have even said anything if Madam Pince hadn't become involved."

"An evening with Hagrid in the forest." Dumbledore smiled, "I think they'll enjoy themselves quite a lot. Burping Bubbles is quite the idea."

"That it is sir. I do believe they've found a money maker in that one." Harry agreed.

"Off you go." Dumbledore waved him to the door.

Harry set off across the school to the library where Hermione was still studying. He waved a Madam Pince who nodded after seeing that he was not burping any longer. Hermione glanced up when he sat down but then continued on her work. Harry picked up where he left off and finished his studying.

"Where are Neville and Ron?" he asked.

"Working on their Occlumency." she answered, "Where did she take you?"

"Good." he nodded, "They need to work on that. She took me to the Headmaster."

Hermione looked up sharply, "Did you get it?"

"No the hat gave me something else." he said, "Still goblin made though."

"What is it?"

"A dagger that once belonged to the same person." he shrugged, "It will be easier to use. The other was a more of a show piece while the dagger was used often."

"Really, that's a good idea." she replied, "All we need now is a cockerel ."

"I'm going to head out to Hagrid to see what he's got." Harry said, "I'm going on the pretense to ask him to go lightly on the twins detention."

"Good idea. We all need to make friends with him again." she nodded, "I'm almost finished, give me five minutes and I'll go along with you."

As they walked down to the hut they continued to talk in whispers, "Ginny and Luna report they're making progress on Occlumency too. I've all but finished my past. How are you doing?"

"Same as you." she replied, "I went back and separated this time and last time like you did or I'd be finished."

"What are you two doing way out here?" a snide voice interrupted them.

"Going to visit Hagrid." Harry replied looking up at the professor, "I haven't really gotten the chance to visit since Christmas."

"That is nearly out of bounds make sure you don't wander past." the professor left with a swish of robes.

"That was odd." Hermione glanced back at the professor, "He was almost civil."

"I've found that if I always keep a picture of my mother in the forefront of my mind when talking with him he is nicer." Harry's grin was full of mischief, "If I have a picture of my Dad he's much nastier."

"You are bad." Hermione giggled, "Look there's Hagrid."

Harry saw him just leaving his hut. They ran towards him to make sure he didn't get away, "Hi Hagrid, what are you doing?"

"Hi Harry, Hermione I was just on my way to feed some of the schools animals." Hagrid said, "You want to tag along?"

"Sure." Harry said immediately, although Hermione looked like she wanted to object, "What are we going to feed?"

"Chickens." Hagrid indicated the bucket full of grain in one hand. He had a bucket in the other hand and a sack on his back, "This bucket is for the thestral babies, you probably won't be able to see them. The sack is full of ferrets for the hippogriffs."

"I don't mind helping with the chickens but I'm going to stay away from the hippogriffs." Harry replied, "What's a thestral?"

"Winged horses." Hagrid answered not knowing Harry knew what they were, "They are what pulls the carriages up from the train."

"I didn't see anything." Hermione told her lie easily enough, "I thought they pulled themselves."

"You can only see them if you've seen someone die." Hagrid said, "They have a bad reputation because of that."

"That explains it then." Harry said, "Why do you keep chickens?"

"Eggs." Hagrid answered, "I supply the school with all the eggs they use. The hens are spelled to give a lot of them. See there's the pen for them. How about we start there."

"Great." Harry nodded, "Why are they back here in the dark?"

"I've got that one cockerel there, see him on top of the hut?" Harry nodded so Hagrid continued to explain, "That ruddy thing will crow at stars. He'd crow all day long if he was able to see the sun."

Harry and Hermione grinned at each other, "Here let me get the door for you."

"Thanks Harry, but I don't take the other food in there." Harry still grabbed the door for him and opened it. He wanted to make sure there wasn't any magic keeping it closed. There wasn't and the trio entered the pen and fed the animals.

Soon they were off to feed the baby thestrals. It went without any problems except Hermione being squeamish at handling raw meat. However when they reached the hippogriff pen they both stood back and didn't go near. Harry thought the animals were large when he was a third year, but as a first year he changed his opinion to huge.

While they were watching Hermione started talking again, "I can't find any way to neutralize polyjuice. Everything just says wait one hour."

"Any way to make it less effective? Like only last half that long?" he asked.

"Nothing in the library." she replied, "However if I were to experiment some I might come up with something. When are we going to do the snake?"

"This weekend." he replied, "I want to brew another batch of aging potion and use the same outfits too. We'll just make it our uniforms."

"If we get caught the aging potions won't last long." she pointed out.

"But if we just get seen we're still protected." he replied.

"You two better head back to school it's getting late." Hagrid yelled.

"See you later. We might be back this weekend for tea if you'd like the company." Harry yelled back.

"See you then." Hagrid waved them off and went back to his work.

Late Saturday afternoon the group arrived at Hagrids door and knocked, "Come on in. Don't mind Fang he's harmless."

They chatted for an hour or so before the group had to return to the school. Hagrid waved them off telling them to come back anytime and then he went back into his hut. The four of them slipped under the invisibility cloak and headed off to the chickens. Once there Harry pointed out the cockerel they needed and they caught him and put him in a cage. Before they left Harry lit the tip of his wand after silencing the area around them. The cockerel crowed immediately and Harry put out his wand. They covered the cage and crept back up to the school. It was dinner time so Ron and Hermione went into the hall while Harry and Neville headed off to Myrtle's bathroom.

"He put the entrance in the girls bathroom?" Neville asked shocked.

While they were still under the cloak they took the aging potion and changed their clothes. Taking off the cloak they looked around the room.

"This is the same bathroom we brewed polyjuice potion in that year too." Harry grinned.

"I don't think I want to know what you did with that." Neville shook his head, "So how do we get down and back up?"

"I've got a broom to get us back up." he then hissed at the sink. It opened and revealed the pipe, "That's the way down. I'll go first give me about fifteen seconds then come behind me."

Neville waiting twenty just to be sure before he jumped down. Both had landed in a pile of bones, "Are these rat bones?"

"I think it's anything large enough see." Harry chuckled.

As they walked on Neville spotted the skin, "You know you could make a fortune just off that shed skin."

"I never thought of that." Harry frowned for a moment, "What could be used?"

"All of it." Neville shrugged, "Mostly for potion ingredients."

"I wonder." Harry started causing Neville to look at him, "Since I won't be puncturing the venom sacks this time will there be anything left by summer?"

"We could put a stasis spell on it. I use them for plants all the time." Neville suggested.

"It's a little bigger than a plant." Harry chucked as they reached the second door and Harry opened it.

"Shouldn't be that different." he shrugged, "It might take both of us to create enough power to fuel it."

"Let's do that. Then during the summer I'll try to come back and take it for processing." he said, "Then we can put the money in an account and use it to fund the Guardians."

"Goblins would process it for a fee of course." Neville said as he followed Harry through the door, "This place is huge.

"Right so… I'll open the statue, you uncover the cockerel when I say so close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you." Harry instructed.

"Light?" Neville asked.

"Lumos Maxima." Harry called tossing out the spell, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Neville responded nervously.

"Open Slytherin." The mouth of the statue began to open he spoke to Neville before resuming parseltongue, "Close your eyes here we go. Come forth great snake."

They heard the response Harry heard words while Neville only heard hissing, "Is it coming?"

"Yes it's not very happy. Be ready with that cover." Harry sounded nervous to Neville, "Fawkes."

Fawkes trilled and started after the eyes of the snake as soon as it emerged from the statue. Harry heard a distinct word in his head and shouted it out to Neville, "Now."

Neville jerked the cover off the cockerel and it crowed. As it did the snake let out an odd noise and began to thrash. Again Harry heard a word in his head and he yelled it to Neville, "Move."

They both turned their backs on the snake and ran toward the door. Just as they reached the door the thrashing snake let out one more pitiful sound before it stopped moving.

"Think it's safe to look?" Neville asked.

"Yes Fawkes took out the eyes." Harry was already looking, "It's good."

"Isn't that where we were standing?" Neville asked pointing to the snakes head.

"Yes."

"You saw it coming?"

"No." Harry held out an arm for the Phoenix to land on, "Did you put those words in my head?"

"Yes." he heard again then the bird flew off and vanished in a ball of flame.

"Thanks." Harry walked forward and wiped the dagger around the mouth of the snake, "Ready with that spell Nev?"

"As I'll ever be." he answered for the second time that day.

An hour later found the four friends back together. Neville and Harry had returned the cockerel to its pen and grabbed sandwiches in the kitchen before going to the Room of Requirement with their friends.

"Mirrors." Harry said after they settled.

"What?" Ron asked.

"We need to make communication mirrors like Dad and Sirius had." he clarified, "You could have told us McGonagall was looking for us before she found us leaving the kitchen. We didn't get detention or anything but it scared us both half to death."

"I'll add that to the list." Hermione pulled out the paper in question, "Scratching the snake, adding the mirrors. Four down, four left."

"What's left?"

"Polyjuice, animagus, nicknames and mirrors." Hermione answered.

"I forget what's the polyjuice for?" Neville asked.

"We want to uncover the fake Moody in front of the crowd so everyone will know Voldemort is back and we won't have Umbridge for fifth year." Harry told them.

"Good plan." Neville said, "I think I had missed that one."

"I didn't have it either." Ron shrugged, "But I agree with it being a good plan. Are the guardians going to take credit for the snake?"

"Not unless we have to." Harry answered.

Easter break was soon upon them and this time they were all getting to go home. Sirius had found a place and it had been put under the fidelius charm with Dumbledore as the secret keeper. The ride home on the train was quite nice. Harry was excited to find out where they would be living. He hoped to have his friends, including Ginny and Luna, come by for a visit.

At the train station they were met by Molly Weasley, "Harry dear how are you?"

"Fine Mrs. Weasley. Have you seen Sirius or Remus?" he asked looking around.

"They're at the Burrow." She replied, "We thought it best for you to just come home with us for now."

Harry nodded and shared a look with Ron who asked his mother, "Mum where is Ginny this time?"

"At Luna's house again." she said, "She's spending a lot of time with her. Sometimes at home others at Luna's house."

"Luna's kind of weird." he stated.

"Ronald, that is unkind. I don't want to hear that repeated." she patted his head.

Ron shook his head at the others, this was not his mother. The others agreed heartily having seen the real Molly's reaction to Ron being rude or one of the twins pulling a prank and a pat on the head was not a normal reaction.

"Hey guys come meet my parents." Hermione grabbed the boys hands and pulled them away.

"We don't have time." the Molly Weasley look alike tried to grab Harry but he ducked and slipped away with Hermione.

The woman, however, was persistent and followed the group still trying to get a hold on Harry. Luckily for them they only had small packs and not their whole trunks. The four dodged through the crowd and made it to the passageway between the magical and muggle parts of the station. They were soon out the door and into the station and moving to a place to hide. They found a spot and were able to look back just in time to see the woman exit the magical gate and look around.


	9. Again

"I don't remember that happening before." Neville whispered.

"It didn't." Harry quietly agreed, "But I didn't go home until summer my first year."

"What are you four doing hiding over here?" they heard a voice behind them that made them all jump and turn around with wands drawn.

"What is Remus' animagus nickname?" Harry asked.

"Its Moony but he's not an animagus." Sirius looked at him puzzled.

The four sighed and put their wands away. Harry looked back and the woman was still standing there. He motioned to Sirius to look and watched as the man got a shocked look on his face then looked back the way he came and saw the real Molly Weasley coming towards them.

"Wait here." he said, "Remus keep an eye on these four."

"What's going on?" he asked as Molly Weasley caught up to them.

Harry explained what had happened on the platform and Molly peeked around the corner but didn't see anyone.

"How did you know it wasn't me?" Molly asked.

"We were worried because she said Remus and Sirius were waiting at the Burrow for us. Professor Dumbledore said they were going to pick him up here." Ron explained, "So I said something rude about Luna and she just patted my head and said don't be rude."

"Hermione then grabbed our hands and said, come meet my parents and we all ran." Harry added, "The woman tried to grab me but I ducked and here we are."

"Well done." Molly said then turned to Ron, "You're just lucky it wasn't me."

"I would never say anything bad about Luna." Ron said, "She's one of my five best friends."

"Who's the fifth?" Remus asked only counting three here and then Luna.

"Ginny." Ron stated, "We've always been close."

"They have." Molly agreed, "It's very nice to consider her one of your best friends."

"Being away from her this year has really made me miss her." Ron said, "She at home?"

"No she's at Luna's. " Sirius interrupted her train of thought when he returned with Percy and the twins.

"Couldn't catch her." he huffed, "She disapparated."

"We need to talk to Albus." Molly stated, "Why don't you all come to the Burrow. I'm sure he'll want all four points of view. We need to find Augusta."

"I saw her on the platform and she'll meet us there." Sirius said, "I was sure Albus would want them all together too."

"What about my parents?" Hermione asked.

"Do you see them?" Remus asked.

"There." she pointed and the group approached them.

A short conversation later and the Grangers were headed back home without Hermione and with a slightly altered version of the story.

When asked to explain the changes she said, "If they knew about Voldemort they'd never let me come back. I'll be much better off if I can learn to protect myself. They really won't understand."

"Harry's made us get used to the name." Ron informed the three shocked adults, "Fear of the name increases the fear of the thing or something like that. He says Voldemort so we've learned to tolerate it and even say it once in a while."

At the Burrow they were waiting for Dumbledore to show up. Harry and his friends were getting Remus and Sirius to recount tales of their own time at Hogwarts. When Sirius mentioned talking to each other while in separate detentions Harry jumped on it.

"How did you talk to him?" he asked.

"We had two way mirrors. I could say his name and it would warm up." Sirius answered, "Then he would pick it up and we could talk."

"Did you have one too Remus?" he asked.

"No they could only get two to work." he replied, "Since they were in detentions more than I was I didn't need it."

"What charm did you use?" Hermione asked.

After a few more minutes the Headmaster arrived, "What happened?"

After the story was told again Harry asked the question, "So who would want to kidnap me?"

"The easier question would probably be who doesn't mate." Ron put a hand on his shoulder.

Ginny and Luna arrived and had to hear the story again. They group of eight kids went outside to spend some time in the orchard while the adults discussed what had happened. As soon as they were out of sight Ginny grabbed Harry in a tight hug.

"I'm alright." Harry stroked her head, "We always practice constant vigilance."

Ginny almost giggled when he said it but it came out sounding more like a sob, "Quit scaring me like that."

"He didn't do anything." George said as he pulled them further into the orchard.

"He never does." Ron stated, "Trouble just seems to find him. The snake went ok though."

Harry glared at him as Ginny pulled away and asked, "What snake?"

"Ummm." Harry stalled.

"You went after it didn't you?" she looked at him with wet eyes.

"I didn't want you to have to go through it again." he said simply.

"I wouldn't have written in it." she stomped away.

"I did it on the off chance that someone else gets the book this time." Harry followed her and pulled lightly on her arm to get her to turn around, "I know you wouldn't have. If someone else gets it they will and then any one of us could be killed by it. It was just a preventative measure. Besides we used a cockerel this time so we weren't in any danger of getting bit again."

"How did he do it last time?" Fred mumbled his question to Ron who told them the whole story, "Blimey."

By this time Harry and Ginny were hugging again. She pulled away and asked, "So what are your plans for the rest of the year?"

"Communication mirrors." Harry said as they all sat in a big circle.

"Harry did you ward us?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"When did you do that?" George asked.

"As we walked down the hill." he replied.

"I didn't even see your wand." Fred added.

"I don't need one for certain things." Harry said, "Basic wards, light and a few other things. I'm going to work on building it up over the next couple of years. Last time the only thing I had tried was light so everything else is newly learned this year."

"How do you learn to do wandless magic?" Luna asked.

"I started by looking for my wand when I dropped it." Harry said, "I just called out lumos and hoped for the best."

"Should we try it?" she asked.

"When you get to school next year I think it would be a good idea." Harry said, "How are the occlumency exercises going?"

Each of the seven others described their progress. They had just started on the Guardian uniform choice and why when the wards tripped.

"Someone's coming." Harry got everyone's attention, "So do you think we'll win the cup?"

"With you as the seeker Harry it's in the bag." Fred gave him a high five.

"Of course it is." Sirius added as he joined the group, "Sorry to break this up but it's time to go."

"Can they come over tomorrow and see the place?" Harry asked.

"No sorry. Dumbledore says no visitors until summer." Sirius apologized.

"That means you guys have to come here." George told him, "Do you have your broom?"

"I never leave home without it." Harry laughed.

"Hermione you have to come too." Sirius said, "Remus is going to take you home."

The twins jumped up and started quizzing Sirius on pranks. Harry had let it slip early in the year that the map was made by Sirius, Remus and his dad. With Sirius' attention on the twins Harry and Hermione were able to give hugs and small kisses to Ginny and Ron respectively.

Harry gasped as he opened his eyes after apparating. Sirius had taken him side along to get to their home. It was a decent sized home out in the country. Large trees surrounded the property which included a quidditch pitch in the back. Remus had shown him the note with the address before he left the Weasleys. Harry was grinning like mad when he turned to Sirius.

"This is perfect."

"I know." Sirius grinned back, "Just wait till you see the inside."

The duo made their way up to the house and in the front door. Looking around Harry found himself in a small entryway with a closet on one side and a comfy looking living room on the other. Sirius walked into the room pulling Harry along with him.

"This is the living room. We have a kitchen and dining room through that door." Sirius indicated a door at one end of the room. Upstairs are the bedrooms, we each have our own bathroom. "

"Kitchen sounds like a good place to start." Harry said as his stomach growled.

"Let me show you your bedroom first so you can put you stuff away." Sirius grinned.

The week flew by and the group found themselves back at Hogwarts and in the library. Hermione found the spell they used on the mirrors but she kept looking. She wanted to connect all six mirrors together. In addition Ron, Neville and Harry began to research their own things. Harry concentrated on becoming an animagus, Neville looked into plants that could alter the polyjuice potion and Ron said he was working on a surprise and wouldn't tell any of them what it was.

"I've found a potion that will help us." Harry whispered to his friends, "I'm going to need some supplies though. I don't think they will get here before summer."

"So home work over the summer is read up on the transformation?" Neville asked.

"Yes. I've ordered six copies of the book I think will help us the most." Harry said, "I can't believe this year is going so fast."

"At least we're ahead of the game." Ron stated.

"What are you all doing inside on such a nice day?" Professor McGonagall approached their table.

"Studying." Hermione replied, "We have to be ready for the end of term exams."

"Your bodies also require sunlight for health." she smiled, "Take your books with you."

"I was done anyway." Harry said, "Let's go."

"I'll be right behind you." Ron said as he furiously took notes.

"He's channeling Hermione." Neville whispered, she heard and smacked his arm lightly.

"Wonder what he's working on." Harry commented as they walked out the doors.

"He won't tell me." Hermione frowned, "He even spelled his book so I couldn't read the title or any of the words."

"I wouldn't need to if you weren't so nosy." Ron caught up to them.

"I want to know." Hermione whined at him.

"I know." he replied with a grin, "You will know just as soon as I'm finished."

At dinner that evening Dumbledore made an announcement, "Attention. I wanted to inform you all that I have found a replacement DADA professor. Thank you for your attention during my stint at teaching again I hope you all do well on your exams. The new professor will be teaching for the remainder of this year and all of next."

"Oh please no." Harry mumbled.

"Please welcome Gilderoy Lockhart." light applause broke out in the hall as he entered from the room behind the professors table.

"Maybe we should form the DA early." Neville groaned after a few half hearted claps.

"Unbelievable." Hermione dropped her head in her hands, "He's such a moron."

"How can you say that?" Lavender scooted over to Hermione, "He's simply dreamy."

"Have you read his books?" Neville asked.

"No, but my mum say's they are fabulous." she smiled, "This will be a real treat to be taught by him."

"He's a ninny." Dean argued, "Look he can't he even hold his wand right."

"I bet he uses more hair products than you do." Seamus added.

Ron busted out laughing at Seamus and Dean's rebuttals. The same arguments were being held all up and down the table, in fact all the student tables were arguing. The professors table was unusually quiet. Harry notice that most of the professors were trying hard not to frown at the excited man sitting next to Snape. He had to suppress his grin though because Snape was the one professor not even trying to hold in a scowl.

"Harry what do you think?" someone pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"What do you think of the new professor?" Parvati asked.

"He's a fraud." Harry shrugged, "I picked up one of his books in the library earlier this year and the spells he says he uses are utter nonsense. Then just to see if it was a onetime deal I tried to read another one. The problem is he said he was in Transylvania fighting a vampire at the same time he says he was in Ireland fighting a banshee. Can't be two places at once. He's full of hippogriff dung."

The girls looked disappointed but he boys looked jubilant. Lavender tried to argue, "But if he's a fraud why hire him?"

"The position is jinxed." Fred leaned over to inform them, "Everyone who has taken it in the last ten or so years has ended up dead or gone at the end of the year. They're finding it very difficult to find a good defense professor."

"Obviously." Seamus muttered, "I think me mum could do a better job than this idiot."

"I wonder if we can get him to quit by the end of the year?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"Hermione!" several people exclaimed.

"Don't get him kicked out too early." Harry said, "I'd hate to end up with a ministry employee who is just taking up space."

"Just by the end of the year." she shook her head, "I don't think he can do much for the rest of this year. I just don't want next year to be a total wash. I could see him having us buy all his books for his classes."

"But they're so expensive." Parvati gasped, "My mum had to save hard to buy the set. How would we ever afford two more."

"Try five sets." Ron sighed, "Percy, Fred, George, me and my sister Ginny will start next year."

"So Hermione how are we going to chase him out?" Parvati leaned towards her dorm mate.

"Let me think on it a while." she responded thoughtfully. After a moment she grinned evilly, "Fred, George we might need to have a talk."

"This is going to be so much fun." Lavender exclaimed.

"Just be sure you keep it quiet." Harry said, "We don't want to be the ones blamed for it."

"We'll talk about it tonight in the common room." Hermione shushed them.

Later that night they started in on her, "What are we going to do?"

"At first nothing." she said, "We have to give him time to get comfortable in our eagerness to have him as a teacher. But during the last month of school we'll begin to slowly drive him crazy."

"Figuratively." Neville added, "We don't want him to end up in St. Mungo's." he almost said again.

Harry's first defense class with him was a total disaster as far as he was concerned. Lockhart had drug him up to the front of the class to do a demonstration. He told Harry he was going to use a spell on him and he needed to deflect it. Shield spells were around Christmas so he easily performed it. Lockhart had the gall to award him twenty points for a spell all of them had been able to do. In classes over the next month Lockhart didn't teach anything. He filled them with ideas for dueling clubs and parties that he was planning for the next year. He also talked extensively about himself. His favorite color, his ideas for world peace, his favorite food and his awards. By the beginning of the last month of school many people were trying to find ways to get rid of the man. Fifth and Seventh years skipped his class completely so they could go to the library and work on defense. Sixth and Fourth years were terrified they would be stuck with him for their OWL and NEWT years.

"Time to begin operation Clear Defense." Hermione stated as she entered the common room behind her friends, "Who is going to help?"

"Me!" nearly everyone shouted.

"My sister is in Ravenclaw they are all trying to come up with ideas to get rid of him too." Parvati added.

"Tell them it's being taken care of." Hermione said, "Just don't say by who."

"What are we going to do?" Fred asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"First we need someone to sneak into his quarters and fill his shampoo with this." she pulled out a vial.

"We've got it." Fred said.

"We found his quarters a few weeks ago." George added.

"Just in case we needed to get in." they finished together.

"Shampoo only." Hermione instructed, "We'll be hitting the other things later. Next sixth years we need you to start asking about the NEWT exam. Hard, extensive questions. Fourth years same about OWLs. Everyone else start in on the end of term exams."

Harry and his friends slipped into the room of requirement. Instead of the regular meeting room they normally requested they just asked for a place to hide something. Mountains of junk were stacked all around them. Neville's mouth dropped open.

"This way." Harry called as he began to walk.

Hermione grabbed Neville's arm and pulled him with them. Harry followed the path he had in his mind and walked right to the blistered cabinet. He searched through the pile of junk and pulled out the diadem.

"I'm glad I have my mind organized. This was so much easier." he grinned at his friends.

"Yes and we won't have to run from fiend fire this time." Ron added.

"Definitely a plus." Neville commented.

Harry pulled the dagger out of his pocket and then out of its scabbard. He quickly stabbed the diadem through the middle gem and listened to the scream of its death. Hermione opened a bag and Harry dropped the ruined piece into it.

"One down." Ron crowed and grabbed Hermione up in a hug and kissed he soundly.

Harry and Neville laughed at their antics and the group headed out of the room, "Now maybe we can have a good defense professor."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"There was a curse on that diadem besides his other spell." Harry grinned, "I believe it was a jinx."

"Why would he do that?" Hermione asked, "Didn't he want to be the professor."

"He did but he didn't expect Dumbledore to give it to him." Harry answered, "I think he would have removed the jinx had he gotten the job."

"Won't he figure it out if the next defense professor is able to stay?" Neville asked.

"I hadn't thought of that." Harry sighed, "Hopefully he'll just think the jinx wore off or better yet he won't find out."


	10. Summer Hols

The school continued their month of harassment. The other houses had copied what the Gryffindors were doing. Lockhart was being asked hard questions and he had no idea what the answers were. The Ravenclaws continued it outside of class. At dinner they had the first years start asking him questions. Some he was able to answer others he waved them off and stated he would explain in class. Somehow the topic never got brought up in class though. Once the first years had exhausted him the second years took over, then the third years and so on. He never managed to answer a fifth year question while in the Great Hall. The final straw came the day before Owls started. Harry and Hermione each checked one of Lockhart's books out of the library and approached him during dinner.

"Professor we have a question." Hermione stated, "I was reading your book here on how you stopped the vampire. Very informative I assure you."

"But I was reading about the banshees and we noticed a problem." Harry added, "The dates entered for the battle with the vampire were the same dates as the battle with the banshee. How could you be in two places at once?"

Lockhart stared at the duo of first years, panic was clearly written on his face, "I…"

"Yes Professor do tell how this came about?" Snape sneered.

"I…" the panic broke and he put a smile on his face, "I have an announcement to make. I am sorry to disappoint to you all but I've had… an issue that has arisen and I won't be able to teach next year like I promised. So sorry."

He stood up and all but ran from the hall. Harry doubted he was out of earshot when cheers filled the Great Hall. Dumbledore glanced and the two first years and shook his head with a laugh.

"As bad as I hate to admit it, good riddance." Albus proclaimed after the room quieted, "Unfortunately this means we'll have to find another professor. At least we didn't have a whole year of that."

"Why in the world did you hire him?" Harry was the one to voice the question.

"He was the only one who applied." Albus sighed.

The end of term feast found Gryffindor to be the winner of the house cup. They also got the quidditch cup that year. All in all Harry thought it had to be one of his best years ever. Next year would be even better with Ginny and Luna here. The train ride was again calm and relaxing. Knowing he wasn't ever going back to the Dursleys again gave Harry an extra boost of happiness. As the train pulled into the station Harry had to laugh at seeing Ginny on her father's shoulders waving like mad.

"I think I understand a little better about you and the train ride home." Ron sighed as they pulled their trunks out.

"Hermione when do you think would be a good time to get you to come stay at the Burrow?" Harry asked, "I'd offer my house but Dumbledore said no visitors until I'm a little older."

"Ginny's birthday." Hermione replied, "I've been writing about Ginny in my letters home pretending she's in our year. I've told them already I've been invited to her party and since it's so close to the end of summer your family offered to let me stay and take me to Diagon Alley so my parents won't have to go again."

"Brilliant." Ron smiled, "Are they letting you?"

"Yes they already said we'll be back from Holiday by that time so it would be fine." she said, "They found Diagon Alley interesting but very intimidating."

"Now all you have to do is get your parents to agree." Harry told Ron, "When can we get you over Neville?"

"I can probably come by a few times a month just for visits. Gran won't let me stay I don't think." he shrugged as they reached the platform, "But I'll be fine. I've got a lot of catch up work to do in the green house anyway."

"When are you coming over Harry?" Ron asked.

"Tonight." he grinned, "Sirius says we've been invited over for dinner. Kind of a welcome home party for all of us."

Ginny came running through the crowd dodging left and right to avoid people. She ran up to Harry and gave him a hug first, "Missed you."

"Me too." after a few moments he said, "We need to be careful."

"I know." she pulled away and gave Ron, Hermione and Neville hugs too, "Luna says to tell you all hello and she can't wait to see you again."

"Tell her same back from me." Hermione replied.

"Me too." Neville said, "It was so weird without you two there."

"Well come on you lot, let's not stand around jabbering all day." Sirius said as he walked up.

"I've got to go find my parents." Hermione hugged each of her friends.

"I'll go with you." Ron said, "Make sure you find them all right."

"There's Gran." Neville said, "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Neville." they all called.

Harry and Ginny followed Sirius back to the entry of the platform. Hermione and Ron and just gone through and they waited for a few moments before they followed. The Weasleys were standing off to one side a bit and they headed there first.

"Mum?" Ron approached his mother, "Would it be ok for Hermione to come stay with us around Ginny's birthday and then go to Diagon Alley with us? Her parents didn't like going very well."

"That would be fine Ron." Molly smiled, "As long as you don't mind rooming with Ginny dear."

"That would be great." Hermione beamed, "Ron and Harry talked about her and Luna a lot, I feel like I already know them."

"I feel the same." Ginny grinned, "All I kept reading in my letters was Hermione this and Hermione that. It will be great to finally get to talk to you myself."

The girls shared a hug before Hermione and Ron left to talk to her parents with his mother. Within a few minutes the details were hammered out and the Grangers were on their way. With a final hug to Ginny and Molly and handshakes for the boys Sirius and Harry left too. The Weasleys were still waiting on the twins, Percy had gone back after them.

Once home Harry collapsed on his bed. He looked around the room grinning. He had a large bed that would fit him even if he grew taller than he had been before. His room was a nice sky blue color with white accents. Sirius had wanted to do his room in Gryffindor colors but Harry had said he got enough red at school. He liked the color red well enough but he wanted his bedroom at home to be more relaxing. After relaxing for a few moments he went to his trunk and began to unpack it. He had never done that at the Dursleys because he didn't want to lose any of his possessions. Here he didn't have that worry. His clothes where hung up in the closet and books were put on shelves. Parchment, ink and quills were placed on the desk and pictures were placed around the room. Hagrid had given him the photo album again and he placed that by his bedside. With a wave of his hand all the dust and broken bits were banished from his trunk. He was glad he had learned to do that particular spell wandlessly.

"Harry come on time to go." Sirius yelled up at him.

"Coming." he yelled back as he shut his trunk.

When he arrived downstairs Sirius told him, "Tomorrow you'll have to unpack your trunk."

"Already did." Harry grinned, "My room is great by the way."

"You know your Dad never unpacked until he had to add the new school things to it." Remus said, "Then he'd only take out the clothes that didn't fit and the books he wouldn't need. By third year he had a fourth of it filled with broken quills and stuff."

Harry laughed with his father's friends, "Well you won't find mine doing that. I hate all that junk in the bottom. I vanished it."

"Harry you're not supposed to do magic at home." Remus scolded.

"Forgot. Am I going to get expelled?" he pretended to worry.

"No. We'll just reprimand you." Sirius said, "Bad boy don't do it again."

"I'll be more careful." Harry said.

"You mean next time you won't tell us?" Sirius asked.

"That too." Harry grinned as he took the floo to the Burrow with his broom held close to his body.

He had already finished hugging Molly and was half way out the door when Remus and Sirius followed him through. The men shared a chuckle as they greeted the adult Weasleys. Molly sent the three men out to set up the tables for dinner as she finished cooking.

Ron, Ginny and the twins were already on their brooms in the air when Harry stepped out the door. He jumped on his broom and flew out to meet them. He was flying low and Ginny flew down to meet him where they couldn't be seen by the house. A long hug and kiss later and they were back in the air.

"I so wish we could tease you about that." Fred said mournfully.

"Wouldn't do any good to tease us." Ginny said, "We'd just agree with you."

"You'd agree that you look like a couple of love sick puppies?" George asked.

"Sure." Harry said, "I've got no problem with that."

"You are no fun to tease." Fred shook his head, "Two on two quidditch with Ron as keeper?"

"Sounds good to me." Ron flew to the goal.

"Me and Fred against you two." George added.

"Ok." Harry and Ginny grinned at each other, "We get the quaffle first."

"We'll give you that." Fred moved to a defensive position.

By the time dinner was ready the twins were losing. Not by much because Ron hadn't let but two goals past. Unfortunately for the twins both had been by Ginny. They couldn't even claim that he was going easy on her because she was just too good. She was the best chaser they'd ever seen and they had seen a few good ones.

"Oliver will be so happy next year when we tell him we've got a good back up chaser and keeper coming on the team." Fred accepted their defeat graciously.

"Are you going to play professionally?" George asked Ginny.

"Yes." she replied, "I'll be star chaser for the Harpies."

"I bet you will." Harry agreed, "From now on I'm a Harpies fan Ron. Sorry the Cannons just can't hold a candle to her."

"That's ok." he sighed, "Just don't expect me to defect too."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry said, "I can't beat you at chess but I'll always win the quidditch bets."

"Shut up." Ron growled.

A few days later Harry sat his Godfather down for a talk, "I want to be an animagus."

"Harry you are a wee bit young to do that." Sirius tried to brush him off.

"I'm not." He insisted, "I read up on them and the youngest known animagus was nine. I'm almost twelve in case you've forgotten. The book says you must have the ability to meditate and focus for long periods and I think I can do it."

"The first thing we would need to do is brew the potion." Sirius stated, "I don't have the ingredients nor the ability to brew it."

"I do." Harry grinned.

"That's a sixth year potion." Sirius argued.

"You brewed it at fourteen." he argued back, "Let me put this in terms that you'll understand. I'm going to become an animagus with or without your help. Which is it going to be?"

"Moony brewed it." Sirius shot back, "If you can get Moony to agree to help you with that part I'll certainly help with the transformation part."

"What are you wanting me to do?" Remus asked as he entered the room.

"He wants to be an animagus." Sirius smirked, "I told him I'd help with the transformation if you'll help with the potion."

"The potion is no problem." Remus agreed easily, "It will still take him years to do the transformation so why not."

"What?" Sirius yelled, "I thought you would be the back bone here and tell him he's not old enough."

"There is no harm in taking the potion at his age." Remus shrugged, "It takes a week to brew and you'll need more than the average potion kit to do it."

"I have all the stuff." Harry informed him, "I owl ordered it the last month of school. I'm ready to start whenever you are."

"Alright then." he hummed, "Where to set it up?"

"I've been thinking of setting up that second study on the first floor to be a potions lab." Harry said, "It has a window if we need to let fumes out."

"Alright." Remus said, "I think that's a good place. Sirius what do you think?"

"I think he's too young to become an animagus." Sirius grumbled.

"Give me a break you hypocrite." Remus laughed at the sulking Sirius, "You guys started studying about it during first year too. You didn't get done until you were fifteen. He'll take just as long."

"We didn't take the potion until we were thirteen." Sirius argued.

"Only because you couldn't get anyone to brew the potion for you." Remus said, "You certainly couldn't have done it on your own."

"Fine, the second study is now a potions lab." he gave in.

It took a day to clear out the room and set it up as a potions lab. Then it took a week to brew the potion. Harry was watching it steep when he asked Remus his next question.

"How well does this transport?"

"Bottle it and it's fine." he replied, "Where are you wanting to take it?'

"The Burrow." he was still staring at the potion, "Ron and Ginny want to be animagus too. As do my other friends but the potion doesn't last long enough to wait for Hermione."

"We've made enough for eight doses." Remus glanced at the brew, "You'll have to get Molly's permission for them to take it."

"I'll work on that." he agreed, "It just needs to steep for another hour. Can I go to the Weasley's house?"

"Sure but watch the clock." Remus reminded him.

Harry hurried out of the room and to the floo. He threw in the powder and stepped in calling out, "The Burrow."

He tumbled from the fireplace like he always did but was caught before he could hit the floor, "Who do we have here?"

Harry looked up into the face of Bill Weasley, "Hi I'm Harry."

"I'm Bill." he replied, "Nice to meet you Harry."

"You too." Harry grinned, "I've heard a lot about you from Ron, Ginny and the twins. How has Egypt been?"

"Hot." Bill chuckled, "Ron's out playing quidditch if you're looking for him."

"Actually I'm looking for your mum." Harry said, "Do you know where she might be?"

"Chicken coop." Bill answered.

"Thanks." Harry called as he ran out the door. He saw the woman he was looking for feeding the chickens, "Morning Mrs. Weasley."

"Morning Harry." she smiled at him, "The kids are in the orchard."

"I know Bill told me." He said, "I was really wanting to talk to you first."

"Alright, what's on your mind." she finished with the feed and stepped out of the pen.

"Ron and I want to become animagus like Sirius." he spilled it all out quickly, "Remus and I brewed the potion and we're going to take it later today. I was wondering if your kids would be able to take it too since I have seven doses and I really don't want to waste it all."

"What does the potion do?" she asked.

"It transforms you into the animal you are able to become and then you have to practice to actually achieve it." Harry said, "If you don't have the ability to become an animal you just glow blue for half an hour. It doesn't make you an animagus it just shows you what you would be if you did the work to become one. It's perfectly safe for anyone over the age of six."

"You say Remus and Sirius are letting you do it?" she asked.

"Yes. Remus and I will have the potion finished in…" He looked at his watch, "Forty five minutes. I'll have to bring the potion here since we can't have any company at the house. Remus and Sirius will be here to help in case of any problems and I'll take it first just to test it out."

"Alight." she replied, "If they want to take it I don't see any harm."

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed, "Can I go tell them? I need to be back to get the potion soon."

"Go ahead." she laughed.

"Bye." he called as he ran towards the orchard.

The four fliers saw him running and turned their brooms toward him. They landed around the excited Gryffindor with equally large grins.

"What has you so excited?" Ron asked.

"Remus and I have brewed the animagus potion." he said, "I just got permission from your mother for you to take it too."

"No way!" Ron and Ginny yelled.

"I take it this didn't happen last time?" Fred asked.

"No I didn't think about becoming one." Harry said, "But I think this is a good idea for our group, which includes you two."

"When?" Ginny was jumping up and down in excitement.

"It will be finished in less than forty five minutes." Harry said, "I have to go back now and take over watching it but I'll be back soon with Sirius and Remus so we can take it."

"You are going to take yours here aren't you?" Ginny demanded.

"Of course." he grinned, "See you all later I've got to go."

"Bye Harry." they all called as he ran off.


	11. The Animal Within

It seemed like hours to Harry but eventually they returned to the Burrow with eight doses of animagus potion. Remus went and got Hermione while Sirius left with Harry. The four Weasleys, Luna and Neville were waiting for him. Harry was grinning madly as he handed out the potions.

"Take it outside." Molly said, "I don't want a bunch of wild animals running around the house."

"We always do this outside." Remus informed her as he and Hermione stood in the door, "Just in case someone becomes an elephant."

"Hermione!" the group called.

"I didn't know you were coming." Ron hugged her followed by the rest of the group.

"I didn't either." she grinned, "We were packing because we leave tomorrow. Remus just showed up and asked to borrow me for a few hours to help Harry with a project. So I assume you finished the potion."

The group went out to the orchard so they wouldn't be seen by anyone just walking by. Sirius stretched out a blanket on the ground and motioned to Harry.

"Sit down and then lay down after you've taken it." he instructed, "That way you don't fall over and hurt yourself."

"Like Sirius did." Remus added with a grin.

"Shut up Moony." he growled, "I'm still mad at you for helping with this crazy plan."

"I'm not mad at you Moony." Harry grinned cheerfully from his seated position on the blanket. He downed his potion and waited for it to do something.

"Ha. I think he's turning blue." Sirius stated suddenly.

"He is not." Hermione quipped, "Now hush."

"Everyone cover your eyes the white light will get quite bright." Remus instructed as Harry began to glow.

Harry could feel his body changing. He couldn't decide if he was being pushed or pulled but it was different. There was just a bit of pain with the process but not bad. When he felt the changes stop he opened his eyes. First thing he noticed was that his vision was different. The colors were more vibrant than he had ever seen them. His friends had begun to uncover their eyes and they all looked at him. Looking about his body he noticed he was furry and black. The claws on his hands looked wicked and he felt something move near his backside. He looked further and found a long tail.

"How can my Godson become a cat?" Sirius yelled.

A growl from Harry shut him up. Harry stood on his feet and started to walk around. He fell over a time or two before he got the hang of four feet and a tail.

"Wicked." the twins chorused when Harry ran across the open space and up into a tree.

Harry jumped from limb to limb for a few moments before returning to the ground. He jogged back to the group and rubbed his head against Ginny's arm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and scratched his ears.

"You are a black panther with green eyes and a white lightning bolt on your forehead." she described him while touching the white streak, "The bolt is very small and if I didn't know what to look for I wouldn't have seen it."

"Harry your time is almost up come back to the blanket and sit down." Remus instructed, "You'll be tired when you change back."

Harry walked over to the blanket and flopped down. He was already tired and he hadn't changed back yet. Soon he felt his body changing again and the same small pain was there.

"Brilliant." Harry yelled when he finished changing back. He slowly stood and walked off to the side, "Who's next?"

"I will be." Hermione offered.

"You'll feel your body changing and just a little bit of pain." he told her.

Harry covered his eyes when the light started to shine. When it stopped he uncovered them to see a beautiful brown owl on its side. Remus quickly stepped over and picked her up and sat her on her feet.

"You're an owl." Harry snickered, "You don't even like to fly."

Hermione was able to flap her wings and hold herself on Remus' arm but she didn't take flight. When she changed back she whooped with delight and joined Harry sitting on the side. She smacked his arm as she sat and he knew that was for teasing her. Ron went next and he became a red tailed hawk. He did fly while he was in form. It wasn't a pretty sight at first but he got the idea. Neville was next and he became a very large brown bear. Hermione wasn't sure but she thought he might be a grizzly bear. Luna was next and she became a white cat. Like Harry she climbed up a tree, but being the size of a house cat instead of a large one it took her a lot longer to get up and down the tree. Ginny went next and was thrilled to find herself to be a red fox. She ran around the clearing and listened to the other small animals that she was scaring. The twins decided to take the potion together. They sat on the blanket and drank the potion quickly.

"Irish setters." Sirius laughed, "Finally more dogs."

"Great." Remus exclaimed after the twins changed back, "Now that you know what you'll be who wants to start lessons in transforming?"

Seven hands shot up into the air. Hermione didn't raise her hand.

"Don't you want to learn to be an owl?" Sirius asked.

"Sure I just can't do it right now." she replied, "Remember my parents and I are going on Holiday tomorrow."

"Read your book and I'll let you know anything he tells us that isn't in it." Harry said.

"Just don't try to do it on your own." Sirius admonished.

"I won't." she grinned.

"Don't forget you need two nicknames." Harry reminded them when the adults left.

"Two?" Luna asked.

"One for everyone else to know and one for your Guardian Name." Harry replied, "They don't have to match your animal. I just wanted to know our animals before we pick out names."

"Shouldn't we name each other?" Ron asked.

"You can make all the suggestions you want but the decision is up to the person." Harry said, "None of us want to be stuck with one we hate."

"Harry I think you should be Shadow." Luna stated, "Because you'll blend in so well."

"I like that for my nickname." Harry admitted, "But not the Guardian. You can start calling me that."

"Bye Shadow." the group called a few minutes later and Harry and Hermione left, "Bye Hermione."

"Bye." they returned the call.

"Shadow is it?" Sirius and Remus asked.

"Luna thought it up. But we were having a hard time with some of the others. Hermione is really giving us a fit."

"What are some of the others?" Remus asked.

"The twins are sticking with Gred and Forge." Hermione said, "Luna is Snowflake, Neville is Bear, Ron is Wings and Ginny is Swift. Neville was worried that his was too plain but he is the tallest and he does have a heavier build. I think it's great."

"It works." Sirius said, "But you and your owl shouldn't be that difficult. You could be hoot or wise."

"I don't want anything that points towards intelligence." Hermione responded, "I don't need to be known as a brain."

Harry grinned at the change in her attitude since her original first year. Hermione and Remus left with the promise that Sirius would continue to work on a nickname for her. The rest of Harry's summer was split between Animagus training, quidditch and his plans for killing off Voldemort, although no one but his friends saw him planning that. Each member of the group was given something to work on for the fight. Neville was to find another way into the vault to get the cup, they didn't like the idea of breaking in again. Ron needed to research the ring and the spell that had been on it. Harry took over in the search for a way to combat Polyjuice potion. Finally Ginny and Luna were to work on ways to avoid the trace and to travel unnoticed.

A few days later Sirius told him to dress in old clothes that he wouldn't mind getting dirty.

"What's going on?"

"I need to go clean out my family home so I can sell it." he said, "I can't sell it with any magic stuff still there. Tonks is going to help with the dark magic items. Since I've inherited it I can dispose of that stuff without any fines."

"Ok." Harry made sure and grabbed his dagger and strapped it to his hip. Before he had left Hogwarts he had spelled the scabbard and dagger to be unnoticed.

The group started working in the parlor where Harry knew the locket was hidden. He was right there as they picked it up out of the cupboard and tossed it into the trash. His job was to drag the full trash bags to the kitchen. When he got there with that bag he stopped and fished it out.

"You can't be taking that." Kreacher was in his face as soon as it was out of the bag.

Harry glanced back and noticed they were all busy so he turned back to Kreacher, "I'm going to destroy it. I know Regulas asked you to but your magic is too good to hurt this."

"But it's my job." the elf grumbled.

"Ok, how about this." Harry offered, "I'll open it and you take this dagger and kill it. But we can't be seen by the others."

"Come with me." Kreacher pulled his arm. Harry followed him into the nook he slept in, "They won't come in here."

"Ok, I have to hiss at it to make it open so don't be alarmed." Harry told him, "But you can't wait. You have to kill it immediately or its own defenses will attack us."

"I can do that." Kreacher croaked.

"Ok this dagger has basilisk venom in it so don't touch either of us with it." Harry was a bit worried about giving the elf the knife but he wanted to avoid any arguments.

"Yes Mister Harry." Kreacher answered.

"Ready?"

"Yes." the elf whispered.

Harry hissed at the locket to open and when it did Kreacher swung the knife down and killed it. Harry picked up the locket and made a copy of it. He also pulled the dagger out of the elf's grip and sheathed it. He pushed the door open and pulled the crying elf out into the kitchen. Harry hung the duplicate locket around Kreacher's neck.

"It's ok Kreacher." Harry rubbed his back and let him lean into his shoulder, "It's gone now. Your mission is finished. You keep this copy to remind you that you did a good job."

"Thank you." Kreacher sniffed, "What is to become of me now?"

"What do you want to happen?" Harry asked.

"I want a home."

"Do you want to come with Sirius and I?" Harry was curious.

"Yes."

"Ok. But you have to realize we are planning on killing off Voldemort." Harry said, "Pureblood lines mean nothing. The locket that Regulas wanted you to destroy contained a piece of Voldemort's soul. Regulas learned how evil he was and turned away from all that."

"Yes Master Harry."

"What's going on?" Sirius walked in and saw the two sitting together.

"Kreacher is just a bit upset knowing he's losing his home." Harry replied, "I told him he could come with us but he'd have to change his attitude some. I'm was just explaining how we're against Voldemort and pureblood mania."

"Can you do that?" Sirius asked Kreacher.

"I will try." Kreacher responded.

"No calling our friends mudbloods or half breeds or anything like that." Sirius instructed.

"Ok."

"Really?" Sirius was surprised.

"You also have to be nice to Sirius." Harry said, "And he will have to be nice to you."

"Yes Master Harry." Kreacher replied and went off to his cupboard.

_Dear Ginny and Ron, (and Luna if she's there)_

_ I just spent my day helping Sirius clean up his mum's old house. He's going to sell it and has to empty it all out. Anyway I thought you'd want to know we now have a house elf. I was able to make friends with the Black family elf and he's decided to come live with us and clean up his attitude. _

_ I know you're wondering how I made friends with him. It happened when I went to take some trash to the kitchen. He wanted to keep a locket out of the trash. After the two of us fixed it I let him keep it and now he's just as happy as can be to call me Master Harry. I'm really trying to get him to drop the Master part._

_ This place is disgusting I think we'll be cleaning on this house forever. I think I've solved the travel problem too. So I might be able to get that other thing before school. Ron have you had any luck in your department?_

_ That's all I have for now. See you all soon._

_ Harry Potter_

Harry sent the letter off with Hedwig. The reply was quick.

_Harry,_

_ I asked Bill about it. I told him I'd heard an older Slytherin mention someone he knew was hit with it. Anyway he said it was a vicious curse that's best left alone. So Ginny helped me wear him down and he finally told us the counter curse. I'm not sure how to even spell the thing but next time you come by I'll show you. Then you can tell us how you plan to travel. Luna says hello. Ginny is writing fast enough that I think she'll finish her letter to you before I do. _

_See you soon._

_Ron_

It was getting close to Harry's birthday before he was able to talk Sirius into shopping for Ginny's birthday. While they were in Diagon Alley Harry was able to use a postal owl to send a letter to Gringotts from the Guardians. In it he requested a party to process a basilisk and a way to put funds into a vault that only one of the anonymous Guardians could get into. It sounded like a nearly impossible task to Harry but Neville assure him that goblins would find a way. A few days after his birthday he received a box from Gringotts.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"A surprise. Your birthday's coming up so don't get too nosy." Harry pointed out.

"You got me something from Gringotts?" he sounded confused.

"Maybe I just needed a bit more money." he suggested, "Or maybe I'm using them as a go between. It's even possible this has absolutely nothing to do with you."

"It's none of our business as long as you were expecting it." Remus chuckled.

"I was." Harry replied then walked away, "Later."

Inside the box was a note and a large key. The key was a portkey that would take him and the dead basilisk into a containment unit so it could be processed. They also gave him the key to the new vault, but warned that if he lost it anyone would be able to access the vault since they wouldn't know identities. Harry relaxed on his bed while he read the note and jumped when Kreacher popped into his room.

"Dinner Master Harry." he said.

"I have a favor to ask you." Harry said.

"Yes Master Harry?" the elf watched him closely.

"Can you pop me into Hogwarts?" he asked, "You won't have to stay but then I'll need you to pick me up in Diagon Alley later."

"I can do that Master Harry." Kreacher nodded.

"Ok after dinner I'm going to tell them I'm going to Ron's house. Instead we'll go to Hogwarts." Harry said, "Can you keep this a secret?"

"Yes Master." the elf actually looked eager.

"I also need to get Ginny a note quickly can you deliver it?" Harry wasn't sure how he would react to that question.

But to his surprise the only reaction was Kreacher reaching out for the letter. By six that night Harry and Kreacher had popped into the entry hall of the school under the invisibility cloak. Kreacher left and Harry set off through the school. He didn't take his aging potion until he was ready to leave with the remains of the huge snake. Decked out in his black outfit and grown to an acceptable size he activated the portkey and soon found himself in the bowels of the bank.

"Welcome Guardian." a goblin with a spear said.

"Thank you noble Goblin, may your wealth overflow." he responded with the code words.

"Large snake." it commented, "How did you kill it?"

"Cockerel." Harry told him, "Should have no marks. I also have this shed skin."

Harry stayed for almost an hour watching them work on the animals remains. The goblins were quick with their work but it was a really large snake.

"Here is your portkey to the surface as you requested." the goblin handed him another key, "You'll land in Diagon alley near the wand shop."

"Thank you." Harry said, "I'll contact you in one month to get our vault total."

Harry had visited the Burrow nearly every day that summer. He was very happy to go again on Ginny's birthday. All her siblings had come home for the party and Hermione had returned from her trip with her parents.

"Bill." Harry had thought of something that might work for his summer project, "What ways does Gringotts protect the vaults?"

The rest of his friends were confused until they heard the list, "Well, first of all it's in a cave which is carved into a maze that only goblins can maneuver. Each vault has protection, some if you touch the door you get sucked into the vault and only a goblin can get you out. Then there are a variety of things that you can pay to have added. Like duplicating and heat curses which will of course duplicate anything that is touched and heat the item and all its replicas. All of that comes into play if you can get by them. They are far more suspicious than most people give them credit for and if they suspect you aren't who you say you are they have several things they can do. Say you take a cart down to a vault. They can call the cart back or turn on the Thief's downfall."

"What's that?" Harry asked he had remembered it had washed away the polyjuice they had on Hermione.

"A magically enhanced water designed to wash away all enchantments." Bill said.

"Is it just a potion?" Hermione asked.

"No, they have a spell they can do on the water and it washes it away." he replied.

"A special Goblin magic." Ron added thoughtfully.

"Yes exactly." Bill said, he continued on for some time about the security that he knew, "On top of all that they have stuff they don't tell any humans."

"Wow." Harry said, "That's amazing. Are the sites you work on secured too?"

"Yes by wizards mostly, but Goblins have ways to stop anyone from taking stuff from them." Bill said, "You get more than just fired if you try to steal something."

"Do they ever sell their protections to someone else?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Bill grinned, "They love to part a wizard from his gold."

"Time for dinner." Molly called the group together.


	12. The Loss of a Friend

The dinner was wonderful and the company was lively. At the end of the meal Ginny began to open presents. She received several nice things from her brothers, but the best was from Charlie and Bill, they gave her money to buy a wand and as a belated present they had given money to Ron too. Both had express desires to have new wands and the brothers knew the family couldn't afford it. Just after she opened the last present and thanked the giver an owl flew to her and stuck out its leg. She read the note and grinned.

"What does it say?" Charlie asked, "Is if from your boyfriend."

"It's from my friend who is a boy." Ginny grinned, "It says, happy birthday, I am your present and I hope you like me. Don't forget an appropriate name for me. By the way the boy who is sending me says happy birthday too. All I saw was black hair and green eyes so I hope you know who it was."

The rest of the group broke down in laughter and Harry received several pats on the back for his good joke. The party was soon over and Harry headed back home with Sirius and Remus. The next day the entire group was meeting in Diagon Alley to do their shopping. Dumbledore had restarted the order over the summer, he evidentially knew exactly who that wraith was in the Great Hall after Christmas. In addition to all the Weasleys, Sirius and Remus Harry knew Tonks and Kingsley were also on guard duty. He and his friends had been introduced to the pair on his birthday. Harry spent most of the day walking between Neville and Ginny. Luna, Ron and Hermione were walking directly behind them. They waved at many of the people they knew but weren't allowed to stop and linger in conversation. They were quite relieved in the book store not to have to deal with Lockheart this time. However they did still have a run in with Malfoy. Harry and Ginny were trying to walk out the door with Sirius when they were stopped.

"Second hand Sirius?" Lucius asked as he picked up Harry's books, "My, my how far you have fallen."

"Just put the books down or your niece will be over here to help." Sirius sneered like a Slytherin.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Nymphadora Tonks." Sirius grinned, "Andromeda's daughter. She's an auror and came shopping with us today. I don't think you want to be arrested for stealing second hand books what kind of damage would that do to your reputation?"

Lucius grimaced and dropped the books back into Harry's arms and turned away. Draco discretely motioned to the books in his hands before he walked on. Harry couldn't believe it. Lucius had passed the diary to him of all people. After they were back home Harry grabbed the diary and the dagger hiding each in his robes. He went downstairs and grabbed his broom from the closet.

"I'm going to go fly." he yelled for Sirius.

"Be careful." was the reply.

Harry took off and flew just out of sight of the house and landed in the small forest that surrounded the property. He pulled the two items out of his pockets and quickly disposed of the diary. He put them both back and took off to fly again. He wasn't able to do more for a few days.

"Sirius can I go over to Ron's house?" Harry found Sirius and Remus in the kitchen eating ice cream.

"Stay with us a few minutes this summer." Sirius glared, "You'll see him in a few days."

"He has something for me and can't bring it here." Harry said.

"Fine but stay no more than an hour." the man grumbled.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace with barely a stumble. Ron clapped him on the back, "You're getting better.

"I've floo traveled enough this summer to learn." Harry grumbled, "Maybe next year you can share some of the travel by getting to come over to my house."

"We can only hope." Ron laughed.

The two ran up to Ron's room where Ginny and Hermione were already waiting. They shut and silenced the door before talking.

"Ok since we got that spell out of Bill he gave me this book. He decided since we were friends with you we may need the information . It's a book of dark curses and their counters. I have to hide it from Mum so she doesn't catch us with it or she'll kill Bill." Ron said quickly.

Hermione opened the book to the marked page and handed it to Harry. He practiced the wand movements several times before he nodded, "Kreacher."

"Master calls?" Kreacher popped into the room.

"I need you to pop me to the outskirts of Little Hagleton." Harry said, "Can you help please?"

"Of course Master."

"Can you also keep the trip a secret from Sirius, Remus, any Hogwarts professor and any Weasleys other than these two?" He thought he had gotten everyone.

"Yes Master Harry."

"Be careful." Ginny and Hermione each said as they hugged him.

"Good luck." Ron patted his back, "I wish I could come with you."

"Not a good idea." Harry said, "You can at least tell your Mum I popped home. If you're gone too we've got no cover."

"I know I just don't like you going alone." Ron sighed, "How many times have I had to save your backside?"

"Kreacher will keep me safe." Harry put an arm around the elf's shoulders.

"Bring him back here in case something happens." Ron instructed.

The elf's eyes got glassy but he nodded. Harry knew what he was thinking. Those were almost the same words Regulas had told the elf years ago when he was sent with Voldemort to the cave. The elf grabbed Harry's hand and they popped away. Harry carefully made his way up to the door. He could sense magic all over the place and none of it was good. Just as he was about to step in the door Kreacher grabbed the back on his shirt and pulled him back.

"You almost stepped on a bad spell Master Harry." Kreacher admonished, "You can't be getting hurt."

"Thanks." Harry waved his hand and Kreacher nodded that he had cancelled the spell.

Several times after that one Kreacher did the same thing. They made their way through the house and into the room where the ring was stored. Harry disabled a few dozen other spells leaving only the one on the ring. He carefully said the counter curse and did the appropriate wand movement then reached out to get the ring. Kreacher stopped his hand.

"Pull your dagger and get ready, I'll pick up the ring and you destroy it." he suggested.

Harry nodded and got ready. Kreacher picked up the ring and Harry quickly brought the dagger down onto it cracking the stone and killing the Horcrux. He then turned to the elf to suggest they go home. But something was wrong with Kreacher. He was foaming at the mouth and it was open in a silent scream.

"Kreacher?" Harry moved toward him.

The elf pulled back his hand and croaked, "Another curse. I didn't see it."

"What?" Harry yelled, "I'll get you back to help."

He picked up the elf and started to leave the house. A pop sounded behind him and Harry turned ready to do battle.

"Harry Potter must not… your elf is very sick."

"Dobby, can you help him?" Harry fell down on his knees in front of the other elf.

"I cannot." Dobby said, "There is no cure. The best I can do is end his suffering."

Harry held Kreacher close, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Forgiven." Kreacher croaked, "End me."

"Ok." tears were streaming down Harry's face as he held Kreacher out for Dobby.

A snap of Dobby's fingers and Kreacher slumped in Harry's arms. Harry cried for several minutes before he could slow enough to talk.

"Can you pop us to the top floor of the Burrow, where Ron is?" He sobbed.

"I can Harry Potter sir. You is a great wizard." Dobby dabbed at his own eyes.

They popped into the room to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny pacing, "What happened."

"A bad curse got him." Dobby said, "I helped all I could."

"You are a great elf Dobby." Ron patted his shoulder.

After they got Harry calmed down again Dobby asked, "How is you knowing my name?"

"Sorry Harry I slipped." Ron said.

"I did first." Harry shook his head, "Dobby can you keep a secret?"

"As long as my master doesn't demand that I tell him." he responded.

"Right, so we can't explain how we know you." Harry said, "But we already know about the terrible things planned for Hogwarts and we have already taken measures to stop it. No one will get hurt I promise."

Dobby hesitantly looked at Kreacher and Harry sighed, "We were working on something else. The snake in the Chamber of Secrets is dead and the book is destroyed too."

"You is a great wizard." Dobby exclaimed.

Ron went to the house elf and pulled him away from Harry, "Can you come to Hogwarts in a few weeks. Harry needs to take care of Kreacher right now but I know he wants to talk to you some more."

"Yes sir Mister Weezy." Dobby said and then popped away.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"I cleared the one curse we knew about then I went to grab the ring. Kreacher stopped me and said to ready the dagger and he'd pull out the ring while I killed it. When I finished he was foaming at the mouth and it looked like he was screaming. Dobby popped in to tell me I must not go to Hogwarts. He… he stopped Kreacher's suffering."

Ginny put her arms around Harry and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug with equal force. They stayed that way for several moments until Ron coughed and got their attention.

"We need to form a story."

"He'll never get credit for saving me." Harry sighed.

"We'll know." Hermione stated.

"So he just showed up and then collapsed?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded in agreement, "Can you call Sirius?"

Ron didn't answer he just ran from the room and thundered down the stairs, "Mum we need Sirius here."

"What's wrong?"

"Call first, explain later." Ron panted.

Molly sent her patronus out and then turned to her son, "What's wrong? Is Harry hurt?"

"No, Kreacher."

"The elf?"

"He popped into my room and collapsed." Ron said, "Harry's bring him down. We couldn't find a pulse."

Molly turned to go up the stairs but stopped at the sight of Ginny and Hermione leading a crying Harry down the steps as he carried the elf. She waved her wand over him and said, "I'm so sorry Harry."

A few moments later Sirius had Harry in a hug, "He probably couldn't deal with leaving his home. He'd been there his whole life and he was quite old."

Harry was quiet and solemn the last few days of the summer holiday. Unknown to Sirius and Remus he had been out to the grave stone they had put up for the elf. Harry had added to the words already etched in the stone, it now read Kreacher Beloved Elf and Savior. Once on the train he was able to perk up some. Ginny always had that effect on him.

"Hey." Ron grinned.

"What?"

"I get to see Ginny sorted this time." he laughed, "I missed it last time."

"So you did." Ginny grinned, "Maybe it will go different like yours did."

"It better." Luna growled which stunned the others. They had never heard her have anything other than a dreamy voice, "I will not go to Ravenclaw this time around."

"I don't think you'll have any problems." Harry patted her back. She was seated on the far side of Ginny.

"What do you mean?" she asked back to her dreamy voice.

"You just need to tell it what you want and not take no for an answer. Probably wouldn't hurt to use that tone of voice too." Harry chuckled, "You scared me."

"Hush you." Luna grinned.

"Potter." the door slammed open and Draco stepped in, "You have to get rid of that book."

"Done." Harry said.

"You have to… Done?" he asked.

"It's been destroyed." he replied.

"Can you tell me about it?" he asked, "Father just said it was enchanted."

"No sorry. I'm not telling anyone." Harry said, "Not even this crew."

"He didn't explain anything. He just fried it." Ron shrugged.

"How did you know?" Draco asked.

"When you can't see where something is hiding its brain it's a good thing to stay away from." Ginny said quietly.

"Well reasoned." Draco admitted.

"Such a Ravenclaw." Luna giggled.

"What is wrong with Ravenclaw?" Draco huffed.

"Not a thing. My Mum was one." Luna laughed, "But she said after hearing 'Well Reasoned' or 'Nicely Stated' for so long you start to repeat it. You're only a second year."

"I always get the answers right." Draco smirked, "So I do hear that a lot."

The train ride ended and they all got off and prepared for the trip up to the school. Ginny and Luna hugged their friends and headed for the boats with Hagrid while the others took the carriages.

"Can you guys see them?" Harry asked walking up to the thestral pulling the carriage.

"That's what we rode to the Ministry?" Ron whispered reaching out a hand to rub it's head.

"What are you all looking at?" Dean asked from inside the carriage.

"The thestrals that pull the carriages." Harry answered.

"Quit teasing them." Percy admonished. As a group of seventh years giggled at the group.

"Come here Percy." Harry instructed.

Knowing how Harry had put him in his place before he reluctantly moved forward. Harry grabbed his hand and put it on the neck of the horse.

"There's something here." he gasped.

"You have to have seen someone die in order to see them." Harry said.

"Ron you haven't seen anyone die. You can't be seeing it." he argued.

"Must have at some point." he said, "Because I can."

"We better get going." Hermione called.

"Hermione did you pet it?" Ron called.

"No, I don't think I'm ready to touch that yet." she replied.

"What does it look like?" one of the older girls asked.

"Black winged horse that looks rather skeletal." Harry said, "It's eyes are milk white and kind of cloudy looking. If you want to give one a treat they prefer raw meat."

"That's why I'm back here." she told the girl who looked a bit green at the description.

"Don't blame you." she replied.

Harry's group joined Dean and Seamus in the carriage while the older kids waited for the next one. It was anything but quiet on the ride up to the school and the boys were pestered for details about the thestrals pulling the carriages. Finally Seamus got up the courage to ask.

"Harry who did you see die?"

"My Mum." he answered.

"You remember that?" he asked.

"No but it makes it no less true." Harry replied wondering why he couldn't see them the first time.

Having never witnessed their first sorting Harry was paying close attention to it this time. When Luna's turn came up Harry keep his fingers crossed and they waited. Ten minutes later the hat seemed to slump.

"Gryffindor."

Harry was one of the loudest to cheer for her and the first to hug her and welcome her to the table. He was followed by Ron, Hermione and Neville before the twins picked her up and tossed her in the air. They sat her down between them and settled back to watch the rest. Harry was laughing at their behavior. When Ginny was later sorted into Gryffindor the welcome went the opposite way. Fred and George met her on her way to the table and tossed her in the air. When she was set back on her feet the other four gave her hugs ending with Harry and she sat beside him.

"Well now that the exuberant welcome has been completed I have a few start of term announcements." Dumbledore chuckled, "I would like you to welcome your new DADA Professor Sirius Black."

Harry's head whipped around so fast several people heard it snap, "He didn't tell me."

Hermione snorted, "He's been trying to get your attention since we arrived. You were a little too focused on the sorting."

"Great, I'll never live that one down." he grumbled as he noticed how hard his Godfather was laughing.

"Just what were you so focused on Harry?" Lavender smirked.

"I wanted to make sure my friends made it into the house they wanted." he replied haughtily.

"And did they?" she asked.

"They both did." he stuck his tongue out at the girl who giggled at his antics.

"Hermione." Parvati called, "How did you end up in a group of boys?"

"Jealous?" she asked.

"Yes." Lavender giggled, "Who wouldn't want to walk through the halls surround by cute guys?"

"I met Harry in Diagon Alley in the book shop when we both grabbed the same book." she answered, "I looked for him on the train and the rest is history."

"What am I chopped liver?" Ron asked.

"No." Hermione giggled, "I also ran in to Ron. Or that is he fell into me."

"That sounds about right." Lavender giggled.

"Not my fault my feet are so big." Ron turned red.

"Don't worry about it." Neville waved him off, "Remember I ran into Ginny."

"Who did you run into Harry?" Parvati giggled.

"No one." He chuckled, "I have grace and dignity." then he proceeded to let himself fall off his seat to the amusement of the rest of the group.

"Well at least he tries to make us look good." Ron chuckled.

Albus soon dismissed all the students to go to their dorms. Harry's group went to talk to Sirius instead. He was shaking his head as his Godfather began to laugh at him again.

"You are so much like James." He cackled, "Anything for a laugh."

"Just trying to even things out." he claimed, "The girls were teasing Ron and Neville about being klutzes."

"Always out for attention." Snape sneered, "That is just like your father."

Harry turned to the man with the thought of his mother forefront in his mind, "Then I guess I get the worry of my friends feelings from my mother then."

"She was like that." he turned and left.

"How did you do that?" Sirius was flabbergasted.

"Just one of those rare talents he has." Ron shrugged, "Why he wastes it on him I'll never know."

"Hush Ron." Harry admonished, "Remember we have to have class with him."

"Unfortunately." Ron mumbled under his breath.


	13. Mirror in the hand

"So were you surprised?" Sirius changed the subject.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to teach?" Harry asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." he replied teasingly, "You didn't even notice, what were you so intent on I wonder?"

"I didn't want to miss their sorting." he said, "Last years was a bit wild."

"Grant you that mate." Neville said, "When Pettigrew grabbed you I thought Professor McGonagall was going to have a heart attack."

"Wait, I thought he grabbed Ron." Sirius looked worried.

"Didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you?" Harry asked, "Half way out the door he saw me, dropped Ron and grabbed me saying he was going to take me to the Dark Lord. I waited until we were away from other kids so he couldn't hurt anyone and then kicked him between the legs."

"No he didn't tell me that." Sirius glared at the back of the headmaster as he left the hall.

"It's what made them call the Aurors." Harry said, "Without that happening who knows what they would have done with him. They might have just said welcome back Peter, here's your Order of Merlin and left you in Azkaban."

"True." Sirius nodded, "Well off to bed you lot."

"See you tomorrow." Harry called.

In the common room the six of them sat in a corner and Ron addressed them first, "So what are we going to do this year since the regular excitement is already taken care of?"

"Finish the mirrors, see about the cup, get Dobby free, work on our Animagus transformations and anyone who isn't finished needs to complete the occlumency training and upkeep." Harry said, "Anything else?"

"Talk to the Goblins about the Theif's Downfall and whatever Ron's surprise was." Hermione looked at the list.

"Oh is that all." Ron slumped back into his chair.

"What surprise?" Ginny asked Ron.

"Just a little something I've been working on." Ron said evasively.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow at her brother's evasiveness. She looked at the other four and found Luna looking dreamy, Neville and Harry looking amused and Hermione seemed to be grinding her teeth in frustration.

"When are you going to tell us?" she asked.

"Whenever you're ready." he smirked.

"I'm ready." she ground out.

"Ok, I was looking at Wizarding law." He started.

"Law?" Hermione was flabbergasted.

"This is going to take a long time if you repeat the last word of each sentence." Ron chuckled. Hermione shut her mouth and motioned for him to continue, "Thank you. Now I was looking at some books on Wizarding law and I think I've figured out how to get the cup. I wanted to talk to Bill and Dad before I brought this up. Neville should be able to go after Crouch Jr. and the Lestranges to get damages for his parents injuries."

"No one knows about Crouch Jr. yet." Harry said, "But the Lestranges are fair game."

"How do I do it?" Neville asked eagerly.

Ron gave a rough outline of what he thought should happen and when it should be done. Hermione listened intently through the entire conversation never uttering a sound. Finally Ron began to worry.

"Are you ok Mia?"

"I'm shocked Wings." Hermione answered, "But in a good way. That's brilliant. If they try to give him any trouble about it being a priceless heirloom then he can tell them his parents are priceless too, as anyone without parents will tell you."

"You won't have to do that this time." Harry interjected.

"I know." Hermione said, "I'm counting on that. I think it's one of my reasons for not worrying about the time line."

"You can't think of it that way." Harry said, "This is our life."

"Yes and this time Wings is having the brilliant ideas." she grinned and hugged Ron tightly.

"I learned from the best." He whispered just loud enough for the others in the group to hear.

"Time for bed first and second years." Percy called.

The entire group of six frowned at the red headed boy but started to gather their things. Ron was able to sneak a kiss to Hermione while Ginny got one from Harry. A few hugs were passed around and the group started to leave.

"Wait!" George yelled as they reached the steps, "I didn't get a hug Gin Gin."

"Me either and I know you gave Ron one." Fred continued.

"What are we chopped liver?" George pouted.

"Come here Percy you need one too." Fred grabbed the older boy.

Ginny grinned at her two friends and the three girls ran at the three boys. First they all jumped on George and gave him hugs and kissed his cheeks, then Fred and finally Percy. Harry, Ron and Neville were leaning on each other laughing at the three red faced boys who hadn't expected to be attacked in such a way. Percy had even tried to escape and was chased down. When they finished they turned on their own three friends and did the same. Neville was the only one in the group that turned red at the attack. Harry was actually able to sneak in another kiss from Ginny during the exchange.

"You girls are a menace." Fred laughed at them.

"Next time you'll think twice before trying to embarrass me." Ginny flipped her hair and went up the girls side.

The three younger boys were still laughing at the three older boys as they went up their own side.

A few weeks later Hermione slammed the book shut that she had been reading through breakfast, "There isn't anything else."

"What?" Ron asked bewildered.

"That charm I've been researching. There isn't another way." she scowled at Harry.

"I'm glad I didn't do whatever you did to get looked at like that." Dean leaned into Harry as he sat down.

Harry chuckled, "It's not me. A book failed her."

"Catastrophe." Dean agreed and went to his breakfast.

"Don't worry Mia. It will all work out."

"But…"

"We can talk later." he shook his head and she noticed Dean sitting close by.

"Right." she said in a defeated tone.

After dinner that evening the group gathered for practice, as they had many times the year before, in the room of requirement. They had all begun to work on wandless magic this year. Harry was by far the best at it but the rest were off to a good start. After working for an hour Harry called them to stop.

"So what were you angry about at breakfast?" Ron asked.

"I can't find another spell to enchant the mirrors." she huffed, "It doesn't say there is a limit to the number of mirrors but I can only get two to work."

"Maybe you just need more power." Neville suggested, "Have Shadow do the charm."

"Excellent idea Bear." Hermione agreed and arranged the mirrors on a table top in a circle. She conjured a piece of chalk and drew lines from each mirror to the center of the circle and then wrote a rune in between each line, "Point your wand at the center and then say this spell. No wand movement to it. Hold the spell as long as you can."

"Ok." Harry shrugged and did as she told him to.

The lines immediately began to glow. Harry focused on the spell and poured more magic into it. Suddenly there was a sound like thunder and a flash of light. It knocked Harry back a step and caused him to lose focus on the spell and it stopped. After a few tests to prove they worked Hermione gave Harry a hug.

"If I was still a prefect I'd give you twenty points."

A pop shocked all of them and they turned with wands pointing at the intruder.

"Dobby!" Harry called and put his wand away, "Sorry I didn't get to thank you for helping me this summer."

"You did thank Dobby several times." the elf bobbed his head.

"Well thanks again anyway." Harry said finding a seat on the floor, "Have a seat we have something we want to discuss with you."

"Sit down and talk with you?" Dobby was shocked, "No one has ever asked Dobby to sit and talk before."

"Well I have some questions only you can answer and I want to sit." he said, "Will you sit with me?"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir. Dobby would be proud to do whatever you ask."

"First you belong to the Malfoy's correct?" Dobby nodded his head miserably, "Do you like any of them?"

"Master Draco has seemed to become kinder." Dobby shrugged, "I don't mind helping him."

"Excellent." he said, "Now if something happened and Draco left his parents, could you go with him and be his house elf? That would mean not belonging to Lucius and Narcissa any longer."

"I is bonded to the family." he said, "I will always answer to any of them."

"Is there any way to change the bond?"

"Clothes would make me free. Dobby would like to be free." he then got up and tried to bang his head into the wall, "I said bad things about my family."

"Please don't punish yourself." Harry stopped him, "Just one more question please. If Draco gave you clothes would it be the same as one of the adults doing it?"

"No." he replied dejectedly, "I have to be going they is calling for me."

"Come and talk to us again sometime." Harry said, "We are going to try to get you free ok?"

"Thank you Harry Potter, you is a great wizard." the elf popped away.

"No wonder you freed him." Neville said, "I've never seen such a miserable elf."

"You would be too if Lucius Malfoy owned you." Harry sighed. Ginny gave him a hug to make him feel better, "Any luck with your Gran?"

"She's looking into the law." he replied, "She did find out that she could only do it if they were minors. There doesn't seem to be a precedence for this."

"That's ok." Harry said, "Are you sure you want to pursue this?"

"Absolutely." he said, "If they escape I don't want them to have anything to come home to."

"I hope they won't get the chance to escape." Harry sighed, "We better get going. It's nearly curfew. And before I forget, Sirius wants us in his office tomorrow after dinner to work on our animagus transformation."

"I'll tell the twins." Ron offered.

During breakfast a few days later Harry received a letter from a strange owl. He almost didn't accept the letter until he saw it was from Gringotts. Reading it thoroughly he knew he had a problem. They wanted the guardian with the key to come pick up the other seven keys. But now Harry had no way to travel.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked concerned. Harry handed the letter to her and went back to thinking. She scanned it and handed it back, "How are you going to do it?"

"Don't know." he shrugged, "I guess I'm going to have to tell them I'm unavailable for a bit and that I'll contact them when I am back."

"Luna and I were talking about this the other day." Ginny whispered, "We think you should still be able to apparate."

"I think I can physically, but can they trace me?" he asked.

"I don't know." she admitted, "I'm planning on asking Sirius."

"You can probably get away with it." he grinned, "You have him wrapped around your little finger."

"It's an art." she chuckled, "I've been practicing it for years. I already had Dad, Bill and Charlie. I've been working on Sirius and Remus all summer."

"You've got Harry too." Neville chuckled.

"Of course." she smirked, "I just refrain from rubbing it in."

"Maybe you can get the goblins to arrange to buy Dobby." Hermione suggested, "I can't see any other way to get him."

"If I phrase the letter back to them stating I can't come as my Guardian persona for a while due to security reasons it should mollify them for a bit. Then I can ask what the going rate for house elves are and if they could help me procure a certain one. Once I have him he can take me for the keys."

"No more items though." Hermione shook her head.

"No the ones we have left I won't involve him like that." he said, "No more Kreachers."

"It's wasn't your fault." Ginny rubbed his back.

"It feels like it." Harry sighed, "But it's getting easier."

By Halloween they had hammered out the deal to buy Dobby from the Malfoys. The Goblins had approached Lucius with a generous offer on the specific house elf. The only stipulation was that the elf had to be in perfect health at the sale. At first he was reluctant to let that elf go but he was convinced that he could purchase one more to his liking. The Guardian named Predator would be meeting the elf at the bank to pick him up. Dobby popped up a few days before the sale to talk to Harry again.

"I is being sold." he stated warily, "I don't knows who it's going to be."

"It's me but I'll be in disguise." Harry said, "I need to ask a favor of you."

"Anything!" the excited elf promised, "I be happy to work for Mister Harry Potter sir."

"The day of the sale I need to get to Gringots." he said, "Can you come here and pop me to the apparition point near the wand shop?"

"Yes sir." Dobby's grin was huge, "I am most happy to be helping you."

"Thanks." Harry sighed, "We were afraid I was going to have to sneak out through a floo."

The day of the sale arrived and Dobby popped Harry to the apparition point and then went on to the bank as he was told to do. Lucius didn't want to be seen in public with the dirty elf. Harry was under his cloak when he approached the bank. He took the potion and transformed his clothes as he grew. In the shadows just off to the side of the doors he removed his cloak and stowed it in a pocket. He was wearing his Guardian uniform under a plain brown cloak. He had also chewed on Neville's plant to change his voice. He quickly entered the bank and walked up to a free teller and showed him the key. The teller bounced a little when he recognized the crest on the key. He jumped off his stool and led the way to a private room. Harry had been very interested to find that the larger vaults had keys with family crests mounted on them. Between the shed skin and the extremely large snake the Guardians had warranted one of the oldest and largest vaults and between the eight of them they had designed a crest to be mounted on the key. In the private room a nervous looking Dobby waited. Harry showed his key and the elf was turned over to him as were the rest of the keys. Harry showed Dobby the key.

"Please clean yourself up and get a new garment of your choice with this crest on it." Harry stated.

Dobby snapped his fingers and was instantly wearing a perfectly clean white pillow case with the Guardian's crest emblazoned on his chest.

"Well done." Harry patted his head, "Sir Goblin do you need anything else from me?"

"No Sir Guardian." he replied, "Do you need to go to your vault?"

"Yes please. Come along Dobby, remember do not use my name." Harry instructed.

"Yes Master." Dobby squeaked.

"How about just Sir." Harry said, "I don't really like being called Master."

"Yes Sir." Dobby bowed low.

Once at the vault Harry opened it and stared for just a moment. He had thought his school vault was full but that was paltry when compared to this one. Waving his hand he summoned eight hundred galleons to the bag he was holding. It was a small bag that had an undetectable extension charm on it. Hermione had been right, it was a wickedly hard spell to do. Back on the surface Harry and Dobby walked out of the bank together. They moved to the apparition point and Dobby popped them both back to the room of requirement.

"That went well." Harry grinned as he took off his outer robe, "How are you doing?"

"Wonderful Sir Harry Potter Sir." Dobby bounced on his feet.

"Ok we have about fifteen minutes before my potion wears off. Let me just contact Ginny first then we'll talk." Harry pulled out his mirror and said, "Ginny."

"I'm here." she replied, "How did it go?"

"Perfectly." he said, "We have to wait for a few more minutes before the aging potion wears off. I'm going to explain everything to Dobby before I come back."

"See you soon." she signed off.

"Ok your first question was how do we know your name." Harry sat in the chair that appeared for him and waved Dobby into a chair of his own, "When I was almost eighteen I was hit by a spell that sent me back in time. The other Guardians were attacked at the same time except Fred and George. We know we'll never get back to our own time so we're making this time better. I was able to get you free at the end of the school year last time but I didn't want to wait that long. Now you won't be able to be seen as our house elf unless we are in our Guardian disguises. You may contact us only if we are away from other people or in disguise. We can't let them know who the Guardians are and you are known by the Goblins to be the elf of the Guardians."

"Yes Sir, Dobby can do that." he nodded vigorously.

"Next we have purchased a place to be our headquarters." Harry said, "But it's a mess. I bought it as is and there are some dark magics in the place. Your first task will be to make the place livable."

"Yes Sir." Dobby continued to nod.

"The Guardian headquarters is at number twelve Grimmauld place. Eventually we will need to put it under some heavy protections but for now you are the only guard we have." Harry explained.

He grinned when he thought back to his summer and the three weeks they spent cleaning out the worst of the dark magic. He'd grown so sick of it he written the Goblins as the Guardian and asked them to purchase the place as is. The worst of the dark objects had been removed but the place was still dirty and full of junk. The really good things, like the silver, Harry had talked Sirius into removing and having them altered. They'd spent a fun afternoon throwing the old silver goblets and things into the cauldron at the Goblin foundry and watching them melt.


	14. Getting the Cup

The aging potion had finished wearing off and Harry had changed back to his school robe just before Dobby left to start his new job. The elf was absolutely overjoyed to work for the Guardians. Harry pulled out the money bag and separated the galleons he'd pull out into eight other bags. Dropping them back into his bottomless bag and pulled out his mirror again.

"Ginny."

"I'm here." she whispered.

"Where are you guys?"

"Library." she replied, "McGonagall was just here looking for you. We told her you were lying down with a headache."

"How long ago?" he asked.

"A minute or two." she responded, "Wait she's coming back in."

"I'm on my way."

Harry hurried out of the room and straight to the Gryffindor tower. When he reached it he turned and headed to the library at a more normal pace. He met McGonagall about half way there.

"Mr. Potter I noticed you weren't at dinner." she stated, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes it was just a headache." he said.

"Alright, Sirius asked me to give you a message." she sighed, "He had to leave on unexpected family business and he'll be back later tonight."

"Ok." Harry sighed so much for this afternoons animagus training. He made it to the library a few minutes later, "Sirius is out for a little while. Family business of some sort."

"Probably because of me." Neville said, "Gran filed the paperwork today for the lawsuit."

"I guess we should have warned him." Harry shrugged.

A hour later Sirius returned and called the eight friends to his office, "Tea anyone?"

"No thanks." they all replied.

"You look tired." Harry commented.

"Not tired so much as bored out of my skull." he sighed and rolled his shoulders, "Meeting with Goblins will do that to you."

"Did you find out about my lawsuit?" Neville got straight to the point.

"I did. Why didn't you all warn me?' he asked.

"I got Gran's letter this morning. I didn't think about telling you." he said, "We weren't even sure I was old enough to do it."

"You'll be happy to know I supported your claim against them." Sirius said, "You will be taken next weekend to Gringotts where you and your Grandmother will witness the vault inspection and value assessment. You will then be allowed to take whatever you want. It will be uncontested so you may empty it."

"How do you know it will be uncontested." Harry asked.

"I'm Head of the House. If any members are unavailable to deal with their own things it falls to me to make decisions for them." Sirius grinned, "As the Head of House if I say you have grounds then it doesn't even have to go to court. You get everything."

"Cool." Ron said, "Pays to be at the top."

"Sometimes." Sirius agreed, "But most of the time it's a right pain in the backside. Speaking of pains in the backside, I've been hearing some rumors about the DADA position last year. What did you do to Lockhart's hair and teeth?"

Most of the group began to snicker but Harry held a straight face, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Sirius said, "You won't be in any trouble with me, I got a job out of the deal."

"I didn't do anything to his hair and teeth." Harry swore.

"He didn't." Ron said, "It was Hermione and the twins."

"Hermione? I would never have guessed. I thought it was all Harry." he snickered.

"It was all because of Harry's influence." Hermione claimed, "We added a color changing potion to his tooth paste. So his award winning smile started looking a little, well a lot green. His hair resembled Professor Snape's."

"What potion did that?" Sirius asked.

"It wasn't a potion, it was olive oil. I got it in the kitchens. Ancient Romans used to use it in their hair to help it stay flat." Hermione grinned, "I've been threatening to put it in Harry's shampoo."

"Don't." Sirius said, "One time we got James' hair to lay flat. He looked like a wet cat. It was so bad even Snape looked better."

Harry shuddered, "Just a warning to anyone who thinks it would be funny to do that to me. You won't like the consequences. I'll take a leaf out of Ginny's book and hex you back in the most embarrassing way possible, it may even contain public nudity on your part."

"Harsh." the twins commented.

"It will be worse than harsh. I'm pretty sure I can get Remus and Sirius to help." he said, "I'm sure I can dig up some other reinforcements too."

"I believe we have all been dually threatened." Ginny grinned, "Mess with the hair, lose a limb."

"Only getting it to lay flat." Harry said, "I'm reasonable about color or other stuff. I just don't want to look worse than Snape."

"None of us do mate." Ron clapped him on the back.

"Was that all it took to chase him out?" Sirius asked referring to Lockhart.

"No that was just the first step." Harry said, "First we gave him a month to get to know him. At the end of the first lesson we knew he was a complete waste of time and space but we still let him finish the month."

"Why?"

"If we got rid of him too soon who knows what we would have got." Harry shrugged, "Anyway at the end of the month we started Operation Clear Defense."

They continued to explain what they had done to the man who had been claiming to be a professor. Sirius was laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair. Harry sat back and let his friends tell the story. The whole time he was smiling.

"What are you grinning about?" Ginny whispered.

"No skell-gro. No detentions to answer his fan mail." Harry sighed, "No forced pictures."

"I can get Colin if you want to change that." she snickered.

"No." he hissed.

They rounded out the evening with some animagus training. It seemed like no time at all and Neville was being whisked away to go to Gringotts with Sirius and his Gran. Harry spent the hours nervously pacing the Room of Requirement until Ginny was fit to burst. On his next pass she grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the room.

"Wait where are we going?" he asked.

"Hush." she said.

"But…"

"Hush. I've put up with your pacing just as long as I can. You have a game next week so you might as well get in some practice." she grumbled.

"Fine." Harry admitted, "I suppose sitting in that room is making things worse."

"Neville will find us when he returns." she said, "He has a mirror."

They hadn't been in the air long when Ron joined them. Luna and Hermione were relaxing in the stands with books as their friends let off steam in their own way. Three Gryffindors in the air ended up making a quidditch practice when the others saw from the common room and came out to join them. Later that evening when Neville returned the eight friends went to the Room of Requirement.

"Here." he handed Harry the cup, "Kill it then I'll tell the story."

Harry pulled the dagger and quickly stabbed the cup and then took a seat to hear Neville's story.

"We arrived at the bank and we met a few ministry people who had come too saying they needed to be witnesses." Neville started, "As we were going through the inventory one of them grabbed the cup and said this is a priceless treasure that shouldn't be owned by any one. We should give this to the school. Of course I was prepared thanks to Hermione. I grabbed the cup out of his hands and said, my parents were priceless to me and I will decide where this cup goes. I put it in my pocket and then stayed by Sirius the rest of the time. I kept feeling the pocket to make sure no one tried to take it."

"Good job." Harry said, "Just me and Voldemort left and we still have another almost two years."

"What about the snake?" Neville asked.

"He won't make that one until fourth year." Luna answered.

"I hope that's enough time to get your power up." Hermione said worriedly, "It won't work if you can't do the spells."

"That's why we're practicing three times a week." Harry pointed out, "It's already higher than it had been at this age before. I can already do a patronus and I didn't learn that until third year."

Christmas holiday was fast approaching and the group started to prepare. Harry and Sirius were staying at the school again and Remus was going to join them. Ron and Ginny had tried to get their parents to let them stay too but they insisted the two of them come home and spend time with their family. The group was in the room of requirement saying their goodbyes.

"I just don't get it." Neville said, "Why are you always kissing the girls? I mean when we're older the hormones are there and all I get it, but now?"

"I remember hormones." Ron said fondly.

"I remember how good kissing is going to be." Harry said, "It's not as exciting now but it's still nice. Besides I may be twelve on the outside my mind is still eighteen. Or nineteen by now."

"But I have no inclination to kiss anyone and I'm still nineteen in my head too." Neville said.

"But I love Ginny." Harry said, "I still want to be close to her. If say Luna had been your girlfriend before you'd probably still want to kiss her. You just haven't found a girl to like that way. It will still change for all of us when we hit puberty."

"Girls hit puberty earlier." Hermione said, "I've hit it already and Ginny will start in soon. So my wanting to kiss is much different than Ron's but he does it to make me happy."

"It's a tough job to have." Ron grinned so everyone knew the whine in his voice was just a tease.

Once his friends were gone Harry moved into Sirius' quarters for the holiday. No one was left in Gryffindor tower. Harry sat on the couch waiting for Sirius and Remus to arrive. He pulled out a snitch he had bought in Diagon Alley over the summer. He stretched out on the couch an propped his feet up on the arm. He held the snitch between his finger and thumb and just gazed at it. Every once in a while he'd let it go and grab it back before it could go too far. It was during one of those moments that the two marauders returned to the room. They both stopped and stared at the boy on the couch.

"What's got into you guys?" Harry asked partially sitting up, "You look like you're a muggle seeing a ghost."

"You… James…" Sirius was just pointing at him and couldn't get it out.

"What the idiot is trying to say is that James used to do that too." Remus pulled himself together, "You just reminded us very strongly of him. It was a bit of a shock. You aren't usually that much of a match."

"Normally you act more like Lily." Sirius finally quit gaping like a fish.

"Sorry?" Harry didn't know if he needed to apologize or not.

"I don't mind you being like your dad." Sirius said, "I just kind of had a flash back."

After that the Christmas holiday picked up for Harry. He spent all his time with his Godfather and honorary uncle. They flew on brooms, played chess and exploding snap. They also talked about Harry's parents. He learned more during those weeks than he had the entire time he had known them in the previous time line.

"Why didn't we talk more like this over the summer?" He gasped as he was trying to catch his breath from laughing at a story they had just finished.

"I couldn't handle it." Sirius sighed, "I was still doing some recovering from Azkaban and I just couldn't handle that too."

"Well I'm glad you can handle it now." Harry hugged his Godfather trying to repair the damage the question had caused.

A few days later Harry surprised the two marauders, "Pads, Moony look!"

The two men turned to see a panther standing in the living room, "You did it."

A few seconds later Harry was standing in its place, "What do you think?"

"You called me Pads." Sirius looked shocked.

"Yes I was just too excited to get all the syllables. What do you think of my animal?" He asked.

"Your Dad used to call me Pads when he was overly excited too." Sirius grinned, "Your form is spectacular. Although I am extremely jealous you got it three years before I did. How does it feel to finally be Shadow?"

"Brilliant." Harry beamed.

Harry couldn't decide if the holiday was passing to fast or not fast enough. His time with Remus and Sirius was without a doubt the most fun he had spent with them in either timeline. However he missed Ginny and his friends terribly and wanted to see them again. When his friends returned at the end of the holiday Harry was incensed to find that Draco was not well.

"What happened to you?" he asked after pulling the other boy into the room of requirement.

"Father is not happy with me." he sighed and rubbed at a bruise on his chin, "He wanted to know why you hadn't opened the chamber yet. I didn't want to tell him you had already destroyed the book so I just played dumb. They're telling everyone I got drunk and fell down the stairs on New Years while they were out. Any arguments I try to make they say I'm lying because I didn't want anyone to know what I had done."

"How is your Mum about it?" Harry asked.

"She's mad at him for beating me up but she's too afraid to actually support me." he shrugged, "I don't blame her really."

"So if your dad was out of the picture you wouldn't get beat up anymore?" Harry suggested.

"No mother would never get violent like that." Draco said, "But there's more about Father you need to know. He's coming here soon to see what's going on. He's a governor and can come inspect the place if he wants. I think he'll try to catch you with the book or something."

"Ok, I've got some friends that can help." Harry said, "It's the ones that destroyed the book. You remember last year the howler Dumbledore got from the Guardians. I was approached by one and he took the book and destroyed it. I couldn't tell anyone unless it was dire circumstances. I think this constitutes that."

"Do you know who they are?" Draco asked.

"A guy dressed in black from top to bottom." Harry shrugged, "I could tell it was a man and he had brown eyes. He was the one that gave voice to the howler."

Draco sighed with relief that Harry was going to be able to get some help to face his father. After he left his other friends cornered him.

"How could you tell him that." Hermione said, "Now Dumbledore could find out that you know how to contact them."

"True but I contact the Guardian by calling his elf." Harry said, "Watch. Dobby."

"Yes sir." Dobby popped into the room.

"Sometime soon I may call you for some help." he said.

He gave Dobby instructions on how to act in case something came up. After the elf popped away Harry continued his discussion with his friends. They made plans and started writing a howler to be ready at any time. Just before they left the room Harry showed them his animagus form.

"Cool when did you get it?" Ron asked.

"Just before Christmas." Harry grinned, "You guys aren't far behind I know you'll get it in no time."

"You've had a lot more practice that we have." Ginny pointed out, "And you are better at all the focusing and meditation than everyone except Hermione. I bet she's next followed by the rest of us some time later."

"But I started so much later." Hermione said, "I've just caught up to you all."

"Exactly." Ron grinned, "You've caught up to us and will surpass us now. I hope you do get it soon. I'll feel better when I know you can get away from attackers easier."

Ginny was right and within a month Hermione was able to become her owl. Now the Guardians Predator and Athena were ready. Luna was the next and Blizzard joined the ranks of full Guardian. Ginny, Ron and Neville all seemed to get it at the same time so Hunter, Raptor and Clawfoot were all prepared for whatever would happened. Fred and George became Chaos and Havoc as soon as the twin Irish Setters appeared again. While their names represented their animal selves the Guardian animals wouldn't be seen for some time to hide their identities. Only two adults knew that the eight children had become animagi and neither were talking about it. Remus and Sirius agreed that it should remain a secret weapon in case anyone tried to harm Harry or his friends. Those two would be able to identify the Guardians if they ever saw them in animal form.

It had taken several months but Draco's prediction that his father would visit the school did happen. When Lucius entered the Great Hall no one noticed Neville slip out of the room. The trap would soon be sprung.

"Mr. Malfoy." Albus greeted as the man walked into the room, "To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I am here on a routine inspection." Lucius stated.

"I wasn't aware that the governors had routine inspections." Albus stated.

"It's in the charter." Lucius sneered, "Anytime the governors have concerns they may inspect and investigate matters. I am representing the governors and their concerns on how this school is being ran. We were rather unimpressed with what my son has been learning." An owl took that moment to fly into the room bearing a red envelope, "I see I am not the only one disappointed."


	15. Taking Out the Trash

The owl dropped the envelope on the teachers table and it sprung up and started, "Lucius, what do you think you are doing here. Are you sure you want to do this now because it won't turn out good for you. We have already taken the evil little book that you tried to slip into a student's hands. It was destroyed before they ever had a chance to write in it. We are watching you very closely like we do all evil dark wizards. That mark you bear on your arm was no imperius incident and we know it. Very soon we will be proving it and you will be with all your mates in Azkaban. Leave now and we won't be forced to completely annihilate your reputation. Sincerely the Guardians of the Light, Guardian Clawfoot at your service." The letter dropped back to the surface of the table.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius demanded, "How dare you accuse me."

"I didn't accuse you of anything." Albus said, "Obviously someone else has you in their sights. These Guardians have sent a letter here before. They seem to be on the lookout for evil doers and they have marked you."

"I demand an apology." Lucius stated.

"That would be a no." a voice that matched the Howler stated.

Everyone looked at the letter but it was still and silent.

"Who are you?" Lucius asked looking around.

"Guardian Clawfoot of course." the voice said, "I said that in the letter are you deaf?"

"Show yourself." he demanded.

"No." the voice said again and laughed, "Imperius. Do a strip tease for me."

Lucius struggled for a moment and then he stood straight and said, "No."

"Thank you very much Lucy." the voice said as a black clad individual showed himself, "You just proved you can break the imperius curse. That means Moldyshorts did not force you to be a death eater. Albi feel free to use this memory at his trial won't you."

Lucius pulled his wand and began the killing curse, "Avada…"

Before he could finish the being known as Clawfoot disappeared with a loud pop. He reappeared behind the man and stupefied him. He turned to the teachers table and address them, "Here you are another death eater to put away. Be a dear and make sure it happens will you. By the way, Draco Malfoy was not drunk on New Years. He was being beaten by his father. His mother is too afraid of her husband to tell the truth about it. Ask her about it after he is safely tucked into Azkaban."

With a pop Clawfoot disappeared. The students and teachers sat in stunned silence for several moments.

The envelope moved again, "This is the part where you are suppose to say thank you Guardians and we say you are welcome."

Lucius was caught between a rock and a hard place. If he accused the Guardian of putting him under the imperius curse he was then confessing to lying in court about his ability to throw it off. If the memory was left out of the trial then he would only be facing the accusation that he had attempted to use an unforgivable. His solicitor was sure he could get him off saying they just misunderstood what he was saying. The day of the trial however was a shock to both Lucius and his solicitor. Narcissa had been approached by Sirius and offered asylum from her marriage contract. All she had to do was tell the truth about Draco's incident at New Years and it would bring into question every claim he had ever made, including his ability to throw off the imperius curse. The trial was rather short but its consequences were far reaching. Under Veritiserum several other death eaters who had escaped justice were once again brought in for questioning. This time with their own Veritiserum trials.

Harry wasn't the only student grinning widely at the articles in the Prophet that continued to give details of the trials and imprisonments of several more death eaters. The only real shock came when Severus Snape was tried again, also a Veritiserum trial. When he returned to the school he actually had a smile on his face. He could never play the part of a spy again, he was finally free. The day after his trial he had the second year Griffindors and Slytherins. The room was quiet when the man entered no one knew what to expect from this class. This was the first class he had taught since the trial and everyone waited to see what he would do.

"Good morning." he said, "Instructions are on the board get to it."

For the most part nothing had changed. However he no longer belittled the Gryffindors just because he could. Once that stress was lifted off them they found potions to be a much more tolerable class. At the end they were taking their vials of finished potions to his desk.

"Potter stay after class." he mumbled.

Harry nodded slightly but otherwise didn't react. He slowly packed his bag when the bell rang and motioned to his friends to go on without him. Once the room was empty he turned to look at the professor.

"Draco told me that you were the one to contact the Guardians on his behalf." he stated.

Harry nodded, "I was the one Lucius slipped the book to. They approached me in the alley and took it from me and destroyed it. They expect other things may happen to me so their elf will come if I call and he isn't busy."

"Would you please call him I have a letter I'd like to have him deliver." the man said.

"Sure. Dobby?" he called.

"Yes Sir?" the elf popped in.

"Hi, sorry to bother you but Professor Snape has a letter he'd like you to deliver to the Guardians please."

"Of course." he turned to the shocked professor and held out his hand for the letter.

"Don't you belong to Lucius Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"Not any longer Professor Sir." Dobby smiled, "Guardian Predator bought me back around Halloween. I is belonging to the Guardians now. I is very happy not to have a mean master anymore."

"I can see that." Snape said eyeing his sparkling clean pillow case, "Please see that Guardian Clawfoot gets this letter."

"As soon as he is free I will deliver it." Dobby said.

"Can you tell me anything about them?" Snape asked.

"No." Dobby said and then popped away with the letter.

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

"What do you know of the Guardians." Snape asked.

"Just what everyone else knows." he said, "The one that approached me looked just like the one that showed up in the Hall."

Out in the hall his other three friends were waiting. They all turned and walked with him to their next class. They knew an explanation would have to wait until later. In the room of requirement that night Harry called for Dobby who passed the note to Neville.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's from Snape." Harry grinned, "This is why he kept me after class. Draco told him I had contacted the Guardians on his behalf."

"What does it say?" Hermione asked.

Neville opened the letter and read it once through and then grinning read it for the others, "Guardian Clawfoot, I hope you can stop the Dark Lord soon or my life will not be worth a knut. Dumbledore is not happy about losing his spy so I wouldn't count on him as an ally either. I honestly don't know whether to thank you or not but I am free and I do appreciate it. If you ever need any potions I will see what I can do to help. Sincerely Severus Snape."

"Is that a thank you, a warning or a threat?" Ron asked.

"Yes I do believe it is." Hermione grinned.

The rest of the year was quiet and soon they were all off for the summer Holiday. Again Dumbledore wouldn't allow anyone to go to Harry's home but he was free to come and go to the Burrow.

"The only thing we have to do this summer is play." Ron sighed as he put his quill down having finished his homework, "I should have listened to Hermione years ago. Not having homework loom over you all summer is great."

"I can't believe we're as far as we are on the mission." Harry yawned from his spot on Ron's floor, "We basically don't have anything to do until fourth year."

"No dementors, escaped convicts or rats." Ron sighed, "I'm glad we got those things taken care of."

"Quidditch!" someone yelled from the kitchen.

Ron and Harry jumped up, grabbed their brooms and raced out the door. Ginny and the twins were waiting as they stormed down the stairs.

"I swear you two sound like a herd of hippogriffs." Ginny laughed.

"You couldn't sneak up on a deaf brick." Fred laughed.

"I'll have you know we sneak up on deaf bricks all the time." Harry huffed teasingly.

"I didn't know we stalked deaf bricks." Ron said, "I thought it was girls."

"Same thing." Harry said before he had to run from Ginny.

Gails of laughter filled the room. Arthur was shaking his head as he laughed at the children. Ginny's yells could still be heard as could Harry's laughter.

"Deaf bricks?" she screeched.

"I only said it so you would chase me and we could have a few minutes alone." Harry laughed when she caught him.

"I don't think I can kiss a boy who called me a deaf brick." she huffed.

"I wasn't calling you one. It's the rest of the girls. Except Luna and Hermione." he pulled her into a hug and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Mostly I was thinking of those girls who just won't leave me alone no matter how often I tell them to."

"Point." Ginny said, "So why are you stalking them?"

"I'm keeping an eye on them so that I can escape." He stated, "Know your enemy and all that. Forgiven?"

"I have to think about it." she turned her back to him.

"Think quick because someone just left the house." he pulled her into a hug from behind.

She quickly turned in his arms and gave him a kiss on the lips. He had to end it too quickly because whoever was coming would see them in a few seconds. Ron jogged into the orchard to find Ginny still chasing Harry.

"You know he didn't mean you don't you?" he yelled for his friends defense.

"I know but I still like chasing him." Ginny replied, "Anyone else coming?"

"The twins." he flopped on the ground.

Harry let Ginny catch him again and the both fell to the ground in a heap. The twins entered the clearing just as Ginny was tackling him. They joined Ron on the grass and waited for the other two to quit playing.

"Were they always like this?" Fred asked as Harry started tickling Ginny.

"No." Ron scoffed, "Believe it or not Harry can make our little sister very shy."

"No way." George argued, "Nothing ever phases her."

"First time around it took more than two years before she could do more than blush when he was around." Ron chuckled, "It wasn't until our fifth year that she was able to carry on a conversation with him. Next thing I know he's head over heels in love. I think it would have been like this had she not gotten so hung up on the boy who lived that she couldn't see Harry."

"Who would have guessed." Fred shook his head as Harry managed to get away from Ginny again.

"Come on you lot." Harry yelled as he jumped on his broom and flew into the air, "Are we playing quidditch or what?"

The four Weasleys jumped on their brooms and joined him in the air. By the time he left that evening the entire group was tired and ready to collapse. Bright and early one morning a few weeks later Sirius snuck into Harry's room and began jumping on his bed.

"Wake up sleepy head." he sang as he jumped, "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

"I will hex you if you don't stop immediately." Harry threatened as he was nearly bounced of the bed.

"I've got good news." Sirius sat on the edge of the bed and allowed Harry to get his bearings, "Albus is letting us take you on Holiday."

"Really?" Harry looked surprised, "Where, when and how long?"

"We are going to Egypt, tomorrow and staying for a month." Sirius grinned, "But you forgot one question."

"Egypt cool! Are the Weasleys going?" he asked.

"How did you guess." Sirius pouted.

"Bill works in Egypt, it only makes sense that they would go if they could." Harry grinned, he had been waiting for news about this holiday for a while. He was surprised that he was getting to go to.

"Sometimes you are too smart for your own good." Sirius continued to pout as he laid back on Harry's bed.

Harry grinned evilly and jumped to his feet on the bed and started bouncing, "We're going on holiday. We're going on holiday."

Sirius laughed at him until he was bounced off the end of the bed. He landed with a thud and groaned, "Ow."

Harry flopped to his stomach and looked over the end of the bed, "You ok?"

"Peachy." Sirius groaned.

"What was that noise?" Remus said from the door, "Sounded like the room was going to come through the floor."

"Sirius fell off the bed." Harry grinned.

"Correction." the man on the floor said, "Sirius was bounced off the bed and onto the floor by his over excited Godson who doesn't seem to care that I'm injured."

"You started it." Harry laughed, "I just finished it."

"Well you better not be too injured or you can't go to Egypt with us." Remus turned and walked away, "Hurry up and get ready for the day we need to start packing."

"Are you hurt Padfoot?" Harry asked over the foot of the bed.

"No not really." he muttered, "But it doesn't feel too good."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Sirius said, "Like you said I started it. I got the same treatment when I did it to your dad that one time. But I took the fall a bit better. I guess I'm getting old."

"No not old." Harry grinned as he went to his bathroom to start getting ready, "Stupid yes, old no."

"Hey!" Sirius yelled from the floor, "Moony a little help please."

"What now?" Remus asked coming back to the room.

"I need a pain potion, a headache potion and a hex potion." he said.

"Why do you need a hex potion." Remus asked.

"It's not for me." he groaned as Remus helped him to his feet, "That one is for Harry."

Remus chuckled as he led Sirius down the stairs. Harry was bubbling with excitement as he wrote the note to Hermione. He knew it would be quicker to just go see the Weasleys and tell them he was going too. He was careful not to divulge any pertinent information but he got his point across in his short note.

"Hey Sirius." Harry began as he walked down the stairs to get breakfast, "Are the arrangements already made?"

"Yes why?" he asked.

"I was going to see if Neville and Luna could come with us." Harry dropped into a chair.

"Are you connected at the hip to your friends?" Sirius joked.

"Practically." Harry grinned, "I just wanted to share my fun with others. Grant it that Luna is probably on safari with her father but I don't think Neville has ever been on a holiday. I know Hermione is going with her parents so I don't have to worry about her."

"I already thought of that." Sirius said, "Neville will be going for part of the time. He'll stay the night tonight and go with us but he only gets to stay two weeks and then he has to go back home. Luna is on safari."

"Yes!" Harry jumped up from his chair and gave his Godfather a hug, "You are the coolest."

"I know." Sirius pretended to flick some dust from his shoulder.

Harry started to run upstairs but was called back, "Don't you want breakfast first?"

Later that evening Harry and Neville sat in the living room playing chess. While Ron could beat both of them easily they were pretty equal opponents if they played each other. The first two games had already ended in a draw.

"Harry did they go last time?" Neville whispered, "I don't remember."

"They did but I didn't get to go." He replied in the same whisper.

"I'm glad we're going." he grinned, "This is going to be so cool."

"Me too." Harry heartily agreed.

Early the next morning the two groups met at the Burrow. The portkey was due to leave in seven minutes. Everyone was ready for a change and they all sat around the living room and chatted until time to go. Harry, Ron and Neville were between Sirius and Remus, Fred was between Remus and Arthur, George was between Sirius and Molly while Ginny was between her parents. Percy was the last to grab on and ended up between Harry and Ron. They counted down the last few second before they disappeared from the Burrow. The international portkey took a little more time than a regular one but quite soon they were dropped on the ground. The first thing Harry noticed was the heat. Second was the bright sunlight. Third was that they were surrounded.

He was ready to pull his wand when one of the men in the group spoke, "Welcome to Egypt. Please step this way so that we can check your passports, luggage and wands."

Arthur handed the man the portkey and followed him off to one side. Just after they cleared the platform another group arrived and another person spoke the same words and that group went in another direction. Harry soon lost sight of the arrival point and began to pay more attention to his surroundings.


	16. Egypt

Once Harry's adrenaline rush had subsided he was able to take in a fourth thing about Egypt. Sand. Loads and loads of sand. The group made it through the check in point and was then shown to their ride. Bill Weasley was waiting for them by the car.

"Hello family." he called.

"Hi Bill." most of the group called back.

He received handshakes from all the boys in the group and hugs from Molly and Ginny. Ginny was the last one to hug him from the family before he started shaking hands with the other guests. As he hugged her he looked around the group.

"Gin Gin are you feeling a bit outnumbered?" he asked when he sat her down.

She glanced back at the group of boys and said, "No. You have to remember I'm used to six to one."

"But I'm here and one of them replaces Charlie you still have three extras." he pointed out as he shook hands with the rest.

"I have Sirius and Remus wrapped around my little finger with you and Dad so none of you count." she smirked, "Harry's almost wrapped around my other finger and Neville, Ron and the twins know better than to mess with me. It's just how I like it."

Bill and the other adults laughed as the four teenage boys all shuddered theatrically.

"I am not almost wrapped around your finger." Harry grumbled to her once the others couldn't hear, "You know I'm completely wrapped around your finger."

"Of course." she giggled, "But I thought I would give you some dignity for a while yet."

"Dignity is overrated." he mumbled, "How old do you need to be before we can officially date?"

"Probably thirteen." she said.

"One more year." he chanted to himself.

"Harry are you still grumbling to Ginny about being wrapped around her finger?" Sirius asked as he continued his chant.

Harry looked up and grinned, "No, I don't mind that. I don't get hexed very often and can get away with more teasing than the others can."

Sirius laughed at him and then asked, "What are you grumbling about?"

"Nothing." he said and his voice gave an odd warble, "What was that?"

"Maybe the sand." Bill said, "Some people have trouble with their throats when they first get down here."

"I hope it's just temporary." Harry grumbled, "I'd have to be silent the whole trip if it continues."

That first night Harry found his voice doing it's odd warble several more times. He felt a little better when Ron and Neville were having the same problem. The group spent their first day getting settled into the house they were renting. Everyone had their own room except the twins and the three youngest boys had opted to room together.

"Dinner." Molly called. She had brought some food from home in case they didn't like the local food.

When the three boys arrived only three seats were left. They were between Ginny and Percy. Ron started to sit by Ginny but one look from her moved him down and Harry sat beside her.

"Harry don't you mind being wrapped around her little finger?" Bill snickered.

"No. As I told Sirius earlier it has its benefits." Harry grinned, "I don't get hexed, I get to tease her and she keeps the girls away."

"If he is a very good boy someday he may even get a kiss." Ginny said in a teasing tone as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I live for that day." Harry used the same teasing tone right back.

"I'm confused, why do you want her to keep the girls away?" Bill asked.

"Harry has a following." Ron snickered.

"Insistent following." Neville added with a grin.

"I'd call it a fan club." Sirius chuckled.

"I'd call it a society of deranged stalkers." Harry shuddered.

"They are that." Neville agreed, "We have to lock our dorm whenever we leave just so his things don't disappear."

"Why not just lock your trunk?" Bill asked.

"We caught them trying to carry it off." Ron was trying hard not to laugh at Harry but it was getting hard, "The girls weren't even from Gryffindor so we don't know how they got in. No one in the tower would willing give up the password or let someone in to get to Harry."

"Once when they were really bad we had to follow Harry around with our beater bats in our hands." Fred added.

"That worked great for about eight minutes." Harry said, "McGonagall caught us and made them put the bats away. She was going to give them detention but I told her I'd serve it for them since they were helping me."

"Can you believe she didn't give him one." Neville looked shocked, "She just said to find another way to deal with them."

"Blimey Harry all the girls want you." Bill snickered.

"No." he shook his head, "That's the problem. They don't want me."

"They want the boy who lived." Ginny said, "I doubt any of them could tell you one thing about Harry. They know he likes quidditch, eats his treacle tart before he eats his dinner and his eyes are green. They have no idea what he likes to do for fun, why he eats dessert first nor what the tattoo on his chest is."

"The what?" Molly looked at the boy.

"It's a joke." Harry chuckled, "Ginny thought it up when one of the stalkers was claiming to have kissed me. She told her when you can tell me what the tattoo on his chest is then I'll believe you."

"What are you going to do when they get brave enough to try to find out what it is." Remus asked amongst the gales of laughter.

"Run." Harry grimaced, "Or cower behind Ginny."

The next day was packed with fun but a lot of walking. For the beginning of the day Ginny was walking between her parents. But part way through the morning she moved up to walk by Harry. Molly noticed she had moved and called her back.

"Why can't she walk with us?" Ron asked.

"I thought you boys would like to be on your own." she told him.

"We don't mind her being up here." Ron said.

Molly gave in and let Ginny walk with the boys. The rest of the day went well and they were able to visit several sites of digs. They ended up in a small shopping area. The group was slowly strolling through the shops taking in the sights. Harry and Ginny were slightly ahead of the rest . They were looking at the far side of one shop as the rest were close by. Ginny spied a necklace that struck her fancy.

"Oh, look at that one." she pointed across the table, "It would be perfect for Hermione."

Harry reached forward to touch the delicate chain that held a small scroll rolled up attached to it. He was going to agree with her when two wrinkled hands reached out and clamped around his and Ginny's wrists. Ginny gasped in shock and both tried to pull away but the woman was uncommonly strong and didn't let go. The family was alerted by her gasp and Harry felt Sirius grab his shoulder while Arthur grabbed Ginny's.

"Past and future collide." her raspy voice rattled as she spoke and leaned out of the shadows she was sitting in, "Guardians watch and set plans in motion. Another is yet to come. Clear is the victor and clear is your path. " she let go of the two and leaned back before she finished with a cackling laugh, "Good luck Mr. and Mrs. Potter or maybe I should warn you to watch your backs."

Sirius and Arthur steered the two shocked teens away from the stall and back the way they had come. The rest of the adults and Percy had to prod the other four teens to follow. All the while Bill was muttering about stupid fortune tellers being worse here than in England. Back at the house Molly shoved cups of tea into everyone's hands before she went to make dinner. The six teens gathered in the twins room. Once the door was closed Harry waved his hand to set up a few spells to ensure their privacy.

"Are you alright?" Ron was the first to break the silence.

"Yes." Harry sighed, "We need to write down what she said.

"How did she know?" Ginny hissed as she read over what Harry had wrote down, "Past, present and Guardians. How did she know?"

"What about Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Harry replied softly, "We didn't even tell the others that we are planning on getting married."

"What?" Fred asked, "How do you know you'll get married."

"If we were still in our old time line we would have been married for a year by now." Ginny whispered furiously, "I only had one year of school left and we've been here for two years."

"What are you going to say to mum and dad?" George asked.

"They think you are freaked out about the married part." Fred added.

"That is actually a good thing." Harry said, "We don't want them to know the real reason we are shocked. We'll just go along with it."

"At least we can tease you now." Fred and George chuckled together.

"How are you doing?" Molly asked when they all gathered for dinner.

"I'm fine mum." Ginny stated before giggling, "I think Harry is a bit freaked about being married though."

"I am not." Harry huffed, "She just shocked me. Beside we are not married."

"Whatever you want to think babe." Ginny patted his head in a condescending manner.

"You know if I could think straight I'd have a smart comment for you." Harry pointed his fork at her, "Fortunately for you I keep having Trelawney flash backs."

"But her last death prediction wasn't that bad." George offered.

"It was only a little bloody." Fred agreed.

"Not those." Harry stated, "It was before I started Hogwarts. That summer I stayed at the castle for a little while."

"I remember." Molly nodded, "She is why they brought you to the Burrow."

"Every time I ran into her she would pat my arm saying she saw a grim in my future and she would miss me when I died." he shuddered, "What bothers me is that she was partially right."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"You Sirius." he said, "She saw your grim like dog in my future. She just didn't know it wasn't a death omen."

"So you are freaked wondering which part is true?" Bill asked.

"No I'm not really freaked about the fortune teller at all." he shook his head, "In fact it wasn't bad anyway. Just the flash backs from Trelawney are keeping me off kilter."

"Not bad?" Sirius was full of concern, "She warned you to watch your back."

"I already do that every day at Hogwarts." he shrugged, "There are Slytherins who wouldn't hesitate to take me out if they thought they could."

Later that night Harry, Ron and Neville were talking to Hermione over the mirror. Hermione was very concerned, "She knew about our time travel and Guardians."

"I thought it was weird she knew Harry and Ginny will get married." Ron added.

"I wonder what the other that is yet to come means?" she asked ignoring Ron's comment.

"Don't know." Harry said, "But I'm worried. Just when we thought it was going to be a quiet year."

"Happy birthday Harry." Neville croaked two weeks later on his last night in Egypt, "I'll be glad to get home and this voice thing go away."

"Me too." Harry agreed.

"You know I just thought of something." Ron smacked his forehead, "This isn't the sand. I don't know how I forgot this until now but our voices are changing. Mine did the same thing last time."

"You're right." Harry said, "It changed at thirteen. That means we still have a while until this stops."

"I hope they don't make a big deal out of it when they figure it out." Neville said, "That would be embarrassing."

"They won't do it to you because you're escaping on us." Ron huffed.

"You've been able to talk to Hermione on the mirror this summer." Neville said, "Do you think it will work all the way back to England?"

"I don't know." he replied, "Hermione is in the South of France."

"We'll try it." Harry said, "I want to make sure you make it home alright."

"It's supposed to drop me off in our front yard." Neville said, "I am a bit nervous about it."

"Have your wand out." Harry suggested, "But don't hex until you're sure. When we got here I was a bit panicked that we were surrounded. It took a good five minutes before I was able to get my adrenalin to drop back down."

"You looked fine." Ron said, "I would never have guess you almost made an international incident."

"You need to calm down." Neville laughed, "You don't have attacks every year to blame for you being jumpy."

"Wonder what this year will hold?" Harry wondered.

"Don't know but since you will be involved I'm sure it will be exciting." Neville said as he climbed into his own bed.

"Thanks for laying all the blame on me." Harry said as he climbed into his own bed.

"It's not like we don't all agree." Ron snickered and ducked as Harry threw a pillow at him.

He chucked it back and climbed into his own bed. The next morning they all bid Neville goodbye and started on the next day of adventure. Harry was able to receive a message from Neville saying he had made it home in one piece and that he would talk to them later. Sirius was beside him when he felt his mirror warm up.

"You got it working." he patted his Godson on the back, "Good job. So you and Neville have mirrors or did he borrow the second one?"

"We have eight that work together." Harry grinned, "It was the same spell it just needed more power."

"Who did you have do the spell?" Sirius asked knowing how much power it took to create just the two they had.

"I did it." Harry said and walked away from a shocked Sirius. Harry looked back and his Godfather hadn't moved, "Are you coming?"

"Yes." he shook himself and started walking again. He soon caught up with Harry but was still in a daze about the information he had just heard.

With only a few days left of their vacation Bill asked, "We have seen all the sights so what do you want to do today?"

"Shopping." Ginny said, "I still need a few things."

"Just as long as we don't go to where that old woman was." Fred shuddered.

"We're going to stay and rest." Sirius indicated Remus who was asleep on the couch, "Last night was rough since we didn't know the area very well. We also didn't have any wolfsbane available."

The group had a good time visiting the markets and eating local food. They were on their way out of the third shopping district when things went downhill. Harry and Ginny were walking beside Bill when two men popped out of an alley and grabbed the two of them. All the wands in the group were pulled and pointing at the attackers but no spells were fired due to the knifes at their throats. Ron knew the instant that Harry realized that Ginny was in danger because his look changed from shock to rage. The rest of the group saw his expression change but didn't know what to make of it. However what happened next made it quite clear. Harry's magic exploded out of him within a second the knives and hands of the two attackers shattered. The men were thrown into the wall behind them and pinned to them well above the ground. At the same time Ginny was pulled close to Harry and he checked her for injury. Percy stepped forward to help and found himself flung back and he fell into the twins.

"Stop." Arthur said as Bill tried to approach, "Let him calm down first. I don't think either one are harmed."

Harry's magical aura slowly changed from an angry red color to a soft white light before it faded away. Arthur cautiously approached the two teens. When he wasn't thrown back he reached for them and touched them very lightly as he spoke.

"You are ok now. They won't be attacking you again. Let them down so Bill and I can take care of them."

"Ok." Harry gulped and then relaxed allowing the men to fall to the ground.

Bill and Arthur went to check the men while Molly pulled the two teens into a very tight hug and then began to check them over. A few soft pops alerted them to new comers but the uniforms indicated they were law enforcement. Molly and the children pulled back as they approached and began to talk with Bill.

"Mum you need to let go now we can't breathe." Ginny gasped.

"Oh, sorry." Molly released them but kept them both close to her.

"At least my shopping is done this time." Ginny sighed, "I doubt I could get anyone to go to a market again."

"Agreed." Harry pulled her into a hug, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Nope." she said, "I just felt a rush of warm air hit me."

"Percy are you and the twins alright?" Molly asked.

"We're fine." he answered.

"What happened to you guys?" Harry asked.

"Percy was going to help and got tossed back and ran into us." Fred chuckled.

"Merlin Harry what was that?" George asked.

"Accidental magic I guess." he said, "I just wanted them to get away and not hurt Ginny."

"Very strong accidental magic." a man's voice interrupted them. They all turned to see one of the officers approaching, "I am Auror Niteeb can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure." Harry agreed, "Not sure how helpful I can really be though, I'm not sure what I did."

"That is alright we do know." he smiled, "A bone breaking curse, which surprising also broke their knives. A protection shield that threw them off and a sticking charm to hold them to the wall. Now I need your full name please."

"Harry James Potter." he replied.

"Really?" the man looked surprised.

"Yes I am." Harry grumbled.

"I thought you would be taller." the man shrugged.

"I'm only thirteen." Harry responded, "I do still have time to get taller."

"I would suppose so." the man laughed, "That's question two done thank you. How long have you been in Egypt?"

"Little more than three weeks." he replied, "We'll be leaving in a few days."

"Ok, have you had any other run ins while you were here?" the auror asked.

"Sort of." Ginny shrugged, "The first week with that fortune teller."

"Right." Harry agreed, "She grabbed our wrists but only talked to us. She did warn us to watch our backs though."

"Where was that?" he asked.

"Not sure of the name of the place." Harry said, "Bill took us there."

"Very good." he said, "I hope you enjoy the rest of your trip."

"Did you need anything from me?" Ginny asked.

"You were the other victim?" Ginny nodded and he asked, "Did you do any magic?"

"No sir." she replied.

"Then I do not." he shook his head and left the group to go back to the others.


	17. Going Home

It took another hour but they were release to go back to the house. The trip was quiet until Ron started to chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?" Bill asked.

"I have told you all several times that weird stuff happens around Harry." Ron grinned, "I know you all don't believe me when I tell you things happened and we didn't do anything. Now you have to believe me. Two incidents in two shopping areas and none of us did anything."

"How was your day?" Sirius asked when they returned.

"Unbelievable." Harry rubbed his face with his hands as he collapsed on the couch.

Ginny plopped down beside him as Remus said, "That doesn't sound like you mean it in a good way."

"He doesn't." Arthur chuckled, "We would have been home an hour ago but we had to stop and talk to Aurors."

"What happened?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Nothing much." Fred started the twin speak.

"Just an attempted kidnapping." George was next.

"Of course our knight in shining armor."

"Saved the damsel in distress."

"And the bad guys suffered."

"Unimaginable pain for threatening said damsel."

"They were then stuck to the wall."

"Aurors arrived."

"Then we all lived happily ever after." the completed it together.

"What?" the two marauders asked together.

"That's the basic story." Arthur shook his head as his son's antics, "Two men jumped out of an alley and grabbed Harry and Ginny. Held them at knife point."

"What?" they asked again.

"It didn't last long, they were taken out quickly." Bill said, "And wandlessly."

"What?" the shocks kept coming.

"I lost control." Harry sighed, "They threatened Ginny and I took them out."

"It didn't matter that he was being threatened too." Ginny huffed dramatically, "I guess you would have just let them slit your throat without doing anything."

"Stop it." Harry bumped her, "I would have tried to protect myself too. I just didn't get the chance to think about it before I lost it when he held the knife to your throat."

"I was only teasing." Ginny patted his arm, "I'm not upset in the least. I'm glad you kicked..."

"Yes well I think we should think about dinner." Arthur interrupted Ginny before she could finish, "I'll help you in the kitchen dear."

Remus and Sirius followed them into the kitchen but Bill stayed in the living room with the teens. He was curious how they were taking it so well. Harry tried to hold still while Bill was there but ended up giving up and putting an arm around Ginny and pulling her close.

"You ok Shadow?" she whispered as she turned in his arms and gave him a hug.

"I almost lost you." he whispered back, "That scared me half to death."

"Me too." she sighed.

"I know." he sighed, "I was ready to act but when I saw the fear in your eyes when you looked at the knife on my throat it pushed me over the edge."

Bill watched as the two teens held each other close and whispered. He looked to see the reactions of the other brothers and only Percy showed any shock at their actions. Fred, George and Ron were sitting just down from the couple and were talking amongst themselves. They would glance occasionally at the couple and then to the door of the kitchen. At one point Ron reached over and tapped Harry's leg. He and Ginny let go of each other just in time for Sirius to walk through the door.

"Curious." he thought to himself. Later Bill and Percy went to the twins room and cornered them, "What's up with Ginny and Harry?"

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked.

If Bill hadn't seen it himself he would have been fooled by Fred's question, "I was there when Ron warned them that Sirius was coming and they let go of each other and pulled away. What is really going on?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." George said.

Before they could demand anymore answers Ron entered the room and pointed, "Sit."

"Ron." Bill started.

"Sit and I'll explain." he said and they sat, "He just saved her life tonight and he's upset. He doesn't want anyone to come to the wrong conclusions but you wouldn't leave. He likes Ginny, has since he first met her. Ginny likes Harry, we've known about that since she could talk. They like each other but he isn't her boyfriend. It is very likely they will get together at a later time. They've been joking about what that old woman said but it did kind of shock them some. He's already protective of his friends, I kind of expect him to be a bit more protective of her now that he realizes it may become more."

"You think what she said is pushing them together?' Bill asked.

"Not really." he answered, "He does realize he feels different for her than he does for Hermione and Luna."

"He's your friend do you think he'll hurt her?" Bill asked.

"No he won't. But he is a friend to both of us." Ron said, "She actually met him in Diagon Alley first. Well Fred was first when he nearly ran him down but Ginny was right there and helped him up. He prizes his friends too much to mess with their feelings. If he isn't one hundred percent sure of his feelings for her he won't even date her."

"Ok." he said, "If you are sure."

"We are all sure of Harry." Fred said.

"He's the only guy I would ever say is good enough for our sister." George added.

"You'll still watch?" Bill asked.

"Of course." Ron said, "He may be my friend but she's my sister. He already knows if he messes with her she'll kill him and there would be six more behind her. Ginny really isn't kidding when she says she has him wrapped around her finger. Last year when he bought her the owl, she had mention that it would be nice to have one to give Errol a break. She mentioned it once."

"And she knows if she messes with Harry she'll have a lot more than just the Weasley boys mad at her." George chuckled, "Not to mention a long line of ladies ready to take her place."

"Alright." Bill held up his hands.

"Can you keep this to yourselves?" Ron asked, "None of us are ready to explain this to mum yet."

"I think that is wise." Bill agreed, "I'm not sure if she'd start making wedding plans or try to keep them apart."

"Me too." Percy added.

"Bye Bill." Ginny gave him a big hug as they were getting ready to leave and return to England a few days later, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too firefly." he hugged her back, "Watch out for each other."

"We always do." Ron assured him when he hugged him.

"Merlin Ron I'm going to have to put a heavy book on your head." Bill ruffled his hair, "I'm afraid you're going to outgrow me."

"I'm trying." he replied back, he was almost to Bill's shoulder already. Just a few more inches and he'd be there.

"Well quit." Bill chuckled, "I'm the oldest and should therefore be the tallest.

"Then Charlie is the burliest." George said.

"Percy is the nerdiest." Fred added.

"Fred and George are the weirdest." Percy added.

"Where does that leave Ron?" Harry asked.

"I'm just the best." Ron claimed to the laughter of all, "But I think I'm going to be the tallest too. Sorry Bill you've got nothing."

"Still the oldest, you can't take that." Bill said as he left them to go hug his mother.

"Nope still a bit shy of beating that one." Ron whispered, "Not by as much as he thinks though."

Harry and Ginny joined him in a quiet laugh. The group later landed in the yard of the Burrow. Molly and Arthur sighed in relief glad to be home. Remus, Sirius and Harry wished them goodbye and apparated to their own home. Trudging up the stairs Harry made his way to his room and collapsed onto his bed. He pulled out his mirror and talked to Neville and Luna before contacting Ginny.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Tired." she yawned, "You?"

"Same." he yawned too, "I'll call tomorrow ok?"

"Sure." she said as her eyes closed.

"Night Love." he whispered.

"Night." she replied, "Love you too."

Harry grinned because she was already asleep. He watched her in the mirror for several minutes before he also fell asleep. Neither mirror shut off and neither one slipped from its owners hand. Sirius came in some time later and found him with Ginny's face still in his mirror. He grabbed Harry's and turned it off before placing it on the bedside table. He sat and watched his Godson sleep for a while before he went off to his own bed thinking of the eventful summer they had been a part of. It had its highs and lows but all in all it had been a good first family vacation. The next morning they were getting ready to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies but were interrupted by a face in the fire.

"Sirius, Remus are you there?" the voice yelled.

Sirius thundered down the stairs with Remus close on his heels. Harry was in the shower and didn't hear anything. They got to the kitchen to find Albus Dumbledore's head in the fire.

"What's up?" Remus asked.

"There has been an escape from Azkaban." he said, "They aren't sure how long ago they escaped but it was detected this morning."

"Who?" Sirius was filled with a feeling of dread.

"Pettigrew."

Sirius cussing up a blue streak is what Harry heard as he emerged from the shower. He quickly dressed and headed down to find out what he was yelling about. Harry saw the Headmasters head in the fire waiting patiently as Remus tried to calm his friend down.

"What's going on Professor?" Harry asked quietly enough the other two didn't hear him.

"Pettigrew has escaped from Azkaban." Albus said, "I'm trying to tell him not to take you to Diagon Alley until I can get some Aurors to go with you."

"You know he isn't a match for us." Harry pointed out, "He'll probably run as far away as he can get."

"He had to have help." Albus pointed out, "He can't change without a wand."

"I didn't think of that." Harry nodded, "Ok, we'll wait at the Burrow. I don't want my friends there without escort either. Did anyone tell you about the attack in Egypt?"

"Yes, I'd say congratulations are in order. That was some fine wandless magic." he smiled.

"It was accidental." Harry tried to shrug it off.

"Not that precise." Albus shook his head, "Accidental would have thrown everyone back and probably shattered bones on several people. You did exactly what you set out to do and nothing more. We will work on that at some point this year with your DADA teacher."

"Who is that going to be?" Harry asked although he was sure he knew who it would be.

"Sorry Harry but you'll find out when everyone else does." Albus smiled, "I'll have Tonks and Kingsley meet you at the Burrow in half an hour."

"Thank you sir." Harry signed off. He turned to the other two men in the room. Sirius was still cussing a blue streak and Remus was still trying to calm him down. Harry pulled his wand and let off a loud bang that stopped both men in their tracks, "We have half an hour to get to the Burrow to meet Tonks and Kingsley to go with us to Diagon Alley."

He turned on his heel and left the room to finish getting ready. Both men quickly followed after him.

"Harry we can't." Sirius tried to explain, "Something has happened."

"I know." he stated, "Professor Dumbledore was still in the fire. He told me about the rat and that we are to meet the aurors at the Burrow in half an hour. I still have to get my supplies."

"Harry how can you be so calm about this?" Sirius asked.

"Because I know the rat is no match for either of you." Harry smirked, "I honestly think Ginny could take him. The only part I am the least bit concerned about is who helped him to escape."

"I hadn't even thought of that." Sirius smacked his forehead.

"I didn't either." Harry told him, "But Dumbledore did. So unless he has some skill you didn't know about, someone helped him."

Half an hour later the three of them arrived at the Burrow. The two tense men asked multiple security questions before they let anyone near Harry. Within the hour the adults, minus Molly had gone ahead to the Leaky cauldron. Each of the children were sent through, Harry being last before Molly. They were rushed through the Leaky and into the Alley. Sirius was right by Harry with his hand on Harry's shoulder the entire time. He was walking quick enough that Ginny was jogging to keep up.

"Sirius slow down." Harry hissed.

"Can't, it's not safe enough." he replied.

"You are going to leave the others behind." he pulled his shoulder out of Sirius' grasp and walked at a slower pace for Ginny.

"Harry you are the one they'll be after." Sirius tried to reason with him.

"And if they can't get me then who is next? They didn't leave her alone in Egypt. " Harry whispered roughly, "She is walking with me so you need to slow down. If we run through the Alley they'll think we're scared. I will not be cowed by a rat no matter who is helping him. We will walk at a regular pace."

"But…" Sirius started.

"He's right." Kingsley said, "Walking normal will gain less attention."

"Fine." Sirius grumbled grabbing his shoulder again, "But you're still walking next to me."

"That's fine." Harry said, "But if you keep gripping me like that I'm going to have a bruise."

Sirius released his hand and sagged, "Sorry, I'm just upset."

"With due reason." Harry said, "I'm upset too. But I refuse to let him upset my life, he isn't worth the trouble. I lay odds that he is high tailing it out of the country as we speak."

"That makes sense." Remus agreed, "He is a whiney little coward."

"What if he made a deal with whoever let him out?" Sirius suggested quietly, "Promise to get Harry and I'll let you go."

"He isn't really one to worry about keeping promises." Harry pointed out, "He promised to keep our location a secret."

"You win." Sirius sighed, "I can't argue with that logic."

"But we still aren't taking any chances." Ginny instructed, "Keep a close watch on him."

"Yes mum." Sirius grinned giving her a hug, "At least I have one person on my side."

The only incident happened when the dementors entered the Alley searching for the rat. As always Harry was affected deeply by them and this time he couldn't even protect himself with a patronus since he wasn't supposed to know how to do them yet. The draw of Harry and Sirius together was too much for the dementors to resist, but Kingsley and Tonks held them away from the group until the horrid creatures left. Harry didn't pass out but he was drained until Remus gave him the chocolate.

"Thanks Moony." he said as he leaned against the building, "I guess I know what a dementor is now, you gave a very good description. Who was screaming my name?"

"No one screamed Shadow." Remus whispered, "Dementors make you relive your worst experience. Do you mind if I ask what you hear?"

Harry sat in thought for a moment wondering if he could get away with telling them the truth. He decided it would be the only thing to do, "I think I hear my mum being killed. It's a woman's voice screaming not Harry, please not Harry."

Remus sagged, "I think you're right."

"What was that spell they did to chase them off?" he asked.

"Patronus charm." Remus said, "We need to teach you how to do it. If they come near you again in their search for the rat you may not have one of us near. Even if all you can give is a shield it will protect you until help can hopefully arrive."

"Why do they affect me so?" he asked.

"The horrors that reside in your past are too much of a draw for them." he said, "Just like with Sirius. I don't think they were suppose to come to the Alley but the two of you together drew them here."

Harry lay in his bed that night talking to Ginny, "I was hoping we wouldn't have to see them at Hogwarts."

"You'll have to be careful during the quidditch game." she reminded him, "Maybe we can get the game put off a week due to someone's illness."

"I don't want anyone to get sick." Harry tried to argue.

"Twins, wheezes, shall I go on?" she smirked.

"You are brilliant." he grinned.

"Yes I am aware of that." she grinned back, "You do tell me that often."

"Do I also tell you that you are beautiful, clever and mischievous?" he asked.

"Beautiful and clever I hear a lot but tell me more about being mischievous." she giggled.

"Twin, wheezes, shall I go on?" he smirked.

"Yes please do?" she smirked.

"I do believe you give the twins their best ideas. I mean they admitted the burping bubbles was your idea." he grinned, "I have a strong feeling that several others were your ideas as well. They have a bat boogey candy for goodness sakes. That just screams Ginny Weasley was here."

"Fine I do help with the idea process." she agreed, "But I wouldn't say their best products."

"Love you." he smiled at her.

"Love you too." she stared into his eyes, "Happy what should be our first anniversary tomorrow."

"Happy birthday and anniversary tomorrow." he grinned, "I better let you get some sleep."

"Yes mum will be in to check soon. I don't want to be caught with the mirror in my hand again." she shook her head, "I'm just glad it was Ron not mum who caught me that time."

"We'll be more careful." he grinned.


	18. Dementors, Bludgers and the Other

The train ride to school was interrupted by Draco Malfoy knocking on their door with Blaise Zabini beside him.

"Hey." he smiled.

"How was your summer?" Harry asked.

"Great." he replied taking a seat, "Without father there it was quite nice. I heard about Pettigrew escaping and I was worried father would too. But he's still there. By the way the divorce is final and mother was awarded everything that's left of his money and stuff."

"Good." Harry said, "I hate to see a death eater retain any possessions. As much killing as they have done they don't deserve any luxury if they get out."

"Mother agrees. She's managed to move everything to a vault he can't touch and she's selling the manor. We don't need to try to keep up anything that big. She says our money will last a lot longer if we live more reasonably. He spent so much on bribes and a few business deals have gone south so he was headed down the road to being broke."

"Why move it though?" Blaise asked.

"You can't cut a head of house out of the family vault. You can only move the fortune out. " Harry stated to the bewildered looks of the others he added, "Sirius is the Black head of house. He told me."

"How was your summer?" Draco asked the group.

"Fine." Harry replied for all of them.

"Egypt was just fine?" Blaise asked with a smirk, "I saw the picture in the paper."

"I didn't see that." Ron said, "What did the article say?"

"Just that you all spent time in Egypt and that Harry was investigated for use of magic out of school." Blaise said, "Said he was proven innocent of any charges due to circumstances. Attempted kidnapping is usually pretty good circumstances to allow under aged magic."

"Great." Harry flopped back and closed his eyes, "I didn't think that would get back."

"It said two men grabbed you and you blasted them off their feet." Draco said.

"Well sounds like they got it right for the most part." Ginny shrugged, "It was an interesting few seconds."

"Well I doubt you'll have any more trouble at school." Draco said, "They were wanted criminals that had broke out of their prison. They claim they were stronger than the average wizard and you took them out wandlessly."

"They didn't seem to be very strong." Harry shrugged, after Draco left he asked Ginny, "Should I have said you were held too?"

"No." she said, "Let them think you were just protecting yourself and they should not mess with you or you'll take them out too."

In the last week of summer Harry had 'learned' how to do a patronus. Sirius and Remus were thrilled to find that his took the shape of his father's stag. On the train when the dementors boarded to search for the rat Harry was one of the ones to help chase them off. It was no time at all until the whole train knew that Harry Potter could do a corporeal patronus even with dementors around. Harry was not surprised in the least to find that the dementors were assigned to watch Hogwarts or that Remus was teaching defense. It was just like Hermione had said, anything they weren't changing directly was staying the same. And in this case even when they did change something fate found a way to make it happen anyway, a convict on the loose and dementors guarding the school, again.

"Harry I want you to see Madam Pomfrey with the others who were attacked." McGonagall informed him.

"But…"

"No arguments." she said, "Sirius is insisting."

"Fine." Harry huffed and made his way to the hospital with his friends at his side. After being cleared the group headed off to the common room.

"I still can't believe the rat escaped." Ron grumbled, "You would think they'd have better security. Well what's the plan for this year then?"

"Actually not much." Harry said, "Training and watching for the rat to show up."

"And try to get the first quidditch match set for a clear day." Ginny added, "I've talked Fred and George into getting sick."

"Good plan." Ron agreed.

Harry started wandless lessons with Remus a few weeks into school. He and his friends decided to let Remus in on a secret and hope that he could keep it to himself.

"I don't want to ask you for a vow." Harry said, "But this is important enough to warrant it. I trust you implicitly so I am not going to ask for a vow unless you want to give one."

"A vow on what?" Remus asked eyeing his other seven friends.

"To keep a secret." he said, "I don't think we can get in trouble for this but it is very important that the wrong people don't find out. You may even be surprised who the wrong people are."

"I can keep it a secret I believe." Remus said, "What is it and who do you want to keep it from?"

"The magic in Egypt was not accidental. I did it on purpose and I can do it at any time." He said, "I've been working on wandless magic since I got here first year."

"Wow." Remus said, "How much can you do?"

"A lot." he replied, "But that's not all."

"What more can there be?" Remus wondered.

"These guys can do it too but not to the extent that I can." he indicated his seven friends.

"You don't want anyone to know you can do it in case they try to attack you and your friends." Remus nodded, "Good plan. It would surprise them enough that you could get away."

"We don't want anyone to know." Harry said, "We didn't even want to tell you but this will be a tremendous waste of time if we have to start over."

"I will keep your secret." Remus agreed, "Now let's see how much you can do."

"How much are you going to show him?" Ginny whispered as Harry let the others go first.

"I'm debating about that." he said, "There isn't any way he can know about all of it. But if I let him see up to the end of second year spells do you think that will be enough or too much?"

"The rest of us can do most of the first year spells." she sighed thinking, "I would do through January of second year. Enough ahead of us to be significant but not enough to tip him off."

"Right." he agreed and settled in to watch the others get tested.

Ginny was the last one before him and she managed all of the first year spells and one of the second year ones. She was really happy with the progress she had made in the last year.

"Very impressive Ginny." Remus patted her back, "I would have thought you and Luna would have been behind the others."

"We all started at the same time." Hermione said, "Once we saw Harry doing it last year we made him teach us."

Harry was next and contained himself to just first and part of second year spells. He ended up getting a few that were later in the year but pretended that it was the first time he had gotten them to work. Remus set them some homework and they all began to practice the spells. For Harry the year was flying by. He was in the room of requirement working on advanced spells three nights a week, then on lower level wandless spells with Remus twice a week and on top of that he had quidditch practice. One evening during quidditch practice something odd occurred. A third bludger appeared on the pitch and started chasing Harry.

"Watch out!" Ginny screamed as it came from behind him, aimed at his head.

Harry heard her but did know what was going on so he just did a barrel roll. The bludger smacked the bottom of one foot and almost made him lose his seat. He flipped back upright just in time to see the ball curve and come back at him.

"Not again." he grumbled as he took off.

Fred and George noticed what was happening and alerted the others. The girls managed to catch the other two bludgers and lock them in the box while Fred and George went to help Harry. They would smack it away only to have it return and try to hit him again. It was moving too fast for Hermione to hit it with a blasting curse so she and Ron ran to get help. It took longer than they thought to find a few teachers but were soon running back to the pitch with Remus, Rolanda and Minerva hot on their heels. They could tell Harry was getting tired of the high speed chase but he was still managing to stay ahead of the ball. Fred and George couldn't hope to keep up with him so he just kept returning to them so they could bat it away. He heard a faint yell from the gound and looked to see Remus waving him in. He turned sharply and dove. The bludger fell back a little at his tight turn but was soon speeding at him again. Harry flew past Remus with his feet nearly brushing the ground. Remus caught the bludger but even his werewolf strength was hard pressed to hold it long enough for Harry to get some distance. When it pulled from his grip Rolanda was ready with her wand and blasted it. Harry quickly landed and collapsed on the ground.

His friends were soon gathered around him and Ron was restraining Ginny. Harry noticed and gave them a wave saying he was fine. Poppy was coming down from the school by that time along with several other professors. Rolonda was examining the remains of the bludger while Remus and Minerva were hovering over Harry and Poppy.

"You don't have a scratch." she sighed happily.

"Just exhausted." he stayed on the ground not willing to move yet.

Poppy patted his shoulder and got up, "I don't think you need to be in the hospital. You will go right to bed correct?"

"Absolutely." Harry gave a half hearted salute.

Ginny sagged in Ron's arms as they heard Harry was fine. Harry's friends and the rest of the quidditch team moved closer. Ron and Remus helped Harry get up off the ground. He stumbled a bit and Ron pushed him back to standing. Harry was finding it hard to stand because his legs were wobbly from being so tense on the broom for an extended period of time.

"Brilliant flying there mate." Fred slapped him on the back and drove him to his knees, "Whoops sorry."

"Thanks." Harry muttered as Remus pulled him back to his feet, "Give me a few minutes for my legs to quit shaking, that was intense."

"It was very high quality flying." Roland added as she walked up, "The bludger was hexed. I'm sure that doesn't come as a surprise to you."

"Nope." he agreed, "I've never seen one track someone like that before. What kind of a hex could do that?"

"Honestly I don't know of one." she held her hands up then turned to Albus, "Do you know of one?"

"I can think of several." he sighed, "However who could have done them is another matter. Am I correct in assuming this is not a school bludger?"

"It was a professional grade." Rolanda agreed.

"It came from the direction of Hogsmeade." Ginny added, "Could someone be in town and send it up here through the wards?"

"Yes that is highly likely." Albus looked at her, "A school bludger has a lower range and wouldn't be able to make it this far."

"So who wants to smash me to bits?" Harry asked.

"As I said before Harry." Ron grinned at his friend, "It's easier to list who wouldn't want to smash you to bits."

"Wonder if it's the same woman that tried to kidnap you back at Easter in first year?" Neville suggested.

"Or Pettigrew." Hermione sighed pointing out the one none of them wanted to believe was that close.

"More likely it was his accomplice." Harry said, "I still firmly believe the rat is out of the country by now."

"Professor is there any way to modify the wards to make sure that doesn't happen again?" Ginny asked.

"Certainly Ms. Weasley." Albus nodded and turned away.

On the way back to the common room Harry was surrounded by friends and teammates to keep anymore rogue blugers at bay. Once in the room Fred and George cleared the couch and Harry collapsed on it.

"Harry that was brilliant flying where did you learn to do that?" Dean asked.

"He wasn't flying that way for fun." Neville informed them, "I don't think any of us are really ready to talk about it."

The group gathered around Harry until he drifted off to sleep. Once he was asleep the quidditch players drifted off to take showers and get ready for bed but his friends stayed by his side. The rest had all gotten cleaned up and came back downstairs when Harry finally moved again. Ron and Neville drug him up to the showers and to bed.

"What happened?" Seamus asked.

"Someone sent a bludger after Harry." Fred sighed, "It was trying to kill him."

"But didn't you guys just bat it away?" Dean asked.

"Couldn't keep up with it." George told them, "It was a professional grade bludger. It moves as fast as a Nymbus 2001."

"If Harry didn't have the broom he has..." Angelina started, "He's just lucky he's as good as he is. Anyone else at this school would have been clobbered by it."

"Let's not talk about it anymore." Luna sniffed, Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement.

All of Gryffindor was uptight when the first game came around. The twins were so uptight about another bludger that they ended up in the hospital and the game was put off a week. The next Saturday was a bright sunny day rather than the storm that was blowing the week before. Ginny sighed with relief knowing he wouldn't be attacked by dementors. Sirius was sitting with Remus during the game and he kept an eye out for another rogue bludger. Nothing happed and the game went quite well right up to the end. Harry had spotted the snitch and it had taken off. He and the other seeker rose through the air chasing the small ball until it moved out of sight. Both seekers realized at the same time that the air around them was beginning to feel very cold. Harry looked over his should to find several dementors coming their way so they both dove. On their way down the snitch had curved around and was moving back towards the pitch, Harry caught it as he passed. The dementors followed them until they were within range of the teachers where Dumbledore's patronus stopped them and sent them back. Once safely on the ground Harry held up the snitch.

"When did you get it?"

"During the dive." he replied, "I just happened to fly right by it, I almost hit it."

"I wasn't even thinking about quidditch on the way down. I was just thinking of getting away from them."

"You are grounded." Ginny huffed later in the room of requirement as Harry's group got ready to train, "No more quidditch."

"Not funny." Harry sighed.

"At least he shouldn't have any more trouble." Ron said, "The next time it was Malfoy in a dress."

Harry chuckled at Ron's description of Malfoy and his cronies dressed as dementors. It was rather funny when you looked back at it.

"I think the Guardians need to make their presence known at the Ministry." Hermione said, "I think we should rake Fudge over the coals for sending those foul creatures here."

"Rogue bludger." Neville reminded her, "He has a reason to keep them here."

"Like they could stop a rogue bludger. They were here when it got in." Ginny grumbled.

"Good point." Harry started to add more when George crumbled to the floor, "George!"

Before anyone could do anything more than just yell he was rolling back onto his feet with his wand at the ready. It dropped to the floor when he saw who he was with.

"Fred?" he almost whimpered.

"George are you alright?" Fred approached.

"Fred!" George launched himself at his twin, "You're alive! Wait that's got to be wrong. I was hit with some spell so I must be dead too. "

"George you aren't dead." Harry said.

"You too." he turned, "All of you? No we were hoping you were just unconscious."

"George let go before you kill me." Fred gasped and George release his neck, "None of us are dead. We're in the room of requirement. We're in fifth year."

"What?" George asked and looked at the group better, "How can I be fifteen again?"

"The spell that hit us knocked us back seven years." Harry said, "How long were we down before you got hit?"

"Couple of minutes at the most." he replied.

"I bet it was two and a half minutes since we've been here two and a half years." Hermione said, "Sit down George we have to catch you up."

Hours later George was sitting dumbfounded, "Wow."

"I know." Ginny said, "But that's about everything we can think of."

"This is fabulous." he grinned leaning back, "Now I'm the older twin."

"Shut up Georgie." Fred grumbled.

"Fred is the only outsider that knows." Harry said, "Keep it that way."

"No problem." he grinned.

"I see a problem." Luna spoke up.

"What?" several asked.

"George isn't an animagus." she pointed out, "And he can't do Occlumency."

"Time for crash courses in animagus transformation and Occlumency." Hermione said.

"I certainly hope he is still an Irish setter." Ginny added, "We're just lucky that Remus and Sirius aren't still giving us lessons. It would be hard to explain if you all the sudden couldn't do it any longer."

"You know you all don't seem that surprised to see me." George said thoughtfully.

"Over the summer we were given a heads up that someone else was coming." Ron said, "She saw everything include Ginny and Harry's intention to get married just as soon as we are out of school."

"Way to go Harry." George grinned, "Always keeping the ride exciting."

"Told you so." Ron snickered.

"It's not my fault." he argued, "I don't do anything."

"Of course you don't." George grinned, "It's just who you are. You can't help but keep things spiced up."


	19. Getting to Know George

Christmas break was soon upon them and George was fitting in nicely. His animagus form was going to be the same dog again so they were working with him to make sure Havoc would be ready if they needed him. Harry wanted to get farther ahead of his classes in his training so he had gotten George to order the sixth and seventh year books for him ahead of time in exchange for the money to back their store. The twins were excited by how much farther they would be able to get by starting more than a year early.

With Peter on the loose Albus insisted that Harry remain at the school during the break. Molly and Arthur were also worried about their own kids so they stayed at school too. Hermione and Neville were the only ones to leave this year. While Ron was sad to see her go he was happy that she hadn't lost her parents forever. Knowing how badly she had felt when she had obliviated them in the other time line he couldn't keep her from them now.

"Remember you are animagi now so if he shows up you can hide and or get away." Ron reminded them both, "Hermione you should try to get away and get help for your parents. Neville… just eat him."

"Yuk." the boy cringed, "I bet he would taste terrible."

"Just be careful." Ron admonished them both.

"Yes Dad." they replied.

Harry and Ginny were not happy. The rest of their friends kept hovering around them and they were getting no private time at all. They tried to understand where Ron and Luna were coming from, but the twins should be fine on their own. Finally Ginny had enough and blew up at them.

"What is your problem?" she yelled at them, "You never acted this way before. What is going on?"

"Fred is having trouble with me." George sighed.

"I'm not." Fred said, "I just…"

"Have a problem with me." George mumbled.

"Stop it. You're being stupid." Fred yelled, "I don't have a problem with you. I have a problem with me. I can't seem to get in sync with you. It's like I'm a step off and can get back into it. You don't seem to have any problem finishing my sentences but I don't know what you are thinking anymore."

"I get it." Harry smacked his head and everyone looked at him, "George knows you like he did when he was fifteen. But he's had different experiences now and he's not the same person anymore."

"He has a problem with me." George agreed.

"It's not you." Fred sighed exasperated.

"Actually it is." Luna said, "But I think you can fix it."

"How?" they both asked filled with excitement.

"George needs to catch you up with what changed just like we did for him when he got here." she replied.

"What?" everyone but Harry replied.

"You're right." Harry nodded to the astonishment of the others, "I think I know just how to do it. There are a few problems with this though."

"What do we have to do?" Fred asked.

"We can solve any problem." George agreed.

"First we need a pensieve and then we need time." Harry said.

"I think you have found a problem we can't fix." George said, "What would we do with them? Show Fred everything from the time we turned fifteen until I returned to this time?"

"Yes." Harry nodded, "It's the only way I can think of."

"I think we can do this." Luna said, "I can just ask Professor McGonagall to use a time turner to reach all the classes next year."

"What?" Fred asked.

"Hermione did it the previous time." Ron shrugged, "About drove her crazy though. I don't think you should."

"But she has the advantage that half of the extra classes she has already taken." Ginny pointed out, "We can help her out knowing she has it."

"But if she's using it how will it help us?" Fred asked.

"In the evening when she isn't using it we'll give it to you. Then you two can spend your time in the room of requirement viewing memories." Harry said, "You can rewind about four hours and watch memories and then still get a good night's sleep."

"Can we get it this year?" Fred begged, "I don't want to wait that long. I want to fix this now?"

"I don't know." Harry sighed dejectedly.

"I have an idea." Ginny said grinning slyly.

"What sis? Fred asked full of anticipation.

"George needs to have an accident and lose his memory. Then we can talk Sirius into getting it for us." Ginny said, "The accident will be on his watch and we'll scare him with mum."

"He'll do anything to hide it." Harry agreed, "But let's see if we can do it without the guilt trip first."

"How?" she asked.

"Don't you want extra time with your boyfriend?" Harry asked innocently.

"Good idea, I want to see what your past was like so I can help you to get over it better." she said, "But you don't want Sirius to see it because you don't want him to go after the Dursleys and get into trouble."

"You have to do it Gin." Harry said, "You've got him wrapped around your finger and I think he wants us to end up together because we look like mum and dad."

"Got it." she looked at her watch, "No time like the present."

The rest of the group returned to the common room while she was gone. Harry was really getting worried when his mirror finally heated up four hours later. He answered it and then gathered his friends and headed out of the common room. They made a quick trip to the room of requirement and entered to find Ginny sitting in the room with a stone bowl beside her.

"Excellent." Harry said, "George we can't cover everything so start with the highlights of fifth year."

"Wait." Ginny said, "First time turner, everyone gather round."

"Wait." Ron said, "I don't really want to be here. Why don't Luna and I go back to the tower. That way Harry and Ginny get time together and Fred and George can use the pensieve. It will be like no time has passed for us."

"How about a game of chess." Luna offered as they left the room.

Ginny looped the time turner around the necks of the remaining group. She gave it a few twists and they watched amused as Luna and Ron walked backwards into the room. The rest of the trip was quiet as nothing had happened in the room while they were traveling.

Harry waited until Fred and George has disappeared before he called Dobby, "Could you get us some butterbeer and snacks. Enough for Fred and George too."

"Yes Sir." Dobby disappeared with a pop. He returned quickly and set up the snacks and drinks, "Anything else Sir?"

"No." Harry rubbed his head affectionately, "Thanks for your help. Are you getting enough rest?"

"I has plenty of time for rest." Dobby said, "Do you has more for me to do?"

"Nothing specific." Harry said.

"Can I do anything for the Guardians?" Dobby asked, "I can watch for trouble that they may need to fix."

"I don't want you near anything dangerous." Harry instructed, "I don't want you to be hurt in anyway."

"Ok." Dobby nodded, "I'll watch for dangerous and then let you know where it is without me going there."

He popped away. Harry sighed as he collapsed onto the couch beside Ginny, "He'll be fine."

"I hope so."

The couple snacked, kissed and cuddled for four hours while the twins were in and out of the pensieve. When they finished they collapsed on the other couch and each grabbed a butterbeer and some snacks. Harry and Ginny stayed quiet for a while as Fred and George rested.

"How are you?" Harry finally asked after ten minutes.

"It was freaky watching myself do things I've never done." Fred said with a small laugh.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Ginny asked.

"No it was mostly pranks we pulled that we didn't pull." Fred stated, "It was a lot of fun. We really are geniuses."

"How far did you get?" Harry asked.

"Three quarters through fifth." George shrugged, "Surprisingly most of it was the same."

"So tomorrow?"

"Sure let's do it right after breakfast." the twins suggested.

"Should we try twice a day?" Fred asked.

"Start with four and see how we do." Harry said, "If you are worn out it won't really gain any time if you have to start sleeping a lot extra."

"How did it go?" Ron asked when they returned to the common room. His chess game with Luna was still going on.

"Fine." George said, "Covered a good bit. We'll do more tomorrow, should be able to get through the summer."

"Are you going to cover next year?" he asked.

"Of course." George nodded, "I imagine that will change quite a bit."

"It will." Harry agreed, "Ron won't get mad because he'll know I didn't put my name in."

"Just stop it from happening." George told him.

"No." Harry said vehemently, "The other three will not pay the price. Besides that's when we'll take him out."

"What about your secret mission?" George asked.

"We told you about his items we were hunting?" Harry asked, George nodded in reply, "That was the secret mission. We took care of it early."

"I thought they just belonged to him and you were taking away his toys." George stated, "Are they that important?"

"I'll explain after breakfast tomorrow." Harry yawned, "Bed time."

Harry took the time the next morning to explain what the items were. George realized this was just one more reason they needed occlumency. He certainly hoped his shields would hold up if he needed them to. He decided to increase the efforts of learning that art. The twins dove into the pensieve while Harry and Ginny enjoyed another four hours of cuddling and kissing. They had thought to stop by the kitchens for snacks themselves this time.

Fred bounced out of the pensieve grinning widely, "They're going to have the Tri Wizard Tournament next year!"

"Yes." Harry grumbled, "How far did you get?"

"Just to the announcement." George stretched, "I think I'd like to cover a few more memories."

"We have to leave the room while we enter and go the first time." Harry sighed, "Then you can spend some time in here again but don't use the time turner." He pulled out the map and glanced at it, "Dang, we don't have time to leave. Everyone hide."

They all hid and Harry willed the room to allow themselves to enter. He smiled softly as he watched Ginny watch him while he was telling the twins about the items. Once they were gone the group came out of hiding. Ron and Luna were just getting ready to leave the room.

"Hey." Harry said, "We're going to stay for a while longer. You two want to stay too?"

"Sure. How far did you get." Ron asked and George explained they were just starting their sixth year, "I want to see Fred's reactions to that."

Nearly an hour later after viewing several memories Fred stomped over to Ron and smacked him upside the head, "What were you thinking."

Ron only laughed and held out a hand towards Harry who rolled his eyes and dug a galleon out of his pocket, "I knew that was a suckers bet."

Ron laughed again before turning to Fred, "I wasn't thinking. I was a jealous prat. Harry was good enough to forgive me for being stupid right after the first task."

"Why did you wait so long?" Fred asked.

"Harry was waiting for an apology." George chuckled, "He got one and then forgot all the animosity."

"How can you do that so easily?" Fred grumbled, "I hold grudges forever even after an apology."

"He doesn't have much self esteem." Ginny pointed out, "At least he didn't back then. He would still do anything for his friends and we'd do anything for him."

"One more thing." Fred looked angrily at Ron, "What was the bet?"

"He said you would just yell at me and I said you would beat me round the head." Ron laughed, "It's all in the distant past for us and it won't be repeated."

"Better not." he grumbled.

They continued this way viewing all the memories all through the Christmas holiday. They finished the day before the others returned. Ginny returned the pensieve and time turner to Sirius who was quite relieved to have them back in his possession. He, in turn, could give them back to Kingsley. He was also relieved to find both teens in a much better frame of mind. Harry and Ginny knew it was because they were able to spend many extra hours together.

"Guys I can't thank you enough." Fred said, "I'm back in step and it feels great."

"Just don't tell Hermione what we did." Harry sighed, "She'll kill me."

"Time turner or both?" George asked.

"Tim turner." Ron said, "That's why I decided not to go. I can honestly say I didn't use a time turner over the holiday. I didn't even see one in use because I closed my eyes until it was over."

As January rolled into February Harry could almost forget the rat was out there doing who knows what. The calm didn't feel like it was the calm before a storm but it may have been his different outlook rather than a peaceful time. But he couldn't help but relax as his favorite holiday approached.

"Happy Valentine's Day Gin." Harry kissed her check as she enter the common room from her dorm.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you to Harry." she kissed his cheek and whispered, "Room of requirement after dinner?"

"Before." he replied, "We won't be joining the others for dinner. I just barely beat Ron out of the room."

"What should I wear?" she whispered.

"School robes are fine." he grinned.

"Move along." Ron grumbled.

"Jealous much?" Ginny asked.

"Next year we get the room." he grumbled.

"That's fine." Harry said, "Next year we don't have to hide."

"I didn't think of that." Ron sighed, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Harry said, "I would have reminded you had you beat me."

"Prat."

That evening the two slipped off before dinner and went to the room. Inside was a beautiful garden setting with a gazebo in the middle. Two places were set on the table along with glasses and flowers but no plates. Ginny grinned at her date for the evening.

"This is beautiful."

"Thanks. Dobby is cooking for us. He was thrilled to have another job to do." Harry pulled out a chair for her.

He sat on the other side and within a few seconds Dobby popped, "Dinner is served."

"Thank you." Ginny smiled at the elf, "Happy Valentine's day Dobby."

"A most happy one to you too." the elf squeaked before popping away.

The young couple had a lovely time during their evening together. They talked and laughed through the meal with light music playing in the background. When the meal was finished Harry held her close and swayed to the music. He wasn't a very good dancer by any stretch of the imagination but he could move in circles holding her close. They didn't talk much but they did kiss a lot. At one point the kisses started to get more passionate and Harry quickly pulled away.

"Sorry, I do believe the hormones are alive and well now." he blushed.

"It's ok." she giggled, "Mine are going pretty good too."

"We have to be careful from here on out." he sighed, "Not that I want to but we don't want to move too fast."

"Agreed." she sighed dejectedly, "I won't be able to take a contraceptive potion for a few more years."

Harry turned bright red at the thought, "I didn't mean that far."

"I know, but I like it when you blush." she smirked, "It doesn't happen nearly enough."

"You're going to be the death of me." he grumbled.

The year sped by, it was on the twins birthday that Harry realized someone was missing.

"Hermione where's Crookshanks?"

"Guard duty." she replied.

"What?"

"Crookshanks and Dobby are sharing guard duty on the school." she said, "They've been doing it since the beginning of the year."

"Guarding us from what?' he asked.

"A rat."

"But…" Harry was shocked.

"He volunteered." Hermione shrugged, "You know he helped Sirius last time. I thought it was rather nice of him."

"It's brilliant. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Never came up." she said.

"I'm buying him a stack of toys for the summer." Harry turned grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and sat beside her, "Now all I have to do is find a gift for Dobby."

"I think you already gave him the best gift ever." Hermione grinned at her friend.

"Hermione." Seamus yelled as he came down the stairs, "I have an important question for you."

"What?'

"Are you really dating Ron?" this got the attention of everyone because he had yelled it across the room.

Without looking up she answered, "Yes he asked me on Valentine's Day."

"No wonder he was so willing to join the bet." he grumbled, "I bet you knew too didn't you Harry."

"No but I suspected they would get together soon if they hadn't already." he said as he scratched away on the parchment.

"Aren't you mad they didn't tell you?" he asked.

"No, as I said I was expecting it at any time." he replied, "They'll tell me when they're ready."

"Harry you should probably know Ron and I are together." Hermione said as Seamus turned away.

"Thanks Hermione, I think you guys are perfect for each other." Harry snickered as he carried on the banter with his friend.

"Shut up you two." Seamus grumbled as the room was filled with chuckles, "I bet he's not as accepting when you start dating Ginny."

"Who knows." Harry didn't even bother to try and deny it.


	20. Beginning to Understand

It wasn't but a week later that Sirius showed up at dinner. Instead of going up to talk to Remus he headed over to Harry, "Come to the DADA office after dinner. I want to have a talk with you."

"Sure." Harry agreed, "Anything important."

"Relatively, but it's not about the rat or anything." he shrugged.

"Ok."

Ginny headed back to the common room with his other friends while Harry went to meet Sirius, "What's up?"

"I just need to talk to you about Ginny." his mouth was set in a grim line.

"Is something wrong?" Harry was beginning to get worried.

"Not wrong per say." he scratched his head, "I think the only way to do this is blurt it out."

"Ok."

"Did that fortune teller make you think you had to be with Ginny?" he asked quickly.

"No." Harry looked confused, he wondered if this was the only reason for this talk, "I didn't really pay that much attention to what she said. It was more that another fortune teller was accosting me."

"Ok so then what's up with you and her?" he came to the next question.

"The heart of the matter." Harry thought before he replied, "We're friends."

"You seem awfully close for just being friends." he pushed.

"Ok, let me ease your mind here." Harry said, "For now we are just friends. She's only twelve after all. We neither one think she's old enough to date yet. However she will turn thirteen this summer and we will begin to date. We've known since we met that we were special to each other. I've never felt this way towards anyone else. When that fortune teller called us Mr. and Mrs. Potter it really shocked us that someone else could see or feel that we would be together eventually. I don't know if this is a soul mate kind of thing or what but just like Dad knew Mum was for him from the moment they met I've know Ginny was for me from the moment we met in Diagon Alley outside Madam Malkins shop."

"You know that really doesn't ease my mind any." he grumbled.

"What's wrong with this?" Harry asked.

"You're growing up too fast." he said, "You're already thirteen going on twenty five. I lost your childhood."

"I'm having a great childhood." Harry disagreed, "I'll be a child until I'm seventeen and you force me to grow up. I may act older now and then because my life experience has made me a bit older. But I'm hanging onto my youth with both hands. Part of that is dating girls and falling in love."

"Have you fallen in love?" he asked.

"As much as I can at this age." he grinned, "I do look forward to it growing and maturing into the beautiful relationship I know it will be someday. But we will not rush that day. I don't want any extra responsibilities. I think taking out a dark lord is enough for a while."

"What?" Sirius sputtered.

"I have to take out a dark lord." Harry said, "I know he'll be coming back for me someday. I have to be ready for that. He will try to kill me again."

"What makes you think that?" Sirius wondered.

"I am the Boy Who Lived." Harry said dramatically, "He can't rule without fear if someone he has killed didn't die. Everything I've ever heard of him points to this. Just like with my parents, he will keep coming until one of us is dead. The question is who can last. I know you know this. Why else is everything bent on protecting me."

"You are far too smart for my own good." Sirius grumbled, "You should have been in Ravenclaw."

"What and blow my cover." Harry grinned, "They would try to hide things better if they didn't think I was a stupid Gryffindor. Besides I am friends with Hermione and six other smart kids. So tell me this. How did you get voted to give me this talk?"

"I lost the bet." he grumbled, "Moony's getting very sly in his old age."

"Are they going to be satisfied with my answer or are they going to hit Ginny up too?" he asked.

"Her mother is going to talk with her." Sirius said, "You may want to warn her."

"I would have even without that warning." Harry grinned.

They talked for the better part of three hours before Harry went back to the common room. He was grinning widely when he entered. He pulled Ginny to the corner away from everyone and told her about his conversation with Sirius. Her emotions ran the gambit from excited to mortified. She hid her face on his shoulder when he told her she would have to have a similar conversation with her own mother.

"At least you already know what to say to her." Harry hugged her as three of her brothers came over to see what was happening.

Each of them gave her sympathy hugs when they found out what was happening. Hermione led her up the stairs to crash for the night. Harry and the boys went to their own dorms soon after. During the night Harry woke up but he wasn't sure why. He lay still in his bed and waited for some sign as to what had woke him up. Not hearing anything and not being able to go back to sleep he grabbed his advanced potions book and went down to the common room to read. He found Ginny pacing in front of the fire.

"What's wrong?" he asked making her jump, " Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok." she said, "Just worried about that conversation. I don't think mine will go as smooth as yours did."

"Just remember these important pointers." Harry whispered as he pulled her into a hug, "I love you. You love me. We will be together soon. I don't think they'll try to keep us apart. If they do it can only last a few months."

"What if they try to send me to Beauxbatons?" she asked.

"We'll make a plea to Dumbledore." he kissed the top of her head, "He always said the power he knows not is love. I promise it will work out. I think they were more concerned that the fortune teller convinced us of something that wasn't there."

"They have no idea how long we've liked each other." she sighed, "What do I say when they ask?"

"Years." he said, "Which is true. It's just more years than they are thinking. Maybe you can rope your dad into being there too. Isn't he the one that asked if you had charmed your way into my heart that first day after Diagon Alley?"

"He did." Ginny grinned at the memory, "I suspect mum will be thrilled as long as I can promise we won't rush too fast."

"I hope so." he leaned in and kissed her softly, "Can you go back to sleep now?"

"Yes I think so." she yawned, "What are you doing down here?"

"Something woke me up and I didn't think I could get back to sleep. So I came down here with a book." He stopped and yawned, "I think I can sleep now though."

"Harry we have to do something." Neville dropped onto the couch beside Harry a few days later.

"About what?"

"Dementors." he grumbled, "I'm about to go spare. I want to work in the greenhouses but we aren't allowed out of the castle since they tried to attack that boy in Hagrids class. Since no one has been hurt the ministry won't remove them. Gran has tried everything."

"Alright. Gather everyone for a meeting tonight in the ROR after dinner." Harry had finally convinced them to shorten the name of the room of requirement. It was such a mouthful to spit out. Besides no one else knew where they were going then.

"What's the plan?" the twins asked later that evening.

"Don't know." Harry grinned, "That's what we are here for."

"Sure we all get together and discuss plans and then you tell us what's going to happen." Ron said, "So tell us your plan first and we'll just make adjustments."

"I do not." Harry grumbled, "But the idea I had was to get the minister here somehow and then let the Guardians have at him. They'll convince him that removing the dementors is a fabulous idea."

"How?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Harry huffed, "That's why I need your input. I come in with a vague idea like that and your suggestions always help me with the details sometimes it even trashes my plans and I get a better idea. And I do not tell you what to do."

"Of course not." Ginny patted his head but then kissed him to take the sting out of the teasing, "I think it's a great idea. Suggestions?"

The plan was set and soon it was in motion. Athena took the lead on it this time and she wrote a letter to start it off. The rest of the plan was set and ready to go. It didn't take long and the next evening at dinner it was started.

"Albus what did you want?" Cornelius Fudge entered the Great Hall at dinner.

"I did not want you for anything." Albus replied confused.

"Of course you didn't Albi old bean. It was I that requested the Ministers attendance this evening." a woman's voice sounded in the Great Hall.

"And you are?" Albus asked.

"I am the Guardian known as Athena." she replied.

"No it's from Albus." Fudge argued, "He signed it."

"Did he?" she laughed, "Look again."

Fudge opened the letter and read it aloud, "Your presence is requested at dinner this evening at Hogwarts. Its signed A."

"For Athena, not Albus." she said, "But that's very smart of you to know Albus starts with A." Students giggled as she made a fool out of the minister.

"What do you want?" he asked, "I have ten Aurors here to protect me."

"You are so silly." Athena laughed again, "I only hurt the dark ones. So if you are light you have nothing to fear."

"I am spotless." he announced.

"You are a politician." she stated, "You are anything but spotless. But fortunately for you that is not why I am here."

"Show yourself." one of the Aurors stated.

"I am not hidden." she laughed again, "Now the reason I called you here is I want you to remove the dementors. The children have had more than enough exposure."

"We can't it's not safe." the Minister proclaimed, "We have convicts on the loose."

"Yes we are aware of Peter the Rat." she said, "He is not at the school. We are keeping a close watch for him. Now about the dementors."

"No I will not be known as the Minister that got Harry Potter killed because we pulled his protection." Fudge stated.

"How about the Minister that got him kissed by his protection." she stated, "Do you know they've attacked him twice."

"Yes but…" he stated.

"You're ok with that?" Athena let a bit of disgust enter her voice.

"He wasn't hurt." Fudge proclaimed.

"Harry dear did you feel hurt by the dementors?" she asked.

"Well not a physical hurt but what I hear does weigh heavily on me." Harry stated.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered, "No one should have to hear what you do dear."

"How can you know what he hears?" Fudge asked.

"I heard him talking about it in the alley." she said, "I believe Professor Lupin heard him too."

"I did." Remus said, "And no one should have to hear what he hears."

"But…" Fudge started.

"This is not just about Harry though." Athena stated, "Cedric Diggory was also attacked while in a game of Quidditch. Cedric did they get very close to you?"

"Yes Guardian Athena." he replied, "I almost fell off my broom. I lost the match because of that. The snitch was caught while I was trying to evade the dementors. Now Hufflepuff won't get the cup and we were the closest we have ever been."

"Sorry about that Hufflepuff." Athena's voice was full of genuine sympathy, "Anyone from Ravenclaw?"

"I have nightmares every night." one girl volunteered, "My grades are two percent lower than last year."

"All of the grades are lower this year." McGonagall offered.

"Such a shame." Athena said, "Now about removing the dementors."

"No they are protecting the students." he proclaimed loudly, "Now leave me alone."

"How are the protecting anyone?" she was starting to get mad and the ceiling of Hogwarts showed a storm was brewing though it was clear outside, "This is a school not a prison remove them now or face the wrath of the Guardians."

"You can do nothing to me." he cried.

"That sounds remarkably close to what Lucius said when he was here last year." Athena said sweetly, "Let's see, Draco where is he?"

"Azkaban." Draco stated, "Where he is paying for his crimes."

"Tell me dear did you ever see your father interact with the Minister?" she said.

"Yes they were on friendly terms." Draco grinned.

"So Minister just how good of friends are you with a convicted death eater." you could hear the smirk in her voice.

"But he was innocent." Fudge declared, "Then guilty but I didn't know."

A pop sounded from the head table and everyone turned to find a woman dressed in black from head to toe sitting on the table in front of Hagrid. All you could see were her eyes, "You didn't?"

"No."

"Auror Shacklebolt, is ignorance an excuse to break a law?" she asked.

"No it isn't." he replied in his deep voice, "But that's usually ignorance of the law not of someone's actions."

"Is bribery legal?" she asked.

"They were not bribes, they were gifts." Fudge was sweating bullets now.

"Gifts in exchange for favors is still bribes." she pointed out.

"No… I didn't." he gasped.

"Who had the brilliant idea to send the dementors here to protect children?" she asked.

"Madam Umbridge." he said, "She told me to."

"Are you aware that she hates children?" she said.

"Yes but…" he bumbled.

"Why do you think she suggested the dementors?" she asked.

"To protect the student." he said.

"Which she hates." Athena tapped a finger on her chin, "You really aren't very smart are you?"

"How dare you." Fudge yelled.

"You'll find the Guardians dare to do many things. We dare to put death eaters in Azkaban." she stated, "We refuse to let the dark win. We dare to remove politicians that harm people for their own gain."

"I have not harmed anyone."

"I beg to differ." she said, "The dementors are harming the students at Hogwarts. That has already been established. Aurors I would suggest you investigate his 'gifts' from death eaters and what he voted for after those gifts. I would also investigate what he and Madam Umbridge are plotting. I believe they are intending to hurt children."

"No, you can't order them to do that." Fudge was turning purple.

"Auror Shacklebolt, did I order you to investigate him?" she asked kindly.

"No Madam." he replied, "But we would have investigated these gifts anyway because they've never been reported to the Aurors, which is required by law."

"But I didn't know." Fudge whined.

"I think we already established that ignorance of a law does not excuse you from it." Athena said, "Now who will be in charge once he is arrested? Would you have them please remove the dementors?"

"We should be able to do that Madam Athena." Kingsley bowed and grabbed the Ministers arm, "Minister you will be detained during the investigation per our laws. If found innocent you will be released and returned to your job. If found guilty you will be removed from the position and subjected to the punishment for all broken laws."

"You can't do that." Fudge tried to pull away.

"Actually they must do that." Albus said, "You helped pass that law your first week in office because ex-Minister Bagnold was so difficult to get out of office. Auror Shacklebolt please do your duty. Would you also have the Wizengamot called for an emergency session tomorrow?"

"Certainly." Kingsley nodded and led the man away as he was still protesting.

"I hope you know what you are doing Ms. Athena." Albus said once they were gone.

"I do Albi." she said, "We are sure the rat is nowhere near here at this moment. He hasn't set foot in the area. We will be protecting the school if he does come. And as far as that worthless man is concerned we are all better off without him. The Guardians are going to support Amelia Bones if she is interested in the job. I do believe she would be wonderful."

"I agree." Albus said.

"Be sure to have the Wizengamot provide extra protection for her will you. The war will probably start soon and we don't want to lose someone who is actually good for us." she popped away without waiting for an answer.

"She didn't apparate." Snape spoke up.

"Of course not." Luna said, "It says in Hogwarts a History that it's impossible unless the Headmaster alters the wards."

"True as that may be it doesn't explain how she moves around." Albus stated.

"I wasn't presuming to answer that." she said airily, "I was just agreeing with Professor Snape that she couldn't have apparated. It is your job to know how people move about in the school."

"You are correct." Albus said, "And I am endeavoring to do just that."

"I can help." a small voice sounded followed by a crack. A small house elf stood in front of the Headmaster.

"How can you help?" Albus asked kindly.

"Dobby?" Draco sounded confused.

"Hello old master Draco." Dobby waved, "Old Master Lucius sold me to the Guardians. I helps them move in areas that they wouldn't be able to normally. They's not wanting you to worry about how they get around so they's having Dobby explain it to you Sir Headmaster."

"What can you tell me…" Albus started.

"Don't ask or he'll just leave." Snape interrupted, "I've already tried."

"I can tell you this. I has eight Masters and Mistresses." Dobby said, "You have met Masters Clawfoot and Mistress Athena. You have heard about Master Predator. You have not met Mistresses Blizzard and Huntress nor Masters Raptor, Chaos and Havoc. They are good masters who fight for the light."

"Did they tell you to say that?" Snape asked.

"No Sir." Dobby shook his head, "But I am allowed to tell some truths. Their alliance with the light is one thing I can confirm."

"Then why do they hide?" Remus asked.

"Because they may be light but they fight from the shadows." Dobby said, "They like their privacy but refuse to leave the work to children. I have told you all I can. Goodbye."

The elf popped away. Dementors were removed the next morning. Fudge was found guilty of taking bribes and was set two years in the Ministry cells. Madam Umbridge confessed to intent to harm children when put to a veritiserum trial. She had hoped some of the Muggleborns would not understand about the creatures and get kissed. She had begun working on a plan to take over Hogwarts and refuse admittance to half bloods and muggle borns. The Prophet had a field day with the news it was receiving from the ministry.


	21. Forced Separation

"I hate studying." Fred said.

"Why did we agree to do this again?" George asked.

"To show everyone that you are smarter than you look." Ron answered.

"Our vacant expressions are only topped by yours." George teased.

"True." Ron took it good naturedly, "But my vacant expressions are because of Hermione. Yours are from pranks. What does that say for you?"

"True brother mine." Fred said, "You have us there."

Hermione was bright red at the conversation but kissed Ron for it anyway. The rest of the common room chuckled then went back to their studying. They were going to take advantage of the quiet time while the twins were being monitored, I mean they were studying. In no time at all the tests were taken and the year was through. The evening after the last test the twins threw a party to celebrate. It was a great time for all but McGonagall came in and chased them all to bed around midnight.

"I wonder if you'll get another vacation this year?" Neville asked as they boarded the train.

"Probably not." Harry sighed, "With the rat on the loose I doubt he'll let us leave the country. I'm a bit worried he won't let me leave the house."

"He'll have to let us come by then." Ron grumbled.

"What about you Hermione?" Neville asked.

"I don't know where we are going this year." she replied, "They want to surprise me. How about you Luna?"

"Daddy has us booked for a safari in the Netherlands." she giggled, "He wants to look for unicorns. I told him we could do that at Hogwarts but he says that's no fun. Half the fun is going somewhere we haven't gone before."

"Do they have unicorns there?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." she said, "But I guess we'll find out."

The rest of the group chuckled at her enthusiasm. Ron pulled out his deck of exploding snap cards and they played for a while. Many people stopped by their compartment to wish them a happy summer. Everyone was laughing and have a good time until the station came into view.

"Can we put this off for another month?" Ginny whined.

"Sorry love." Harry hugged her tightly and then kissed her, "Call me when it's over."

They got off the train and gave each other last minute hugs before the families went their separate ways. Ginny didn't get to call him that night but Ron did.

"Mum took her mirror away." Ron said, "If I let her use mine I'll get mine taken."

"Don't do that." Harry said, "You need to keep in contact with Hermione."

"That's what Ginny said too." Ron sighed.

"How did the talk go?" Harry asked thinking the worst.

"They didn't even have it yet." Ron huffed, "She took it away until after the talk. I don't know what they are doing."

"So unfair." Harry grumbled, "Tell her I miss her already and that I love her ok?"

"Sure." Ron shuddered, "I guess I can do that."

"Thanks." Harry sighed, "I'm depressed now I'm going to go to bed. Night."

"Night." he said, "I'm going to let the others know what's going on."

Ginny was locked in her room and wouldn't answer the door. Ron quickly wrote Harry's note and stuck it under her door. He stayed long enough to hear her take it and sigh, "Thanks Ron."

Molly still had not talked to Ginny by the end of the second day. Ginny stomped down the stairs to dinner and glowered at everyone. The boys stayed out of her way on that evening but her father didn't notice her mood.

"Hello Princess." he called as she sat down.

"Hi." she grumbled.

"Bad mood?" he asked.

"Horrible." she replied.

"Want to talk about it?" he continued not looking up.

"Sure." she brightened a bit, "I want my mirror back."

"Not until we talk about Harry." Molly stated.

"Then talk." Ginny said, "What are you waiting for?"

"You need to clean up your attitude." Molly frowned.

"I can't." she said, "I've not slept in two days so I'm a bit grumpy."

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Arthur put down his paper and properly looked at her for the first time. She had dark bags under her eyes and generally looked a mess.

"Because I can't make sure Harry is ok." she yelled.

"Ron talks to him every night so he must be fine." Molly answered, "And don't yell."

"Actually he's not." Ron said, "He can't sleep either. He's also getting sick whenever he eats."

"Stop exaggerating." Molly told him, "No mirror. You will go a week without it just to prove to yourself that you can. You don't need to see Harry every day."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ginny sobbed, "What did I do wrong?"

"Ginny this isn't punishment for some wrong doing." Arthur said, "That fortune teller put it in your head that you'll marry each other and now you are trying to make that happen."

"We aren't." Ginny disagreed, "I've liked him well before that woman said anything."

"It's just a crush dear." Molly said, "We only want you to see that."

"You don't know what I feel." she angrily got to her feet and turned away from the table, "I'm not hungry."

Ginny stormed up to her room and started to write a letter to Harry. She almost threw it away when she remembered she wasn't allowed to owl him either. She decided to just write down her feelings in a letter to him, it may make her feel better. An hour later as she was slouched on her desk asleep from the exhausting efforts of putting her emotions on paper, a soft pop was heard in her room. The paper under her head was gently removed and another was set in its place. The slightly louder leaving pop woke her up. She grinned when she found and read the letter.

*** Dear Ginny,

This is killing me. I thought that year was bad but it's so much worse now. I can't eat and I can't sleep. I want to hear your voice so badly that my ears hurt. It's only been a few days but it feels like forever.

Your Mum made Sirius promise to keep me home for a week to prove that this is nothing. She thinks it was that fortune teller convincing us of it. I've explained over and over that is not the case and I think they believe me but they have to do what they promised your Mum. I don't know how I will survive not seeing or touching you for that long. It seems to be an impossible task.

Dobby has agreed to deliver letters back and forth. They said I couldn't owl you, but they said nothing about letters by elf. But we will have to be careful when we write in case your Mum or Dad accidentally see it. So code words need to be used. (you'll have to destroy this letter so they don't find the code key)

Anytime I say I like you I mean I love you. If I say I miss you know that it really means I'm dying inside.

I miss you and like you.

***Harry

Ginny felt a little better having the letter. She folded it up into a small square and tucked it into her pocket. She peeked out her door to locate everyone. They were all still down stairs so she slipped up to the twins room. Once in the door she moved over to a secret compartment she knew they had made. She turned the note invisible and then stuck it to the back of the door of the compartment. Even if her mum found the compartment she wouldn't see the note and if she searched the compartment she still wouldn't find it.

Harry was in such a state that Remus and Sirius were beginning to panic. On the second day to he began to feel nauseous after every meal. By the fourth day he was throwing up if he tried to eat. He had actually gone without any solid food since because he didn't want to get sick again. But now even water was coming back up. Molly actually wanted them to wait one more day but they were worried for Harry's health.

"We are taking him over there." Sirius stated, "I've put Harry in the shower to see if he'll look any better. I know he'll smell better."

"I just can't believe he's reacting this way." Remus said, "I really thought he was just making himself sick for sympathy but it's gone too far."

"I told you he liked her before that woman said anything." Sirius said, "He explained it well I don't know why she won't believe it. Why doesn't she want them together?"

"Because she's twelve." Harry stated from the doorway, "Too young to begin dating. That's why we had decided to wait until she turned thirteen. "

"See they're responsible." Sirius said, "They are thinking ahead and making sure they don't rush things."

"You really think she's just panicking because Ginny's young?" Remus asked Harry.

Harry nodded and almost fell as he moved away from the doorway he was leaning on, "I don't know if apparition or floo travel is the safe way to travel."

"I made a portkey." Remus said, "I didn't think either was safe."

Ginny like Harry couldn't eat or sleep. She didn't even want to leave her room or rather her bed. Even Molly was beginning to cave under the stress her daughter was going through.

"Arthur I give up." she cried, "I don't know what's going on."

"I agree, I don't think we should do this anymore." He sighed as he got ready for the day, "I'll send Sirius a patronus later in the morning."

"I'll give Ginny her mirror at breakfast." she said, "He'll know when Harry gets the call."

They heard a noise in the front yard and looked out their window. Sirius was practically carrying Harry up to the house. The two adult Weasley's went to open the door.

Ginny was a wreck, she just sat on her bed crying, the letters weren't helping much. She had just got out of the shower but didn't think she had the energy to move anymore. She heard her parents hurry down the stairs but couldn't work up enough energy to care about what was happening until she heard Harry's name mentioned. She drug herself down the stairs to find Harry slumped against the door where Ron was holding him up. Ginny moved across to him and they embraced. Ron let go and stepped away but neither one realized. They didn't move, they didn't think and they didn't hear the exclamations of surprise when a bright white light engulfed them holding all others at bay.

"What's happening?" Molly asked.

"I don't know." Sirius said, "Maybe we should get Albus."

"And Poppy." Remus said moving to the floo since the door was blocked by the white light.

Albus arrived in less than ten minutes and was still able to witness the white light that blocked the teens from view. Inside unseen by all Harry and Ginny were hugging each other close and sharing kisses. They were also expressing their love for each other verbally between kisses. They were both beginning to feel better when they pulled apart some and finally noticed the white light that surrounded them.

"What's this?" they both asked at the same time. They also noticed the light was fading.

"Professor?" Harry asked as the light diminished enough for them to see what was happening, "What's going on?"

"A bonding." Albus said.

"What kind?" Arthur asked.

"Well let's see." he pulled his wand and waved it over the two teens then looked confused, "Something is interfering I can't get a reading on it. But it is a strong bond. I would suggest you stop trying to keep them apart."

"But…" Molly tried to interrupt.

"Keeping them apart may be what triggered it in the first place." Albus pointed out, "They obviously care for each other so why are you trying to stop it?"

"They are just children." she said, "They don't understand love and things. We wanted them to see it was just a crush."

"I think they do understand." Albus said, "Now that they bonded they will need close contact for few days. After that I wouldn't keep them apart for more than a couple of days. Once the bond has settled they should be ok to be apart for more time."

"How long until it settles?" Harry asked.

"Depends on the bond."Albus said, "I don't know what kind so I don't know how long."

"What kind of bond do you think it is?" Ginny asked.

"More than a friend and less than marriage." Albus said, "But that's just a guess, you could be married."

"How did this happen?" Molly asked.

"It's magic." Fred and George said their voices heavy with fake astonishment.

The group chuckled before Albus said, "Technically they are right. I'm guessing the Fortune Teller could sense the bond in its early stages. What she said may or may not have hurried it along. But magic wants them together."

"What's going on?" Poppy Pomfrey asked when she and Remus arrived a few minutes after Albus.

"Harry and Ginny went and got themselves married." Fred announced.

"Hush George." Molly stated, "They bonded."

"I am Fred." he said, "It could be a marriage bond."

"Fred hush." Molly scolded again, "Poppy can you check them over?"

"My word." she exclaimed after a few spells, "When was the last time you ate anything?"

"Breakfast yesterday." they both answered.

"Harry couldn't keep it down though." Sirius said, "It's really been a couple of days."

"Same with Ginny." Molly stated, "I thought she had gotten the flu."

"Are you sure?" she asked, "What about drinking?"

"I haven't tried any water today." Ginny said, "Lunch yesterday was the last time and it kind of made me sick."

"Albus I want them both at Hogwarts." she said, "They're going to need some potions I don't have with me. They are both near magical exhaustion."

"How can they be magically exhausted?" Molly asked, "Have you two been doing magic at home?"

"No." they both answered truthfully.

"I'll just make a portkey, everyone grab hold." Albus held the large platter out and everyone put a finger on it then he indicated Harry and Ginny, "You better hold onto them, I'm not sure how well they'll do."

Sirius and Arthur each grabbed one and the teens who still held on to each other. In a swirl of color the group found itself in the infirmary at Hogwarts. Albus removed the table between the two beds so the teens could touch.

"We need to keep them close." he answered the looks he was getting, "The closer they are the less the magic will continue to drain them."

"You are saying the bond is what exhausted them so quickly?" Sirius asked.

"Fighting it did." he said, "If they would have had some connection over the last week I don't think the bond would have happened for a few more months possibly. I was going to happen soon anyway."

"We were planning to start going together at her birthday." Harry offered, "We wanted to wait until she was thirteen."

"The bond would have likely happened then." Albus agreed, "So tell me how long have you liked each other?"

"Since we met in the Alley before my first year." Harry said, "I guess I'm more like my dad in that aspect. I knew she was the one for me right from the start."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"His Dad met Lily on the train first year and from that moment on he kept telling us he would grow up and marry her." Remus said, "He was right."

"James told me a story once." Sirius looked thoughtful, "I think his parents met and married in less than one year. Remus do you remember?"

"No I don't think he told me that one." Remus smiled, "What are we going to do with the new couple?"

"Give them potions." Poppy said as she returned from her office where she had ran off to as soon as they arrived, "First is a potion to help the nausea and then a dreamless sleep."

"Can we take the sleep one later?" Ginny asked, "I really just want to talk to him for a while."

"I guess that's ok." she nodded looking at her watch, "You can take it after lunch."

Arthur had to leave and go to work but the rest of the group stayed to visit. At lunch time Poppy chased everyone else out of the room and fed the two patients.

"Lunch will be here in a few minutes. As soon as you finish take your dreamless sleep potion." she instructed and then went to her office.

"Finally." Ginny sighed and scooted closer, "I didn't think they'd ever leave."

"They wouldn't have if Madam Pomfrey hadn't chased them out." Harry pulled her close and kissed her, "Did she ever talk to you about our feelings for each other?"

"No." Ginny grumbled, "I don't think she wanted to hear it. I don't think she's against us dating, just that she thought it was only a crush and we were pushing it to be more."

"I wonder if we would have bonded like that if we'd still been at home?" he thought aloud.

"No because we would have been together by now." neither wanted to let any details of the previous timeline slip in case someone was listening, "What I wonder is how long we get to stay close like this."

"I just hope we won't be asleep for most of it." Harry chuckled as Poppy returned with two trays of food floating behind her.

"Don't make yourself sick but eat as much as you can." she instructed.

"Good I'm starving." both of their stomachs rumbled at the sight of food.

They dutifully finished their lunches and kissed each other before taking the dreamless sleep potion. They fell asleep holding hands even though they wanted to be closer. The next morning they woke up in much better health and both were much happier.


	22. The World Cup

Thought I better clear this up before I have a lot of questions:

Name Nickname Guardian name Animal

Luna Snowflake Blizzard White cat

Hermione Mia Athena Brown owl

Ginny Swift Huntress Red fox

Harry Shadow Predator Black panther

Ron Wings Raptor Red tailed hawk

Neville Bear Clawfoot Grizzly bear

Fred Gred Chaos Irish setter

George Forge Havoc Irish setter

****on to the story *****

Harry and Ginny had spent a week in the hospital wing together. At night when everyone was kicked out they would manage to cuddle and kiss for a while before Madam Pomfrey would make them take the dreamless sleep potion. The first night back in their own homes Harry sat on his bed waiting for her to call. His smile that showed up at her call threatened to split his face.

"Hi."

"Hi, this is nice." Ginny sighed, "Although not as nice as being in the hospital together."

"No but this is better than it was." he agreed, "Love you."

"Love you too." she grinned, "At least now we can say that without freaking everyone out."

Harry laughed. They continued to talk for a little while before they went to bed. The summer was much quieter after the rocky start they had. Harry was once again allowed to go to the Burrow every day. He had taken to leaving his mirror with Sirius while he was gone so he could talk to him if needed. When he arrived at the Burrow this morning they had all headed out to play quidditch.

"The World Cup is coming up. What are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"Not make any bets with Bagman." The twins said together.

"I don't know whether to let my wand get taken or not." Harry sighed, "If he doesn't get mine will he steal someone else's?"

"Do we need that sign to be seen that night?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." he sighed.

"Let's wait and talk to Hermione." Ginny suggested, "She has a better grasp on what has to happen."

"Next thing." Harry said as they hovered well above the ground, "Predator needs to talk with the Goblins about the Thief's Downfall."

"Does it have to be you?" George asked.

"No but he's the only one who has dealt with them directly." Ginny said, "They know there are eight of us but that's all."

"Maybe Chaos and Havoc should handle it." Fred suggested.

"No offense but we want to keep you guys hidden for a while." Harry said, "If the two of you talk in public I think it's going to give us away. It's obvious the Chaos and Havoc go together, we just don't want them to find out it's the Weasley twins."

"It would be easier for one of us to get away." George said, "The other could cover without any problem unless they need to see both of us. I also have some experience dealing with the Goblins."

"True." Harry agreed, "Ok this is what we need. We want to get a bucket full of the fluid to wash away polyjuice potion and how long does it last. We don't need it until the last task."

"Got it." George said, "And then any other information I can get?"

"Exactly." Ginny agreed, "Now let's play before Mum comes out to check on us."

It was nearly Harry's birthday before he saw Bill again. Ron had invited him over to spend the night when Bill and Charlie showed up as a surprise for their mother. Partway through the evening Bill and Charlie pulled Harry aside.

"Mum and Dad told us about the bond." Bill started, "What happened from your point of view?"

"Back in April Sirius came to the school to question me about our relationship." Harry had known this was going to happen. He just wasn't sure what their reactions would be. He told them how last summer they had decided to wait to date until she turned thirteen and then finally how they were kept apart and then they bonded.

"Now what are you going to do?" Charlie asked.

"On her birthday I'll ask her to date me." Harry said, "After that we'll play it by ear. We'll have to wait to get married until she finishes Hogwarts. Then she wants to try for a professional quidditch career. I was thinking of being an Auror but I'm not sure yet. After she's done with quidditch we'll have some kids and grow old together."

"You seem to have that all figured out." Bill grinned at him.

"We've talked a lot about this since last summer." He said, "We both want to make sure the other gets to do what they want in life so we talk it out. She doesn't like the idea of me being an Auror because it's dangerous. But if it's what I want she'll support my decision. Just like professional quidditch could be dangerous but I'll support her. I'll be in the stands cheering her on every game no matter where it is."

"Supporting a struggling athlete can be expensive." Charlie pointed out.

"Number one, she won't be a struggling athlete. She is spectacular on a broom. I think she'll be the star chaser for the Holy Head Harpies her first year." Harry grinned, "Second, Bill can take a look at my finances. I don't know about my family vault, but my trust vault has enough that I'll still have most of it after I finish school. Money is not an issue as long as we're careful."

"Why don't you know about your family vault?" Bill asked.

"I don't think I can touch it." Harry said, "Truthfully I'm not sure I have one. It may only be a trust vault and nothing else. I had assumed there would be another one. If not we still will be fine."

"You should be getting statements." Bill said confused, "Would you like me to look into it?"

"Yes that would be great." Harry said, "I'd love to see if any of their possessions survived. Photo albums would be awesome."

"I'll see what I can do." Bill smiled, "You've got a good head on your shoulders."

"But if you ever hurt Ginny." Charlie puffed up.

"I would never hurt her intentionally." Harry promised, "But I know what awaits me if I ever did. She'd murder me then the six of you would stomp on whatever remained."

Hermione arrived early this year, she was able to be there for Harry's birthday. Neville and Luna were also there and they finally got to talk Guardian business. They were in the orchard when George and Dobby popped in.

"Thanks Dobby." he said, "It feels weird not to be able to just apparate."

"You are welcome Sir George." Dobby smiled, "Does anyone else require Dobby?"

"No but you can stay and visit if you want." Harry invited.

"Not today." Dobby's smile left his face, "The rat has been making some noise and I'm tracking it."

"Where?" Harry was instantly alert.

"He and his friend are in Little Hagleton." Dobby said, "I is only watching to see if anything is different than what you told me to expect. Everything is on plan right now. But I needs to be getting back I don't want to miss anything."

"Can Crookshanks help?" Hermione offered.

"No Miss." Dobby shook his head, "The rat and his friend have a very big snake. I don't want to see my friend eaten."

"Don't let them know you are there." Harry said, "If you get hurt find me. I don't care if there are forty people standing around me."

"Yes Sir." Dobby nodded before popping away, "I is being very careful."

"Are your wards up?" George asked.

"Yes, what did you find out." Harry asked.

"They'll sell us a barrel full but it will cost forty thousand galleons. I told them to take it from the Guardians account." George said, "I think I could have gotten it cheaper but I didn't want to push it."

"Good idea." Ron agreed.

"It lasts up to six months so they'll have it ready by Easter break." George had been grinning but it faded when he told them the next part, "They would like Predator to come in. I have a feeling they want something from him."

"When do they want to see him?" he asked.

"Any time in the next week." George said, "It sounded fairly urgent but not life threatening."

"Why don't you come stay the night at my house." Neville suggested, "Tomorrow Gran has some Ministry business to do and I'm going to be home alone. You could slip in and out without anyone knowing."

"Good idea." Harry said, "What time in the morning should I arrive?"

"Gran will be leaving at nine." Neville stated, "So before then I would say."

"Harry you've grown enough I think you may be able to just transfigure yourself instead of using the aging potion." Hermione pointed out, "Then the voice changing plant would complete it."

"I don't know. I grew like nine inches." Harry said.

"You've grown since then and you're more powerful." Ginny said, "I think you've gained three or four inches. I think you could transfigure five or six now."

"And gain around thirty or forty pounds." Ron grinned.

"Shut up." Harry groaned.

"Try it and let's see." Ginny giggled.

Harry sighed and began the transfigurations. Hermione held the mirror for him and Ginny kept putting in details. After about ten minutes the Harry they knew from the previous timeline was standing in front of them. He looked at himself from all angles before looking over his shoulder and quickly ending all the changes. He had just returned to normal when Sirius stepped into the clearing.

"Hey kiddos." Sirius called.

"Padfoot." they called back and waved.

"Why aren't you guys in the air?" he asked.

"Hermione doesn't like to fly." Ron answered.

"Neither do I." Neville added, "I broke my wrist during our first lesson."

"Ouch." Sirius sympathized, "Your Dad did too."

"Sirius I was wondering if Harry can come spend the night at my house tonight or tomorrow?" he asked, "Gran is going to be gone and I'd like some company in the greenhouse."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Sirius said, "The Burrow has extra fortifications but your house doesn't."

"We added a fidelius a week ago." he said, "Professor Dumbledore and Flitwick helped us with it."

"They did our house too." Luna added, "I think they did it because we're Harry's friends and they don't want us taken to lure him away from safety."

"Well let me talk to Albus and I'll let you know." he agreed, "Does your Gran know you're asking?"

"Not yet." Neville said, "I'll call her after dinner."

"That reminds me." Sirius laughed, "Dinner is served."

After dinner everyone approved and Harry went home with Neville for the night. Just after Augusta left for the morning Harry transfigured himself and his Guardian uniform before calling Dobby. They popped into the lobby of the bank. Harry showed the teller his Guardian key and was taken to a private meeting room. Inside were several Goblins.

"Thank you for your prompt response." the Goblin stated, "I assume you are predator."

"I am. Havoc said you wished to see me." Harry said from under the brown cloak he wore.

"I am Tornak." the Goblin said, "We have a need for your service and if you do this we will waive the fee for the other item you wished to purchase."

"What can I do that the resourceful Goblin Nation cannot?" Harry was truly confused.

"Bring us one very slippery wizard." Tornak frowned, "We just can't seem to touch him. He owes us quite a lot of money."

"The Ministry has people..." Harry started but then realized, "He works for the ministry."

"Exactly." Tornak said, "It also isn't really bank business. He made some bets with the owners and lost. Now he is unwilling to pay."

"Ludo Bagman?" Harry guessed.

"I see his reputation precedes him."

"Yes, when do you want him?" Harry asked.

"Yesterday." Tornak sighed.

"I can't do that but I will do it as soon as I can." Harry said, "You want him delivered unconscious or not?"

"Alive is all we require."

"I should be able to do that." Harry agreed, "Do you have anything else for me?"

"No."

"May your wealth multiply." Harry bowed before he left followed by Dobby. They returned to Neville and Harry explained what they wanted, "Never thought about being a free lance bounty hunter."

"Only you Shadow." Neville chuckled, "Only you."

"What?" Harry was confused.

"Goblins don't ask for help from anyone." he said, "They would rather keep after you then let anyone know they failed in getting you. And they not only told you they were looking for him, they asked for your help. They agreed to basically pay you to bring him in."

"Yes ok I get it, it's a big deal." Harry said, "Now all I have to do is find him."

"Why not just get Dobby to find him." Neville suggested.

"He would have to quit watching the rat and that is far more important than Bagman." Harry sighed, "I know I'll see him shortly."

"When?"

"Quidditch World Cup." Harry grinned, "Now I just have to figure out how to get him to the Goblins."

In no time at all they were at the quidditch game. The tents were set up and they were ready. Sirius, Remus, Neville and Harry had one tent while the Weasley with Hermione and Luna had another. The twins met with Bagman just like the last time. Ginny had been given the job to distracted Sirius, Arthur and the rest of the group while the twins lured Bagman to the tent where Harry had transfigured himself to be Predator and his room to look like the inside of a shack.

"We want to place a bet." George started.

"But if our father see us…" Fred continued.

"We would all be in trouble."

"So follow us to our friends tent."

"And we can begin our transaction" they ended together.

Ludo Bagman didn't think he had ever seen anyone talk in the manner that these two did. But he grinned and followed anticipating the money he could swindle off a couple of kids.

"I'm not sure this is wise." He said, "Betting as young as you are I mean."

"Give us a break." Fred started this time.

"We aren't kids anymore."

"Dad just doesn't like gambling."

"But we are sure we know how this will go."

"Ok fine." he tried to hide his smirk as they entered the tent, "But don't say I didn't warn you. What's your bet?"

"We bet that you'll fall for the oldest trick in the book." George said.

"Me? No way." Bagman tried to convince them he wasn't worried, "What do you think is the oldest trick in the book?"

"Bait and switch." a voice from behind made him turn around just in time to see a stunner heading his way from a man dressed all in black.

"Yep he fell for it." Fred looked at the man on the floor.

"Hurry." Harry said, "Drag him into my room and tie him to the chair he'll be facing you when we wake him up then I'll start to transfigure you before I go. Have your uniforms on all but the head covering, cover up as I change you and mention polyjuice. That way he thinks someone impersonated you."

The twins grabbed him and drug him to the chair that was in the room. Fred grinned when they entered, "What did you do in here?"

"Looks like an abandoned shack." Harry grinned, "He won't know where we transported him too. He'll think about an hour has passed since your polyjuice is wearing off."

"Wicked." George transfigured his clothes then tied Bagman up as Fred transfigured his.

Harry sent the spell at Bagman and he began to wake. When they were sure he was awake Fred and George started.

"I think our guest is awake now." George said, "I think he's just in time."

"Hey the Polyjuice is wearing off pull your cover on." Fred pointed to George's head.

Their hair was beginning to darken so they turned their backs and pulled on the hoods. Harry changed each of their eyes to different colors as they faced him. When they turned around all Bagman could see were their eyes. Harry called Dobby and the two left the tent with a pop.

"What's going on?" Bagman asked, "What was that?"

"That was the boss leaving." Fred said, "He'll be back for the fun in a moment or two."

"Why am I tied up?" Bagman was beginning to sound panicked.

"You aren't very bright are you?" George shook his head.

"Who are you?" he asked still panicking.

"Bounty hunters." they replied together.

The two then set about questioning him about his activities. With just a wee bit a pressure they had him confessing to all sorts of things. He had throwing games when he was a professional player so that he could win bets. He had scammed countless witches and wizards through betting pools. Most of all he confessed to cheating in a bet with the Goblins but still losing a great deal of money that he had no intentions of ever paying. He was sure being a ministry employee would save him, he just couldn't use their bank. Harry and two more guests had arrived during the questioning. After he said he hadn't done anything else Harry, in his Guardian uniform, stepped from behind Fred and George.

"I'll take it from here." his quiet but firm voice carried into the room, "Clear out before the owners get back. I don't want to leave any witnesses."

"Sure boss." they replied together, "We'll bottle that memory. I know someone who will pay big money for that."

"You can't do that to me." Bagman pleaded, "It will ruin me."

"Quit being such a drama queen." Harry said, "Your reputation is the least of your worries."

"What?" Bagman asked.

"In here gentlemen." Harry waved at someone.

When they walked in the door Bagman paled considerably, "No!"

"Yep." Harry waved his wand over the man, "He can't apparate or transform if he's an animagus. Give my regards to your kinsmen."

"The Goblin Nation thanks you Sir…" the Goblin started.

"No names please." Harry interrupted.

"Sorry Sir. Of course." the Goblin agreed. This was the first wizard that had ever made him nervous.

"No worries." Harry said, "Take your prisoner please. We need to evacuate too."

Harry waited until the Goblins had grabbed Bagman and portkeyed away before he transfigured his uniform back to his clothes. Fred and George had done it already and had slipped off into the party that was the Quidditch world cup pregame. Harry quickly returned his room to normal and was just leaving it when Sirius entered the tent.

"Good nap?" he asked giving Harry a one armed hug.

"Yes, I feel much better now." Harry grinned, "I was just too excited to sleep last night."

"I couldn't sleep before seeing my first professional game either." Sirius rubbed his head, "Come on I think Ginny is missing you."


	23. Post Game Party

The rest of the evening happened just as Harry remembered, right up until the death eaters attacked.

"I had hoped with so many of them in Azkaban we wouldn't have this part." Harry grumbled as he transfigured himself into Predator.

Sirius and the other adults had headed off to fight the death eaters telling the kids to go hide. Rather than hide the eight of them transformed into their Guardian personas. Harry called Dobby again and had him pop them to the front line. Dobby was to stay invisible in the middle within easy reach of them all. Neville, Ron and Luna shielded the others from the sides where the ministry people could have hurt them. Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny prepared themselves to catch the family of muggles. Harry had a plan to make the death eaters leave in a hurry. It was a little trick he had learned in the previous timeline. Everyone knew you couldn't remove their masks. But everyone didn't know what Harry knew. He knew how Voldemort had removed them all the night in the graveyard the first time. So as soon as they were set Harry slashed his hand and the masks fell away. The family of muggles were caught as the death eaters dropped their spells so they could apparate away. As soon as the family was safely on the ground they all touched Dobby and popped away.

A few of the ministry group ran towards the muggles but the others ran toward the spot where they had just seen the dark mark get shot from. Barty Crouch and his group searched the area where the mark had been shot from and found a house elf holding a wand. They all turned when group of teens came running at them from another area. Barty raised his wand at the group.

"Stop." Arthur grabbed his arm, "Those are my kids and their friends."

"Mr. Weasley." Harry panted, "Someone stole my wand."

The rest of the group went back to the wand and the house elf. One of the men pronounced that the wand in her hand was the one that sent up the dark mark.

"That's mine." Harry gasped, "How did you get it."

Crouch moved to point his wand at Harry again. But Arthur stopped him, "He didn't do it. He's just a kid he wouldn't be able too. Besides don't you know who he is?" Barty shook his head and Arthur said, "Harry Potter."

Crouch then turned to the elf, "Winky this means clothes."

"Barty an elf couldn't have sent that mark up either." another man argued as the elf burst into tears.

The girls ran over to comfort her as Barty turned his back. Harry frowned at him then said, "Sir you have something on your back."

Arthur waved his wand over it before pulling it off and handing it to the man, "No dark magic or portkey."

He opened the envelope to find a picture of the death eaters getting unveiled again and again. With it was a note that said, "You are welcome, The Guardians of the Light."

"I've heard of them." Percy volunteered, "They've done a few things at Hogwarts over the last couple of years. They're the ones that got Malfoy to confess and Fudge arrested for bribes."

"With Bones as Minister we won't have any trouble going after these guys." another man grinned as he saw the picture, "That guy is named Yaxley."

"What do we know about these Guardians?" Crouch asked.

"They got Malfoy to confess to being able to throw off the imperious curse. Which led to the rest of the old inner circle getting Veritserum trials. They got Fudge to confess to taking bribes from Malfoy which caused the investigation to catch two hundred and forty bribes he took. It also revealed Umbridge's plans take over Hogwarts and stop teaching anyone but purebloods."

"We'll need to investigate them." Crouch insisted, "I need a list of anyone who has had dealings with them."

"All the students at Hogwarts in the last three years." Percy stated, "Hogwarts Staff, Malfoy, Fudge and the ten aurors he had with him. The one that tricked Fudge was a woman, dressed in black from head to toe all you could see were her eyes. She called herself Athena and talked specifically to Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory and Albus Dumbledore."

"What can you tell me?" he turned to Harry.

"Not much more." Harry shrugged, "I met the one called Predator in Diagon Alley. Dressed the same way. He took a book that had been slipped into my stack by Lucius Malfoy. It was filled with dark magic and he destroyed it. He told me I was a target for some bad people and gave me permission to call the Guardian's elf if I ever needed him."

"Call him." Crouch ordered.

"Sir I wouldn't question the elf too much." Percy warned, "He is very loyal."

"Call him." Crouch reiterated.

"Dobby." Harry called.

"Yes Sir, you need Dobby's help?" he asked.

"Mr. Crouch ordered me to call you." Harry pointed at Crouch.

As Dobby turned to face Crouch he saw the crying elf, "Mr. Crouch Sir, Dobby has been asked by the Guardians to purchase your elf Winky. They don't believe your lack of honesty should cost her anything."

Winky's tears slowed as she heard Dobby. She turned to her Master to see what he would do.

"I want you to tell me who these Guardians are." Crouch ordered.

"No." Dobby said, "I is not able to tell that secret. I do have this bag of galleons. It contains one hundred which is better than the going rate for elves. Do you accept the purchase price and release her from all control? She will of course keep your secrets as is protocol for all elves."

"If I agree will you tell me what you can?" Crouch asked.

"I will." Dobby agreed.

"Deal." he took the bag of galleons and waited.

"I have eight masters." Dobby then recited their nicknames and told Crouch they were wizards of the light that hated death eaters and all they stood for, "Come Winky, we have work to do."

Dobby held out his hand and the elf took it glancing at her old master with teary eyes. With a pop the two elves were gone. Sirius and Remus came running up to the group and were met with wand points.

"Arthur the last words you said to me were the bond isn't a bad thing." Sirius said.

"I agreed and said he's thrilled." Remus added.

Arthur lowered his wand first and was followed by the others. The two men rushed to Harry and grabbed him in a hug before checking him for injuries.

"I'm fine." he waved them off, "Not a scratch."

"Good." Sirius sighed, "I'd hate to have Lily come back to haunt me."

"How are the muggles?" Arthur asked.

"They're in St. Mungo's." Remus replied, "They were tortured a bit before they tossed them up in the air. The second group let them down nice and easy. Any idea who they were? They looked like the Guardian that Albus talked to this spring."

"They were." Arthur replied handing him the photo and note.

"What can you tell me about them?" Crouch asked.

"They claim to be light and have gotten Malfoy and Fudge arrested." Remus answered.

"They dress all in black except their eyes." Sirius added.

"You know your Godson can contact them?" he asked.

"Yes, but the elf never says much about them." Sirius shrugged, "They've never hurt Harry, they could have at any time so I'm sure they are light. Or at least against You Know Who."

"What did Albus talk to them about?" Crouch posed his last question.

"I don't know." Remus said, "You'd have to talk to him about that."

"Can we take the kids home?" Sirius asked.

"Yes go ahead." Crouch waved them off.

The next morning as the adults returned to the Burrow as the kids were coming down for breakfast. Ron was anxious to see what they found out. Before they could ask they realized the adults were still talking about it.

"What I'd like to know is how they got there so fast." Arthur stated, "We were there before hand and they nearly beat us."

"Maybe they were there too." Luna offered.

"Sure." Ginny agreed, "No one knows who they are, perhaps they are quidditch fans too."

"Girls stop talking about things you don't understand." Percy frowned.

"Actually Percy." Sirius interrupted, "Its highly likely they are correct."

"Fine." Percy ground out, "They were already there, but tell me how they removed the masks? Even the Aurors haven't had any luck removing them in battle."

"How have they tried to remove them." Hermione asked.

"Summoning, banishing and bludgeoning." Remus stated, "One person or in groups. They've tried everything they can think of. One Guardian did it and they did it wandlessly. From what I saw he just slashed his hand across."

"Maybe the one is just really powerful." Ron suggested.

"Dumbledore has tried too." Sirius sighed, "So unless this guy is more powerful than him I'd say it's not the reason."

"I wonder if they're death eaters themselves." Moody had arrived during the fight and had witnessed it, "Rival factions trying to do each other in while the boss is away."

"But didn't you say they helped the muggles?" Neville asked, "If they were rival factions would they have helped anyone like that?"

"Back to square one." Arthur threw up his hands.

"From what I've seen they are pretty light wizards." Sirius said, "However that one called Clawfoot did use the imperious curse on Malfoy. But I think he only did it to show Malfoy could throw it off. I mean his order was to do a striptease."

"Sirius!" Molly gasped.

"He was in the Great Hall during dinner when it happened Mum." Fred snickered along with the rest of the teens, "Clawfoot had to use something so embarrassing that revealing he could throw off the curse would be a better loss. It was hilarious to watch his face drain of what color it did contain. I would never have guessed the man could get any paler."

Molly threw up her hands and went back to cooking breakfast. After the meal Harry, Sirius and Remus went back home. Neville and Luna each returned to their own homes but Hermione stayed at the Burrow. It seemed like no time at all and they were on the train headed for their third and fourth years.

"I just can't believe this." Ron huffed looking at the paper, "They didn't catch any of those death eaters yet. They even know who they are. What is the auror force doing?"

"They don't pose a threat right now." Harry stated, "They'll all be in hiding. The fact that the dark mark was seen again is libel to keep them hidden for a while."

"But that's Yaxley." Ron pointed to the man's picture, "You know what he's like. The Guardians could bring them in."

"Right now we don't know them." Harry argued, "None of them were even marked. They are just the adult children of some of the death eaters from last time. They were too young to be in the last war. We wait, we have bigger fish to fry this year. Next summer if they've not been brought in we can go after them."

"Fine." Ron gave in, "So any changes this year?"

"Find a better way to do the lake task." Harry said, "Gilly weed is nasty."

"Smells bad too." Neville agreed, "I would never be tempted to actually try it. I never could figure how you got it down without getting sick."

"It was all I could do." Harry shuddered in remembrance, "Please don't make me do that again."

"We'll start looking as soon as we get to school." Hermione stated, "You could just do a bubble head charm."

After dinner Albus stood and made the announcements including the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He sent them off to bed with Harry dreading the year ahead. In the common room he collapsed on the couch. Ginny plopped down beside him. Many of the other students stared at the couple cuddled on the couch. It wasn't that they hadn't expected them to be together, it was that they looked very comfortable that close. Not like it was new at all.

"Any idea why they are staring already?" Ginny whispered.

"Because they are jealous I have a beautiful witch cuddled up to me." Harry grinned as he whispered his reply, "And possibly that Ron isn't killing me for it."

Ginny laughed. Ron and Hermione had picked a spot on the floor not far from the fire. They looked up and grinned to see the two on the couch laughing together. They soon turned back to each other. Neville and Luna were watching Fred and George play chess.

"I don't believe it." Seamus walked up to the group with Dean, Lavender and Parvati.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You are just going to let him date your little sister?" he demanded of Ron.

"Yes." he said, "Why?"

"I thought you were the protective older brother." he said, "Where is all that now?"

"It's Harry." Ron shrugged and turned back to Hermione.

"So that makes it ok?" he demanded.

"Yes it does so suck it up and pay the man." Ron laughed.

"Not fair." Seamus muttered.

"Hey I gave you seven months since Ron and Hermione started dating." Harry laughed, "That was seven months you could have won the bet."

"What did you bet?" Ginny asked.

"We took bets on who would be the first to date, Ron won." he grumbled, "So we took bets on who would be second. Harry won."

"Why didn't you try to get a girlfriend then?" Ginny asked.

"I thought I had more time." Seamus stated, "I didn't think Harry would ask you this soon. I mean Ron is his best friend, I thought he'd wait until Ron said it was ok."

"I did say it was ok." Ron tried to keep a straight face, "I agreed to it when he asked the first time years ago."

"Years ago." Seamus exclaimed, "Then he won the first time."

"No we didn't get together until this summer." Harry said, "I had to wait until she was old enough to date."

"Blimey, I am not betting against you two ever again." Seamus threw up his hands and stomped up the stairs.

The next morning Harry received a letter from the Goblins. Bill had done his investigation and turned the matter over to the higher up Goblins to handle the problem. The first part of the letter was an apology for not sending him the statements he should have been getting. They explained that his acting guardian had asked them to not send any statements until he was old enough. However that same acting guardian had never came back to tell them he was old enough. Harry didn't find out until half way through the letter that Albus Dumbledore had been the acting guardian at the time. The second part of the letter was the bank statements. After reading the first letter he just packed it away in a pocket until he had time to read it later. As he had read that letter two more had been dropped off. The first was an apology from Dumbledore stating he had forgotten about the request to not send statements. The second was from Sirius saying he hadn't even thought about the vaults, he apologized and promised to take him to see his them in the near future as well as having his parents will read to him.

"You're getting a lot of mail today." Ginny commented.

"Gringotts." Harry replied, "Bill came through and everyone is apologizing for forgetting to tell me about the vaults and my parents will."

"Do you think it will be safe to open the will?" Hermione said, "It might let the public know who you live with."

"It won't be a public reading." Harry stated, "Private readings are held for those under aged but old enough to hear it. I can make it public after I turn seventeen but we don't think it's required."

"When would a public reading be required?" Hermione asked.

"It depends on the family." Neville stated, "Some require publicity and some just like to show off. Longbottoms do not require publicity but I can let it out if I want."

"Sirius said Dad's inheritance was kept quiet so I'm assuming I can too." Harry shrugged.

As they continued breakfast the fake Moody stomped up to the teachers table. The room had gone completely silent when he entered and it stayed that way until he sat down to eat. Before he ate anything he took a swig from his hip flask.

"I wonder what's in that?" Seamus asked.

"I doubt it's pumpkin juice." Ron answered him.

Later Hermione was sitting in the ROR with the rest of the group but she was silent and thoughtful looking. The rest of them left her alone so she could think, instead of bugging her to join in they just started the daily training without her. When they finally finished they walked over and joined her while they rested.

"Ron you didn't ask your question this year." she stated.

"What question?"

"What are we going to do this year." she reminded him.

"I didn't realize it was my question." he grumbled.

"You ask it at the beginning of every year." Harry said, "So why didn't you ask?"

"I thought it was pretty evident what we are doing this year." he shrugged.

Hermione was still looking at him expectantly so Neville nudged him, "I think she's waiting."

Ron sighed and asked, "What are going to do this year Hermione?"

"Prepare Harry for the Tri-Wizard tournament." Hermione stated, "And for the end of it."

"No surprise there." Ron sighed, "What had you thinking so hard?"

"I also want to put a spell on the cup." she threw out.

"You want to do what?" Ron asked.

"I want to spell the Tri-Wizard cup." she said again, "I want to know when each step happens. That should better prepare us for whatever is coming."


	24. TriWizard Champions

"Do you have a spell in mind?" Harry asked.

"Yes I think so." she pulled a book from her pocket and opened it up, "This tracking spell should do it but I have a problem."

"What?"

"I can't do it." she grumbled, "I've tried and I can't get it to work. I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"I'd rather not get anywhere near that cup if I can help it." Harry sighed.

"What do you have to do?" George asked.

Hermione showed George the book and explained what she thought needed to happen. He then conjured a large cup and she tried to do the spell. She then took a piece of parchment and wrote on it then dropped it into the cup but nothing happened, so she pulled it back out. George tried next and also had no luck. Each of the others did the same and got the same results until they got to Ginny. There was a bright flash of light and a small snapping sound. When they could see again Hermione dropped the parchment into the cup again. Ginny's wand then spit out its own slip of paper.

"Harry Potter, Hogwarts." She read, "Hermione Granger."

"Great it's working. I wrote the first part and the second is who placed it." she grinned, "Just needed more power."

"Now to sneak in and put it on a highly magical and ancient artifact." Ginny sighed, "Will this affect any of the other charms that are going to be put on the cup?"

"No." she pulled the book open again, "This shouldn't interfere with any other magic on the cup. The old magics are so ancient only a very strong confudus and compulsion charms combined could make it pick a forth champion. I'm really surprised Crouch managed to do it at all. He just seems too weak."

"Well I guess we'll be finding out if he's weak or not." Harry said, "When does the cup get here?"

"Next week." Hermione stated, "I don't think we'll be able to do the spell before the box is opened."

"At least now I'll know who to blame when the rest of the school starts wearing Potter Stinks buttons." Harry sighed.

"You won't have them this time." Ron said, "Draco was the one that got them made."

"Anything we don't set out to change happens the way it had." Harry pointed out, "If it's not him it will be someone else."

"Sir Harry Potter." Harry spun to see Dobby and Winky standing behind him.

"Dobby how are you?" he asked, "And you too Winky."

"I is fine." Dobby answered, "Winky is having a hard time understanding the rules."

The group spent the better part of the explaining everything to Winky. It was difficult for a house elf to understand these kinds of things. Spying wasn't really in their nature.

"Master I just don't know if I can." Winky was wringing her hands and tears were running down her face.

"Ok, how about this." Harry tried to comfort her with a hug, "You take over cleaning and maintaining our headquarters and making sure Dobby gets enough rest and food."

"I can do that Master Sir." Winky nodded.

The next morning the boys waited for the girls to come down from their dorm so they could go to breakfast together. When Lavender came down a few minutes later she informed them that the girls had headed out to the library an hour or so before. Armed with that knowledge the boys headed down to breakfast and sat well away from the others so they could talk. The girls arrived shortly after.

"Working out details on the spell." Ginny answered the unasked question, "We want it to make a list of who and what name they enter so we can give that to the committee when they accuse you. But it can only work on someone nineteen or younger so we don't give Crouch away."

"Are you doing this so I won't get blamed?" Harry whispered astonished.

"Yes, there is no reason we can't prove you are innocent while not giving the game away." Ginny replied just as quietly.

"I don't want to cause you extra work." Harry said, "I can put up with the junk, I did last time."

"Harry you are an idiot." Ginny shook her head, "I'm doing this because I don't want you to have to put up with anything. You deserve to have a happy life free of strife. I can't give you that so I will give you what I can. So just shut up or say thank you."

"Thank you." Harry hugged her, "I'll thank you more later."

"Now that's what I wanted to hear." she giggled.

"I'm a bit worried about you." Harry said, "You are starting to receive some glares from the stalkers."

"They can't hurt me." she smiled, "Only taking you away would hurt and they can't do that. Besides if you think any of them can take me I'm going to be mad."

"Not a single one could touch you. But there are twenty or so of them." Harry pointed out.

In no time at all the other two schools were arriving at Hogwarts. All eight of them watched the arriving schools with much more awareness than the last time. They chuckled as girls and boys watched Krum enter with equal amount of interest but for completely different purposes. It was quite entertaining to see the boys drool over Fleur.

"Will your Mum still come for family day?" Harry asked Ron.

"I'll suggest it and for Bill to come too." Ron said, "He comes to visit that week and she just brought him along. Fleur will still catch his eye."

"I think it was Bill that caught her eye honestly." Harry grinned, he noticed a huge smile on Hermione's face as she watched Ron and vowed to ask her about it later.

Dinner was the same as last time and the announcements were made. However when they said no one under seventeen the twins didn't join in on the catcalls. Harry was amused at their answer when asked if they were mad they couldn't put their name in.

"No. Why would we want to risk our lives just as we're planning our next big step." George said.

"We're working on opening a joke shop, this would just interfere." Fred added then went back to discussing products with Geroge.

"You won't be risking your lives." another sixth year shook their head.

"Look up the history." Fred shrugged.

"Nearly a third of the contestants died." George finished.

"That's nearly one per tournament if you can't do math." Harry added in, "Anyone who willingly puts their name in is mental."

As they walked back to the common room Harry pulled Hermione back, "What was that huge smile about?"

"He wasn't drooling." the smile returned, "He barely even looked at her. His attention was on me."

"Did you really doubt his feelings?" Harry questioned.

"Not his feelings but I did worry about his abilities." she shrugged.

"He has your help you know." he said, "He is focused on you and has confidence in your relationship. That's why he can do it."

Every chance they got after that evening they would check the parchment that was giving them a list of names. So far every person had entered their own names. It wasn't until the evening before Halloween the second parchment was written on. At nearly midnight Igor Karkaroff put a compulsion charm on the cup and then a piece of parchment with Victor Krum's name. Less than thirty minutes later Barty Crouch Jr. put a confundus spell on the cup and put in a piece of parchment with Harry's name on it.

"To think had Karkaroff not put the compulsion to pull Victor's name out yours probably wouldn't have come out either." Hermione observed.

"That really doesn't make me feel any better about last time." Harry grumbled at his friend.

"At least I can honestly say I know you didn't put your name in." Ron laughed at himself, "I'm such an idiot some times."

"I think we can all agree with you on that." George said, "But I'm glad you're not being one this year."

The next evening the names were being drawn from the cup and the group was ready. Ron and Hermione drug Harry down to the hall for the drawing. He had been waiting for Ginny but they told him she was going to meet them in a little while. He didn't think a thing of it until the drawings began.

"Where are they?" he looked around for Ginny and Luna.

"Stop it and pay attention." Hermione scolded, "They're in the back with Fred and George. We decided it was better for them to be back there."

"Why?' Harry asked as he turned back to the front to watch.

"Later it's starting." Neville shushed him.

They were clapping for the champions that had already been drawn when the cup flared again. It was just as Harry remember and he even hesitated just like he had the time before. No one would believe he hadn't put his name in if he just hopped up ready to go. Harry and the teachers were headed to the door at the back when Victor turned around.

"It's locked, should I unlock it?"

"It's locked?" Albus questioned and he started to make his way through the crowd.

"I locked it. You should all hear this." a woman's voice stated, "Harry, we didn't think a letter will do this justice so we have come to apologize in person."

"What for?" he asked.

"What is this?" Karkaroff asked, "You apologize for him cheating."

"No I didn't." Harry said, "I didn't put my name in the cup."

"He didn't." the same woman's voice expressed.

"To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to this time?" Albus asked.

"I am Huntress." the voice said.

"And I am Blizzard." a second voice said, "Harry we're sorry we couldn't keep your name out of the cup. We did put a spell on it to tell us who passed the age line and what their paper said. We checked it last evening after curfew and it was fine. This evening we find you have been entered."

Huntress was the first to materialize just behind the group at the head of the table. Blizzard appeared a few seconds later.

"We can say that Harry didn't put his name in the goblet and he didn't ask anyone under the age of nineteen to do it for him." Blizzard added.

"An adult had to have done it." Huntress put a hand on Harry's shoulder and handed the paper to Barty Crouch, "We only had it check a paper if they were under that age of nineteen. We didn't think any of your teachers would do this to you."

"Do you think someone snuck in?" Harry asked trying not to smile at the two girls.

"Honestly I don't think..." Blizzard said.

"We can't rule anything out." Huntress stepped right in.

"At this point." they finished together.

"Blimey they sound like Fred and George." Seamus stated.

"Maybe they're twins too." Fred suggested.

"Who are you?" Madam Maxine asked.

"We are part of the group known as..." Blizzard continued with the twin speak they had planned.

"The Guardians of the Light." Huntress stated.

"One of the things we have sworn to do..." Blizzard sighed.

"Was to protect Harry from people..." Huntress began.

"Trying to hurt him." they finished together.

"Do you think this qualifies as that?" Harry asked.

"Harry you yourself said..." they started the twin speak again.

"Around a third of the people..."

"In this tournament die…"

"And anyone who entered..."

"Was mental…"

"So yes we think this qualifies." they finished together.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Karkaroff asked.

"Our spell was on before your age line." Blizzard said, "It didn't go away when you removed your spell."

Albus stepped out of the crowd and back to the cup. Madam Maxine and Karkaroff followed as did Barty Crouch and the fake Moody. Each of them did a series of spells and then turned back to the Guardians.

"It's too bad you put the age limit on it." Albus stated.

"Well we would have gotten a reading on anything anyone who would have crossed it had in their hands." Huntress stated.

"If it was a stack of essays the entire thing would have printed out for us." Blizzard added, "Of course in hind sight we see the flaw in that plan."

"You should have been more careful." Karkaroff sneered.

"Where were your protections so none of your students could have been hurt?" Blizzard asked pointedly.

"We were rather surprised that no other protections were placed on or around the cup." Huntress added.

"Next time we will not leave anything to chance." Blizzard put her hand on Harry's other shoulder.

"What made you do what you did?" Albus asked, "Did you have some warning that Harry could be in danger?"

"No." Blizzard said, "We were just watching. We like to keep an eye on many things."

"As you see it says the name and school that was entered followed by the name of the person who put it in." Huntress added as Albus looked at the list again.

"Harry's name is not on this llist." Albus stated looking it over again, "So all we know now is someone over the age of nineteen put his name in. Did anyone have your permission to do that Harry?"

"No sir." Harry said, "If there was any way to get out of this I'd do it."

"You can't." Barty Crouch told him, "You are magically bound to participate in this tournament."

"We hope that if you ever decide to do this again." Blizzard said.

"That you take some precautions to keep this from happening." Huntress finished.

"Again Harry we're sorry we didn't protect you as we promised." Blizzard said.

"But we will keep watch." Huntress said.

Both seem to dissolve before everyone's eyes. But their voices could still be heard a few seconds later, "Be careful Harry."

"I will." he replied.

Albus used the unlocking charm on the door and they all filed into the room. The rest of the evening went as he remembered until he got back to the common room. There everyone was waiting.

"Harry how are you?" Ginny ran over and hugged him as he came in the door.

"Great." he sighed and hugged her back then whispered, "Superb performance my dear Huntress."

She pulled away and grinned at him, "So what did they tell you?"

"The first task is November twenty-forth." he stated, "It will test our daring. Courage in the face of the unknown and all that."

"You'll have that one all tied up then." Dean called from across the room, "We Gryffindor's are made of courage."

"Well I've got to let Sirius and Remus know." Harry sighed, "This is not going to go over very well with them either. I hope they don't rip Dumbledore up too much."

"Here I have some extra parchment." Hermione started digging through her pack.

"Thanks Mia." Harry tiredly sat across from her at the table and Ginny sat beside him.

The next morning Harry got a letter back from Sirius and Remus. As he predicted they were not happy about his predicament. They told him they would be talking to Dumbledore about it. It looked to be mostly written by Remus and towards the end it was confirmed.

Remus said, "I can't write what Sirius is saying about all this because I don't have enough parchment to write all the swear words he using. Basically he's upset for you. Who would have thought someone would try to enter your name. Be careful it's obvious someone is trying to get you hurt."

Harry smiled at the letter and passed it to his friends. He was glad to know they all believed him. Time was flying by and it was only a few days before the first task. Harry didn't have any reason to go visit Hagrid this time but he did make his way out to see the dragons as they arrived. He noticed Madam Maxine and Karkaroff were both there again so the next thing he did was find Cedric and let him know what he saw. The young man was very grateful just like the previous time. Harry promised himself again that Cedric would live though it this time.

Before the task the fake Moody pulled him into his office and they had the talk about his strengths. Harry was prepared and was sure it would go just like the time before. Instead of Hermione coming to see him at the tent, it was his whole group. The boys all shook his hands and wished him luck and each of the girls gave him a hug. Ginny kissed him firmly before they all left. But they weren't quick enough and Rita got their picture. She was quickly chased out but the damage was done.

"At least it wasn't me this time." Hermione smiled as they finally got to leave.

"Write your Mum and warn her." Harry said to Ginny.

Harry was in first place when the task was over and he headed back to the common room with his egg. Once out of the tent he was met by Sirius and Remus. Both gave him hugs and congratulated him on a job well done.

"Where are the other champions?" Remus asked.

"Still getting healed." Harry said, "I didn't have a scratch."

Sirius started to chuckle, "Who ever put your name in didn't get their wish today. You were great."

"Thanks." Harry grinned.

"What made you think of your broom?" Remus asked.

"Professor Moody." Harry said, "He told me to play to my strengths. I'm a fair at flying so I thought that was my best chance."

"You are not fair, you are exceptional." Sirius cuffed his head, "I'd like to see you seek against Krum. That would be something to see."

"You want to see someone wipe the floor with me?" Harry asked.

"No, I think it would be a fair comparison." he offered.

"You are mental." Harry laughed, "But it does sound fun. It's not every day you get to compete against a world class athlete."

"No but you'll get to do it three times this year." Remus chuckled at the two of them.

"Can you guys come to the common room for the party?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Sirius agreed, "Then we can all hear the clue to the next task."

"Sounds like a plan." he agreed. He tried hard to hold in the snicker that wanted to be released. He knew what this was going to sound like.

The trio entered the common room to the cheers of his fellow Gryffindors. It was bedlam for a few minutes before Seamus called above all the others.

"Let's hear the clue." he yelled.

"You all want to hear it?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" was the consensus.

He opened it for a few seconds and the room yelled from the screeching that was emitted.

"What are you supposed to make of that?" Dean gasped when his ears quit hurting.

"Sounds kind of like the mermaids when they come to the surface to yell at the giant squid." Luna shrugged.

Ron, Harry and Hermione glanced at each other in shock. They could have used that clue the first time. They wondered for a moment if she said it because she knew what the task was, but then they discounted that thought immediately knowing she spends a lot of time outside and could have possibly heard that very thing happen.

"So how are you supposed to interpret it?" Seamus asked her.

"Listen to it under water of course." she supplied.

Harry sighed and thought to himself, "Yes I could have used that clue last time."


	25. The Yule Ball

The next morning the picture of the kiss between Harry and Ginny was plastered on the front page of the Prophet with the title "Lucky Kiss". Ginny was the recipient of many glares that morning in the Great Hall. When the announcement for the Yule Ball was made later Harry asked Ginny and Ron asked Hermione so the four of them were settled.

"Luna, are you wanting to go to the ball?" he asked.

"Yes but not with you." she said, "I am hoping to be asked by someone else."

"Ok, so you won't mind if I ask someone then?" he made sure.

"No if my choice doesn't ask, I don't want to go." she replied.

"So who are you going to ask?" Ron wondered.

"I'll tell you after I ask." Neville grinned, "I may yet win the third round of the bet." he interrupted himself by jumping up and saying, "See you later."

He was out the door before anyone could ask what was going on. They found out later that morning in their first class. Even though he had left the hall long before the others he was the last one in the door just before being late. He had a large smile on his face.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked.

"I've got a date to the ball." he whispered back, "Hannah Abbot."

"Good for you Bear." Harry grinned.

Harry took time that evening to write to Sirius and Remus. He begged them to get Mrs. Weasley's help when buying his formal robes. He didn't think he'd needed to tell them about Ron's robes. One look at them and they wouldn't allow Mrs. Weasley to purchase them. Sure enough a few days later both he and Ron received packages in the mail. Ron refused to open his at the table thinking they were the same as before. Hermione was all ready to head to the library to find a transfiguration spell. However when Harry read his letter he stopped her.

"Here read this first." he handed the note to the two of them who both smiled as they read.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked.

"I asked Sirius to take your Mum with them when they shopped for my formal robes." Harry said, "I was counting on the fact that she'd try to pick up Ron's at the same time. Sirius forced her to put them back and bought him a good set. He told her that Ron would be humiliated in those and that I would feel bad and buy him another set anyway. He also bought you a different dress. It's not ready yet so it will be mailed later."

"Mum let him do that?" She asked.

"She didn't have a choice. He said he would buy them anyway and let you guys decide which one to wear so she might as well save her money." Harry grinned, "She can't force him not to buy them."

Large grins were sported all the faces of Harry's group of friends. Even Luna was smiling widely.

"Did you get asked?" Ginny questioned her.

"I did." she said.

"Who?" Harry had been wondering who she liked.

"You'll find out at the ball." she giggled at his look of disappointment.

Harry decided he needed some help. He was not going to embarrass Ginny the way he had Parvati. He only knew of one person who could help him so he approached her in the hall before any of his friends made it down to breakfast on that particular morning.

"Fleur can I talk to you a moment?" he asked.

"I already have a date to the ball." she didn't even turn around.

"So do I." Harry said, "I have a different question for you."

"Oh, sorry." she turned and smiled at him, "I've just been asked so many times."

"I understand. You must find it difficult with everyone drooling on you." he chuckled.

"You do understand." she smiled and stood then followed him out of the hall.

"I have a problem." he said as they walked out into the courtyard, "I don't know how to dance."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you?" she asked.

"My parents were killed when I was a baby." he stated. He couldn't believe she didn't know that.

"I mean the woman who has been your mother since then." she patted his arm, "Ever we French know of your sacrifice."

"My aunt raised me but she didn't teach me this." he said, "I'm not sure she knew how to either."

"And what will I get in return?" she asked.

"Do you know how to interpret the egg yet?"

"Yes." she smiled.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I do not know but maybe at a later time you can do something for me?" she laughed.

"I'll do my best. As long as you don't ask me to lose the tournament or do something illegal." he replied with a smile, "When can we start, I'm really bad."

Over the weeks until the Yule Ball he met her in abandoned classrooms and had dancing lessons. By the time the Yule Ball rolled around he felt better prepared if not ready. At the end of the first song Ginny was staring at him wide eyed.

"You did not dance this well last time." she hissed.

"I didn't have a private tutor last time." he smiled, "I asked Fleur to teach me."

"When did you have time?" she wondered.

"I've been skipping history class." he grinned, "I had to tell Hermione but no one else cared that I skipped out. Are you ok with this?"

"This is fantastic." she smiled as the next song started, "No smashed toes at all."

"I wanted to make sure you had a good time." Harry moved to the edge of the dance floor, "I'm not very good at it but I'm trying."

"You are doing great." she sighed, "Look there's Luna, her dress is something else."

Harry turned a found her without a problem. He agreed her dress was something else. He had been expecting some of her normal outlandish things but it wasn't. It looked very similar to the dress Hermione had worn last time and with her white blond hair the colors looked really good. Harry gasped when he realized her date was Dean Thomas.

"She went with Dean?" he asked, "I didn't think she liked him like that."

"They were going to go on a date before." she whispered close in his ear, "She felt like he should be her first date here to make up for the missed one."

The evening moved along and soon the formal dancing finished and the Weird Sisters took stage. Harry had to give her up for a short time so she could dance with each of her brothers, but she was soon back in his arm. At one point they were getting hot so they stepped outside for a breath of cool air. Ginny started to talk but Harry hushed her.

"You never know where Rita might be lurking." he pointed to a large bug that seemed to be watching Hagrid.

Ginny frowned at it for a moment before conjuring a jar with holes in the lid, "Just what I've been looking for. A large beetle for my entomology collection." she scooped up the bug.

"Your what?" Harry asked.

"Bug collection. I gather bugs and then when they die I pin them to a board behind some glass." she said tapping the glass of the jar, "I have some Egyptian bugs from our trip and a few from Romania that Charlie sent me. The rest of them are from around here. But I don't have one quite like this."

"How did you get started collecting bugs?" Harry was interested in this hobby of hers.

"Bills fault." she said, "He bought me a small collection of Egyptian bugs."

She sat the bug on the edge of the bench her and Harry were sitting on a just watched the bug inside frantically trying to get out. Harry pulled her in for a hug and away from the bug.

"How long are you going to keep her?" he whispered.

"Just long enough for her to not want to be around us anymore." she replied.

"Do you really have more?" he asked.

"A few." she grinned, "I don't really like bugs. That's why Bill and Charlie sent them. Trying to creep me out and all that."

A little while later Hagrid walked by and found them still on the bench. He bumped the jar which fell and smashed against the stone walkway. Harry and Ginny scrambled after the but it got away.

"Hagrid if you see that beetle again catch it for me." she said, "I really want it for my collection."

It was all Harry could do to not laugh. He could just picture the look on Rita Skeeter's face at the thought of being part of a bug collection. Back at the dance they spent the rest of the evening on the dance floor mostly just holding each other close and moving in small circles.

Christmas morning was eventful and not just because everyone had presents. Harry and Ginny nearly killed themselves laughing as they tried to relay the story of how Rita was almost part of Ginny's bug collection.

"I've never seen her move that fast before." Harry chortled, "Not even in human form."

The rest of the group of eight were also laughing themselves silly at the description of the bug catch. They continued to laugh about it off and on all day. The next big thing to come up was the second task. Harry was far more nervous about this than he was the dragon. Finally a few weeks before the task the group of friends hauled Harry to the ROR to talk.

"What's going on Shadow?" Hermione asked, "You are… I don't even know what you are."

Harry just looked at her but didn't speak.

"Harry don't shut us out." Luna implored him.

"We just want to help mate." Ron added.

"I…." he started. He had to take a deep breath before he could continue, "Ron you won't be in the lake this time."

"I was pretty sure about that already." Ron said, "Did you think I'd be mad?"

"No." Harry said, "I'm just… scared."

"Harry I can take care of myself." Ginny said hotly.

"Not when you are unconscious under the water." he stated standing up to pace the room. He ran his hand over his face before he turned back to her, "I didn't know what I'd miss the most first time, what they would take. I know this time, I know what's going to happen and I'm scared something is going to go wrong."

"What can we do?" Fred asked, understanding what Harry was getting at, "Where can we help?"

"Can we hide Ginny?" he asked.

"No!" she replied indignantly.

"First of all she'll have her wand." Hermione said, "I had mine last time. If worst comes to worst and she wakes up under water she can do a bubble head charm to sustain herself."

"I know she can." he yelled, "I'm just freaking out about what could happen before she wakes up. I'm having all kinds of nightmares about worst case scenarios and mine are a lot worse than your ideas of worst case. I don't even want to put voice to them so I don't jinx this. I'm so terrified I can't even think."

"You are freaking out." Luna agreed.

"I never thought I'd say this." Neville said, "But here goes. Shadow quit being such a idiot. You should have more faith in your friends. We aren't going to just let this go without being there. The guardians have already sent Dumbledore a letter to find out the details and ask who is guarding the champions thing they would miss until they can get there. We've already told him the merpeople are not enough. They need a protection that can stand up to another wizard specifically a dark one. Even if they do nothing that we've suggested we will still be there. I have plenty of gilly weed and we can all do the bubble head charm. "

"You'll guard her all night?" Harry asked.

"We'll be taking half hour shifts." Neville said, "You should have known we would be there."

"I know." he said, "But like I said I'm so scared I can't even think straight. I don't think I could function if Ginny wasn't here. I'm sorry I doubted you guys."

"It's alright." Neville replied.

"I sorry Gin." he whispered because he was too emotional and had lost his voice.

Ginny didn't reply she just walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Neither moved for a long time. While they were preoccupied Fred turned to Neville.

"Did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" he asked as he watched his friends hug.

"Send the letter to Dumbledore and plan us to watch her." George answered.

"I did it yesterday." Neville looked at his feet.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione whispered.

"I didn't think you all noticed he was in a bad way and I didn't want to embarrass him if you didn't." Neville said, "His nightmares have been horrendous. I had to spell Seamus and Dean's beds so they didn't get woke up."

"I didn't hear anything." Ron commented, "Did you spell mine too?"

"No." Neville grinned, "You snore louder than he talks and you could sleep through a hurricane."

"Probably." Ron admitted, "Good job Bear."

Harry and Ginny were whispering to each other as they held each other tight, "Sorry I didn't mean to cause you stress. If you want I'll hide out in here that night so they'll take Ron."

"If they'll keep an eye on you then I think I'll be ok." he sighed, "I don't even know what time during the night they took Ron and Hermione. I think they should just keep you all in the castle till right before the task and then take you down."

"I'll suggest that if they try to take us earlier." she said, "We'll also have to cover for the others. They should take naps the day before so they aren't so short on sleep after it's over."

"I hope I'm not scaring you." he kissed her temple.

"No not really. I mean Ron and Hermione already told me what to expect." she paused for a moment before she went on, "You know, you could function if I wasn't around."

"Since that bond thing I'm not too sure." Harry said, "I crave your touch, to hear your voice and see you. I'm not sure what would happen if you weren't here. I think I'd go crazy very shortly."

"I know I feel the same way." she said, "So you better be careful too."

"I guess we should get back to the others." he sighed.

"After I kiss it to make it feel better." she said reaching up to kiss him on the lips.

"I think I may need a few more of those to feel better." Harry grinned when they pulled apart.

"Later." she swatted his arm before she grabbed it and pulled him back to the group.

"Feeling better?" Luna asked.

"Yes, thanks." he replied.

"Shadow, it was all Bear's idea." Hermione said.

"Thanks." Harry patted Neville's shoulder, "Since you're on a roll have you found something other than gilly weed?"

"The only other thing you could do is a bubble head charm." Neville suggested, "I already ordered the gilly weed but you don't have to use it."

"If you use the bubblehead charm it could give us away." Hermione pointed out, "It's really advanced for a fourth year to figure out all on his own."

"You know this sucks." Harry huffed.

"Sorry." Neville shrugged.

"Why?" Ron laughed, "Is it because nothing except Ginny could make you choke down gilly weed again?"

Harry only growled as all but Ginny laughed, "I'm glad you'll choke it down for me. I'll make sure the taste is removed after you save me. How much snogging do you think it will take to make you quit tasting it?"

"A lot." Harry grinned while Ginny's brothers groaned.

"Aren't you glad you didn't have to promise that Wings." Neville howled with laughter.

The night before the second task found Harry and Ginny cuddled together in his favorite arm chair next to the fire. They didn't talk or even kiss very much they just held onto each other. The rest of Harry's friends were nowhere to be found but none of the rest of the Gryffindors dared to interrupt them to find out where they were. Harry didn't have any idea what time it was when they came to get Ginny. He kissed her one more time before she left.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Second task." Harry sighed.

"What is it?" Seamus asked, "Did you ever figure out the egg?"

"Months ago." Harry said, "It was a merish song that basically said they'll take the thing I'll miss the most and drop it in the black lake for me to find."

"Any idea what they will take?" Cormac McLeggen asked.

Harry looked at him incredulously as Angelina Johnson walked over and popped him in the back of the head, "They just took Ginny you stupid idiot."

"Why?' he asked as everyone rolled their eyes.

"No wonder Gryffindors have the reputation for stupidity." Harry mumbled before stating loud enough for the teen to hear, "Cormac, they needed to put the person I would miss the most in this task. So they came and got Ginny. They'll have a hostage for each of the champions. I'm guessing Cedric may be rescuing Cho Chang who was his date for the ball, Victor took that Hufflepuff girl so I'd imagine he'll have to rescue her. I can't imagine Fleur going after Roger Davies after how their date ended so I'm guessing one of the French contingent will be for her."

"So you have to go get her from the lake tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes." Harry talked slow and nodded in an exaggerated manner.

"That's going to be boring watching you just swim out to get them and then back." Cormac whined.

"More boring than that." Harry agreed, "They'll all be down at the bottom of the lake somewhere. You won't see anything."

"Won't they drown?" he asked.

Harry threw up his hands and turned away as Oliver took back over. He flopped back onto his chair and groaned in frustration. He really just wanted to be left alone but it didn't look like he was going to get that wish as he felt two people walk over to him.

"Where's the rest of your group?" Seamus asked, "Surely they didn't take them all?"

"No." Harry sighed, "The twins have detention with McGonagall. Neville has it with Snape. Luna and Hermione have drug Ron to the library to make him finish the potions assignment due Monday."

"The forgetfulness potion?" Dean asked, "I finished that a week ago."

"Normally Ron would have too but he said Snape must have dripped some of it on him because he keeps forgetting to do it." Harry chuckled slightly remembering when Ron had tried to use that line on Hermione in the first time line. He couldn't tell Dean and Seamus that his friends were sharing guard duty in the lake to watch out for Ginny so he wouldn't be a total wreck.


	26. The Second Task

Harry trudged up the stairs after talking for a few minutes with Dean and Seamus. He was never so thankful for Hermione's foresight as when she gave him the bottle of sleep potion earlier in the evening. Otherwise he would just tossed and turned during the night and be exhausted for the task in the morning. He quickly got ready for bed and set his alarm before downing the sleeping potion. He was out before he hit the pillow and didn't even notice the vial dropping to the floor and smashing. Dean had followed him up to the dorm and watched as he wordlessly and somewhat listlessly got ready for bed. Once the vial smashed he leaned off his bed and flicked his wand at it making it disappear.

Seamus entered a few moments later, "I can't believe he's asleep. I was prepared for a night of him tossing and turning."

"Sleeping potion." Dean supplied, "I saw Hermione give it to him earlier."

"Why don't I see things like that happening?" he asked grumbling.

"Because you are blind as a bat." Dean chuckled as he rolled over to go to sleep.

Out at the lake six people were making themselves comfortable in the small area Hermione had set her wards up in.

"Tell me, how do you know such complicated wards?" Fred asked.

"Those are the spells we used the year we were on the run." Ron answered before Hermione could snap at anyone, "She researched them and figured it all out. We wouldn't have lasted a day without her."

"I don't even know what to ask about that time." George grumbled, "There are just so many questions. How did you do it?"

"Hermione had a portable library." Ron snickered, "She took this little beaded bag and put an undetectable extension and feather light charms on it. There were a ton of books, necessary potions, all our clothes and the camping equipment including a tent just in this little bag that didn't look like anything important."

"What time is it?" Neville asked.

"Almost midnight." Hermione yawned, "Won't be long now."

"Guardian uniforms." Neville instructed as a group approached the water. They were taking every precaution so that if they were spotted it wouldn't give their Guardian identities away.

Neville and Ron had agreed to take first watch and gently slid into the water to keep the waves down. Hermione had thought to include a portion of the water near them in her wards. Fred used a warming charm on them as their chattering teeth wouldn't let them do the spell themselves. They each then put the bubble head charm on and sunk under the water. They were going two at a time for safety reasons. A piece of rope had been tied around each of the boy's waists so they wouldn't lose each other under the water. When they got close to the village they would also turn invisible to hide from the merpeople the rope would be really important then. The two boys had just gotten into place when the merpeople arrived with their hostages and tied them to the floor of the lake. Forty five minutes later Hermione and Fred arrived and send them off with the correct hand signals. They were only able to find each other because the rope was visible and they had decided on the hiding spot ahead of time.

"I hope he appreciates this." Ron's teeth chattered as George pulled him from the water.

"He does." Luna said, "It was the only way Hermione could get him to take the sleeping potion."

"He wouldn't sleep tonight without that." Ron agreed.

"And we want him fresh tomorrow in case anything changes during the tournament while we are sleeping." Neville nodded in agreement.

The sun was up and the crowds were arriving by the time George and Luna made it back to the surface for the last time. The night had been quiet and no one had messed with any of the hostages. They were dry and changing back into their clothes when Ron sighed heavily.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It was just so weird seeing them like that." he said, "To think we looked like that at one time is a bit disconcerting."

"It was rather hard to see Ginny that way wasn't it." Hermione agreed with him, "I kept wanting to go let her loose."

"You have a saving people thing Mia." Ron chuckled at her, "I think you caught it from Shadow."

Hermione punched him just before making herself invisible, "It starts in ten. I've had a nap so I'm going to go watch."

"I'm with Hermione." Luna called back as they walked away

Harry woke feeling refreshed, but it didn't last for long. He jumped up and started getting ready anxious for the day to be over.

"What are you doing up already?" Dean groaned.

"I need to get food." Harry said, "I don't want to get to tired to swim half way through and I don't want to get sick so I need to eat more than an hour before."

"Who cares." Seamus muttered, "Just go and let me sleep."

"Good luck." Dean said before rolling over and going back to sleep.

Harry was in the Great Hall waiting for breakfast to appear when the teachers started to arrive. Dumbledore ambled over to him, "Anxious to get started?

"Anxious to be finished." Harry said, "Who thought it would be a good idea to go swimming in February?"

"It's not that cold." the headmaster grinned, "The lake isn't frozen over."

"Why don't you try swimming in it and then tell me it's not that cold." Harry grumbled much to the headmasters enjoyment.

"Sirius and Remus are coming again." he patted Harry's head.

"They told me." Harry grinned then continued with heavy sarcasm, "I hope they enjoy themselves sitting there watching the waves."

Dumbledore laughed as he headed up to his seat. Breakfast appeared and Harry forced himself to eat the foods Hermione said would give him energy all through the task. He had plans he had to make sure got done.

As soon as breakfast was over he went down to the lake. He saw a green spark fly up from one side and knew his friends had seen him and that all was good so far. They would be heading into the school soon. He sat on a blanket and waited for the event to begin. When they were started Harry jumped into the water as he shoved the plant into his mouth and quickly chewed and swallowed. He waited a few moments until the gills started working before he headed off in the same direction that Fleur went. He knew Cedric and Victor would be fine but he was going to make sure Fleur had the chance to save her own hostage. Half an hour later he caught up to her just as she was being attacked by the grindylows. He first summoned Fleur and then stunned the attackers as they drew near. He pointed off another direction and waved her to follow. She swam slower than he did but he kept her in sight in case she got into trouble again. He could just barely still see her when he reached Ginny. He cut her loose and started up as Fleur closed in, he could also see Cedric coming into view. They reached the surface and he pushed Ginny out of the water. She woke up and looked around.

"Where's Gabrielle?" She mouthed.

Harry grinned and pointed off to one side. She smiled widely as Fleur broke the surface with her sister at her side. She put her face in the water and pulled Harry in for a kiss. She felt water moving around her and looked up to see that Harry was swimming them towards the stands. A tired Fleur and Gabrielle were quite a ways behind. He pushed out of the water and sat her down on the dock before he fell back. She was still laughing when a towel was dropped over her shoulders.

"Why isn't he coming out?" Albus asked concern heavy in his voice.

"He used gilly weed." Ginny told him, "He has to stay under for a while longer. I think he's headed back to help Fleur and her hostage in."

They all heard a short scream from Fleur before they saw her shaking her head. Harry laughed when she screamed but asked her if she wanted help back. She shook her head at him and he just stayed below them making sure. Cedric and Victor had both returned by the time Harry emerged from the lake and was hauled in. Ginny was the first to hug him followed by Hermione and Luna.

"Mr. Potter, did you help Ms. Delacour swim back in?" Dumbledore asked.

"No I offered but she did it on her own. I did stay under them but they swam back on their own." he replied.

"Very good." he nodded and walked off.

Fleur was the next to grab him for a hug and whisper in his ear, "You helped me save my sister. Thank you so much."

"Makes us even." Harry grinned and got a nod in agreement back from the girl.

Harry was still in first place well above the others even though Karkaroff deducted points because he couldn't come out of the water until last. In the medical tent Fleur whispered to Madam Maxine how Harry had helped her escape the grindylows because the dance lessons.

"Mr. Potter." Madam Maxine approached him as he sat huddled in the blanket with Ginny, "I must commend you for being such a gentleman and so very honorable."

"That's what friends do." Harry said as he stood, "They help each other out in times of need. I hope we can continue to be friends even after the tournament."

"Most assuredly." Fleur smile, "You saved my sister after all."

"I did not." Harry shook his head, "You saved her."

"Don't argue." Fleur hugged him fiercely before kissing each of his cheeks. Ginny giggled as Harry turned very red, "Would you introduce me to your hostage?"

"Yes sorry." Harry picked up Ginny's hand and helped her stand, "Fleur, Madam Maxine my I present my girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Ginny, this is Fleur Delacour and Madam Maxine of Beauxbatons."

"Pleasure to meet you." Ginny smiled.

"I have to say I love your hair." Madam Maxine stated out of the blue, "I don't think I've seen that exact color."

"I've seen a few boys around with similar color." Fleur cocked her head to the side, "Relatives?"

"Yes, three of my brothers are going to school too, the other three have already graduated." she replied.

"Six?" Fleur gasped, "You have a large family."

"Yes I do." Ginny nodded, "Do you have any other than your sister?"

"No. It's just the two of us." Fleur sighed, "I would like to have more, I guess I'll just have to have my own children."

"How many do you want?" Ginny asked truly curious.

"Three or four." she stated, "But I need to find a husband first and that will have to wait until I have found a career."

"Where do you want to work?" Ginny continued the conversation.

"Gringotts." Fleur stated, "They work all over the world and I think I would like an adventure."

"My brother Bill, the oldest one, works in Egypt for them. He's a curse breaker." Ginny smiled, "I can try and wrangle an introduction if you would like."

"Splendid idea." Madam Maxine clapped then turned to Harry, "Congratulations on your win."

"Thank you." Harry nodded as the woman turned and left.

"Thank you." Fleur kissed Harry's cheeks once more she left.

"I really wish she would quit that." Harry sighed as he and Ginny returned to their seats.

"Kissing your cheeks?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I mean she's Bill's wife." he whispered, "She shouldn't be kissing me."

"But she's not." Ginny giggled, "Besides those kisses are French for saying thank you my friend."

"I guess." Harry sighed then leaned in to whisper, "I only want you touching me like that."

Ginny grinned and leaned in to give him a kiss but was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey, "I think you two can go."

Harry jumped up and dropped the blanket and pulled Ginny out of the tent before she could even blink, "In a hurry?"

"Don't want her to change her mind." Harry practically ran to the school.

"I think you're safe." Ginny giggled.

"Best to make sure." Harry laughed with her.

The two of them collapsed on the sofa nearest the fire and snuggled up close, hugging with a few light kisses. Everything was quiet because most people were still out near the lake celebrating. The two of them managed to have nearly half an hour of quiet before the party carried into the common room. They stayed where they were on the sofa until nearly all of Gryffindor had arrived, his group tumbled in the door near the end.

"Didn't you get enough snuggling in the tent?" Ron grumbled as he spied them curled together on the couch.

"No." they said together.

Fred and George each reached up and smacked the side of Ron's head. Since they were on either side of him he ended up getting smacked on both sides at the same time. The room broke out in a fit of giggles as Ron, who had slightly outgrown the twins, grabbed each of them around the head and pulled them down next to his chest.

"Let go." George tried to twist away.

"Totally unfair." Fred agreed mirroring his brothers actions.

"Did Charlie show you this?" George was still trying to get away.

"Didn't have to, he's done it to me enough times." Ron kept hold of them and walked across the room, "You couldn't never do it because you don't have the height advantage."

"So unfair." Fred reiterated trying to smack Ron's arm so he would let go.

Ron finally let them go and collapsed on the couch beside Harry, "How are you doing? I heard you helped Fleur."

"What?" most of the Gryffindors yelled.

"Had to, she helped me before. Besides she was being attacked by grindylows, if I hadn't help her get away from them I would have had to get her hostage." he said, "I guess she followed my trail after that to get second place."

"What did she do for you?" Seamus asked.

"She helped me with the hardest task I've had during this whole blasted tournament." Harry replied as Ginny giggled, "She taught me to dance."

The Griffendors again busted up laughing. Many had began to think she had helped him in some way with his dragon. Seamus was shaking his head in aggravation, "That wasn't the hardest task, it was just a dance."

"I know how to fly so the dragon wasn't that difficult." Harry disagreed, "Neville got me the gillyweed that made this task a breeze. I don't dance. Learning to dance was the most difficult thing so far."

"Couldn't some Gryffindor teach you?" Seamus grumbled.

"No I needed a professional." Harry said, "She was the closest available."

"But…" Seamus started to argue.

"Shut up Finnegan." Angelina swatted at his head, "If she taught him and he was still as bad as he was none of us could have helped him at all."

"Thanks, I think." Harry grumbled.

"You weren't bad Harry." Ginny said, "I enjoyed myself."

"And that was all that mattered." Harry hugged and kissed her lightly before glancing at his friends, "Thanks by the way."

"For what?" Dean asked as he looked up.

"My friends got the idea to get the guardians here to watch the hostages over night." Harry said, "The teachers dropped them into the water and walked away leaving just the Merpeople to keep watch. It would have been enough since nothing happened, but I felt a lot better."

"That's why you took the sleeping potion." Dean nodded, "I wondered why you allowed yourself to sleep."

"Because he knew the best and most powerful people ever were already watching her." Lavender agreed, "Makes sense."

"Harry are you going to join the guardians when you leave school?" Parvati asked.

"I've not been asked to join." Harry shrugged, "But if they offer more training I would seriously think about it."

"I can offer you some training." Ginny giggled, "You need much more practice kissing. I am available for that at any time."

"Sounds like something I couldn't pass up." Harry smiled widely.

"Can I help too?" Romilda Vane asked with interest.

"No, I only accept kissing lessons from Ginny." Harry shook his head to emphasize his statement, "I am not open to anyone else ever."

"What, are you planning on getting married to her?" Romilda laughed, "You'll see she isn't the one for you."

"Actually I am." Harry said with no emotion on his face except a hard stare, "She is."

Romilda's laugh as well as every conversation stopped and everyone stared at Harry and Ginny. She had the same hard look on her face that Harry had and everyone noticed as Romilda began to fidget under their steady gaze. Finally she turned a ran up the girls steps unable to take the tension any longer. Again Gryffindor was fill with laughter, except the eight who knew Harry had spoken the truth.

"That was the best ever." Lavender called out as her laugh subsided, "She's been talking for weeks how Ginny's just a place holder until she gets old enough."

"She is such a snot." another girl from Romilda's year stated, "She thinks she's the queen of the dorm."

"Well that wasn't fun." Fred sighed then yelled, "We need some fun. Party to celebrate the Gryffindor kicking ar… bum."

"Not to mention that they are all three years older." George pointed out, "They are adults and the skinny little Griffy kid is wiping the floor with them."

"Gryffindor rules." Collin Creevey yelled to add in to the cheering.


	27. Family Day

The party was broke up several hours later when Professor McGonagall stepped into the room, "Sorry to disrupt your party but Harry you need to come with me."

"Is he in trouble?" Dean asked.

"Why do you all always think I'm in trouble." Harry grumbled, "Can my friends come or am I in trouble?"

"They can come too." Minerva almost smiled, "Remus and Sirius are here to see you. They were unfortunately forced to miss the competition."

"Why?" Harry asked as he and his friends stepped out of the common room.

"I think it's best if they explain." she sighed.

Minerva led them down the hall as they worriedly glanced back and forth between each other. Harry was having all sorts horrid ideas about why they couldn't make it to the task. Finally they made it to the Headmasters office and inside they found the two men sitting in chairs in front of the desk. They didn't looked harmed to Harry so ruled out their being terribly hurt.

"Harry!" Sirius was the first to his feet and around his chair to pull his Godson in for a hug, "How did it go? Dumbledore won't tell us anything."

Harry chuckled as Sirius pulled away and Remus gave him a hug, "I did ok. Why did you guys miss it?"

"First things first, what place did you get and how did you do an underwater task." Remus asked as everyone took seats, "I would think a bubble head charm would be too difficult for you. It's a seventh year spell."

"Our resident herbology expert helped me out." Harry started.

"Professor Sprout helped you over Cedric?" Sirius asked shocked.

"No." Harry laughed, ""I meant Neville, he got me some gillyweed."

"Way to go Neville." Sirius was seated next to him and clapped him on the back.

"Thanks." Neville ducked his head and turned faintly red.

"Place?" Sirius asked.

"In the lake Sirius I thought you knew that." Harry replied as the rest of his friends snickered.

"I meant what place did you get?" Sirius said like he was talking to a small child.

"Honestly Sirius you need to be more articulate." Hermione snickered, "How was he supposed to know that's what you meant."

Harry laughed when Sirius couldn't decide whether to glare at him or Hermione, "I got first place. So why did you miss it?"

"Congratulations." both men jumped up and hugged him again.

"So why did you leave your poor Godson on his own it this most scary and difficult task?" Harry was clearly teasing them, his smile proved that. But it dropped when he noticed Sirius glance at Remus, "What happened Remus."

"I was called to the Department for Control of Magical creatures." he answered quickly, "I couldn't skip out and Sirius insisted on going with me."

"As he should." Harry nodded, "So is anything wrong? I can't imagine it being too bad since you aren't in prison or worst."

"No not bad." Sirius assured him, "He was just worried you would be mad because we missed the task."

"No not at all." Harry moved to Remus and pulled him into a hug, "I was just teasing, what's going on?"

"The Guardian's elf brought a newly bitten werewolf cub to St. Mungo's. The elf suggested that they contact me." Remus said, "No one wants to adopt diseased kids. I would love to but laws exist that prevent it. So we've been in meetings today to see what could be done. I'm being used as a subject matter expert. Can werewolves raised by wizards function in society kind of thing."

"I was also visited by the elf and it was suggested that I get a law through that will allow so called tame werewolves to help newly bitten and raise them if they are young ones." Albus said, "I think it's brilliant, I wish I had thought of it."

"Me too." Harry nodded, "I think I can get my guardian to agree to let me use some of my inheritance to fund this project."

"Your guardian agrees and will add to it." Sirius agreed , Remus was gaping beside him staring first at Sirius and then at Harry, "I think that the president of our fund should be responsible for making sure all moneys are spent to help the new wolves and not line the pockets of stupid politicians."

"I think Remus can handle that." Harry grinned.

"What?" Remus asked completely in shock.

"We just hired you to be the president of the Save the New Wolves Society, I think we'll nickname it SNoWS." Sirius said staunchly, "I believe we need to turn the tide of hate away from the victims and to the oppressor."

"Well done." Albus clapped, "Now I have to run and get this going, will this be an anonymous group?"

"No." Harry said, "I don't mind my name being attached to such a worthy cause. But the fund will take anonymous donations. No reason to turn down money. Remus I think our first purchase would be a safe house."

"What?" Remus was still very stunned.

"Too right." Sirius agreed, "A safe place for transformations, a place designed for them to play in."

"And a place to live between transformations if they need it." Harry added, "If the ministry had taken care of the problem then they wouldn't have become victims. Professor would you see how much the ministry is willing to add to this?"

"The law may be the only help you get." Albus shrugged, "But I will make some suggestions. It might help if one of the Guardians also supported this."

"Do they even know the Guardians exist?" Luna asked.

"Since the Quidditch World Cup." Albus nodded, "They have been investigating them and can't find anything."

"Won't they just try to detain which ever guardian shows up?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so." Albus disagreed.

Harry didn't think Albus fully grasped what people would do. The Guardians would not be making a public appearance to satisfy the politicians. They were here to protect and not try to woo politicians into doing their jobs.

Later when they entered the ROR Harry called for Dobby, "You took a child to St. Mungo's that had been bitten by a werewolf?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop her from being bitten." Dobby dropped his head, "Should Dobby punish himself now?"

"NO." Harry yelled then calmed before he continued, "No punishments. You did good. I just wondered why you suggested the other parts."

"She is a good girl who was hurt." Dobby said quietly, "Mister Remus can understand and help. But he can't if the laws won't let him. I thought it was what you would want me to do."

"It was great." Harry hugged the elf, "I wish I would have thought of that. Anything else I should know?"

"No I don't think so sir." Dobby brightened at Harry's praise.

"Weren't you in danger from the werewolf?" Hermione asked.

"No Mistress." Dobby vigorously shook his head, "Werewolves can't hurt house elves."

"I guess we know his next job then." Ron said. When Dobby looked at him in question he continued, "Harry and Sirius just started a new foundation to help werewolves. You will be able to help take care of them once the Guardians are finished."

"He won't be around when they are transformed will he?" Hermione asked with a glare.

"No just help at the house to keep their stays and recoveries more comfortable." Ron sighed remembering SPEW.

"Only if he wants to." Harry interrupted the argument before they could start.

The year was flying by for Harry and before he knew it time was closing in for the final task. Dumbledore had gotten his bill passed without the aid of the Guardians. The foundation had been given an island for their home from Sirius. It had to be cleaned up a bit as his family had used it for generations to practice magic without being caught. It was far enough out in the ocean that it didn't belong under any one nation. It was large enough to contain the huge home and all its outbuildings along with acres and acres of forest. Sirius had even described a large meadow that surrounded house. He and Remus were coming to the family day today, thought they didn't know Harry knew about it. He was hoping they had been to the island and taken some pictures.

At breakfast Dumbledore stood and Minerva tapped her glass. All heads swiveled to the front table and Albus smiled, "Would the four champions please step forward. For a surprise we have invited your families here to share this last day before the final task with you. They await you in the room you met in after your name was drawn."

Harry almost chuckled when Victor waited for someone else to go first this time. In the room Harry was happy to find Remus and Sirius along with Mrs. Weasley and Bill. They all sat and chatted for a while before the professors let them leave and wander around the school. Harry drug them first across the room.

"Fleur may I bother you for a moment?" he asked.

"Harry you are no bother." she scolded lightly, "Besides I wish to introduce you to my mother."

"Of course Madam Delacour it is wonderful to meet you at last." Harry held out a hand and kiss her hand when she placed it in his, "I have heard wonderful things about you."

"This is Harry Potter." Fleur introduced him to her mother, "He saved me from the Grindylows, so he has the credit for saving Gabriella also."

Before Harry could do anything the woman grabbed him and kissed both his cheeks before hugging him harder than he thought she could. She said several things in rapid French and Harry had no idea what it meant.

"She said thank you." Fleur translated.

"That's what friends do." Harry assured the woman, "Fleur taught me to dance so I owed her a huge payback. Chasing off the Grindylows was a small price to pay for the hours she spent keeping me from being humiliated. In fact I don't think it was nearly enough."

"Nonsense Harry it was enough." she waved him off.

"Well then I guess you don't want an introduction to someone who works at Gringotts like I promised I'd get you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Really?" she smiled at him.

"First I would like to introduce you to my Godfather and Uncle, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Harry said and smiled as they both kissed Fleur, Gabrielle and their mother's hands then he turned to Molly, "Molly Weasley, Ginny's mum and then her brother Bill Weasley, curse breaker for Gringotts."

"So lovely to make your acquaintance." Bill leaned over Fleur's hand and kissed it and then copied the motion to her mother and sister.

"Fleur has aspirations to work for Gringotts when she leaves Beauxbatons." Harry said before he turned back to the rest of the group.

"Harry was that a bit of match making attempt on your part?" Sirius whispered low enough that only Harry could hear.

"Maybe." he grinned, "But Ginny helped."

"Harry!" Cedric called before they could leave the hall, "I wanted to introduce my family."

Introductions went around again and Harry introduced Mrs. Delacour and Gabriella as Fleur was still talking to Bill. They chatted for a several moments before Amos Diggory spoke up.

"Cedric speaks very highly of you." he said, "I see why, you are nothing like the paper presents you."

"Good." Harry smiled, "I like to think they are way off base but one never knows how others see you."

It didn't take long before Victor Krum and his family approached the group and the introductions went around again. They continued chatting for several moments before Fleur and Bill joined the combined group, finally finished with talk of Gringotts. Fleur smiled brightly at him and he could tell the smile went all the way down to her toes. She was sincerely happy through and through.

"Harry." Victor's rough voice cut through the crowd, "I have heard many good things about you playing quidditch. Maybe we could have a friendly competition this afternoon. I would love to find out if your housemates exaggerate."

"I don't know if that would be a good idea." Sirius interrupted, "I'd hate for either one of you to be hurt and unable to compete tomorrow."

"Yes I agree." Victor's mother spoke up, "Maybe it can be a day or two later if no one is injured to badly after the maze."

"I still can't believe they did that to our pitch." Cedric shook his head, "It's really unbelievable."

"Can we see it?" Bill asked.

The group tromped out of the room and through the Great Hall. As they passed through Victor and Fleur pointed out the ceiling and explained about its enchantment. The group spent several hours walking around the school and just talking about everything that had happened during the year. They returned to the Great Hall with nearly an hour before dinner began.

"Harry I was hoping to show you pictures of the island." Remus said, "Do you want to wait until after the last task?"

"No let's see them." Harry replied then turned to the rest of the group, "We've started a foundation to help new werewolves adjust to their problem. It will contain a orphanage of sorts too for children abandoned after being bitten. I think it's terrible that someone gets attacked and then we punish them for getting hurt. I believe there are a few that have turned feral and try to hurt others but I can't help but wonder if we could wipe out the infliction by helping the unfortunate people who get attacked and destroy the ones who attack on purpose."

"That is an interesting mind set." Victor's father said, "Not one I'm inclined to agree with."

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion of course." Harry nodded, "But tell me this, we have a three year old girl currently in St. Mungo's recovering from being bitten last week, why should we throw her out and make her life hell when she had no power over what happened to her."

"Children I can understand." he said, "But there are people who go looking just to be bit, they deserve no help."

"I've not seen one of those." Harry acknowledged, "If I found one of them I'd certainly question why they did it. Everyone I've met are victims that are suffering at the hands first of the werewolf that bit them and then the rest of society. I'm hoping if we can help these victims fewer will choose to be feral and eventually we can wipe out the problem entirely. If nothing else we can keep them out of the hands of dark wizards who use them for their own gain like Voldemort does."

"How does he use them?" Bill asked.

"Killing people first and foremost." Harry said, "From what I've been told none of them were marked followers but they certainly were spotted during the first war. They didn't wear masks so that it was easier to bite during attacks even when they are not transformed. But again it is very few of the number of afflicted persons. Most do their best to stay away from the rest of us when they are transformed and you wouldn't know they were wolves when they weren't transformed."

"But they have no control over themselves when they are transformed." Victor's father pointed out.

"True that is why we have this island. They will be able to come to the island and transform. There will be only werewolves on the island during a full moon. Although we are making a safe room in case someone isn't able to get away in time. We are taking every precaution. These people don't want to hurt anyone and would never forgive themselves if they did." Harry finished.

"You make a good spokes person." Fleur's mother spoke up, "Very passionate about your work. You know someone personally don't you."

"I do." Harry said, "He's a family friend and was bitten when he was five. The werewolf that bit him put himself in position to hurt the boy's father. He has never bitten anyone and hopes that he never will."

During the entire conversation Remus kept his head down and was pulling out the pictures. He was sorting them as the conversation came to a close.

"Here we are." he tried to smile at Harry, "This is the house that already exists. There are several out buildings that I'll show in other pictures."

They spent the rest of the hour looking at the pictures and discussing the pros and cons of the werewolf island and the ideas to stop the victimization of the unfortunate souls who were bitten. Harry was very excited about the project and even talked through dinner. When dinner ended several teachers approached to see what they were discussing, among them were Igor Karkaroff and Madam Maxine.

"Bah, you are wasting time and money on useless, pathetic wastrels." Karkaroff scoffed before he stomped away.

"No, I'm not spending any money on you." Harry said to the man's back though he was too far to hear.

Victor laughed loudly and pounded the table, "That was good. I'll have to tell the others."

"Don't like your headmaster either?" Harry asked.

"No, he is terrible. He does nothing but look down on others unless they have something he wants." Victor waved his hand, "He expects to ride my shoulders to his own wealth. The only thing he has done for me is allow me to make up homework or tests that I miss because of games or practice. He is a disgrace."

"Someone must like him to keep him as headmaster." Fleur tried to sound positive.

"No one else applied for the job." Victor scoffed, "He will be gone at the end of school or possibly before."


	28. The Maze

Fred and George had slipped out of the school just after classes using the secret passage to Honeydukes. They slipped out of the store and apparated to London. Once there they put on their uniforms and covered them with brown cloaks then apparated into diagon alley. Slipping quietly down the street the entered Gringotts. Showing a key to the Goblin they were quickly escorted out of sight. One of them held a barrel when they left and they quickly returned to the school. The left the barrel in a corner of the shrieking shack and made it into the Great Hall near the end of the meal.

The group woke up the next morning tense, Hermione had given Harry a sleeping potion again. Harry was prepared as much as he could be. The Guardians were prepared as well as they could be. The group sat on and around the sofa in the common room, with Harry in the middle, as they waited for the time that the race would begin.

"I need to get Sirius here." Harry suddenly sat up and all the others sat up with him.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"I want him to know if something goes wrong. Him and Remus." Harry hissed.

"Actually this might work in our favor." Hermione agreed to everyone's astonishment.

"How?" Luna was the one that voiced the question.

"We need eight so no one can link Harry to the them." she pointed out after making sure no one was around.

"I hadn't thought of that." Ron smacked his head, "We've told them eight enough times. Remus can help us and cover our absence."

"We all trust them with our lives, no reason not to." Neville shrugged.

"ROR in ten." Harry said, "I'll bring the guests. Be in uniform and watch the map."

"Got it." They all responded and the group left the common room with Harry splitting off to go another way.

When he reached the Headmasters office the stairs were revolving down so he waited for whomever it was to finish their decent. He grinned when the two men he was after showed up at the bottom followed by Dumbledore.

"Harry my boy, just who we were looking for." Albus smiled, "I will leave him in your hands gentlemen."

Albus strode off down the hall and Sirius went to speak but Harry held up a hand to stall him. After watching the Headmaster until he was out of sight he turned to the men, "What color is my room?"

"Blue and white." Sirius answered, "Why?"

"Remus what secret did I tell you that warranted a vow but I didn't ask it of you?" Harry turned to the man.

"Your wandless abilities." he replied.

"Follow me." he said.

"Shouldn't we be asking you a security question?" Sirius asked.

"If it would make you feel better." Harry said.

"What was the first question you asked me?" Sirius asked.

"How are you feeling? Then I expressed that I was told that Azkaban is like muggle prison." Harry answered.

"What was the first question I answered?" Remus asked.

"What is a dementor." he said as they walked. After a few minutes he stopped, "We're here."

Harry had led them to a door in the seventh floor corridor near the painting of the dancing trolls. Remus and Sirius looked around slightly shocked. Both were thinking the same thing but it was Sirius who voiced it.

"I don't remember a door being here."

"I'll explain inside." Harry opened the door and led them in. The room was empty except for a door on the other side. The door shut behind them, "This is the Room of Requirement. We basically use it for a meeting and training room."

"Who does?" Remus asked confused.

"My group." Harry said the words and the door at the far end of the room opened and seven people dressed in black walked through, "This group."

"The Guardians?" Sirius asked.

"Quick one isn't he." one of the men pointed out, "Let's see if he can get the next part."

"What's going on?" Remus had his wand in his hand.

"Easy old chap we won't hurt you." another man said as each of the group found a place to sit.

"Harry I don't think…" Remus started.

"Don't worry so much." Harry grinned, "I promise they won't hurt you. Honestly when all is revealed I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"You are going to unveil yourselves." Sirius gaped, "To us?"

"We are." one female voice said, "How do you want to do this Harry?"

"Well, I'll start shall I?" Harry was answered with nods. He stood and pulled his wand and did several spells and soon an eighth Guardian was standing in front of the two marauders, "I am Predator, also known as Shadow." He then returned himself to normal. Then just for kicks he turned into his panther form just to make sure they understood.

"I am Huntress, otherwise known as swift." Ginny waved her wand and appeared.

"But I thought Huntress was a twin to Blizzard?" Remus said, "That's what Dumbledore said."

"A diversion." Luna spoke then transformed, "I am Blizzard, also known as Snowflake."

Each of the others stood and introduced then transformed themselves. Sirius and Remus stood in shock. Never in a million years had they thought these eight children were the Guardians. When Sirius started to laugh Remus turned to look at him like he was crazy.

"You have to be kidding." he laughed, "You are just pranking us right?"

"No." Harry stated calmly.

"But…" Sirius sobered.

"We aren't kidding." Hermione said as she stood and waved her wand. She disappeared and then walked to the other side of the room before reappearing, "We are well trained and we can do much more than either of you know."

"But… gillyweed… bubblehead." Sirius stuttered.

"Ruse." Harry said, "Remus remember the wandless magic I showed you when we let you in on the secret. I didn't show you half of what I was able to do at that time and I can do much more now."

"Show me." Remus demanded.

Harry handed his wand to Ginny then wandlessly made himself invisible and then moved and reappeared. He then nodded at the twins who stood and moved to the training area he was standing in. The two of them began to attack with wands and Harry held them off wandlessly for ten minutes before stunning the both of them.

"But the Guardians have always been adults." Sirius was bewildered.

"Aging potion for the first few years." Neville answered, "And a plant that when chewed changes your voice."

"The throat soothing one?" Sirius asked, Neville answered with a nod.

"Once we were tall enough we switched to transfiguration." Ginny offered with a shrug.

"Why tell us now?" Remus asked, "Why not tell us years ago when it started."

"We need your help." Luna said as the rest rejoined them on the couches, "Tonight is more than just the end of the tournament."

"What?" both men asked together.

"Tonight we will end Voldemort." Harry stated, "Sirius we need you to impersonate me and we need Remus to distract someone."

"What?" Sirius nearly fainted, "How can you… how did you…"

"We'll explain the how and why later." Harry said, "We really don't have time for that now. This is what we need. Sirius you will be acting as Predator. If you have to speak change your voice so no one recognizes it, otherwise let the others do the talking. We can play you off as the strong silent type."

"What if they ask him how he unmasked the death eaters?" Remus wondered.

"It's a hard won secret that gave you many scars. You are not open to talk about it at this time. And since all the death eaters are unmasked at the moment they don't need to know." Harry replied.

"You have scars?" Sirius asked, "When did you get scars?"

"Later." Harry reiterated, "Fred and George remember no twin speak."

"Yes boss." they answered together.

"Who am I supposed to distract?" Remus asked.

The hours sped by and Harry needed to be at the pitch to begin the final task. Sirius and Remus took their places and all was ready. Harry was the first to go in and he did at a dead run. Using his occlumancy training he was able to nearly run right at the cup. The strength of his magic helped him to get past the obstacles without slowing down. He found the cup quickly but instead of grabbing it right away he made himself invisible and relaxed ready to wait until the right time. As soon as he heard the ruckas he stood and became visible again. He trotted over to the cup just in time to see all three of the other champions trying to fight off a group of acromatulas. Harry fired four quick stunners and knocked down four spiders allowing the others time to take on the last three. Once he was sure they were safe he reached for the cup and disappeared in a swirl of color.

"Portkey." Cedric mumbled, "Now how do we get back?"

Before any of the others could answer a flash of light above them gathered their attention. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix appeared and sat on Cedric's shoulder. It trilled and the music drove them all to reach out and touch the bird. In a flash of light they then found themselves back at the beginning of the maze.

"What happened?" Albus approached the group, "Where's Harry?"

"Harry got the cup." Victor grumbled, "Right after he saved us from the acromantulas."

"Then your Phoenix show up and brought us back." Cedric finished.

"Where's Harry?" Fleur asked.

That question seemed to wake the rest of the crowd up and Albus had to quiet them down with a firecracker from his wand. The three professors that were watching the outside of the maze appeared in short order asking what was happening. Remus approached the group and stood next to Moody.

Harry hit the ground and rolled away from the cup and came up on his feet with his wand at the ready. He moved through the graveyard until he came to the spot he needed to be. A small pop off to the side was heard and Harry nodded slightly still looking around. A few more seconds passed before his head started hurting. He played it up so that when Voldemort appeared he could look vulnerable.

"Well looky who we have here." Harry heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Peter Pettigrew holding a bundle like a baby.

His disarming spell followed and in a few seconds Harry found himself tied to the grave. Harry notice Nagini slithering off towards the sound of the pop earlier. He really hoped his friends were ready. Harry's attention was returned to the rat when he stabbed Harry's arm for the blood he needed. The ritual was completed and within a matter of minutes Voldemort stood before him, once again whole. Harry almost sighed when the man jumped into his monolog about how great he is. The death eaters who showed up where the same ones from the World Cup, all the rest were still safely in prison.

"Well Ron will be happy now." he thought, "We won't have to hunt them down."

"Stand and face me." Voldemort let Harry down from the gravestone and force Harry to bow.

The fight began as it had the last time, however when he sent the killing curse Harry didn't even try to move out of the way and he fell to the ground. His next moment of awareness was in the place where everything was white with mist. It didn't take long for the mist to begin to form into the train station he remembered from his first time. He wondered vaguely who would meet him this time since Dumbledore was still alive, his parents were the first thing that came to mind. Instead he was shocked when four people approached him.

"Well done lad." a red headed man said as he patted his back, "I am Godric Gryffindor."

"Thank you Sir Gryffindor." Harry said, "I am guessing the others are the rest of the founders?"

"We are. Your parents were not allowed to come so the four of us volunteered to come in their place." an woman said, "I am Rowena Ravenclaw."

"I don't like you ending my line." Slytherin said, "But it can't be helped. Now you will have to take his place."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You are my heir by family lines." Helga told him, "Not the last by any means but we are related and I choose you. You are Godrics heir by proof of fire."

"By fire?" he wondered.

"You pulled my dagger to defeat a basilisk." Godric said, "You proved your bravery and honor."

"Ok." Harry drew out the word.

"You are my heir by my choice." Rowena declared, "Helena was my only child and she didn't live long enough to continue our line. I have chosen you because of your intelligence and how you use it to help others."

"You are my heir by conquest." Salazar declared, "Or you will be as soon as you finish off that piece of filth that tries to call itself my heir."

"You know my spell won't kill him." Harry said, "It only reflects his curse back."

"Technicality." Salazar waved his hand, "You still live and he doesn't. That's all that matters."

"Now when you get back and have a few hours free you need to go by yourself into the heart of Hogwarts." Helga said, "The room where magic lives."

"The Room of Requirement?" Harry asked.

"I told you he was intelligent." Rowena patted his head.

"Once there your inheritance will come to you." Helga turned and the others followed her, "Good luck Sir Harry of Hogwarts."

"Your entire family is very proud of you." Godric's voice floated back as the mists took over Harry's vision.

Harry opened his eyes and saw the black clad people surrounding him. One of them nodded before they all vanished into the darkness. Voldemort was sitting up at the same time Harry did and they both jumped to their feet. All the death eaters were gone and a bundle lay in the middle of the clearing.

"Now it is time for you to die." Voldemort hissed when he realized the bundle was the body of his snake with the head a good three feet away from it.

"You can try." Harry replied.

Voldemort's killing curse left his lips at the same moment the disarming spell left Harry's. Just how Harry expected the killing curse rebounded and hit the evil maniac and he fell to the ground with a final dull thump. Harry sagged to the ground but was pulled back up and into a hug.

"Harry if you do anything like that again I will personally help Snivillus cut you up for potion ingredients." Sirius growled, his voice rough with emotion.

"We don't have time for this Predator." Neville clasped a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Dobby." Ginny's voice rang out.

"Grab hold of anything you want to come with us." Dobby instructed.

Harry grabbed Voldemorts collar as the rest grabbed the stunned and tied death eaters, Sirius had Pettigrew in a necklock. When everyone was ready Harry summoned the cup and was whisked away at the same time Dobby popped the others back. They all landed and Harry nearly collapsed but the Guardian nearest him caught him.

"Death eaters!" one woman screamed.

"No they aren't." Seamus yelled, "It's the Guardians, they saved Harry."

"True Seamus." Hermione complemented him, "But we did bring a few Death Eaters back with us."

"What happened?" Albus asked.

"Portkey." Harry indicated the cup.

"Of course it is." Severus answered snidely, "How else were we to know who won?"

"What he's too tired to explain is that it took him someplace else before it brought him back here." Ginny growled.

"Where?" Albus asked.

"Graveyard." Harry stated as Madam Pomfrey bustled forward and started checking him for injuries.

"Someone, Mr. Snape, with access to the cup changed the portkey to a two stop portkey." Luna's altered voice claimed, "It took him to a graveyard in Little Hagleton where this group awaited him."

She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb as the front Guardians moved aside. The ensemble gasped at the sight of a pile of bodies in black robes and white masks with a snake faced man on top.

"Karkaroff." Albus growled as he turned and petrified the man.

"No not him." Fred said, "But keep him petrified he did have a part he played in all this."

"Who?" Albus asked.

George stepped up and flicked his wand. A barrel appeared in front of him and he levitated up and over the crowd to where Remus stood next to Moody. Remus quickly petrified Moody before pulling the magical eye and false leg off. The barrel tipped over and dumped its water on Moody. Everyone was stunned when a different man stood in his place.

"What just happened?" Minister Amelia Bones asked.

"That's what the Goblins at Gringotts call the Thief's downfall." Ron stated, "It washes away all enchantments. If you will check Mr. Moody's trunk in his rooms you will find him locked in one of them. He really was attacked at the beginning of the year, but you all dismissed that occurrence."

"Who is this?" Tonks asked as she moved to help secure the man impersonating Moody.

"Barty Crouch Jr." Albus gasped, "I thought he died in Azkaban."

"I thought so too." Minister Bones agreed, "Which of you unmasked the death eaters at the World Cup?"

Sirius stepped up beside Harry with his arms crossed.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"It cost me more that I'd like to admit to get that secret." Sirius' voice was low and dangerous sounding, "I do not share it willingly."

"But surely you could give it to the Aurors so that we can unmask them." she urged.

"No." his reply was short but he explained, "This is the last of them, you don't need it." She still tried one more time and the man looked at his arm and pulled back his sleeve to see a watch, "I must go now. Congratulations Harry."

"Thanks Predator, thanks for everything." Harry nodded before the man popped away.

It wasn't but a few seconds later Sirius quietly slipped up behind the group of teachers, "Can I go to Harry now?"

"Oh, Sirius, sorry I didn't see you there, go on." Minerva stepped aside for him pass.

"It's alright we've all been a bit preoccupied." Sirius rushed over and sat beside Harry, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." he said, "Just tired, it's been a long day."

Several Aurors had left to retrieve Moody from the trunk as soon as they were told about it. They returned with Moody on a stretcher. Remus handed over the magical eye and the false leg then the group portkeyed to St. Mungo's.


	29. The Room of Requirement

"So who do you have there?" Kingsley Shacklebolt approached the group.

"Voldemort is the top one." Harry said, "He's dead. He tried to use the killing curse on me again and it reflected back onto him."

"But he died." one of the Aurors stated.

"No he was just removed from his body." Hermione stated, "He used some very foul dark magic to keep him here."

"A horcurx." Albus gasped, "Did you find it?"

"We did." Ginny held up the diary, "He used a book to anchor himself. We destroyed it after Lucius Malfoy tried to pass it to Harry during his second year. Mr. Malfoy should be very happy to learn that his master won't ever know he gave us the means to destroy him."

"Harry could we have the memory of the graveyard?" Albus asked conjuring a flask to hold it.

"Certainly." Harry pulled the memory out and cut it off when Voldemort sent the killing curse.

"One more thing before we go Headmaster." Neville stated, "Karkaroff put a compulsion charm on the cup and then entered Victor Krum's name. Then Mr. Crouch put in Harry's name and added a confudus charm. We are certain that Victor's name would have been pulled even without his headmaster cheating but Harry's name wouldn't have come out without both charms put on the cup."

"Thanks for your help." Harry waved, "I couldn't have fought all the death eaters and Voldemort all by myself."

"Congratulations on winning the tournament and stopping the dark wizard Tom Riddle aka Voldemort." Ginny put a hand on Dobby.

"Congratulations." the rest of the group added as they also touched the elf.

Harry weakly waved as they popped away.

The stunned crowd never noticed seven teens sneak up behind Remus who moved to look like he was holding them back. Albus coughed after several moments and the crowd blinked and everyone turned to the headmaster.

"Well I think the award needs to be given. What do you think Minister Bones?" he asked.

"Yes, right, gather round champions." Minister Bones called and the four champions approached, "You all did excellent work during the tournament and I have been told you are all coming out of it friends."

"That's right." Cedric was the first to speak, "I count them as my friends."

The others nodded in agreement before she continued, "Very good. International cooperation is the reason we hold this tournament."

"I sincerely hope no one gets the bright idea to do it again." Harry grumbled.

"Agreed." Fleur, Victor and Cedric answered together.

Harry and the other champions spent the night under Madam Pomfrey's care. Sirius and Remus stayed by his side all night keeping watch over their boy. Harry woke the next morning to hear Madam Pomfrey berating them for invading her ward. While she was keeping them busy he pulled his wand and sent four spells. She stopped mid rant as both men's hair changed right before her eyes. Sirius was given short spiky pink hair while Remus' grew long and turned bright blue.

"Are you alright Poppy?" Remus asked.

Her only answer was to start laughing. They turned to look at each other in concern for the medi-witch and each noticed the others hair.

"Your hair." they pointed and said at the same time.

Harry couldn't hold it in any longer as he started chuckling, "That's what you get for waking me up when I need the rest."

"She was the one yelling." Sirius pointed at the laughing woman.

"That's who I was talking to." Harry rolled over and tried to pretend he was going back to sleep, "I wanted her to quit yelling."

"Harry fix it." Sirius whined. When Harry gave a fake snore Sirius stood and started to tickle him, "Fix it, fix it, fix it."

"Ok, ok stop tickling me." Harry gasped, "You whiner."

"Why not fix it yourself?" Cedric mumbled as he and the others sat up to see what was happening.

"He has found a way to keep us from being able to fix it." Remus explained, "Finite won't work and he won't tell us how he's doing it."

"Good job Harry." Cedric grinned.

As Harry was restoring their hair the door to the hospital opened and a large group entered. Albus was in front and he clapped his hands, "Good you are all awake. You have forty minutes before breakfast so get cleaned up."

Friends and family for each champion entered carrying clothes and things for the four of them. All Harry's friends were there as well as the rest of the Weasleys. Harry grinned when Bill split off to talk to Fleur instead of coming to his bed.

"Looks like your match making skills are in top form." Harry told Ginny as he pointed out Bill kissing Fleur's hand.

"But of course." she answered with a terribly fake French accent.

The friends and families of the champions led them all down to breakfast where all the schools waited for their appearance. Cheers rose from all tables as they entered. Everyone found a seat and Albus stood at the front.

"Congratulations Champions. Unfortunately the end of the tournaments marks the time for departure for our new friends. This evening we will be having a feast and then we will all gather in the courtyard to see them off."

"Harry, how about that game you promised me?" Victor called over his family.

"After breakfast?" he asked.

"What's this?" Albus asked.

"Harry and Victor are going to have a seeker competition." Sirius said loud enough for everyone to hear, "You don't have classes today do you?"

The room was filled with cheers when Dumbledore called off classes to watch the battle of the Seekers. It was an amazing display of skill and daring as the two fought back and forth to capture the small ball. They had equal brooms but each had an advantage over the other. Victor had size and could knock Harry around. But he had to get close first and Harry's smaller stature allowed him much quicker maneuvering. In the end Victor won but it was by a much smaller margin than he thought it would have been.

"Harry your mates didn't exaggerate." Victor clapped him on the back as he laughed, "When word gets out you almost beat me I expect the English National Team to be knocking on your door."

Harry shook his head in disagreement, "It was truly an honor to compete against you, both in the tournament and today. Maybe we can repeat this match again someday."

"I look forward to it."

That morning the papers had been full of Harry. His winning the tournament and defeating Voldemort when he tried to return. Harry sighed upon reading them after the match with Victor, he wouldn't be out of the papers for days, possibly weeks. After lunch Harry's friends drug him off to an abandoned classroom with Remus and Sirius following along. They set up a variety of locks and protections before Hermione turned on him.

"Spill."

"Do you have her?" Harry asked.

Hermione held up a jar, "Sound and shatterproof and she can't see out."

"Good job." Harry nodded, "Now what part do you want me to spill?"

"Why did you let the killing curse hit you?" Sirius said, "I can't believe you lived through that again."

"You don't look surprised by his question." Harry said to Remus.

"He caught me up." the man nodded.

"What happened when you got hit?" Hermione asked.

"Ok, I went to a white place where I was met and sent back." he said.

"Why did the Hogwarts crest on your shirt light up?" Ginny asked.

"I was met by the founders." he said, "I can't say what they said yet but it was enlightening. So Remus what happened here while we were gone?"

"Not much more than the panicked yelling that you popped back into." he answered once the shock of Harry previous statement wore off, "I was able to keep Moody busy during the maze task by going with him and asking questions. He was a bit peeved at me. How did the inside of the maze go?"

"Not bad." Harry said, "No injuries, traps or anything else I couldn't deal with."

They talked for a while longer before Sirius couldn't stand it any longer.

"When are you going to tell us the rest?" Sirius said, "You kept telling me later. Is now later because I want to know how you knew about Voldemort and what scars do you have?

"Alright." Harry said, "Guys I'm going to let you tell them."

"Five years ago I was sixteen and dating Harry." Ginny started and the group informed the shocked marauders of how exactly they came to be in this time and what knowledge they had. They also filled them in on what had really happened in the current time line.

"I think it will take me years to get my head around all this." Sirius swore when they had finished.

"I'm just glad you lived through it." Harry said, "So let's make sure you live another ten to twenty decades, yes?"

It was several days before Harry got the chance to enter the ROR by himself. He wasn't sure what to ask for but he didn't have to worry about that for long. As soon as he approached a door appeared in the wall. He opened it and entered only to stop just inside the door as it quietly closed behind him.

"Someone at last." a voice called from a portrait in the circular room, "Please tell me you are here to rescue us?"

"Uh." Harry stared blankly for a moment, "Rescue?"

"We've been stuck in this room for what has felt like centuries." a black haired woman he was sure was Rowena Ravenclaw stretched in her frame, "Surely you can't leave me stranded with these fools any longer, not you Helga dear."

"I should say not." the blond woman huffed, "Although I agree about the other two."

"Not nice." the other two portraits grumbled.

"Please don't hesitate to leave them here." Godric huffed.

Harry chuckled lightly before the final portrait, Salazar Slytherin, spoke up, "So how did you come to be here? I thought there would be at least another one or three."

"What do you mean?" Harry cocked his head to the side.

"Heirs. Only the combined effort of all of our heirs can open the portrait room." he sneered.

"Oh well that's me." Harry said, "I kind of died in that place of departure your spirits met me and told me I was their heir. Helga's by birth, Godric's by attitude and action, Rowena's by choice and Salazar's by conquest."

"By conquest?" Salazar asked worriedly.

"Your last descendant was an insane dark wizard. By your own words I needed to get back and finish off that piece of filth that calls itself your heir." Harry said.

"Sounds like you." Godric looked at the other portrait, "You said just about the same thing about Lancerion."

"My son was an idiot." Salazar growled, "Figures he would taint the entire line. I knew I should have looked farther for a wife. Cass was a terrible mother, no discipline and plenty of spoiling."

"Don't be too hard on her Sal." Godric said, "She spoiled you too. That's what you get for marrying a spoiled pureblood girl."

"I know. I should have taken that lass from the village." he mumbled.

"Which one?" Helga said, "You seemed to have your eye on all of them."

"Rosey the bakers daughter. She made the best bread and didn't have a lick of magic in her." he sighed, "But Cass was prettier."

"Goes to show you that looks don't mean everything." Rowena smiled, "Brains is what makes someone worth having."

"As long as they use the brains for common sense." Godric mumbled.

"I heard that you overgrown…" Rowena started.

"Have you forgotten my grandson is present." Helga interrupted before she could finish.

"Sorry dear." Rowena blushed a bit.

"What did you say your name was by the way?" Godric asked.

"Harry Potter." Harry said, "Do you want me to tell you just how long you've been here?"

"Please." they all smiled like little children.

"Over a thousand years." he was met with silence, "Things have changed a lot."

"I bet." Rowena replied, "Did anyone finish my work on the Werewolf cure?"

"No Ms. Ravenclaw." Harry said, "I know a man who suffers from the affliction. The only thing we have is wolfsbane that allows him to keep his mind after transforming. But even that is fairly new. You all seem to be getting along pretty well. I guess your portraits were done before the split."

"What split?" Godric roared.

"We've always been told that Slytherin didn't want to teach muggleborns so he had a fight with Godric and left the school." Harry shrugged, "Not to mention Slytherin left his monster to kill the muggleborns."

"Wait a minute." Rowena stopped him, "What is a muggleborn?"

"A magical person born of non-magical parents." Harry said.

"Outrageous, I'm a muggleborn why would I make a monster to kill myself?" Salazar yelled.

"What is this monster supposed to be?" Helga asked.

"It was a basilisk but I had to kill it a few years ago." Harry said.

"She wasn't here to kill students. She was here for their protection." Salazar whined, "Why did you kill her?"

"She was being controlled by the same piece of filth I had to finish off." Harry shrugged, "I couldn't save her, he had altered her mind and all she wanted was to kill someone. I'm sorry."

"I think maybe history has been handed down incorrectly." Rowena said, "You must take us and hang us in a place where we can correct this injustice."

"What's this fifth portrait for?" Harry wondered.

"We can gather in that one." Rowena said, "I was the last to die and I wrote a note to Helena asking her to put it in the headmasters office. She never came."

"You were estranged from her." Harry nodded, "Was the Baron suppose to deliver the message?"

"He was." she agreed.

"I don't think she ever got the message." Harry said, "But I'll let… someone else explain that part. Anything else before we go?"

"Where are you going to hang us?" Helga asked.

"Well either your common rooms or the Great Hall is what I was thinking." Harry shrugged.

"The Great Hall." Salazar declared, "I want to see all the students. Maybe later we can be moved to the common rooms."

"Agreed." the other three stated

"Is it ok if I cover you up and then have a big reveal at dinner this evening?" Harry asked.

"Yes but first your inheritance." Rowena instructed.

"I thought your five portraits were the inheritance." Harry blinked.

"No, you better sit down." Godric laughed.

That evening at dinner the school entered to find four cover spots on the wall opposite the teachers table. No one noticed until the teachers arrived and stood at the front of the room looking at the back with puzzled expressions. Harry's innocent grin didn't fool any of his friends.

"Harry what did you do?" Hermione exclaimed. The room was silent as everyone had spied the spots so everyone heard her.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Harry huffed.

"You have that look on your face that screams guilty to me." Ginny said.

"Me?" Harry asked innocently.

"You." the rest of the group answered together.

"Fine I did it, but you won't guess what it is." he grinned widely.

"Mr. Potter what did you do?" Professor Dumbledore called from the front.

"Isn't anyone going to guess?" Harry asked as he stood.

"I have a guess." one muffled voice stated.

"Hush you aren't supposed to say anything." Harry scolded.

"But I have a guess." it said again.

"You can't guess you idiot, you already know who we are." a woman's voice sounded.

"Mr. Potter?" Albus stated again.

"Fine, I was wandering around this afternoon and stumbled upon a room I've never seen before." his friends all looked confused because they though he went to the room of requirement. Harry grinned as he strung everyone along.

"Get to the point Potter." Severus growled.

"Certainly." Harry smiled widely, "Inside this room I found five portraits. Harry pulled his wand and flicked it at the headmaster and another portrait appeared at his place setting, "So I brought them out for everyone to see."

"Well uncover them already." Hermione said loudly.

"Yes uncover us already." the muffled voices sounded.

"Fine, ruin my fun." Harry raised his wand and with a flourish the covers dropped as he said, "May I present the founders"

Gasps were heard throughout the hall as the covers dropped to the floor and the founders were once again seen as they were meant to be.

"Harry you said things have changed." Salazar commented, "This hall looks exactly the same."

"Hogwarts hasn't changed much Sal." Harry said, "It's the rest of the world that has. Muggles have made great strides in advancements."

"Like what?" he asked.

"They can do almost anything we can and some of their things are better." Harry said, "Take for instance flying, they have made aircraft that can hold from one to hundreds of people. They can fly for thousands of miles comfortably."

"Tell us about Sal's family later I want to know what medical research has turned up." Rowena said, "You said no cure for wereworlves yet, but how about the vampires?"

"What are we supposed to do for them?" one Ravenclaw asked, "They're just stupid blood suckers."

"What?" Helga yelled, "All magical creatures deserve to be treated as equals. No one group is any more important than another. We all work together to make our world a better place and those afflicted with disease should be healed not scorned."

"Ha your founder is so stupid just like the rest of you puffs." Pansy Parkinson laughed.

"Well I never thought I'd hear something so horrendous coming from my house." Salazar spoke up, "I am so sorry Madam Hufflepuff, I am thoroughly embarrassed."

"Sal you need to give Pansy a bit of a break." Harry said to the shock of the school, "She's a pureblood, I think fifteen generations isn't it Pansy."

"Seventeen." she corrected snidely.

"I see what you mean." Salazar shook his head, "Pansy dear girl, marry a non-magical it's the only way to salvage you blood line now."

"What?" many of them stood and glared.

"Anyone who doesn't have new blood at least every ten generations is at risk to lose their magic or worse." Rowena stated, "Isn't it in the charter to only accept students that have no more than ten years pureblood?"

"I don't believe so." Albus said, "Nothing has been removed from the charter in nearly one thousand years, but I've never seen that."

"Look at item number seventy five." Helga instructed, "It was seventy five wasn't it."

"I believe you are correct dear." Rowena agreed.

"Mr. Slytherin." Luna's airy voice sounded, "If you don't mind me asking how many generations of pureblood do you have?"

"None thank goodness." he responded, "I'm, oh what did you call it Harry, when born of non-magicals?"

"Muggleborn sir." Harry smiled as the rest of room gasped again.

"Yes that's the word." he smiled, "Now how many of my snakes are muggleborn?" Not one hand was raised, "This is preposterous where is Singe."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"That blasted hat where is he?" Salazar demanded.

"I'll get him." Albus lifted his wand and summoned the hat. When it arrived he set it up on the table.

"Singe why don't I have any muggleborns in my house?" Salazar demanded.

"It is not safe for them there." the hat spoke up, "Glad to have you all back, maybe you can straighten this mess out."

None of the Slytherins were happy about their portrait and the next morning authenticators from the ministry arrived to make sure it wasn't some sort of fraud. When they left they had confirmed that all four were original and not confounded.


	30. Inheritances and the Will

"Harry I'm sorry we couldn't do this before." Sirius said as the two of them entered Gringotts, "You were just really busy this year."

"Tell me something I don't know." Harry said sarcastically.

"The contents of the will?" Sirius grinned.

"Not for long smarty pants." Harry grumbled.

Harry sat in the room as the goblin named Ragnock read through the will his parents left. It had taken the goblin ten minutes to read through the list of names of people they would have take Harry in. Harry chuckled at the last entry.

"If the choice is to place Harry with either a death eater or my sister Petunia then and only then may Harry be placed in her care."

"At least he didn't go entirely against their will." Sirius shrugged.

Harry was somewhat shocked when they read the lists of his accounts. The only statements he had been able to access in the other time line were the ones for his trust. He couldn't receive the others until he came of age but at least he could know what was there at the present. When they finished with the Potter's will Sirius started to stand reaching out a hand to shake the Goblins hand. Harry stopped him and addressed the Goblin.

"I have been instructed to ask for the Book of Blood Inheritances."

Both Ragnock and Sirius looked shocked but it was Sirius who asked, "How did you hear about that?"

"I'll tell you later." Harry said.

"Do you know what this entails?" Sirius asked.

"Giving the book some blood and it will tell me all inheritances I qualify for." he said.

"If you don't qualify for any you could die." Ragnock pointed out, "The book takes your blood until it finds a match."

"We already know I qualify for the Potter inheritance." Harry said, "So I don't think this is that big of a worry."

The book was brought in and Harry's finger was cut and placed on the book. The books magic drew his blood and began to look for matches. When it found one it stopped drawing blood but it continued to check against all the lines in the book. After ten minutes it spit out a piece of paper. The Goblin looked at it in shock.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"You qualify for forty five inheritances. Several of which no one has ever qualified for before." Ragnock stated, "This is unbelievable."

"Forty five?" Harry gasped, "I only expected five."

"You expected five?" Sirius gaped.

"The people who told me to ask for the book told me I would get four on top of the Potter one." Harry said, "That was all I expected."

"Who told you to ask for the book?" Ragnock asked.

"I'm not allowed tell you I'm sorry." Harry shrugged.

"Was it the Guardians?" Ragnock looked quite interested.

"No." Harry said, "Are they that old of a group?"

"We don't know." Ragnock said with a frown, "It's not often a group like that can start without our knowledge. We are beginning to believe they've been around for a very long time."

"They aren't all knowing." Harry said, "They didn't stop my name from coming out of the Goblet of Fire."

"Maybe they knew how it would turn out." Ragnock suggested, "They wanted you to finish off the dark one. Ancient magics are at work here Mr. Potter. Very ancient."

Harry was shaking his head as they left. Sirius snickered, "You'll have to tell the others. I want to see their faces."

"I'm sure the girls will love it." Harry smirked.

"So who told you to check the book?" Sirius asked.

"A couple of portraits." Harry said evasively.

"Those new ones?" Sirius was shocked speechless when Harry nodded, "Merlin."

When Harry returned to the common room he opened the door into a yelling match, "I just can't believe you."

"Calm down Ginny." George said, "We don't have to spend every waking moment together. He's my twin not my arm."

"But he gave you no warning at all." she huffed, "Do you even have time to find a date?"

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he pulled Ginny into a hug to calm her down.

"Fred has just now told George he has a date for tomorrows Hogsmeade visit." Ginny turned in Harry's arms, "Now George has to go alone because he doesn't have time to find a date."

"He has plenty of time Gin." Fred chuckled as Hermione and Luna entered the common room.

"Who has plenty of time for what?" Hermione asked.

"Me for this." George said and got down on his knees in front of Luna, "Luna dearest would you agree to allow me to escort you tomorrow for the trip to Hogsmeade?"

"I suppose I can." Luna teased him right back, "What time?"

"After breakfast?" he was still kneeling before her.

"Alright." she leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the lips, "Tomorrow then." Luna went on past him towards the door. When she realized she was alone she turned back, "Mia are we still going to the Library?"

"Yes." Hermione shook herself out of her trance and quickly followed the younger girl.

That seemed to wake up the rest of the room. Several people snickered at George since he was still kneeling in the same spot. Fred kneeled down in front of him and Harry walked up to his back.

"You ok?" Harry asked.

"Did she just kiss me?" George's voice actually squeaked a bit.

"She did." Fred chuckled.

"She kissed me." George was still in shock, "Why did she kiss me?"

"I think it was your eloquence and gentlemanly behavior." Ginny giggled from her spot next to Harry.

"Come on mate." Fred stood and hauled George to his feet, "I think you're done for the evening."

"She kissed me." George repeated again to many chuckles in the room.

"Never thought of that paring." Harry whispered to Ginny as they cuddled up next to the fire.

Ginny giggled for a moment longer before taking a deep breath, "I wonder what possessed her to do that?"

"I have learned to never question Luna." Harry leaned back and closed his eyes pulling Ginny in closer, "She just seems to know things. Not to mention that she is far deeper than most people give her credit for."

"It's her voice." Ginny snuggled in close to Harry, "It's so innocent sounding she throws everyone off."

Most of the students in the room were still quietly sniggering about George. Although they were quiet enough that all of them heard Harry and Ginny's conversation. Their respect for Luna went up another notch. If Harry thought she was deep it really meant something.

The next morning all the third years and above turned out for an early breakfast. It was the last Hogsmeade visit for the year since they were headed home in another few days. Harry's group broke up for the first part of the day. Each couple heading in its own direction with an agreement to meet back at Three Broomsticks for lunch. Fred's date turned out to be Angelina and Hannah was again with Neville, they were becoming quite an item. Harry watched George and Luna walking hand in hand down the street past all the other buildings.

"Do you mind if we keep an eye on them?" Harry asked.

"That's fine." Ginny agreed, "I don't think a herd of hippogriffs would break them out of the spell they're in."

Harry and Ginny followed them to a meadow near the trail to the cave where Harry had met with Sirius in the other time line. They made sure to keep them in sight but stay well out of hearing range. Harry conjured a blanket for the two of them to sit on.

"I never got to ask, what happened while I was fighting Voldemort?" he asked as he stretched out and pulled Ginny down with him.

"Well, first we had to escape Mum." Ginny relaxed back into Harry's embrace

***Flashback***

"Where are you going?" Molly asked after nearly an hour of watching nothing but the hedge.

"Bathroom." Ginny, Luna and Hermione answered.

"We're going to guard them." Ron added then flinched when Hermione smacked his arm, "I mean we are too."

Molly smiled and chuckled as she decreed, "Hurry back."

They had just slipped out of sight when the three champions appeared. Dobby was there waiting for them and they were all whisked off to the grave yard. They were already disguised by the time the snake started slithering their way. Neville pulled the dagger Harry had given him and waited behind a stone while Luna stood with her back to the snake trying to entice it to get her. As it passed his stone he quickly brought his hand down and sliced off the head.

"Good idea masking my body heat." Neville whispered as the rest approached, "She didn't have any idea I was there."

The snake was gathered and readied for its next appearance. Ginny was watching carefully as each step was completed for the ritual to bring back Voldemort. Ron kept her in a hug so she couldn't do anything rash. When Harry was thrown to the ground and handed his wand they began to move. A few curses were sent back and forth and finally the killing curse was sent and Harry fell, as did Voldemort. The group quickly moved in and disabled the death eaters that were there, tying them up, taking their wands and checking for portkeys before hiding them behind a gravestone. George dumped the snakes body in the middle of the clearing so Voldemort would be sure to see it. Neville meanwhile placed the head far enough away so no one could miss that it was separate. Ginny and Sirius were hovering around Harry waiting for him to awaken. When Harry started to move and open his eyes Ginny nodded and indicated them all to hide.

*** End Flash ***

"You know the rest." she yawned, "They were easy to get."

Soon it was time to leave for the summer. The group spent the last evening relaxing in the ROR. They were laughing and having a good time when Neville stood.

"I've got to get Hannah back to her common room before curfew." he stretched helping the girl to her feet, "I'll meet you all in the common room later."

"Ok, night Hannah." Harry was first but the sentiment flowed through the room. After the door was shut he faced the group, "We need to bring Hannah into the secret. It's not fair to Neville to exclude that part of his life from her."

"Unbreakable vow?" Hermione asked.

"I don't see any other way." Harry agreed, "We'll let Neville decide when."

"I just had a thought." George announced sitting up straight.

"What brother mine?" Fred asked, still slouched on the floor.

"I didn't get to see any sorting this time. It was all done before I got here." He claimed, "Obviously they went a little different if Luna was sent to Gryffindor."

"Mine was much shorter." Neville admitted, "It had barely touched my head when it yelled out Gryffindor."

"It wanted to put me in Ravenclaw." Hermione added, "Took a while to talk it out of it."

"Me too." Harry and Ron added.

"Mine was the same." Ginny shrugged

"Luna I know yours was different." George turned to the girl by his side, "What happened?"

"It was quite interesting." She stated, "I think it took nearly ten minutes."

***Flashback***

"Another Lovegood I know just where to send you."

"Not Ravenclaw." Luna's normal voice echoed in her heard.

"…What?" the hat asked.

"Not Ravenclaw." she repeated.

"Why ever not?"

"I didn't like it there." she replied, "Besides my friends are all in Gryffindor and I don't wish to be separated."

"But you are a Ravenclaw through and through. You have her gifts." it stated.

"I've been there once and that was enough." she sighed, "They were never nice to me Jealousy of her gifts I would suppose."

"Nonsense."

"Ask Helena." Luna said, "I believe you know what happened to her."

"But that was just because she was the daughter and they were extremely jealous of her."

"Exactly." Luna agreed, "Anyone who has been blessed with her gifts have been treated the same way in Ravenclaw."

"But you understand that things exist that others don't believe." it tried to convince her, "You understand the fabric of nature in a way that no one else does. That is a Ravenclaw talent."

"But the other Ravenclaws you've sent to that house don't have it, don't understand it and do nothing but ridicule it." she explained forcefully, "My seven Gryffindor friends are the only ones that understand. Harry actually called me wise. I know I can go to Ravenclaw but I don't want to."

"But you are brilliant and you like to study."

"Hermione is the same and you sent her to Gryffindor." Luna pointed out.

"She wouldn't listen." it grumbled.

"I won't either." she said breezily.

"But…"

"No buts." Luna said as her temper began to raise its head, "Rowena knew of the existence of the Crumpled Horned Snorkack, Nargles, and all the other things no one believes. My true friends just overlook it as an eccentricity of mine but they would be thrilled for me if I managed to find one. They are Gryffindors. They are brave, reckless, noble, compassionate, loving and all the other traits that cover that house and I am too. I may be a Ravenclaw through and through but I'm a Gryffindor at heart."

"You don't have a reckless bone in your body." the hat argued, "I just don't think you'll fit in."

"I will too." she lost her temper and growled at the hat, "I will go to Gryffindor. Now send me there."

"No." the hat said.

"Alright you've forced me to violence." Luna growled again, "Gryffindor or I'll set fire to you."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." the fierceness in her voice was enough to make anyone sit up and take notice.

"Gryffindor." the hat shouted quickly.

"Thank you." Luna's voice returned to its normal dreamy sound, "I'm so glad we could work this out. I'll talk to you later."

She pulled off the hat and handed it back to McGonagall with a small smile. Then turned and headed to her new table. She squealed with delight when the twins tossed her into the air and then settled her between them.

***End Flashback***

Harry was laughing so hard he couldn't even sit up. The others were laughing too but none as much as Harry. He was still chuckling as they made their way to the common room.

"I'm glad I entertain you Shadow." Luna smiled as they dropped into the chairs near the fire.

"You are a priceless treasure Snowflake." Harry patter her arm, "I told you that voice was scary."

"Thank you." She smiled and then looked past him, "Is that Rita?"

"Yes." Hermione was looking at the jar with the beetle in it, "I was just trying to decide what to do with her."

"Port key to Siberia?" Fred suggested.

"A spot in my bug collection?" Ginny asked with a evil grin.

"Turn her over to the ministry?" Neville was eyeing the bug, "We can't just keep her."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Because she is a human being." Harry sighed, "Let's keep her for the summer and see if we have any troubles we have to sort out. Then we'll turn her over when we "find" her on the train."

"You know." Hermione said in a whisper, "We could get her to interview the Guardians and stop some of the speculation that is in the Prophet."

Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows before he got a wicked grin on his face.

"Uh oh." Neville scooted away from Harry, "It's the look."

"I'm scared." George shuddered and tried to hid behind Luna.

"What?" Harry asked with false innocence.

"Now I'm scared." Fred added.

"Terrified really." Ron nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked giggling at her brothers, Neville was now included as one of them.

"I believe Ms. Skeeter meeting with the Guardians will be very informative." Harry's evil grin was back, "I think it might clear the air for years."

"She will leave the meeting alive won't she?" Hermione asked.

"Certainly." Harry rubbed his hand together, "We don't have time tonight. We'll have to take care of her tomorrow. Now quiet I need to plan this out."

Harry wouldn't answer any more questions so they went on talking on other subjects. They were all getting up to go to bed when Sir Nick came floating through the wall.

"Nick." Harry called.

"Just the man I was looking for." the ghost floated over, "I have a favor to ask of you."

"What do you need?" Harry knew better than to just offer his help without knowing what it was.

"The Grey Lady and the Baron want your help." he sighed, "They have a difficult task and wish to have someone there to keep them under control."

"Talking to the portraits?" Harry was sure he was right.

"Yes." Nick hesitated, "Even though they are portraits if they ban anyone from the school then nothing can let them back in short of the portrait allowing it."

"Ok, let's go." Harry sighed before turning to Hermione, "If this takes too long we'll have to deal with the other later."

She nodded as the rest of the group started up the stairs to bed.

"Should you rest and do it tomorrow?" Ginny suggested.

"I'm fine." Harry kissed her and sent her off, "I can sleep in the day after. Lead the way Nick."

"Good show." Nick headed out through the portrait, "Shall I scout ahead for teachers?"

"No I'll be invisible." Harry waved his wand and he disappeared, "I'll meet you all in the Great Hall."

When Harry reached the hall he became visible again and conjured a comfy arm chair.

"What are you doing up?" Godric asked, "Isn't it past curfew?"

"I'm doing a favor for a couple ghosts." he said, "Have you notice that Hufflepuff and Gryffindor have house ghosts but not Ravenclaw and Slytherin?"

"I asked about that and the students told me they had ghosts." Rowena stated, "But they didn't seem concerned that they didn't show up."

"I doubt any of them know or care why." Harry adjusted the chair a bit before snuggling back in, "Ok where are they?"

"Who?" the founders asked.

"That would be us." a voice pulled their attention to the wall as three ghosts floated through.


	31. Wrapping it Up

Nick led the way and was followed by a meek looking Grey Lady and Baron. Rowena gasped as she recognized the two ghosts. Harry thought that if she could faint she would have.

"Why are you a ghost?" she was finally able to ask.

"Because he killed me." Helena pointed at the Baron whose chains showed his remorse.

"Why?" Rowena sat on the ground of her portrait.

"I'm sorry." the Baron lamented, "I lost my temper when she refused to return."

"So you wear chains for penance?" Slytherin asked.

"I do." he responded.

"Well that explains why she didn't come and get us." Godric sighed.

"Why did you take it?" Rowena addressed her daughter.

"I was so tired of the way the others treated me." she hung her head, "I thought if I could reach your level of intelligence that they would quit being so mean. I just wanted to be more like you."

"I would have given it to you had you asked." she sighed, "I would have."

"No you wouldn't." Helena accused, "You always kept it hidden. You never wanted me to succeed and I never did."

"I wasn't hiding it from you." Rowena wiped tears from her eyes, "I just had a place I kept it that protected its magic from the castle's magic. I did want you to succeed. I just wanted you to grow up some first. You were not ready to handle the magic of the diadem."

"I know." she dropped her head again, "It never worked for me. I couldn't use it, it knew it wasn't mine."

"Why didn't you cross over?" Rowena asked.

"I don't deserve to go over." she whispered.

"You do." was the whispered reply, "Let yourself go."

"I'm a house ghost." she answered, "I can't leave until there is another to take my place."

"Oh Helena, I never meant for your life to end this way."

Harry stood to go back to his dorm and Filch spotted him, "Out of bed at such late hours, detention for you."

"No Mr. Filch." Godric scolded lightly, "He was here at our request. Please make sure he gets back to the dorm in one piece."

Filch grumbled but followed as Harry staggered along. He slept through breakfast but was awoken afterwards by his friends, Ginny shoved a cup of tea under his nose as they sat him up.

"How late did you get in?" she asked as he took a drink.

"Don't know but it wasn't light yet." Harry yawned, "I got a few hours at least. Did you bring any food?"

"Here." Hermione handed him a plate which he was quick to empty.

Ron guided him into the bathroom and started the water while Harry undressed. Everyone heard him yell when he stepped into the cold water.

"Haven't you ever heard of heating charms." he yelled.

"Just waking you up." Ron chuckled as he left his friend alone, "You have about ten minutes before we have to leave, are you packed?"

"Yes Mum." Harry's teeth chattered as the water hadn't warmed him up yet, "Just you wait. Payback is going to be harsh."

Harry was still yawning as they boarded the train. He was directed to a seat and pushed down. He didn't go back to sleep but he didn't open his eyes either. The entire ride home was quiet as Harry dozed off and on. At the platform they were met by Remus, Sirius, Augusta Longbottom, Xeno Lovegood and all the Weasleys.

"What's going on?" Harry mumbled.

"Dumbledore is allowing them to all come over for two weeks." Sirius grinned, "Remus has already spoken to Hermione's parents and she is only able to stay one week."

"Here." Remus passed a paper that had an address on it. They all memorized it before he produced a large platter, "Grab on."

Hermione worried for a moment what would happen to Rita but they were taken away before she could ask. Once they stumbled to a stop she checked and found the bug still alive. She pulled Harry to the side.

"I just brought Rita into your secret." she hissed.

"No worries." he said, "If she was standing outside she could see it but she won't know who's house it is. Besides I think she'll be staying far away from us."

The rest of the day was spent eating and taking a tour of the house before they settled down into rooms. The eight friends gathered in Harry's room to spend the last hour before bedtime.

"Harry are you awake enough to talk?" Hermione asked at his nod she continued, "I thought you survived last time because you had the Hallows, but I realized just as you were crumbling to the ground that you didn't have the wand yet."

"Great timing Mia." Ron chuckled from her side.

"I always assumed it was my blood in Voldemorts body that kept me here. I never thought about the wand or Hallows for that matter." Harry shrugged, "It could even be my mother's protection just like the first time. I don't know if we'll ever have the answer to that."

"You didn't know for sure you would survive?" Neville asked.

"One can never be certain." Harry shrugged. A pop in the corner gained their attention, "Dobby how are you?"

"I is fine Sir Harry Potter Sir." he sat beside Harry, "I is very glad you stopped the dark one."

"My pleasure Dobby." Harry said, "Say I have a question for you. How did you ever see that girl being attacked by Greyback, and didn't I order you to stay away from danger."

"Werewolves are no danger to house elves." Dobby shrugged then shivered before he told his story, "The dark one had captured several children from nearby towns. He kept saying he wanted to test a theory. After a month of that he brought in the monster man and put him in a cage with the children on the full moon."

"That's horrible." everyone was crying.

"I tried to save them all but I couldn't let the Dark one see me." he cried, "He was watching and wanted to see what would happen. Most of them were killed by the bite but she wasn't. While the wolf was distracted by the other bodies she transformed. She was the only witch in the group. He said, my theory is proven, muggles die of the bite, they are just animals and can't be changed into another one. She was the only one to survive. The death eaters left after their entertainment and I was able to stay until she changed back and then I took her to St. Mungo's."

Harry hugged the crying elf and apologized, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"At least I could save one." Dobby was still crying on Harry's shoulder when Remus came in to send them to bed.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"We just heard how he witnessed the Werewolf attack on that little girl early in the year." Ron whispered back, "It was hard on Dobby to tell us."

"Off to bed with you lot." Remus waved them off, "I'll help here."

The next day Harry put his plan for Rita Skeeter into action. It was easy to set up since Remus and Sirius knew they were the Guardians now. They had even volunteered to help set up the basement. The two men couldn't be inside the room so they spelled the door so they could see and through it. The eight of them put on their Guardian uniforms. They didn't even really need to alter their bodies much any longer since they we getting so close to adult hood. A few inches here or there and a bit of weight and they were ready. They did use the plant to change their voices. The bug Rita was dumped into a chair and forced into her human form. Before she could protest she was tied to the chair and had four wands pointed at her.

"Ready Boss." Fred said.

"Thank you Havoc." Harry's voice was low and he made it menacing, "So Ms. Skeeter you are an illegal animagus."

"No, I'm not someone forced me into that shape." she claimed.

"Actually we saw you changing." Harry growled, "So don't lie to me. You won't like me if you lie."

"What are you going to do?" she swallowed with difficulty.

"I'm not sure." Harry said, "Any ideas?"

"I vote to turn her over to Minister Bones with a nice note explaining everything." Hermione suggested from her spot leaning on the wall to the left.

"Yes good idea." Rita nodded, "The only better thing would just be to let me go."

"Fat chance." Ron huffed, "After all the lies you've told there isn't any way we'll just let you go. I vote to turn her over to the Goblins. I'm sure they can find some fraud in her finances. That would mean time in their mines."

"No please, anything but that." Rita begged.

"So you do have some dubious financial dealings." George walked up behind her, "You really aren't very good at being interrogated are you?"

"Interrogated?" she asked shakily, "What for?"

"For whatever you have done wrong." Harry leaned forward placing his hands on her chair and whispered, "Tell me all the little dirty secrets you know that are actually truth."

"Like Auror Tonks is dating a werewolf?" she suggested.

"We already know about that." Neville scoffed, "He means real stuff. Stuff that will talk us into letting you go."

"Fudge has taken bribes." she stated.

"Not new, we already helped him get to Azkaban for that." Luna pointed out.

"You are the Guardians." Rita was now smiling, "I've been wanting to interview you."

"Really." Harry scoffed, "Get real Rita, you couldn't tell the truth if your life depended on it."

"I can." she claimed, "Really I can."

"Show me one instance when you told any truth in an article." Ron laughed at her.

"I reported that Harry Potter was in the Tri-Wizard tournament. I had then an article that showed his girlfriends lucky kiss. I… I…"

"Exactly." Harry said, "Two small things in what thirty years of journalism."

"Ten." she tried to correct, "I am not that old, why I'm probably your age."

"If you were you'd have more than ten years of journalism." Fred just outright lied to her knowing this would throw everyone off the scent of eight teenagers. They were so glad the Goblins suggested that they were an ancient group.

"Raptor, Havoc go check the area, I have a feeling we may be having some visitors soon." Harry instructed and they followed with what they had already planned.

"Gone." Fred and Ron changed into their anamagus forms and took off through the door.

"What kind of visitors?" Rita asked quietly.

"The unsavory kind." Ginny finally talked, "We travel in areas where we run across that type now and again. We keep them away from our business easily enough."

"How?" she whispered.

"Just hope you never find out." Harry was in her face again, "Now what do we do with someone who's bugging me?"

"I've got it." Neville snapped his fingers, "That Weasley girl was going on about the bug that escaped her. She wanted it for her collection. I wondering if this is that bug."

"She was going to kill me." Rita yelled, "Don't let her do that, I'll do anything."

"I tell you what." Harry said, "We have need of a media contact. If you will write what we tell you, when we tell you to we'll let you off. You will need to know before we make this deal we want no lies. Any lies and you will be turned over to the Aurors before you can blink."

"You going to tell them I'm an illegal animagus when you are the same?" she argued.

"Who says we're illegal?" Harry asked, "We have been registered for years. So many years that I believe we are probably off the charts by now."

"People are only removed when they die." Rita scoffed.

"Or if they've aged enough that everyone assumes they are." Ginny pointed out, "Now listen here sweety. We mean what we say and do what we say we'll do. You can report anything that is the truth. Any more lies, half truths or anything you can't confirm goes unsaid."

"Done." Ron said as they returned, "Havoc is cleaning up the mess. Those two won't be hurting innocent people anymore."

"Two birds with one stone." Fred added as he entered, "I love it when our work works together so well. The kid is back home none the worse for wear."

"What do you mean?" Rita asked with a great amount of interest.

"The two were planning on using this place to hurt the kid. We're using it to warn you that we are watching you. We just sat and talked while the bad guys came to us." Hermione grinned, "Predator are you finished with her?"

"Nearly Athena, nearly." Harry said, "Do you have all the right names?"

"I've got Predator, Raptor, Havoc and Athena." she stated at who she thought was whom.

"Then you have Blizzard, Huntress, Clawfoot and Chaos." George pointed out the last four, "Don't pussy foot around and print what you think we want to hear. Print the truth."

"Ok, ok." she sighed, "I promise to write the truth about the Guardians from now on."

"The truth about everyone." he corrected, "We don't want you damaging anyone else."

"But no one wants the truth." she complained, "They want scandal, excitement and upheaval."

"I want the truth." Harry said, "I think you underestimate the amount of dirt you can get that is actually the truth."

"Name something." she said scathingly.

"Fudge's corruption, hidden death eaters, Sirius Black and his false imprisonment and Tri-Wizard tournament cheating." Ginny started ticking things off her fingers, "You haven't even touched the tournament."

"The champions cheated?" she gasped.

"Actually none of them did." Ron shrugged, "They had a good competition. Certain cheating headmasters and Barty Crouch Jr. impersonating Mad Eye Moody. Not to mention Harry's name could have only come out of that cup with two strong curses messing with it."

"Which ones?" she was hooked.

"Find out." Harry said, "That's what journalists do isn't it?"

"I'm on it." she grinned, "Uhhh, let me go?"

"Truth?" Harry pushed again.

"Fine." she huffed, "I promise to tell the truth in all my articles."

"Just so you know, you're little bug problem isn't the only thing we know." Ginny was in her face this time, "We will expose you if you don't behave. And I mean more than just your articles, we are watching you."

The woman gulped before nodding. She watched as Harry waved his hands and the bonds fell from her and she was changed back into her animagus form. She was then scooped up in the jar.

"That went well." Sirius said entering the room behind Remus, "She gave in pretty easily. Good idea with the fake kidnapping story. I wonder how long she'll behave?"

"She'll push us to see how far she can go." Harry said, "But I think she'll behave when she starts seeing us everywhere."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"I hexed her. Every time she lies she'll see me off in the distance watching her." he grinned, "People will look like they are walking around me and I will be standing there with my arms crossed staring at her."

"So she'll be seeing you a lot then?" Ginny grinned, "Can you spell me to see you all the time?"

"No I'll just stay close." Harry pulled her into a tight hug, "Now how are we going to get rid of her?"

"Mail her to the Daily Prophet." Luna suggested.

"Mail her to China." George chuckled.

"Ministry?" Hermione asked.

"I've got it." Harry chuckled evilly.

It seemed like hours before her jar was opened again and she was dumped out. She turned to see who had freed her and jumped with fright as she spied a Goblin. She quickly took to the air and made her way out of Gringotts.

"Well Mr. Predator that was interesting. " Ragnock said once the bug was gone, "Why again did I do that?"

"To give her a little scare." Harry grinned from under his hood, "I want her to know I mean business. By the way what can you tell me about her financial dealings? Is she on the up and up?"

"No, but nothing illegal with us." he shook his head, "She keeps honest with us or else. The Goblin nation thanks you for the service you provided with Mr. Bagman. We were wondering if you would take another one?"

"What have you got?" Harry asked carefully.

The rest of the summer passed quickly and they soon found themselves back on the train to Hogwarts. They had done what the Goblins asked since it was Mundungas they were after this time. It took some time but the group found him and returned him to the Goblins. But now on the train they were heading back to their fourth, fifth and seventh years.

"So you guys nearly ready for the joke shop?" Harry asked.

"We are."

"We have the store rented starting in the spring."

"The shop there now will close before Easter."

"We'll be spending our break cleaning it up and getting ready for opening day."

"This year will be making stuff to stock the shelves with."

"After Christmas we begin to order the things we won't be making."

"Dad is letting us store it in his shed."

"But we have to pay rent on it."

"We're buying him a model airplane kit."

"I know what I'm getting him for Christmas now." Harry chuckled, "I'm going to get him a ride in an airplane."

"He'll love it." Ginny squealed, "Can I have one too?"

At the sorting feast they were eagerly awaiting the news of who would be the DADA Professor this year. Bets were even being taken on whether or not they'd try to kill Harry. It was done good naturedly so even Harry got a laugh out of it. When Sirius was announced as the returning professor those that had bet against Harry groaned.

"I told you guys I was never betting against Harry again." Seamus stated raking in the galleons.

"So." Ron pulled the group together, "What are we going to do this year?"


End file.
